The Last Reaping in District 12
by RoryFaller
Summary: When Madge and Gale go to the Hunger Games, they will change Panem forever. An AU Gadge story.
1. Reaping Day

**A/N: For my fans from other fandoms, I won't desert you. The dynamics of this duo intrigues me, so I couldn't resist playing around with them.  
**

**The wonderful **_**Suzanne Collins**_** owns these characters and the world of Panem, not me. If I owned Gale there is no way he would have run off for District 2 without anyone at the end ;-(**

**Thanks to _InceptionErection_ for giving me the encouragement to publish this.  
**

* * *

Madge stared at the bowl of strawberries on the kitchen counter. They meant so much to her that she took one in her hand and studied it as if to etch it in her memory. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Smell was the strongest trigger of memories and triggering memories was something Madge planned on doing a lot of the next week. The scrumptious berries didn't grow in town or in the Seam, but she was certain they grew in other Districts. No matter where she would end up, the smell of strawberries would be a reminder of three important things.

They always gave the sixteen-year-old something to look forward to once a week. It was one thing her father would pause for on his mad dash out of the door. This gave Madge about five minutes of his attention per week. As the Mayor of District 12 and its nearly 9,000 residents, he was too busy to spend time with his daughter. He provided her with everything he deemed necessary for her to live a comfortable life. Her father's desire to shower her with material things only separated her from the others and kept her from the one thing she really wanted. _A friend._

The only person she could remotely call a friend delivered the strawberries to her house. She doubted that Katniss Everdeen would call her a friend, but to Madge the time they spent together in silence meant more to her than a hundred sleepovers. The Mayor's daughter learned at a young age that everyone either resented her families' wealth or wanted some type of favor from her father in exchange for their friendship. It led to a lonely upbringing. When she started being paired with Katniss for class projects, the two began to sit together at lunch as well. They didn't speak much and never talked about girly things. The few words spoken usually involved class work, a new rumor or Katniss's sister, Primrose.

Strawberries brought someone else to Madge's door. A crush on the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. _Boy? Could Gale Hawthorne be called a boy?_ He stood over six feet tall when he was barely a teenager. His handsome face caused almost every girl in the District to swoon at his feet. Madge knew if he so much as smiled at her she would melt into a puddle on the ground.

It wasn't just his handsome face that attracted her. It was his strength, loyalty, love for his family and rebellious nature that held her attention. Most of what Madge learned about him she found out by overhearing conversations. Katniss, his best friend, rarely spoke about him except when she referred to things Gale taught her about the forest and hunting.

The clock chimed 1:30pm. _Only half-an-hour until the Reaping._ She took a deep breath and headed to her mother's darkened chambers upstairs. Madge's mother suffered headaches that incapacitated her for days. To escape the pain she used ample amounts of morphling.

* * *

"Mother?" Madge called quietly as she entered the darkened room.

"_Margaret_?" her mother's weak voice came from her bed in the corner.

"Yes." Madge's heart leapt in her chest. Her mother remembered it was her and not her mother's deceased sister.

Maysilee Donner had been a tribute for District 12 in the 50th Hunger Games. The Districts only living Victor, Haymitch Abernathy, won that year. Everyone who knew Maysilee said that Madge looked exactly like the aunt she never knew. It was a common occurrence for her mother to call her by her aunt's name.

Madge sat on the edge of the bed and put on a dim light. Her mother's golden hair was mostly grey, her face sunken in and coloring nearly white. A stylist would come and make her mother look presentable for the public when she would go out. Around the annual Hunger Games she never left her bed until they were over.

"Mother." She grasped her mother's hand. "I'm here."

Her mother's glazed eyes seemed to recognize her and clear for a moment. Madge smiled and squeezed her mother's hand more tightly.

"You are so beautiful, princess," her mother said softly. "Your pretty dress. Is it a special day?"

"Yes, Mother," she replied with a lump in her throat. Madge reached out to touch her mother's cheek. "Today I will do the most important thing I've ever done in my life."

"Your wedding day," her mother sighed. "I'm sure they'll get me up soon. I can't miss my princess's wedding day now can I?"

A sob threatened to wrack Madge's body. A wedding was something she'd never have. Madge Undersee would never have a date, attend a dance, have a boyfriend or experience her first kiss. Today Madge Undersee was going to bring honor and respect to District 12. For the first time in the history of the Hunger Games, someone from District 12 was going to volunteer.

As Madge said goodbye to her mother, she saw a change come over her face, the clarity in her eyes disappeared.

"Maysilee," her mother said as her hand weakly raised to touch the mockingjay pin on Madge's dress. It has belonged to her aunt and she wore it proudly to honor the sacrifice the Donner family had made in the past and because the mockingjay was something that the Capitol despised because it shouldn't exist. Since Madge was on her way to her death, she saw no reason why she couldn't remind people that the Capitol can't control everything.

"Got to sleep, Audra," Madge said, her voice breaking.

"I love you, my dear sister."

"And I love you," Madge paused, memorizing her mother's face as the older woman fell back to sleep, "Mother."

Madge walked slowly down the hallway and paused outside her bedroom – her refuge. Should she go inside and look at her things for one last time? The teenager quickly dismissed that idea. It might make her late if she looked at her precious books, the only thing besides the pin on her collar that she cared about.

* * *

The sky was clear and there was barely a breeze that afternoon as she walked to her fate. Madge's eyes were drinking in all the sights she could. She noted how green the lawns were around the houses in her neighborhood and then how drab the buildings looked in town. Odd how she'd never noted that most of the District looked the same. People in town thought they were so much better than those who lived in the Seam, but their homes and businesses had a similar color and design. A brief smile touched her lips as she imagined the anger she'd stir up in both the Seam and town if she ever pointed that out. The pure hostility in Gale's eyes that morning when Katniss brought the strawberries was only a sampling of the anger she'd face.

As she got closer to the center of town she noted that she was overdressed in her pristine white dress. Her father expected her to wear the closet full of clothing and she usually disappointed him. Madge had started to wear her school uniform all day because she just wanted to fade into the background where she'd been relegated. Today was the first time she dressed as nicely as her father wanted her to. _And Gale Hawthorne spoke the first words he ever said to me because of it. _

* * *

"Good luck, Hawthorne," a young man said in front of her as he headed to the seventeen-year-old section.

Madge hadn't paid attention to who was around her, so she was shocked to see the ramrod straight posture and broad shoulders of her crush not far in front of her. A moment of fear hit her as she realized she'd never see this young man again. Sadness threatened to over power her. _Why did his first words have to be so hateful? If only he'd smiled at me once._

She fell in step a bit behind him as he bid farewell to his family, two younger brothers, a little sister and his mother, before he lined up to check in. She saw Katniss and Prim on their way to the table where the girls had to check in. Families stood around the square behind the pens where the children were separated by their ages. _Cattle organized for the slaughter._

A strange thought took over Madge's mind as she looked at the man in front of her, clad in a blue shirt with sleeves rolled up showing off powerful forearms. _What would it feel like to be held in arms so strong?_ She'd overheard enough stories from girls at school about how _amazing_ Gale was. Madge wasn't entirely certain what they were talking about, but it made her turn red nonetheless.

Gale paused in the shadows by himself while the boys in front of him waited to give a blood sample and be checked in for Reaping Day. It was almost 2:00pm and she needed to check in, but here was an opportunity for Madge to do something crazy. Something she would never consider in a million years. Taking a deep breath, she stepped up the boy who towered over her by at least a foot and tugged on his shirt.

"What?" he snapped as he turned around. His arms were crossed over his chest and cold steel eyes bore into her. He furrowed his brow when he recognized her. "What do you want?"

"I-I need to… Could you step over here?" Madge motioned to an alcove in the building at the entrance to the plaza. She could see cameras mounted on the top of the giant screens and buildings to catch the faces of the children going to their death this afternoon. I don't need this played in the Capitol.

They stepped aside, annoyance written on Gale's face. "What could you possibly…" he started, but was cut off.

Madge rushed forward, grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. Her lips crashed into his and before he could respond in any way, she let go and nearly fell backwards. Licking her lips and tasting strange flavors that she would only classify as Gale, she felt her face flame.

"Huh." Gale looked like he had been hit by a train. His eyes were wide, mouth partially open and arms dangling at his side.

"I always wanted you to be my first kiss," she said with a smile. Madge quickly walked around him and nearly ran to the line at the girls' table. There was one thing she could take off her list of things she'd never done. She couldn't help but touch her lips and think of how surprisingly soft and warm, Gale's mouth was. It was always in a scowl when he was on her porch step, so she assumed it would be hard, kind of like kissing a piece of rock. Madge arrived at the table to have her blood sample taken with a broad grin spread over her face.

When she moved toward the area for the sixteen-year-old-girls, she glanced back. Gale was staring at her with a slightly less shocked expression on his face. Knowing that she might trip if she didn't look forward, she flashed him a farewell smile and then turned toward her death. _At least he's not scowling._

TBC?

* * *

**A/N: I know there are many alternate Reaping stories, many that are really good, but this plot bunny took over my brain the last few weeks. Let me know if you think I should continue. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Male Tribute

**A/N: Thank you for all the encouragement and a big thanks to all the reviews I couldn't PM to thank personally. I really do love the feedback. It's always frightening to enter a new fandom. **

**No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Madge stood alone in a sea of girls in grey, light blue and off-white shirts and dresses. Her earlier thoughts about being the only one with a dress of this color and style were correct. As she looked around the blank or terrified faces, a strange calm settled over her. She should be shaking in fear, having second thoughts about what she was going to do. _What if that evil Penelope Watson were reaped? She pushed you in the mud in eighth grade, which prompted several other kids to stop and laugh at you. Or Natalie Preston who started that nasty rumor last year that you offered to pay Peeta Mellark to take you to a dance. Can you really step up to die if those mean girls were selected?_

She shook her head and concentrated on the faces of the younger girls in front of her. The terror on the faces of all the twelve-year-olds-who were facing their first reaping solidified her resolve. Madge wavered once again when she saw her father stand as the chime sounded 2:00pm, Reaping time.

Having heard the story of the Dark Days and the Treaty for many years, Madge zoned it out. She ignored the silly Effie Trinket with her pink hair and eccentric clothing. A trance settled over her until the Capitol flunky laughed and said, _Ladies first._

_This is it. _Her heartbeat increased and her palms became sweaty. _You can do this Madge. If you don't, someone will die and you could save them. You can finally do something useful for District 12._ Her hand flew to the pin on her dress. Maysilee Donner was a sixteen-year-old just like her. Her aunt had no idea she was going to her death when she woke up that morning. _All the things she'd never done must have weighed on her. At least you got to kiss Gale Hawthorne before your death._

"Primrose Everdeen."

Several things happened almost simultaneously. Prim shakily stepped toward the Peacekeepers that surrounded her section. The other twelve-year-olds moved out of the way as if Prim had a plague. Katniss screamed from a few feet behind Madge. A commotion could be heard as she tried to get to her sister. Shouts of _No_ echoed in the square.

"I volunteer," Madge said softly. She took a deep breath and walked toward the Peacekeepers.

Primrose finally got out of her section and glanced back at her sister who was pushing through the Peacekeeper behind Madge. Fearful that Katniss would do something stupid, the Mayor's daughter screamed louder than she'd ever spoken before. "I volunteer!"

Silence filled the square with the exception of a strangled _No_ from behind Effie on stage. Madge's eyes flew to her father when she made her way into the center aisle. He had his hand over his mouth and sat down, probably realizing this will be broadcast throughout the districts and the Capitol today. _How embarrassing for the Mayor to not know that his only child would be volunteering to be a tribute._

She looked up at the closest Peacekeeper and saw Darius, a young man who guarded her father at large gatherings on most occasions. He wasn't much older than Gale and had a sad expression on his face. Madge smiled softly and muttered, "It'll be okay."

The Peacekeepers were not all the fierce animals they were said to be in other districts here in 12. Most socialized with the residents of the Seam and town. Some of them ended up marrying local woman and some settled here after they were discharged. Of course others and the women they married just disappeared.

"A volunteer?" Effie's accented voice rang through the air. "We have a volunteer. Oh, bravo!" She raised her hands and clapped heartily. There wasn't a sound except Madge and the two Peacekeepers behind her walking up the aisle.

Madge could tell Effie was getting annoyed because no one was clapping. No one ever clapped in District 12 because the tributes always died quickly and never left an impression. _Or at least not a positive one._ Several years ago the male tribute puked all over Effie's feet. Both tributes passed out one year and fell off the chariot in the Tributes' Parade. _At least I'll show those Capitol snobs that District 12 isn't a laughing stock this year._

"Come up here," Effie cooed as she held her hand down as Madge went up the stairs.

She deliberately ignored her father and turned to face the crowd and the cameras. A slight smile touched her lips as she nodded to Effie.

"What is your name, my dear?"

"Margaret Undersee," she said, using her full name in case her mother should ever watch this. Madge didn't go by Margaret because it was the one thing she shared only with her mother.

"Mayor Undersee, how proud you must be?" Effie turned slightly to look at Madge's father, but Madge looked over the crowd.

She smiled softly and watched Effie as she walked toward the bowl with the boys' names. The Mayor's daughter deliberately didn't look at the boys' section, terrified of seeing Gale Hawthorne's face. _My fate is sealed and my death is only a week away._ _I cannot ever think about something that can never be._ The fear she tried to ignore came back for a moment as Effie swirled her hand around. _This is the right thing to do. We must show the Capitol that they can't control everything in District 12. They can't make an innocent be sacrificed this year. I chose my fate, not them. _

Her fear was replaced by anger that this was forced on people. Clinging to the anger, she plastered a fake smile on her face and waited to find out which boy would join her in the Capitol.

Effie pulled a slip out of the bowl and, smiling broadly, announced the next victim for the Hunger Games from District 12. "Gale Hawthorne."

"No," Madge gasped as her eyes zeroed in on the paper in Effie's hands, willing it to be a different name. _This can't happen. No, no, no. Gale's family needs him. Katniss needs him._

Sure enough several cries echoed through the square, Prim and a much smaller, louder cry, most likely his youngest sister who couldn't be more than four. She hadn't been born when his father died four years ago.

Forcing herself to look at him, she noted that his face was a stony mask. His eyes glanced briefly toward Katniss and Prim, clutching each other. He pulled his arm from the Peacekeeper and walked straight and tall toward Effie.

When he drew closer, Madge's gaze connected with his and for an instant she saw it. Fear. _Definitely not for himself._ Gale Hawthorne was tall and strong. Years of being the man of the house had developed his muscles beyond those of the other boys his age. The male tribute from District 12 this year was as physically powerful as any Career had been in the last few years. His fear would be for his family. _Well I can help with that._

Gale stared straight ahead when he got on the stage. His eyes looked over the crowd because it was probably too much for him to look at his family and friends.

"I give you the tributes from District 12. Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee," Effie said, clapping.

Once again no one clapped, but they did do something far more important. Madge's eyes widened and tears threatened as the crowd put the three middle fingers on their left hands together, brought them to their lips and raised them in silent salute. It was an old gesture of admiration and love. The smile she showed the cameras and the people of District 12 was genuine this time.

"Please shake hands," Effie said, pulling Madge from her moment of pride.

She turned and offered her hand to Gale before fully realizing what was happening. His hand was warm and his skin was roughened from the years of hunting. It also fully engulfed her much smaller, softer one. A feeling like electricity ran up her arm. Madge felt her breath catch as she looked up into grey eyes. The face was like stone, but his eyes held a look of… _Pity? _

_Of course he pities you. You don't have any chance whatsoever. _Madge offered a weak smile and pulled her hand back. Gale tightened his grip slightly before releasing her hand.

* * *

Madge was somewhat dazed from the contact with Gale. When she got her faculties back under control she realized that she was being ushered into the Justice Building. Her father was close behind. _Time to say goodbye._

Before the door to her room was closed she heard the sound of a little girl screaming. Gale's family must be right behind her own. _He's just got to come back to all those people who love him._

"Madge," her father cried as he engulfed her in his arms. "Why did you do that? How could you do this?"

"I wanted to do something useful in my life. At least once. Because of me, Primrose Everdeen will never face a Reaping Day again. The law states that if someone volunteers, you won't have to go," Madge said, pushing her father away. "Listen, we don't have much time so you have to listen to me. I won't be home with mom, so you have to have someone look out for her."

"Madge," her father sobbed as he pulled her back toward him.

"No!" she snapped. "Listen to me for once in your life."

He stopped and his eyes connected with hers. His eyes were green, while she had her mother's blue eyes. They held shock and something that could be called pride, if Madge thought her father could ever be proud of her.

"You need to take care of Gale's family," she pleaded. "He has a real shot."

"Shot?"

"At winning. He hunts, you know that. How else do they get those strawberries? He knows about the woods and survival. Katniss said he's almost as good as her with a bow. Gale Hawthorne could win this for District 12 so we have a better Victor than Haymitch." The more Madge spoke the more an idea took form. "You should sponsor him. Sell my piano and my things. Help him to win."

"Madge," her father started sobbing again. "Oh, Madge, why did you do this?"

"I…" Madge paused. She remembered hearing that the Capitol was always listening. _I will endanger my father if I talk about free choice_. "I just want to make sure District 12 puts its best foot forward…"

"Madge! You are going to die," he shouts, waving his hands in the air.

"I know that." Madge realized how odd that sounded. "I want you to sponsor Gale Hawthorne. Take care of his family. And give my dresses to Primrose Everdeen. They are too small for Katniss and she'd never wear them."

"Stop, Margaret!"

"Don't call me that. Don't you ever call me that," Madge yelled.

"You don't understand. A sweet girl like you will be… Oh, Madge there are things that happen in those Games that never get broadcasted."

Madge didn't respond. Her eyes widened as she waited for her father to continue.

"I can't think of my little princess tortured. Those savage beasts from the Career Districts…" Her father, a man she thought had no emotions besides anger and disappointment, was sobbing. He pulled her to him, crushing her against him.

She couldn't hold back her own tears. Never in her life did her father cry.

"Madge." He pushed her back, tears streaming down his face. "I want you to run away from that bloodbath. You run and hide. Remember that year where the girl who ran and hid actually won?"

"That was because everyone else froze to death. The Capitol won't do that game again." Madge was forced to watch the Games since she was a child. In order to avoid concentrating on the murders that were occurring, she studied the Game itself. She managed to catch herself before she said that the Capitol wouldn't do a cold environment again because no one gets any joy out of watching people freeze to death.

"You promise to hide," he begged. His hands took a hold of her shoulders and he studied her face like he'd never see her again. "You are as beautiful as your mother."

"Promise me you'll take care of her. Don't let her see me in the Games. It will be too much for her." Madge felt tears course down her cheeks. Her father nodded so she offered him a weak smile. "Thank you. I don't want her to have any more pain because of the Games."

"Oh, Madge…" Her father crushed her into a hug as the door opened behind them.

"Time is up, sir," a Peacekeeper said.

"I'm the Mayor. I should have more time with…" he said, turning angrily.

"Sir, I need you to leave."

"Dammit. I am the leader of District 12…"

"Daddy." It had been years since she called him that.

He quickly turned back to her, shock on his face.

"I love you." She fought her tears. Madge wanted him to see her with a smile. Of course he'd see her on television in some outrageous costume and painted up so much she'd never resemble the teenager who shared strawberries with her father each Saturday morning.

"I love you, so much." He tried not to sob, but failed.

"Go," Madge said as she stepped back. She didn't want to see him any longer. This was the best way to remember him. A caring father whom was devastated by losing his only child.

* * *

Madge turned her back to the door, hugging herself. Her father didn't go into details about what he meant by things not televised. That ominous threat hung in the air, threatening to make the next week even more difficult than she imagined it would be.

The door opened again and she spun around to see Primrose and Katniss Everdeen. Primrose launched herself at Madge.

"You are going to have a great life, Primrose," Madge said as she hugged the thin little girl. "You can grow up to be a healer like your mother." Prim clung to her and cried while Madge looked at Katniss, who had a look of sadness on her face. "You'll meet a nice young man, get married and have a family."

"All because you are going to die," Katniss said.

Prim sobbed harder into Madge's pretty white dress. The wetness from her tears soaking through, but Madge didn't care. She hugged the young girl and smiled because Primrose Everdeen wasn't going to face a Reaping any longer.

"I can't thank you enough for …" Katniss stopped.

"Take care of the Hawthornes and keep bringing my father strawberries," she asked.

"The Hawthornes?" Katniss looked confused.

"Gale can win this. If he knows his family is fine, he'll concentrate on winning. Did you see him yet?" Madge asked.

"Yes, with his family." Katniss seemed to want to say something more, but didn't.

"I will do anything I can to help him out. Not sure what, but if I have the chance I will. I'll make Haymitch train him and get him back to you." Madge swallowed the lump in her throat as she imagined Gale and Katniss being reunited and having beautiful dark-haired babies with grey eyes.

"Madge…"

"Katniss, you've been the only friend I've ever had. I want you to live a long, happy life." Madge pushed Prim back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Katniss stepped up and pulled her crying sister away.

"I-I'll never forget you, Madge," Prim wailed.

The door opened and they were gone.

* * *

Gale stalked around the room he was locked in. His mother, brothers, sister and the Everdeens had been taken out by the Peacekeepers. He couldn't get the image of his terrified baby sister out of his head. She clung to him so tightly Katniss and his mother had to rip her off his leg.

Katniss would take care of them. He knew that, but it was a lot to put on the shoulders of his best friend. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but all he could manage was that he'd try to come home.

She said he could win because he knew how to hunt. Sure, he could take down a lone wolf, but not a pack. _And those Careers run in a pack._

The door opened and he spun around expecting the Peacekeepers to take him away, but he saw the white face of Mayor Undersee.

_Oh no, now he's going to beg me to take care of Madge, the Mayor's daughter who insanely volunteered. _

"M-mister Hawthorne…" he stammered, wiping at his face. His eyes didn't make contact with Gale's.

"Mister Mayor," Gale responded, anger flooding him. _I'm afraid my family is going to die of starvation and he's got the nerve to come here…_

"I will take care of your family. I promise. Without Madge," he paused as a sob wracked his frame, "my wife needs someone. I would like to ask your mother to help out around the house. It wouldn't be full-time but it should help while you're away."

Gale stared incredulously. _Was he serious?_

"I hope she'll accept the position." The Mayor stood up tall for a moment.

"She should." Gale let out a sigh of relief. The Mayor looked sincere._ Now he'll ask me to do a favor._

"I need you to…"

"I know. I'll do what I can for Madge," Gale cut him off. He meant what he said, he just wasn't sure what he could do.

"No. You can win this. My Madge said you can and she knows about this sort of stuff. She's picked the winner the last four years." He had a smile and a look of pride on his face. "She studies strategy and such. So smart that Madge is."

Gale couldn't imagine anyone _studying_ the Game and the idea disgusted him.

He looked up at Gale, since he stood a half a head shorter than the Miner's son. Taking a deep breath, the Mayor of District 12. The most powerful person Gale saw in person on a regular basis, dropped to his knees. His green eyes swimming in tears.

Gale took a step back, wondering what this man was up to. _Perhaps insanity ran in the entire family, mother, daughter and father._

"Please… There are horrible things that happen in the Games," he choked out in a cracked voice. "My baby, my princess, she shouldn't… Oh God, help her. Please kill her. Kill her as painlessly as you can. Help her get away from that bloodbath in the Cornucopia and kill her somewhere. Just keep her from being defiled by those animals." It seemed that speech took everything out of the Mayor and he collapsed at Gale's feet, wailing like a child.

The door started to open and Gale hefted the Mayor to his feet. He wasn't sure why he didn't want the man to be embarrassed for crying before a boy from the Seam, but he was. "Thank you, Mister Mayor."

The Peacekeepers looked skeptical at the sight before them, but said nothing. The Mayor shot a look of gratitude to Gale before he headed for the door.

The Peacekeepers ushered him out, but before the door closed, the Mayor put his foot in the way.

Gale knew he hadn't answered the man's question and wasn't sure he could. _How do you kill an innocent, especially someone like Madge, who just showed incredible bravery or stupidity to save Katniss' sister?_

"Promise me, young man," the Mayor said.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to… to get Madge home." Gale swallowed the bile he felt in his throat. He wasn't specific about how Madge got home, so he didn't lie, but he didn't commit to killing her either.

After the door closed, Gale heaved a couple times, but lack of food kept him from vomiting all over the room. His hatred for the Capitol increased after the Mayor's visit. In addition to people losing their children to the Games, it reduces men of power to their knees begging for the painless death of their child. Staring out the window toward the mountains in the East, Gale vowed that if he returned from these Games, he would find a way to destroy the Capitol and their sick Games.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:My first attempt at Gale POV. I hope it doesn't sound to OOC.**


	3. Haymitch

**A/N: I'm once again in awe of the awesome reviews I've gotten. Sorry for the short chapter, but not sure I'll get another one out for a few days. **** If real life didn't exist I'd be writing this story every waking hour, but it does. I hope to update pretty steadily as long as you keep the feedback coming.**  


* * *

Madge knew that the food on the table before her was more than Gale's family ate in a week. Her anger with the Capitol resurfaced and it made her want to toss the food out the window when the train left the station. The opulent train car was only the beginning of the insanity the Hunger Games would bring to her and Gale's lives for the next week.

"Have a seat," Effie said in her distinct accent. "I thought we could eat before we watch the other Reapings."

Madge couldn't hear Gale behind her and she feared he might have gone to his room to be alone. They would be sleeping on the train and arrive in the Capitol the next afternoon. She wondered if Gale would ever speak to her. With the exception of his harsh comments that morning, he had never spoken directly with her. _He'll just have to get over it because I need him to know that he can win this. _

"Tell me, Miss Undersee, have you been to the Capitol?" Effie asked as she took a seat at the head of the table.

"Yes," Madge replied, taking her seat. "When I was six and ten but never during the Games."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing it all decked out for the celebration."

A snort from Madge's left caused her to jump as Gale took the seat next to her. "You startled me. I didn't even hear you behind me," Madge said. "How can someone as big as you move so quietly?"

"You can't hunt if your prey can hear you," Gale said as he stared at the food on the table.

Madge's eyes widened. The plan she started to formulate in the Justice Building began to take form. _Gale can win this. I just need to make him see it._

"Well, go on," Effie prompted. "Eat something. I imagine a big boy like you would need plenty of food to fill your stomach."

"I'm not hungry," he barked so harshly that Effie couldn't hide her shock.

"You need to keep up your strength," Madge added. She took a roll and picked up her butter knife.

"You got money bet on me?" he growled as he stared stoically ahead.

"No, but your family needs you. I'd think that you would fight for them?" Madge questioned as she looked at his profile.

"Did you tell your father to hire my mother too?" He turned, his eyes flashing fire.

"Yes." Madge wasn't sure why he was upset. "If they are provided for…"

"Then you think I can concentrate on how to kill twenty-three other people?" Gale asked.

His tone sent a chill down Madge's spine. _Is that how it sounds? Like I'm getting him ready for the slaughter? _Before she responded, Haymitch Abernathy came staggering into the car with a flask in his hand.

"Well if it isn't the heroic little volunteer." Haymitch lifted his flask into the air as a salute. "Is life too rough in the Mayor's house? Did you decide being hacked to pieces would make life more interesting?"

Madge's eyes widened and she felt cold. To get through the Reaping and not back out, she shut out what was truly going to happen in the Games. In all honesty, she'd become jaded to the killing over the years. The blood and gore didn't seem real. _But you'll be in the middle of it next week. _

Even though Abernathy seemed drunk he must have noticed her face blanch as he sauntered into the car.

"I think it's wonderful we got a volunteer. It's certain to make the news tonight," Effie said with delight.

"Oh, yes, my dear Effie, you just might get that District 11 job after all." Haymitch laughed as he walked over to stand behind Madge. "So pretty. What a waste you're going to be?"

Madge didn't respond and looked down at her bowl of soup. Her hands clutched the napkin on her lap and she silently prayed he'd just pass out like he did before the Reaping today.

"Why on Earth did you volunteer?" Haymitch asked as he leaned over her seat. The smell of liquor was nauseating.

"Because I want to represent my District…"

"Bullshit. You volunteered in the hopes that you'd be put out of your misery. Life in that big house gets lonely with a morphling-addicted mother and a father who's never around. Doesn't it?" Abernathy continued.

"Haymitch!" Effie shouted. "That's enough."

Madge looked up into glazed eyes. Effie Trinket's scolding didn't see to effect Haymitch's rant against Madge at all.

"If you want to die we can take care of that right here." He grabbed her right arm and yanked her out of the seat.

"Let me go." Madge fell to her knees as she pulled at his surprisingly strong grip.

"We'll just open up the door and you can jump from the train," he continued as she got to her feet and tugged against his grip.

"Let her go, you crazy bastard," Gale shouted, coming from behind Madge. His hands shot out and gripped her upper arm firmly, but gently, while the other gripped Haymitch's forearm. The look of pain on the Victor's face and the white knuckles on Gale's hand spoke of the force he was squeezing with.

Haymitch released her arm and Gale released her upper arm. The boy from the Seam never looked at her, instead glaring at Abernathy.

"Well, you've got some spir…" Haymitch didn't get to finish because Gale's fist landed on the drunken man's nose. Blood flowed as he stumbled backward to slam into a serving cart. Food, beverages and dishes rained down on the floor and on top of Haymitch.

Madge's hands flew to her mouth, Effie screamed and Gale glared. Haymitch on the other hand started laughing, long, hard laughter from deep in his gut.

Madge looked from the man on the floor to the boy next to her. Once again, calling Gale Hawthorne a boy seemed wrong. Taking a tentative step forward so he could see her from his peripheral vision, she spoke, "T-thank you."

Gale looked at her, the fire in his eyes was gone and his grey eyes dropped from her face to her arm. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no," Madge stammered, rubbing her wrist. "He just startled me."

Servants came rushing in at the time and cleaned the mess. Madge and Gale remained standing and looking down at Haymitch. Effie was no where to be seen.

"A fighter. I finally got me a fighter." Haymitch got up and continued to laugh. He pointed a finger at Gale. "You're pissed you got chosen but not terrified like the others. That's good. It means you want to survive." His eyes then settled on Madge. "And you…" He shook his head. "Not sure what I'll do with you."

"There's nothing to do with me, Mister Abernathy," Madge said. This brought so much laughter from their mentor that he cried.

"Someone from 12 with manners. The Capitol is going to eat you alive." He swiped the tears from his eyes. "I've got an innocent rich girl and an angry boy from the Seam. Interesting pairing."

"There is no _pairing_," Madge cried. "Gale can win. All your energy should be spent on training him. He hunts, knows how to make snares. Look at him; he's handsome, tall, and strong. I bet you'd be able to get dozens of sponsors for him." She glanced at Gale and saw his eyes widen.

"I see you've spent a lot of time studying Mister Hawthorne." Haymitch's eyes suddenly didn't look as glazed over as before. "Do you two know each other?"

"N-no!" Madge shouted. When she realized what she said, she felt her face turn red. "I-I should get some rest. It's been a long day." She turned and walked quickly from the dining car, making a point of not looking at Gale.

"She's right." Madge could hear Haymitch say. "You look like a Career…"

"Enough!" Gale shouted. "I don't want to be compared to those animals ever again."

Madge quickly opened the door to her room, which wasn't far from the dining car and entered. Tears ran down her face. _Gale was right. There's no way someone who cares for his family as much as him could be a cold-blooded killer. You'd need to put someone he loves in danger and thank goodness that could never happen._

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't make Haymitch too OOC. I just think he says crazy stuff to get a reaction and he obviously did. **


	4. On the Train

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support and feedback. **

**I don't have a true beta so I apologize for some mistakes that might make it through. **

* * *

Madge stepped into the darkened dining car. Most of the food was gone except for bread, fruits and some sweets. The young woman noticed that the sun had disappeared behind clouds and it appeared they would be going through a rainstorm. _How fitting? There is enough darkness in this train to fill a thousand thunderclouds._

As she looked for something to eat, she realized that she had no idea if Gale ate his dinner. _You probably upset him so much that he went to his room shortly after you did._ Madge sighed. It wasn't her intention to upset him. She only wanted to build his confidence and make sure he didn't despair. _What do you know about being a friend? You've never had one._

* * *

Madge stood outside Gale's room on the train. She held a plate with some food and a bowl of ice. Madge raised a shaky hand and took a deep breath before she knocked.

"Yeah?" Gale's questioning voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's Madge. I-I have some food. I d-didn't know if you ate," she stammered, biting her lip because she sounded like a scared little girl. _If Gale were going to kill you he would have let Haymitch toss you off the train._ The feel of Gale's strong hand wrapped around her upper arm was burned into her memory and caused her to blush red. "Can I come in?"

She listened as closely as she could but was still startled when Gale opened the door. _He really did move silently._

Grey eyes reflected the light from the corridor and seemed to darken. A stony mask covered his face as it always did around her. His muscular arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at her.

"Peace offering?" She held up the plate.

Gale stepped back to let her enter the darkened room. For a moment she felt like she was entering a bear's lair, but he flicked the lights on and she saw a room similar to her own.

Madge turned and her eyes fell on his swollen right hand. "Let me help." She set down the tray and grabbed a couple of napkins.

"I'm fine," Gale replied.

"It's my fault you hurt your hand, so I'll help." She grabbed a couple pieces of ice from the bowl and went about wrapping some up in a napkin.

"You've done this before." Gale was standing close to her and his voice caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"My mother falls a lot. I'm an expert on dealing with bruises," Madge replied as she finished tying the napkin to contain the ice. "It'll get you wet as it melts, but should keep the swelling down."

"You don't want me damaged before the games, do you?"

Madge looked up into stormy grey eyes as she held the hastily made ice pack out to him. Her heart broke because she saw only hostility in his face. _Getting Gale Hawthorne to notice her as more than a spoiled, rich girl from town was impossible._ A part of her secretly hoped he would be nicer since she only had a week to live, but her pragmatic side told her to stop being so naïve. She turned away and walked to the door. "I'm going to watch the other tributes."

Gale didn't say anything so she left. When she reached behind her to pull the door shut, she touched something rough and firm. Turning around, Madge yanked her hand away from Gale's stomach.

He had come up silently behind her again and when she reached for the doorknob her hand hit him somewhere in his abdomen. "I'm so sorry. I-I… Uh…" Her face was flaming because she realized the firmness she felt was his body under the shirt. Madge Undersee had never even held a boy's hand, let alone any other part of the male body. If the blood wasn't pounding through her ears so much, she'd swear that she heard Gale chuckle.

* * *

Madge was shocked when Gale followed her to watch the other Reapings. Effie Trinket was in a car with a television that ran along the entire front wall. It was larger than any Madge had seen in her lifetime. She took a seat at one end of a long leather sofa and Gale sat at the opposite end.

"Well, it's about time," Effie scolded. "You're just in time to watch the District One Reaping."

As Madge watched the powerful Career Districts' selections, people far larger than her, the gravity of her situation began to register. Her heart started racing as the parade of her potential slayers continued. A tiny girl from District 11 looked as terrified as Madge now felt. Her mind went to Primrose, safe at home with her mother and sister. _She's there because you are here._ This reminder of the good she accomplished with her pending demise calmed her fears.

She did gasp when she saw the male tribute from District 11. He was big, nearly Gale's height, but far broader across the shoulders. _Uh-oh, he looks like trouble._

When they finally showed District 12, Effie shushed them even though the only sound was Gale eating an apple. Madge didn't realize he took it from the plate she brought to him. Not wanting to read too much into, she couldn't help but be happy that he took food she offered him.

"And now for our first volunteer from District 12," Claudius Templesmith said.

"I could hardly believe it," Caesar Flickman replies. "She is by far the loveliest tribute I can remember from District 12 in ages."

"And the Mayor's daughter, too. Who knew there was such District pride in 12," Claudius stated.

Madge felt her face flame when she realized hundreds of thousands of people were watching her. She wanted to close her eyes when she heard her voice shout on the footage.

"Ooh, this is wonderful," Effie cried. "They never say anything nice about the District 12 tributes. Last year's tributes didn't even know how to use utensils. The stylists will make you so beautiful. I can't wait."

Madge glared at Effie and of course Gale's scowl was permanently fixed on his handsome face. She had seen him smile at Katniss from time to time and thought it to be the most amazing sight in the entire world.

"Now for the male tribute," Claudius said over the continuous squeals and claps of happiness Effie was making.

The video of Gale, stoic and emotionless like he was on her porch every Sunday, appeared. His ruggedly handsome good looks and physical size were going to make him a favorite. _And a target._

"He is a fine looking young man," Caesar said. "I'm certain the ladies of the Capitol will be quite taken with him."

That comment left a burning feeling in Madge's stomach. She never realized that Gale would now have even more suitors than he did in District 12. _And if the rumors from school were true, he would probably enjoy their attention. _

Madge ignored the commentators and Effie as she studied the faces of the other twenty-two competitors. _One of them will most likely kill me._ She excluded Gale from the list because she couldn't imagine him killing her. In her mind she thought that because Katniss was nice to her, he might leave the killing to someone or _something_ else.

Effie got up and told them to get some rest because they'd be arriving in the Capitol shortly after 10:00 in the morning and then off to their stylists.

Madge groaned as she imagined being poked and prodded.

"I bet they'll cover us with coal dust." Gale spoke for the first time since they left his room.

"As long as we're not naked," Madge replied as she got up.

"My brothers would never let me live that down." Gale chuckled as he stood up too.

Madge's eyes flew to his face and saw a smirk. Sure enough the friendly expression weakened her knees and caused her stomach to flutter. Afraid she wouldn't be able to make it to her room, she sat back down.

"You okay?" Gale furrowed his brows.

"I'm sorry," Madge replied, forcing her eyes back to the television screen. The images of the proud Careers volunteering and charging onto the stage were so different from Gale's proud but hostile march to his fate. "I had no right to assume killing animals was the same as killing people." It was easy to imagine the glowering Gale Hawthorne as a heartless killer. "I can't even kill any bugs I find in the house. I'm always upsetting the maid by letting them go. She always scolds me that they'll come back inside." The Mayor's daughter was babbling. _I never babble. I must be losing my mind._

"Madge," Gale's voice was soft and only seemed to feed the regret she felt.

"I'm so sorry. You must hate me even more than you normally do. You're not a cold blooded killer. I don't believe that." Madge shot to her feet as she felt tears burn her eyes. "I only want you to know that you have a chance. I really believe you could win this. You have so many people who love you and they need you to return."

"Madge," Gale stepped toward her, his face a blank slate.

"I need to get some rest. You should too. After tonight every move we make will be on camera," she said, desperate to get away before she cried or - even worse – told him how much she _needed_ him to win. A world without Gale Hawthorne would be an even darker place in her eyes.

Madge turned and hurried out the door.

"Madge," Gale called more loudly.

She paused, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, and turned.

"You were very brave to volunteer for Prim," Gale said.

"Thanks," she said, her heartbeat increasing at the compliment from the boy she'd been infatuated with for years. They stood looking down the dimly lit corridor for a minute, light blue eyes captured by dark grey. Gale finally looked away and Madge took that as a cue to hurry to her room.

As she took a shower and then braided her hair before bed, she noted that the shampoo had a faint scent of strawberries to it. A smile spread over her face as memories came flooding back to her. _Was it really only this morning that I ate strawberries sold to me by Gale and Katniss? _

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Gale was shoveling in eggs, fruit, bacon and sausage without any utensils.

"Oh, Miss Undersee, it's so good you are here. Perhaps you can show your friend that District 12 can produce well-mannered citizens that are on par with those in the Capitol." Effie glared at Gale.

Madge sat next to Gale and their eyes met for a moment. She hadn't slept well and felt herself sinking into depression like her mother was prone to do. Now that the Capitol loomed so close, fear was her constant companion.

Something about Effie's disparaging words about District 12 and Gale's bad manners awoke the same spirit Madge had the previous morning. The spirit she had before she donned her aunt's mockingjay pin. Madge loaded her plate with the same foods as Gale and even scooped out a bowl of oatmeal. Looking at Effie, Madge smiled sweetly and picked up the bowl to _drink_ her oatmeal from it.

A deep laugh came from the young man seated to her right. When Madge looked at Gale, she saw the smile she'd always wanted directed at her. A matching smile spread over her own face.

"I've had it. I need a new district," Effie ranted as she stormed off.

More laughter came from behind Madge. She and Gale both looked at their mentor as he slid into the seat vacated by Effie. "Well, well," Haymitch's said. "Looks like I've got a couple of insolent pups on my hands this year." His gaze settled on Madge's pin – a clear slap in the face of the Capitol. "I might actually stay sober for this."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I don't like filler chapters, but they do keep the story moving along. I couldn't resist paying homage to a favorite scene of mine- the eating without utensils ;-) I also couldn't resist a few moments of fluff.**


	5. The Tribute Parade

**A/N: Thanks for the support, all the reviews and Alerts/Favorites you've given this story. I'm going to go quickly through some of the set-up for the games scenes. So many other people have done these scenes and I'm not changing them a great deal. **

* * *

As Madge lay on a table covered by a hospital robe as her prep team washed her hair and painted her nails, she thought about how breakfast and their arrival in the Capitol turned into a disaster. Causing Gale Hawthorne to laugh and smile was almost her undoing. For a few moments, Madge could imagine they were friends or even something more. The way his face relaxed made him look like the eighteen-year-old he really was. Madge's stomach was in knots and she swore mockingjays might be flying around inside.

Gale asked Haymitch what advice he might have and warned him not to say _Stay Alive _at breakfast that morning. Of course the obnoxious drunk muttered those two words, so Gale's anger returned and he flung his knife in the direction of their mentor. It impaled in to a hutch behind the table, which sent Effie screaming down the hallway. Her cries about how much she hated the unrefined ruffians of District 12 caused Gale to smirk. The Mayor's daughter reverted to her previous self and sat quietly eating while Gale and Haymitch bantered about Gale's skills. When Haymitch asked if she thought she could lull everyone to sleep with her piano playing, Madge excused herself and thought Effie was on to something. _At least as far as the male ruffians of 12 were considered._

* * *

There was some type of commotion down the hall from Madge's prep area and the sounds of boots running toward the sounds. She lifted her head to try to see through the curtains and into the passageway, but couldn't. Putting her head back down she tried to ignore Flavius and Venia talk about what wonderful hair and skin she had. They had called her fancy dress _quaint_ when they took it away.

Madge found herself biting her tongue. These Capitol residents had no clue what the rest of the world was like. People starving and living in depressed environments. She knew enough from being a Mayor's daughter that one does not say anything against the Capitol unless you are miles away from anyone affiliated with it.

Octavia, the third member of her prep team, rushed in with her hands waving frantically, like she was trying to fan herself on a hot day.

"What was the commotion?" Flavius asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"The male tribute from 12 punched poor Agrippa in the nose. We think it's broken," she whined. "Agrippa just bought that nose 2 months ago."

Madge squeezed her eyes shut. Haymitch told Gale in the morning that he needed to be more agreeable with the citizens of the Capitol if he wanted sponsors. When Madge tried to help, she proceeded to embarrass herself so much that she still felt the tinge of red on her cheeks.

As the train pulled into the station, the media along with thousands of Capitol citizens lined the arrival platform. Gale growled in disgust behind her. She was concerned that if he didn't change his facial expression from scowl to at least a blank stare, he'd offend everyone. Her restraint lapsed and she turned to say, "Your good looks will only get you so far. If you don't smile, you'll never get any sponsors."

Gale's thick brows rose and a smirk graced his handsome face. Madge felt herself blanch before a red flush covered her body. She snapped around as soon as the door opened and stepped out, not realizing there was a step down from the train onto the platform.

Strong hands grabbed her thin waist, steadying her, and a deep voice whispered close to her ear. "Good thing I've got fast reflexes to go with my good looks or you'd fall on your pretty face."

Madge groaned as the memory replayed in her mind. _First you kiss him, then insult him by saying he looks like a career and finally you act like a star-struck little girl. Maybe he will kill you after all._

* * *

Venia, Flavius and Octavia finished with Madge and sent her to a room to wait for her stylist. The stylists of the Victor always got paraded around the Capitol and the Districts during the Victory Tour. They tended to be more eccentric than the residents.

So afraid she was going to end up naked and covered with coal dust, she almost passed out. She somehow found a way to disrobe and cover herself with her blue hospital gown without showing all of her body to the prep team. Once she explained that people in District 12 were modest and used to their privacy because they were so small, the three cohorts laughed once again. _So very provicial_, they replied.

Madge stepped into a small room to meet her stylist. A man with dark skin and mostly black clothing met her. He only had some gold on his eyelids, which stunned her. Everyone in the Capitol seemed to have colored hair, eyes and skin. She felt her heart sink that this man had to be the worst of the stylists and was being punished by getting District 12.

"What you did was extremely brave, Miss Undersee," the man said, causing Madge's thoughts to halt.

"Thank you, Mister…"

"You can call me Cinna," he replied as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Thank you, Cinna." She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Tell me, Madge, are you afraid of fire?"

His question caused her to give him a questioning gaze. She saw a faint smile start to pull at his lips. Something about him made her trust him so she shook her head.

* * *

Madge stepped into the loading area for the chariots that lead the District tribute parade around the city to President Snow's mansion. She saw chariots for the other District tributes at regular intervals around a stable area in the base of the Remake Center. Their costumes looked like they did each year. District 1 was always the best and this year they were decked out in luxurious fabric and jewels like they created. District 2 tried to show its power by dressing them like gods of old. These two career District male tributes looked even larger up close – and Madge was hundreds of feet from them.

Gale came out and stepped up to her also looking at the other tributes as they all looked at their horse-drawn chariots with trepidation. Her fellow tribute was flexing his hand, causing Madge to remember he'd recently hit one of his prep-team.

"Let me see how bad that is?" she asked, grabbing his bigger hand in hers.

"It's fine," Gale responded quietly.

Madge turned his hand over and asked him to flex his fingers.

"Well, well," a tall woman with black lips, yellow hair and incredibly long eyelashes said. "Looks like he is capable of being nice to someone."

Gale rolled his eyes, but didn't pull his hand away from Madge's gentle probing.

"Doesn't look like you broke anything," she said as she let his hand drop.

"Hey," Haymitch yelled. Their mentor seemed to appear out of now where with Effie tagging along. "You're not covered in coal dust. That's a first." He laughed and pulled a silver flask out to take a drink.

Madge was still furious with Haymitch over attempting to toss her off the train the day before. She had a feeling it was to test her and Gale, but she wasn't happy about it.

"I think they will make a lasting impression," Cinna said as he walked up with a lighter.

Haymitch's eyes narrowed and he looked over Madge and Gale, both dressed in matching black outfits. It was obvious he was thinking of something.

"Any advice for the parade?" Madge asked.

"Make him smile," Haymitch replied with a wink, nodding toward Gale.

Madge looked up at Gale and sighed loudly in exasperation. She had no idea how to get Haymitch to be serious and help Gale to win. _I'll just have to do it myself._

Gale was glowering at most people, but he seemed to soften when his eyes looked at the District 11 tributes. Their size difference was even more pronounced than Madge and Gale. The giant named Thresh seemed to tower over the little girl named Rue, but then he did something unusual. He smile down at her and patted her shoulder once they climbed in the chariot.

"Maybe he'll look out for her," Madge said.

"Or kill her painlessly," Gale muttered softly, but not soft enough.

"That's horrible," she gasped.

Gale's grey eyes, which were darkening to steel, bore into her. "There are thousands of painful ways to die, Madge. It would be a blessing to die painlessly around here."

She quickly looked away. Her death was certain, but Gale's wasn't. Pressure built behind her eyes.

"Come on," Gale called as he stepped up on the chariot and held out a hand. "Give me your hand, I'll help you up."

Madge looked up even higher than normal to catch his eyes because the chariot added at least a foot to him. She reached up and gripped his roughened hand. He effortlessly pulled her up and held on a moment longer to steady her.

"Hey, that's a great idea," Haymitch said, having not left. "The tributes never show a sign of unity. Even the Careers don't hold hands during the parade."

"It would make you stand out," Effie added with excitement in her voice. "The fire around you, heads and hands held high."

Madge looked up at Gale and back at the others. _There is no way Gale is going to want to appear linked with me. He might have thawed toward me a bit, but this is going too far. _

Gale looked at Haymitch and back to Madge. His hand did not let hers go however.

"That's it. You might actually make him seem likable, Miss Undersee." Haymitch chuckled.

Before they could comment to Haymitch, Cinna stepped up with a torch. "Remember hold your heads up high and smile. Your loved ones are watching as well as all the eyes of Panem." He smiled as he lit first Madge's black cape and then Gale's.

Madge squeezed her eyes shut and felt Gale grip her hand tightly. Her eyes flew open at the increased pressure on her hand. She saw the Gale also had his eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," he muttered as he let out a breath and opened his eyes.

"It doesn't even feel hot. I'm not sure what it is but it's not really burning," Madge replied. She squeezed his hand back. "You don't like fire?"

He shook his head. "Not if I'm the thing on fire. Too many people die in the mines from explosions."

Madge's eyes widened and she squeezed his hand. She glanced around, terrified someone might have heard what Gale said. Her blue eyes bore into his, trying to tell him to bite his tongue. The deplorable conditions in the mines were something her father did try to rectify but the Capitol ignored him, so he in turn ignored many of their laws. _Like no hunting._ Before she say anything the chariot jolted forward, causing Madge to squeak as she felt herself slipping.

"I've got you," Gale said, his hand pulling her closer to him. "Grab on to the handrail."

Madge smiled at him and noticed that he had a strange expression on his face. His eyes reflected the fire that was glowing around her and a smile touched his lips. The young woman couldn't help but become mesmerized by the darkening of his grey eyes. In the firelight they appeared as dark as the slate that they passed through to get to the Capitol.

Gale looked away from Madge for a moment. Breaking the link between their eyes made Madge realize there was a deafening roar erupting from the crowd. When his eyes returned to hers, he nodded to the massive screens that lined the boulevard to the President's mansion. Her face was on all of them and Madge could barely recognize herself.

She looked like she was a flame in the darkness. A halo of golden hair contrasted with the black outfits and the red flames streaking behind her. When the view widened to include Gale, standing tall and proud, their combined fires stood in stark contrast to the darkness of the night. A grin broke her features. Madge couldn't believe the irony of this situation. _Two tributes that hated the Capitol lit up the main boulevard._

Flowers began to rain down around their chariot. Gale didn't wave or smile at the Capitol's citizens. He was looking at Madge most of the time, which caused a deep crimson to flood her face. The affect made her look like she was blushing from the crowds' attention, which seemed to feed the frenzy. Cries of Madge echoed through the streets. Flowers and other favors were thrown at them.

By the time they arrived at the Training Center, a twelve story building that will house them for the next week, Madge felt as warm as the fake fire. Gale held her hand the entire time and even stepped closer to her so their arms were touching. She really had no clue how one of her wildest dreams came true, but she took it as the fates rewarding her for saving Prim's life. _I got to kiss Gale, hold his hand and made him smile. Too bad there's not enough time to go on a date or I could die without any regrets._

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another filler but like the book, everything builds up to the Games themselves. **

**Yes, a tiny bit of fluff is sneaking in. It's hard for me to keep that out, especially since poor Madge expects to die. I know I'd relish every moment with a man like Gale if I was going to die ;-)**


	6. The Penthouse

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. I realize there is now a glut of these 'reaping' stories so I hope we all have enough different twists to satisfy everyone ;-)**

* * *

The training center where they would spend the rest of their days, except for an interview with Caesar Flickman, was a twelve-story building that continued several stories below ground. The lower level housed the facilities where they'd learn skills that could help them to stay alive. Madge truly doubted anything they could teach her would be beneficial, but she would enjoy getting to do new things the last few days of her life.

When they entered the elevator, she noticed that Gale looked a little peaked. She suppressed a smile because the big, tough Seam kid seemed to be afraid of elevators and fire. Her smile faded when she realized that an elevator took the men down into the mines. _He probably never found out if his father burned or was buried alive in the explosion._

On that somber note, the elevator doors opened and Madge stepped forward. She stopped immediately. The suite before them made the train car look like a shack. Madge had been to the Capitol before but never stayed in any place like this.

Madge found herself unable to move as the excesses registered in her mind. The people in the Districts lived in near-squalor while this opulent room was designed to house two people before they died. It was occupied for only one week once a year.

She felt hands land on her shoulders and squeeze gently. Even that gentle prodding didn't make her feet move. Anger burned so hotly through Madge that she thought she might explode. _This has got to stop._ For a moment she regretted her decision to volunteer. Not because she wanted Prim to be there, but because her outrage would die with her at the Games.

"Madge," Gale's voice said softly near her ear.

She jumped as it suddenly registered that Gale was standing behind her and holding her shoulders. Leaping forward she followed Effie, who was prattling on about the penthouse being for District 12. Apparently it was the only thing their chaperone liked about their district.

Madge refused to look at Gale because the last twenty-four hours had given her more contact with him than ever before. A part of her was swooning, but the more pragmatic side was full of regret. _Maybe if I just grabbed him and kissed him months ago something would have come from it? No, he's only being nice to you because you have a week left to live._ A thoroughly confused Madge Undersee found her way to her room.

* * *

Madge changed into the plainest looking clothes in her huge closet - a pair of loose-fitting black pants and a simple white sleeveless shirt. She had showered and let her hair down where it flowed like waves over her shoulders. In the shower she used a strawberry scented shampoo to remind herself of home. The smell of strawberries soothed her and stirred memories of her loved ones. She knew her father was terrified for her, but now he might do something radical to truly help his district. Katniss was happy that Prim was safe. Gale was hopefully feeling confident that he'd win and not worrying that he'd have to kill her. _I wonder if dying will hurt?_

A subdued Madge found her way to their dining area. The elaborate spread on the table once again stunned her. With so much starvation in the nation this was an absolute slap in the face. _Fattening up the sacrificial lambs each year._

Effie was still giddy from the entrance Madge and Gale made in the tribute parade. Cinna and Portia joined them for dinner so Madge expected Haymitch to have some control over his mouth. Her false sense of security was short-lived.

They were waiting for the food to be served and only had drinks. Most of them were having some type of liquor, but Madge took water. Gale said he drank before so Haymitch offered him some of his flask. Her fellow tribute coughed heavily after one gulp. Madge couldn't help but snicker at his cockiness.

"What a lovely token you have?" Portia said, looking at Madge's pin.

"Thank you." Her hand reached up to touch the golden bird. "It…"

"I brought that back to your grandmother," Haymitch interrupted. His eyes were glued to the mockingjay.

"What?" Effie questioned.

"My aunt was Maysilee Donner. She was part of the Second Quarter Quell," Madge explained.

Gale moved on her right, but she didn't look in his direction. She was certain he would be mad that there was a connection between her and Haymitch. Madge wanted to tell Gale that Haymitch wasn'tshowing her any special treatment._ Unless being mean is special treatment._

"What an honor for your family," Effie gushed, clapping her hands together. "Your mother had a sister and daughter in the Games."

Madge felt bile rise in her throat. Her mother always suffered severe headaches and depression. However when Madge became a teenager, Audra Donner-Undersee lost what fragile hold she had on reality and preferred to live in a drug-induced state.

It happened one day when her father said that Madge looked like Maysilee. It appeared that once the connection between her and her mother's sister was vocalized, it was all her mother could think of.

"Your aunt was a fighter," Haymitch continued, raising his flask in the air. "So do you have any skills? Besides the piano playing, I wouldn't want to forget that."

"Don't waste your efforts figuring out my skills," Madge said.

"I need to do something," Haymitch snarked. "I'd hate to be a failure with my mentoring activities."

Madge averted her eyes and tried to concentrate on the salad that was set before her. It was her hope that ignoring the drunken man would make him stop talking.

"Gale, just make sure you stay away from anything you're good at," Haymitch advised. "So Madge, you better spend your time with everything." He burst out laughing.

"I can run fast," Madge said quietly.

"What?" Gale asked.

Madge looked up and was surprised to see him looking at her. He studied her with concern written on his features. "I said, I can run fast."

"Racing into town when those new dresses come from the Capitol, I bet," Haymitch said between sips of liquor.

Madge couldn't take it anymore and jumped to her feet. "I am not from the Capitol! I'm from District 12. I was born there and I'll be buried there." She threw down her napkin and headed to her room, bumping into one of the Avoxes on her way.

The mutilated young man who was serving them angered her even more. All her hopes of making a statement against the Capitol shattered. _Haymitch is right. There is nothing I can do. Saving Primrose Everdeen is the only useful thing I've ever done._

Before she closed the door to cry, she heard Gale's raised voice, but not what he said. Haymitch replied loudly that Gale should to avoid fighting with anyone at the training center. He said that Gale's temper needed to be controlled. _At least he's trying to help._

* * *

A knock on Madge's door roused her from slumber. Pushing herself up from the bed, she tried to smooth her horribly wrinkled shirt. "Just a minute," she called.

When she put on the lights she saw her reflection and it shocked her. Her face was red and tearstained with her hair falling out of her ponytail. She looked like another small, helpless tribute trying to figure out who was going to kill her.

"I'm in no mood…" Madge broke off when she looked up into Gale's face. He was still in a gray shirt and jeans. His face held that same expression that he gave her before she left the table at dinnertime – _concern_.

They looked at each other for a few moments before Gale cleared his throat. "You haven't eaten anything since that piece of toast and bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. You're gonna need your strength for the training this week." After his proclamation, he turned and headed back toward the dining area.

He was obviously expecting her to follow him. A small part of Madge wanted to rebel, but he was being nice and she didn't want to ruin that.

Once they arrived in the kitchen area, Gale stopped in front of the food machine looking at it with confusion on his face.

"It will make whatever you ask for," she said as she stopped next to him. "We've had them in our rooms when my family came here years ago."

"Lamb stew," he said and food suddenly appeared within a minute.

"When I was little I thought tiny people were in the wall making the food," Madge offered. She then closed her eyes and turned away, feeling like an idiot. _Gale doesn't care what you imagined as a little kid. He's only being nice because you saved Katniss' little sister._

"I'm sure that's what Posy would say," Gale said as he turned toward her with a bowl and spoon. "Do you want to watch the parade? They are re-airing it all night."

Madge felt her mouth fall open and her eyes widen. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Gale furrowed his brow.

"Sorry. I'm not used to anyone doing anything nice for me," Madge confessed. She reached out to take the bowl from Gale's hands, but stopped when he didn't let go.

"You have at least two servants. Don't they take care of you?"

"Noreen cleans our house. If I'm there or not, it makes no difference to her. Brice our chef makes food. He doesn't care who eats it. By the time I get my mother fed, I have to get my own food." Madge looked down and tried hard not to sound like she was whining. She was well aware that her existence was worlds different than Gale and all those in the Seam. Raising her head, she looked Gale in the eyes. "In a way you were always one of the most honest people I knew. There was never any doubt by your glare that you hated me. Most other people ignore me entirely. At least with you, I knew that you were aware I was a living, breathing person."

Gale's features softened for a moment before they became hard. Madge expected another scolding, but he only turned toward the living room and said, "Can you get a couple of drinks? The orange juice is good."

Madge stood for a moment too confused by the events of the last few hours. By the clock on the wall it was 11pm, which meant she's stormed away from Haymitch's taunting a mere three hours ago. The rollercoaster ride her emotions had been on boggled her intelligence. First she cried herself to sleep then felt sorry for herself and now she was confessing her loneliness to Gale.

* * *

The next morning found Madge in better spirits than she'd been the night before. Gale spoke little to her while they sat on different ends of the couch watching the tribute parade. His only words were ones of praise for their appearance. They'd made a big impact and he was sure District 12 felt pride this morning. Those words gave Madge the strength to push aside her fear and sense of uselessness._ I'm sure Gale's family was happy to see him looking so handsome and powerful in black with flames around him_. Madge thought he'd looked deadly, but in a thoroughly enjoyable way for her and the other ladies.

She had black clothing laid out for her when she exited the shower. It had a grey and red stripe down each side and the material was the most comfortable she'd ever worn. It molded to her skin and allowed her a great deal of movement. _Perfect for being put through my paces this week._

Madge put her hair in a single braid to keep it out of her way. She intended to learn all she could at the stations since it might help her ensure Gale's victory. _If I don't die in the opening bloodbath._

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Gale seemingly waiting for her to emerge. "Morning," he offered before he nodded for her to walk ahead of him to the dining area.

"Morning, Gale," Madge replied. She was getting more comfortable with his presence and stopped blushing every time he looked at her.

They entered the dining area and were surprised to see it empty. Neither Effie nor Haymitch were there yet. Madge sat down and grabbed some fruit. Since Haymitch offended her each time she sat to eat, Madge wanted to eat as much as she could before he arrived.

Gale grabbed the seat right next to her even though he could have sat anywhere. He started filling his plate with eggs and pancakes. "You should eat some eggs or meat and some kind of bread. It'll give you energy for the training."

Madge looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Trust me, when you starve most of the time you know which foods you should be eating." He took several piece of ham and dropped them on her plate.

"Gale!" Madge barked. Her eyes were wide and she looked around the room expecting someone to come barging in and arrest Gale. She looked at him as harshly as she could.

"What?" Gale tilted his head like he was trying to interpret her facial expressions.

Madge had to warn him not to say anything bad about the conditions in District 12. His family could be in danger. Rumors and whispered conversations that she overheard between her father and some of his closest friends alluded to a previous Victor's family being killed because they upset the Capitol.

She looked around the room and saw no one, not even the ever-present Avoxes. Madge leaned toward Gale, motioning with her head for him to get closer to her. Her gaze joined with his.

"What are you…" Gale stopped his inquiry when she leaned close to his ear.

"Don't say anything bad. Your family could be in danger." Madge had to rise out of her seat slightly to get close enough to whisper in his ear. She fell back into her chair once Gale's face reflected his understanding.

"A growing boy like me could eat a whole cow and still be hungry," he growled with his jaw clenched.

"And a little thing like me barely eats," Madge added, her heart still racing. She wasn't sure if it was from the close call that Gale's words could have caused or his proximity.

"Looks like you're raring to go," Haymitch said. Their mentor made his way to the table from the opposite side of the living room.

"So what station do you want to check out this morning?" Madge asked Gale. She was pointedly ignoring Haymitch.

"I thought I'd work on hand-to-hand fighting. I've never done that before."

"You've never hit anyone before?" Madge was shocked and couldn't keep it out of her voice.

"I've hit lots of people," Gale responded. "No one ever tried to hit me back."

Madge couldn't help the smile or laugh that escaped her lips. When Gale smiled back, Madge felt invincible. _Too bad he won't be smiling in the Games when I'll really need to feel strong._

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Haymitch is up to something so don't think I'm just making him a mean jerk. I do believe he'd be mean drunk however.**

**Next up will be there training. **


	7. Training Begins

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, Alerts and Favorites this story has gotten. You keep me wanting to share my crazy story idea with all of you.  
**

**No Beta so all mistakes are mine.  
**

* * *

"Hawthorne," Haymitch said when Madge and Gale finished their breakfast. "I'd like you to join me for some air."

The two tributes looked at one another with confusion.

"Hawthorne, join me for a walk." Haymitch got up and motioned down the hall. "Effie, if we're not back in ten minutes make sure Undersee gets downstairs."

"You are not going to make him late for his first training session," Effie yelled.

Haymitch waved her off and led Gale down the corridor to a door no one seemed to use. It opened into a spiral staircase that led up onto the roof. There was a garden that contained small trees and raised beds full of a variety of plants from throughout Panem. The view of the city and the surrounding mountains made anyone standing there feel small in comparison.

"Now we can talk freely," Haymitch explained.

Gale looked around skeptically.

"The wind and those damned chimes in the trees keep any conversations from being overheard. I know this because they haven't killed me yet." He jerked his thumb back toward the President's palace.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Gale replied, his eyes scanning the roof.

"That's fine," Haymitch said, "I have a lot to say and I need you to listen." The mentor ran his hand through his hair. "I really think you can win this. You've got the determination to get home. I can see it in your eyes. Your anger seems to be focused and not uncontrollable rage. That's good."

Gale crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the older man. His expression was hostile, but it appeared as if he was truly listening to his advisor.

"When you get into the training center, I need you to do two things. The first is to show off one of your skills. You want to attract the attention of the Careers…"

"I think our grand entrance did that," Gale barked. "They were shooting daggers at us last night."

"Do you really want to win this and go home?" Haymitch crossed his arms and mirrored Gale's posture.

"Of course," Gale snapped.

"So swallow your damned pride and put that energy to good use. If you join the Careers they'll kill off most of the others because they enjoy it. You'll have time to watch them and look for weaknesses. Like their arrogance."

"I'm not sure I can stand by while they slaughter those innocent kids." His face changed to one of compassion.

"That leads to my second piece of advice," Haymitch stepped closer to Gale and looked up several inches into Gale's eyes. "Stay away from Undersee."

"What?"

"She's a liability. I've been harassing her to see what it did to you and I don't like what I see."

"You bastard," Gale snapped. He grabbed Haymitch by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close. "You're deliberately attacking her…"

"If you do this in the training center you will give the Careers a way to get to you. They won't hesitate to use her against you."

Gale dropped Haymitch and took a step back. His face was covered in shock. "What do you mean _use her against me_? She's only my fellow tribute. I mean she was brave to volunteer for Prim…"

"Forget her. Don't think about what she did for your girlfriend's sister."

"What did you say? I don't have a girlfriend." Gale's scowl returned.

"I may be drunk most of the time but I do get out of my house. I've seen you with the Everdeen girls."

"Katniss and Prim are practically members of my family." Gale crossed his arms once again as well. "We take care of each other's families. Katniss and I are best friends."

"That's even more reason to stay away from Madge. There is nothing you can do for her. Hopefully I can convince her to step off the podium before time is up."

"And blow herself up!" Gale shouted. He grabbed Haymitch again and slammed him against the nearest tree.

"Do you want to kill her? I guarantee you that getting blown up will be far better than what those Careers will do to her." Haymitch didn't struggle against Gale's grip. It was as if he was expecting the reaction. "I know you want to look out for her, but trust me when I say there is _nothing_ you can do for her but help her to die quickly."

Gale dropped him and stepped back. Anger was gone from his face. "That's what her father begged me to do." His voice was soft and full of sadness.

"So the Mayor paid you a visit. He talked to me too. He asked that I do what I could to see that she died before those animals tortured her."

"It's gotta stop," Gale said quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hate to tell you, but you'll win this and come back as a mentor each year or die," Haymitch replied. "Death is the only way out."

The two men stood on the roof in silence for several minutes.

"I know you can't kill her, but don't put her in the sights of the Careers." Haymitch put his hand on Gale's shoulder. "Ignore her in the training center. Don't sit with her at mealtime. Concentrate on getting the Careers attention and learning all you can. Use your anger over the situation to your advantage."

* * *

Madge was waiting for the elevator when Gale returned from wherever he went with Haymitch. Their mentor didn't look at her. It didn't matter to Madge because he was finally helping Gale, which was the most important thing.

She was ready to ask Gale what Haymitch said to him, but something about his stance and the expression in his eyes told her to stay quiet. Madge hit the elevator button and the doors opened.

"Go on," Gale said, putting a hand on the door frame so it couldn't close.

"Thanks," she replied. _Who knew Gale Hawthorne could be a gentleman._

* * *

When they arrived in the training center, they noticed all the other tributes wore matching outfits with their district number on it. The Career tributes already stood near each other. Madge ended up between the little girl from 11 and a small, curly-haired boy from 4. Gale could be seen out of the corner of her eye standing with arms crossed and looking dangerous in the back.

Atala, the lead trainer, began to go through all the ways they could die and had to remind them that only one of them will win. Madge couldn't help but glance at Gale when Atala talked about one victor. His eyes were glued to the trainer so he didn't return Madge's gaze. As she looked back toward the front, she noticed the Careers were all looking at her. A chill went down her spine.

The little boy to her left was trembling and his breathing was so erratic that Madge suspected he was having a panic attack. She took a small step toward him and muttered softly, "Take deep breaths." Her mother used to suffer panic attacks, so she knew what to do.

The boy from 4 inhaled and exhaled as Madge instructed. She edged closer to him while she listened to the instructor. All tributes were required to participate in four activities: running an obstacle course, practicing with at least one weapon, visiting each survival station at least once and one hand-to-hand combat lesson. They were also instructed to keep the fighting to the arena.

The curly-topped boy looked up at her with big blue eyes and Madge melted. He couldn't be much older than Prim so she smiled at him. For a moment he looked terrified but then returned her smile.

Atala continued describing all the stations, which gave Madge time to observe the other tributes. Very few looked around, most stared at Atala or the floor. She noticed the Careers were looking around and mostly eyeing Gale and the big kid from District 11.

District 1 and 2 reapings usually involved a fight. Since it was a privilege to go to the Games, a volunteer challenged most tributes. On the videos of the other reapings, the girl in District 1 had challenged the girl who was reaped and knocked her out. She might be gorgeous, but she was deadly. The boy also challenged the person chosen and beat them too. The District 2 tributes were both reaped and fought off their challengers. Madge believed Gale could fight them off, but what if they ganged up on him and attacked him in his sleep. She was suddenly very scared that Haymitch ordered Gale to join up with them.

Once they were allowed to go their own ways, she saw Gale head toward the hand-to-hand fighting station. A part of her was saddened that he didn't even look in her direction, but she had hoped he would focus on winning. She sensed that the little boy was still standing next to her and Rue wasn't too far away.

"I'm Madge," she said with a smile.

"Finnick said not to talk to the other tributes," the little boy replied.

"Finnick Odair is your mentor?" the girl from 8 gushed. She had been in front of Madge.

Madge wanted to tell the girl that she was stupid – of course he's the mentor for District 4 - but decided not to. _None of us are going to survive so why can't we be nice to each other this last week. _When that thought entered her brain, she realized that she could get back at the Capitol. The strongest always banded together but never the weak. _What if some of us just ran away and hid? Of course the gamemakers wouldn't allow it for too long, but we just might give our districts something to be proud of. _

"Y-yes," the boy said as the he looked up at the curly haired redhead from 8.

"I'm Madge," she said and stuck her hand out to the District 8 girl.

"I'm Lacey," she replied as she shook Madge's hand.

"I'm Levi," the little boy said.

"Nice to meet you Lacey and Levi." Madge felt like she had finally found a purpose.

"I'm Rue," came a soft voice from behind them.

Madge spun and included the little girl from 11 in their group.

* * *

They decided to stick together and go to the stations as a group. The Careers were throwing spears, knives and fighting with swords, so they headed to the survival stations. Madge was becoming enthusiastic about her plan. _At least if we starve or freeze to death it won't be too gruesome._ The part of Madge's brain that should be horrified by such a thought had shut down. The competitive student, who thrived on excelling in her classes, turned this into a challenge. _How can they outlast the brutes?_

The tall auburn-haired girl from 7 was at the plant station. She was doing fairly well, but Madge noticed she got a few of the berries wrong.

"Nightlock can kill you. You better make sure you can remember the difference between those and blueberries," Madge said.

The girl spun around and looked terrified for a second. When she realized that she towered over Madge and her young friends, she visibly relaxed. "Johanna would kill me if I ate poison berries. She wants me to go down fighting."

"Johanna Mason is your mentor?" Lacey asked.

Madge truly felt the girl from 8 was lacking in the mental department, but kept the words to herself. "I'm Madge from 12. This is Levi from 4, Lacey from 8 and Rue from 11."

"You're an odd grouping of Districts," the tall girl from 7 said.

"Strength in numbers," Madge stated. "Wanna join us?"

"Like a weak version of the Careers?"

"Something like that," Madge replied.

"I'm Flora." She reached out and shook Madge's hand.

At lunchtime they joined the boy from District 10, Lucas, who had a bad foot. He also hung around the survival stations. After they all took turns being tested on edible plants, they moved to fire starting, which Lacey and Flora excelled at.

"So how did you learn so much about plants?" Levi asked as he dug into his food.

"I love to read," Madge replied. "I read anything and everything."

"I hate to read," Lacey replied. She was shoveling in a lot of food and it was hard to understand her.

Madge looked around and saw Gale sitting in the back by himself. He'd entered after Madge and the others sat down. Sadness filled her because she thought for certain he would at least acknowledge her that morning.

The other tributes talked quietly and all conversation ceased when the Careers walked by. Their sneers and glares made everyone stare at their plates. Madge was angry, but knew better than to provoke bullies so she too concentrated on her meal.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent learning how to find and purify water and build a shelter. It was late in the day when the Careers came wandering through the survival stations. The other tributes avoided their strange grouping with the exception of the young dirty-blonde from 3.

They were at the snares station where the instructor was praising Madge for making three perfect traps. She stood with a smile on her face as the others smiled or gave her thumbs up.

"If you all stick together in the arena, it'll be like a buffet table," the boy from 1 said with a high-pitched laugh. The Careers had come up behind them and ringed them in. Their size dwarfed all except Flora, who stood almost six feet tall.

"Hey 12, didn't you volunteer? Do you have a skill you're hiding?" the girl from 1 asked.

"I doubt it," the dark-haired knife slinger from 2 said as she walked slowly around Madge. "She's got no muscles so that rules out any weapon."

"Whoa!" the two male Careers said at the same time.

Everyone turned and watched as Gale picked up a spear and threw it at a practice dummy. The spear was thrown with such force it went clear through the plastic material and impaled on the wall next to the first one he threw.

"I think we're trying to recruit the wrong District 12 tribute," the pretty blonde from 1 said. She started sashaying toward Gale.

The others fell in behind her, leaving Madge and her group. Anger shot through Madge as she imagined how Gale would react to a beautiful girl like that fauning all over him. Haymitch ordered him to join the Careers. _Will Gale take what a girl like that offers?_ Unsettled by the wave of jealousy, she turned before the Careers reached Gale.

"Your turn, Lucas," she said to the boy from 10. Madge felt the pressure of tears, but quickly fought them off. _This is Gale's best survival tactic._

Laughter echoed through the training center when the Careers reached Gale. Madge looked and saw the girl from 1 approach Gale. Her voice was soft, so no one could hear what she said. Unable to watch the girl drool over Gale, she quickly turned back. Seeing Gale with those Careers for the next 3 days would be more torturous than dying in the Games.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: So does Gale join or not? I will try to answer soon if RL doesn't take to much out of me.**


	8. More Training

**A/N: I am amazed with the response to this twist I've had planned. Some folks hate Haymitch, but he will eventually sort out. Thank you all for making me want to keep updating this frequently.**

**No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Madge let out a sigh of frustration when she entered the elevator to the penthouse. She took her time saying goodbye to her _friends_. A smile crossed her face as the word registered. _I had barely one friend at home and now have several. All of whom I'll lose in the next week_. Before she could dwell on the future, Gale came into the elevator.

He stood tall and proud like he had all day, even when he sat alone in the cafeteria his shoulders never slouched. Gale reached past her to hit the button for the twelfth floor.

"What?" Gale barked, his arms crossing over his chest.

Madge remained silent.

"What were they going to do to me?" Gale asked. "Send me to the Hunger Games?"

Madge couldn't help but smile, but then the reality set in. Gale had hit Marvel in the nose with a spear before he threw it. The Careers had obviously asked Gale to join them and his answer was delivered as violently as most of his negative responses. She closed her eyes and let out another sigh.

"I'm not like them. I can't pretend…" Gale began but stopped talking when Madge turned.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" she muttered under her breath. Moving quickly, Madge slid her right arm around his neck and placed her left hand on his shoulder. She was ready to yank him down to speak into his ear, but Gale's hands gripped her waist and he leaned forward.

If Madge Undersee had any experience with the opposite sex before, she would have noticed his eyes closing and his heart pounding against her body as she pressed up against him. The sheltered Mayor's daughter didn't recognize the signs as she pressed her mouth as close to his ear as possible. _I hope the microphones aren't that sensitive in here._ "You've got a family," she whispered as softly as she could into his ear. "Don't endanger them."

As she pulled back, she felt the roughness of Gale's jaw and suddenly the warmth of his lips pressed against her cheek. The elevator dinged loudly, announcing their arrival on the twelfth floor.

Madge had been on her tiptoes and fell back. Gale's hands still spanned her waist on both sides and his face looked nearly as shocked as when she kissed him.

As she made contact with his eyes, she realized what had just happened. She leaned in to whisper in his ear and he must have thought she was going to kiss him again. Her eyes widened in horror as her face flushed red.

"How was your… _day_?" Effie's voice dropped off as she came to stop in front of the open door.

Gale had his hands on Madge's waist and Madge's arms were wrapped around him. Yanking herself away like he was on fire, she spun around and saw their shocked chaperone and smirking mentor before her.

"I was scolding Gale for starting a war with the Careers on the first day of training," Madge said quickly. She walked past Effie and Haymitch toward her room.

"And Madge's years of piano playing gave her the ability to tie a mean knot." Gale's voice sounded light and almost playful.

"_What_?" she snapped as she spun to look at him. _How did Gale know she tied a bunch of snares? _

"The trap spring snare took me a few weeks to master. You got it after two tries." Gale walked from the elevator, passing Effie and Haymitch without a glance. His grey eyes focused on her.

"I…" She was speechless. Gale obviously noticed what she was doing and approved. _He'd even offered a compliment of sorts._

"Why do I bother!" Haymitch whined. "I'm getting a drink because this kid won't listen to me when I'm sober. I might as well be drunk." Their mentor headed to the kitchen.

Madge hurried down the corridor. Now that she had a few minutes to let the elevator incident settle in her brain, she realized the Gale had kissed her cheek. _Gale Hawthorne actually kissed me.  
_  
Once the door was closed to her room, she slumped against it, her hand going to her cheek where she still felt the bristle of his face and the softness of his lips. For a few moments, she let herself enjoy her first kiss. Since she was going to die soon, there should be nothing wrong with having a few moments of bliss.

* * *

Dinner was Effie, Gale and Madge only. Haymitch didn't join them, but Effie spoke more than enough to cover his loss. It was obvious he was furious with Gale for refusing to join the Careers and Madge wasn't surprised. A part of her hoped he did it so he could be protected for as long as possible from them.

Once the food was eaten and dessert was served, Gale turned his full attention on Madge. "If we had some string, I'd show you an easier way…"

"Ribbon!" Madge exclaimed and jumped out of her seat.

"Ribbon?" Gale questioned and looked at Effie with raised brows.

"I have no idea," Effie replied as she got up and headed toward the sitting area in front of the television. "They should be showing some highlights from your first day of training. Hopefully they won't show your altercation with the other tributes."

* * *

Madge and Gale sat with Effie talking about snares and setting traps. The ribbon was too big to make anything out of, but it did give Madge the opportunity to win smiles and praise from Gale.

Because he was smiling, she seldom looked at the television. His face was more handsome than imaginable in her eyes when he had a grin on it. Why did she care about Capitol propaganda?

"Madge, what are you doing?" Effie shrieked.

Madge and Gale looked at their Capitol-appointed chaperone and followed her fingers to the screen. There was Madge and her band at the survival stations. It was obvious they were together.

"You should never fraternize with the other tributes unless you are setting up a powerful alliance. There is nothing _those_ people can do for you."

"They're my friends," Madge shouted as she jumped up. She knew what Effie was going to say and wouldn't let her. "We are all going to die, so I want my last few days to be spent with people I care about."

"Oh, Madge, you need to kill them if you are going to win." Effie spoke as if she were talking to a child. "Caring about them will only make it harder."

"I am _not_ going to kill anyone!" Madge was so angry that she stormed off to her room without even saying goodnight to Gale. Every time she thought Effie might be human, the woman reminded her that she had grown up with the Capitol's arrogance and disrespect for the Districts.

Effie's blatant disregard for killing hit Madge hard. She shut the reality of the situation out of her mind the last few days. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she realized all she could now hope for was a swift death for herself and her friends.

* * *

A knock sounded from the door, but Madge ignored it. She had no desire to talk to anyone. A sob wracked her petite frame, causing her to sink to her knees next to her bed. She chose this fate, so she better be able to accept it. Another sob made her wrap her arms around her midsection. Madge knew this position well. When her mother got very sick, she'd often end up curled on the floor of her bedroom crying herself to sleep. The knocking intensified and a voice calling _Madge_ was added to it. She didn't care and only clutched herself tighter.

Gale's voice broke through finally. He was calling out and asking if she was going to be okay. Somehow she managed to get her voice under control. "I'm fine. Just really tired."

"Just knock if you need me." Gale's reply was muffled by the door, but the words were clear and only added to her pain.

_If you need me._ How she longed to hear such words from anyone, but especially the man she'd held a torch for? She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled to the closet to get some pajamas as the tears continued to fall.

By the time she fell into her bed, her face was red and her eyes ached. Luckily the training was so intense, her body fell asleep soon after her head hit the pillow. In her dreams Gale smashed her door down and pulled her into his arms, like a hero from the illegal books her mother hid in the basement. His mouth found hers and she could feel the roughness of his stubble and softness of his lips on her cheek as clearly as in the elevator earlier that day. In the dream Gale held her until sleep claimed her. A soft smile curled her sleeping features and she snuggled further into the warm bed, finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Gale didn't say anything. His eyes followed her as she came to sit across from him and Madge swore he looked disappointed she didn't sit next to him. When she woke up she realized that if Gale started to care for her, it might distract him from learning all he can to beat the Careers. _Especially now that he pissed them off._

"Who are you going to piss off today, Hawthorne?" Haymitch's voice rumbled down the hall.

"Thought I'd take an arrow and shoot one of the instructors," Gale snarked.

Madge hissed, shaking her head and glaring at him. _Did he really not get that his family might be in danger because of his attitude? _Gale leaned toward her across the table, so Madge did the same.

"I'm hoping you might whisper in my ear again," he said and a sly smirk crossed his face.

Madge looked at him in shock before she remembered the elevator. A flaming tint covered her cheeks as she pulled back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, real concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." This was a complication that Madge needed to do something about.

* * *

Once they entered the training center, Madge realized she'd been stupid. As soon as the doors of the elevator opened, his eyes hardened and his body tensed before he stepped off the elevator. His eyes never once made contact with hers again.

"Madge," Levi called as he and Lacey stood off to the side of the others.

She smiled and headed toward her friends, trying to hide the disappointment. Gale didn't care about her. _Of course he seemed excited to talk about snares because it's something he loves. You'd be excited to explain how to compose a piece of music if he asked. And this morning he was making fun of you. _Last night Gale seemed to be a friend, but now he was as distant as when he brought strawberries to her house.

"What are we doing today?" Rue asked when she joined them, Lucas and Flora trailing behind the youngest of the tributes.

"We have to do the obstacle course today. Then on Friday we'll see how much we've improved." She looked at the five sets of eyes looking her way and couldn't believe she was giving instructions.

"It won't matter to me," Lucas said, shuffling his clubbed left foot around.

"I bet if you had special shoes you could run," Madge said, her eyes looking at the bent foot on her friend. "Why don't you ask your mentor or even your stylist?"

"Our mentor is drunk all the time," Lucas said with a huff.

"Ours too," Madge replied.

"I think everyone drinks who survives this," Flora added.

"I'd never want to win," Levi said quietly as all eyes turned to him. "Finnick won, but he can't be with the woman he loves."

Terror shot through Madge and she quickly wrapped an arm around the tiny fourteen-year-old. "Levi, I'm quite certain that if Finnick wanted a lady friend, she'd fall at his feet." She glanced around to the others hoping they would catch on and turn Levi's statement into a joke. The little boy had spoken of an older sister and parents back home, so Madge wanted to protect them.

"I've been in love with him since he won ten years ago," Flora added. She was eighteen so she would have had a great memory of Finnick's time in the Games.

* * *

They moved to the obstacle course when it was time and the instructors broke them up. Everyone lined up with his or her District partner and they made 12 go first.

Madge felt all eyes on her as she surveyed the course. It started with a series of holes they needed to run through with one foot in each that was followed by a long jump, a run around the track, crawling under wire and finally up a long rope ladder and then down a piece of rope. The only concern Madge had was going down the rope. She didn't have any upper body strength, so she had no idea how she would get down.

"Ladies first," Gale said quietly from behind her. His breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Madge took several deep breaths as the timer counted down to signify her start. _Do this for Levi, Flora, Lacey and Lucas. _Another deep breathe. _Rue will do fine, but you need to show the others it can be done._

The buzzer sounded and Madge was off. She concentrated only on the movement of her feet and her breathing. As far as she was concerned there was no one else here, only her. Flying though the circles, she leaped pretty far on the long jump. Running was something she excelled at to get away from being teased – not running to buy dresses as Haymitch suggested. When the rope ladder came into view she let herself glance at her time and was amazed that she was only at three minutes. The instructors said a time of less than five was very good.

She jumped onto the rope ladder, landing several rungs up and scrambled to the top. The lack of upper body strength came into play, as she was afraid it would. Now came the part she dreaded, going down the rope. Madge gripped it tightly and swung her body off the rope ladder, promptly falling down several feet. Her hands gripped the rope, but only enough to slow her.

By the time she dropped to the floor, her hands were raw and some blood started to come out. Biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming, she glanced at the line of tributes. Her eyes connected with Levi briefly, since the end of the obstacle course was near the back of the line. The little boy looked so small standing in front of the tall girl from his district and fear filled his eyes. Madge offered him a smile and thumbs up.

She quickly turned away as she clenched her hands. Gale was now running, so she was absorbed with watching him and the pain faded. It took him less than four minutes to complete the obstacle course and Madge realized she never saw her final time.

Rue was next and took off with a quick pace. Madge was so enthralled with how quickly she moved that she never even felt Gale fall in behind her.

When his deep voice registered, she turned her head to look at him. He had a scowl on his face and stood in his classic adversarial posture. For a second she thought she imagined him talking to her.

"I said you better get those hands checked." His voice was quiet and she was certain he was speaking through clenched teeth.

_I guess he was just happy to discuss snares and it didn't matter that it was me._ Sadness flooded her. _You don't have to worry about him being distracted by you. He can't stand you anymore._ "Why do you care?" Madge hadn't been rude often in the past, but the emotional roller coaster she was on removed some of her refined manners.

"They'll get infected. You know that."

Madge did know that and all this talk about her hands made them ache, but she ignored it. The pain was something she had better get used to. If she didn't take Haymitch's easy way out, she'd probably suffer a lot more pain than this.

Rue was now racing around the track so Madge looked back. Gale huffed from his post behind her, but didn't say any more. He also didn't move far away like yesterday.

Once Rue finished she ran over and smiled at Madge. The little girl looked down at Madge's clenched hands.

"They're fine, Rue. Great job," she said with a big smile.

"You did too," Rue added. "Too bad they gave you a penalty for falling off the rope."

"I honestly didn't notice my time," Madge said, slightly embarrassed.

"_Really_? It was a little slower than mine at 4:40, but they added 30 seconds for your fall," Rue explained.

"Wow? I didn't know I was that fast," Madge replied.

The rest of her friends made their way through the course with slower times than her and Rue. Lucas had difficulty with the circles and the track, but did okay when he was climbing up the rope ladder. Lacey had trouble with everything and never made it to the top of the ladder. Flora was great with the climbing and coming down the rope. Levi also did well with the climbing.

As they all gathered around Madge to watch the boy from 3, the Mayor's daughter couldn't help but notice that Gale still wasn't far away. He still watched each competitor, but his proximity made Madge feel like he was a guard dog.

"Who knew that I could climb ropes?" Levi said.

"You swim, so you have good upper body strength," Madge explained.

"Do you swim?" Rue asked.

"No. Do you?" Madge asked and got negative replies from everyone except Flora.

"Uh-oh," Levi said as they saw the girl from 3 fall some distance off the rope ladder.

Madge gasped and her hands flew over her mouth. When she opened her palms they screamed in pain, but she ignored it. She looked around as the young girl cried, rubbing her left hip.

"Why don't they help her?" Madge asked as she looked incredulously at the trainers, who remained stationary.

"They don't care if we get injured," Rue said, quietly. "They'd only want to patch up the potential winners."

Madge had to agree with Rue, but she didn't care. Her mother had taken many a tumble worse than this girl, so she was quite certain she could help.

Without a glance at anyone Madge Undersee – the pampered, spoiled Mayor's daughter to almost everyone in District 12 – rushed across the training room floor to offer aid to a little girl from District 3. The enormity of what she did was lost on her, but not anyone else watching her actions in that gymnasium. To some it was a sign of weakness and to others the utmost courage. To the girl on fire, it was instinct.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: You all knew what Gale would decide to do so I didn't have to show it ;-) The last filler as I'll be jumping ahead to the interviews next. **


	9. Scores

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They really do mean a lot to a writer. It's great to know what people like or not.**

**I won't get to the interviews in this chapter because **_**FortuneFaded2012**_** reminded me about the scores! How could I forget that! So blame him/her for the delay ;-)**

* * *

Madge returned to the room very late that night after rushing to Emi's aid. The fourteen-year-old had a bruised hip and couldn't walk very well. As Rue had said, no one cared about the weaker tributes. Madge and Emi hobbled to the medical wing across the training center from where they were.

The young girl was terrified. As the night went on, Madge discovered she had been even more sheltered than Madge. Her parents were famous weapons' manufacturers, but that obviously didn't help her avoid the reaping.

When Madge finally came back into the darkened suite, Haymitch was up and screamed as soon as she stepped in. Effie came rushing down the corridor also scolding Madge for caring about another tribute.

"Before I die," Madge shouted. "I'd like to know what it's like to have friends. I never had any back home."

"It's going to tear you apart when they die," Haymitch shouted back.

"Maybe I'll die before them," Madge screamed. "There is nothing you or anyone else can do to make me stop caring about them." This friendship with the other tributes was something so foreign to anyone that Madge realized it was her final act of rebellion. No matter what the Capitol would do to her and her band of friends, they couldn't stop the friendship from forming. They might die gruesome deaths but these four days of companionship couldn't be wiped clean. She turned and went to her room with a smile.

It faded when she saw a sleepy Gale standing outside his room. He wore a tight grey t-shirt that accentuated the muscles in his shoulders and arms. His grey eyes blinked away the sleep. Madge couldn't help but notice that his hair was in a tousled mess. For a second, she moved toward him to smooth it out.

"You're awfully loud for such a quiet person," Gale stated, running his hand through his hair.

The corridor was dim, so Madge couldn't tell if he was joking. She huffed and went into her room without a look back.

* * *

The next two days flew by. Madge and her band of friends had to work with weapons. Some of her friends were pretty good with certain weapons: Rue with a sling shot, Flora with axes and Levi with a spear or trident. The others were varying degrees of hopeless with Madge and Emi being the worst. Having no upper body strength meant the Mayor's daughter couldn't draw a bow back, throw a knife or spear to impale into anything or toss anything heavier than a small rock. The only defense Madge could muster was to set up traps and pray people fell into them.

Since her outburst at Haymitch, she rushed to her room as soon as she got back. She emerged only for dinner. Gale made a point of sitting next to her and seemed to take a new interest in talking with Haymitch. Their mentor did nothing but glare at Madge. He seemed to take personal offense to what she was doing with the other tributes.

The only time he showed her any courtesy was when she said she met the mentors of Emi in the infirmary.

"Nuts and Volts," he said.

"What?"

"She's Nuts and he's Volts," Haymitch chuckled.

Madge thought Wiress and Beetee were odd, but she didn't think they were crazy. The little she knew about District 3 made her believe everyone there was brilliant to come up with all the devices they made. _Maybe genius and insanity go hand in hand._

* * *

The next day was preparations for the individual sessions with the Gamemakers that would occur first thing on Friday. The scores would be announced shortly afterwards and then they would prepare for the interviews in the evening.

Haymitch was talking with Gale about his _angle_. This didn't sit well with black-and-white Gale Hawthorne. He didn't want to have an angle. Madge knew if he had his way, he'd probably spout off his hatred of the Capitol.

Haymitch continued to ignore Madge, which was fine with her. She didn't need an angle either. Madge would charm Caesar with tales of Daddy the Mayor and life in the pretty hills over the coalmines. It wouldn't be total lies. Although she'd never been in the woods, she stared at them out her window every day. On a few occasions she even made it to the fence to stare at them, beckoning her like a cool breeze on a hot day. _Too bad I'll never get to set foot in them._

* * *

Madge sat between Gale and Thresh as she waited to go in to her private session with the Gamemakers. She truly had no idea what she was going to do. Her hands were pulling desperately at the end of her braid and her left leg was bouncing up and down.

A large hand landed on her knee and made her jump. Her eyes widened as she saw that the hand was attached to Gale Hawthorne.

"Madge, relax. You're making me nervous." He lifted his hand after he spoke and looked off into the distance.

Thresh was called, so the big tribute from 11 got up and headed into the training room. Everyone went in but didn't come out, so Madge assumed they went back to the tower by a new route. _I hope I don't get lost._

"Just run around, jump, climb and build a couple of snares," Gale said.

Madge wanted to protest that those skills wouldn't impress anyone, but the words died in her throat. Gale's grey eyes were boring into her. They were open wide and she noticed that in the light shades of light blue and green could be seen mixed with the grey. She found herself totally entranced.

"Madge," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, unable to look away from the handsome man and his intoxicating gaze.

"Time to go. They called your name." Gale's eyes lightened and a smirk spread over his face.

"_Go_?"

"Madge Undersee. District 12," a male voice called over a speaker.

"Oh!" She shot up from her seat and turned toward the door.

A rough, warm hand captured hers and squeezed. Her gaze dropped to Gale's large hand as he let go of her much smaller one.

"Go before they come and get you. I'm sure that's not a good thing," Gale said, nodding toward the door.

"Right." She walked quickly away before she found herself kissing him once again. _It has to be because I'm so close to the end._ _If he'd been this nice to me in 12, I'd probably have joined him behind the slag heap for whatever __**amazing**__ things he did with the other girls back there._

* * *

Madge sat on the sofa, fighting off tears. She'd never failed so miserably at a test in her life. When she came back, she went to her room and didn't come out until Effie and Cinna made her. Because she had to get ready for the interview, Cinna and Portia were there for lunch and to watch the scores come in.

She barely ate, refused to even look at Gale or Haymitch and even avoided talking to Cinna, who she genuinely liked.

It was time for the scoring so everyone was going to be sitting on the couches in front of the TV. Madge grabbed a corner and huddled into it.

"Madge," Gale said as he sat next to her. "What happened?"

"I failed," she whined and covered her face with her hands. "My snare didn't work and I tripped when I ran. I'll be lucky to get a two." She shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll have the lowest score ever."

"Madge, who gives a hell what your score is." Gale was furious.

She looked up at him where he sat inches from her. The competitive student in her had taken over. She shook her head and let out a long sigh. "You're right. I know how to set a snare and run. I've always been a good student. Any test makes me want to do my best." Madge offered a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Gale's anger passed as quickly as it came. A soft smile spread over his features, but quickly disappeared when Haymitch and the others came in.

Caesar Flickman and Claudius Templesmith came on the screen and showed the scores for each tribute. The Careers got nines or tens, the boy from three got a five and then Emi got…

"_An eight_?" Madge gasped. "How did Emi get an eight?"

"Looks like your little invalid was holding back on you," Haymitch stated as he took a drink.

Madge was shocked. The frightened little girl whose hand she held in the infirmary got a high score. The girl from four got a nine and then little Levi's face showed up. He also got an eight.

Scores of eight or higher were considered very good. The Careers always knocked off the high scoring competition and then went after the weaker ones before they turned on each other. That was always their strategy.

"Levi is very good with a trident and spear from his years of fishing," Madge said. A sickening feeling was setting up in her stomach, but she ignored it for the time being.

By the time the scoring reached Rue and Thresh, every one of Madge's friends got an eight. When an eight flashed up for Rue, tears filled Madge's eyes. She glanced at Haymitch who was kitty-cornered from her on an adjoining sofa. His face was a stone mask until his eyes met hers.

"Madge Undersee, District 12, gets an eight."

Madge felt her vision blur. Gale got an eleven, but she couldn't look away from Haymitch. Understanding then pain filled his eyes. He lifted a drink and then got up.

"This is astounding," Caesar said on the TV as Effie clapped and cheered. "This many eights. I don't think we've ever had this competitive of a playing field."

"And two elevens from District 11 and 12," Claudius added gleefully. "I can't wait for these Games to begin tomorrow."

Madge jumped out of her seat and raced to her room. Every member of her group got an eight. Every one of her friends was put in the sights of the Careers. _All my fault!_ Sobs wracked her body as she realized the Capitol could punish them for being friends.

* * *

Arms slid around Madge and pulled her off the floor in her room. She smelled liquor but didn't turn away.

"I tried to tell you," Haymitch said quietly. He leaned close to her. "I'm so sorry, Maysi… Um, Madge."

Madge didn't stop crying to correct him.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON**

Seneca Crane was surprised he was called to the President's mansion after the individual sessions were complete. It was always the practice to let the Gamemakers enjoy a meal and some drinks before they sent the scores over to Flickman and Templesmith. Why the President would call the head Gamemaker to his residence before the scoring was… troubling to Seneca.

He was led into the President's rose garden, which occupied several acres of the mansion's grounds. The potent smell of the flowers nearly overpowered him.

"Mister Crane," the president greeted him. "I know you are busy, but I had to speak to you in person."

"Of course, Mister President," Crane replied and bowed his head to the leader of Panem.

"I need you to ensure that the tribute from 12, Madge Undersee, dies quickly in the Game." President Snow clipped a rose bud off a bush nearby.

"She's not a very strong…"

"She is the strongest tribute we've had in decades," the president growled. "No one has ever united weak tributes. The masses think it's sweet what she's doing."

Seneca wasn't sure why his leader was upset about a bunch of irrelevant tributes sitting together for meals or training together. _Didn't the strongest tributes do that all the time?_

"I need them all dead. Quickly. Do I make myself clear?" His darkening blue eyes zeroed in on Seneca's own blue eyes.

"We have some big challenges…"

"I don't care about _challenges_. They all need to die quickly and preferably by other tributes. That always sits better with the crowds than when your creations kill them." Snow clipped the head off the rose in his hand.

"I'll do my best." Seneca had been head Gamemaker for three Hunger Games with this as his fourth. He'd never had the President tell him how to run the Games before. _Why did those weaklings scare the most powerful man in the entire world?_

"No," Snow snapped. He pulled himself to his full height and glared. "You'll do it. Whatever it takes to ensure they die grisly deaths."

"Of course, sir." Crane nodded and scurried away, glad to be leaving. He didn't dare attempt to understand why Snow wanted the petite girl from 12 dead, but he'd follow his orders.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I had to show some Crane/Snow, something I really enjoyed seeing in the movie. And casting Donald Sutherland just has me channeling all the evil characters he's ever played into Snow.  
**


	10. Madge's Interview

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and favorites that still keep coming with each new chapter. **

* * *

Madge looked into the mirror and didn't recognize the face looking back. After several hours with her prep team, all traces of tears were erased from her face. The puffy eyes were now highlighted with a black fringe of mascara and a subtle, smoky coloring blended around her eyes. Her lips and cheeks also had a tint of scarlet added. Madge never wore make-up, but had to admit her team made her look like much more than the scared, sad girl she was.

Her golden hair was pulled into an elaborate braided crown around her head. There were strands of red, orange and yellow ribbon interwoven with her hair. Her head was like a flame on the top of a candle, a black candle.

Her dress was supposed to represent coal and the red highlights its burning embers. Cinna had created a beautiful black satin gown with fitted bodice and a full flowing skirt. There was red piping along the trim and a red flame pattern sewn in the chapel length train.

Before she complained about her shoulders being bared, Cinna pulled out a scarlet chiffon wrap. Even though it was see-through and offered no warmth, it meant everything to the modest girl from District 12.

"Now, your gown has a similar coating as your opening costume," he explained as he draped the slippery, smooth material around her.

"I'm going to catch on fire again?" Madge gasped. Her eyes widened in the mirror as she stared into the reflection of Cinna's brown eyes.

A sly grin spread over Cinna's handsome face and he winked. Madge couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Madge didn't see Gale until she got off the elevator. She had to walk very carefully because of the higher than normal heels she was put in and to keep Cinna's surprise from erupting too soon. Her eyes were trained on the floor, ensuring she didn't get her long train caught on anything. When she lifted them, she swore Gale had his mouth hanging open and slammed it shut when her eyes connected with his. The grey had darkened like the clouds before an approaching storm.

Madge felt her face flame as she took her place between him and Thresh; she looked down the line of tributes for her friends praying they didn't hate her. She was surprised to find them all smiling at her.

Tiny Rue had on a blue dress with little butterfly wings, as she looked around Thresh in his black suit. She looked so tiny that Madge felt a wave of protectiveness sweep over her. Lucas was in a brown suit and Levi in a sea blue color. Lacey had a gorgeous yellow dress that worked perfectly with her pale complexion and red hair. Flora wore a rich green velvet dress that resembled a mossy tree. Emi was in a short silver dress that Madge knew the young girl would hate it. It rode high on her legs and was sheer near the top. _Why are some of the stylists intent on making the younger girls look older?_ Madge felt angry, but before she could get too upset Glimmer was called on stage.

The District 1 tribute's peach dress was nearly transparent. There was little doubt that Glimmer was going for the sexpot angle and she filled that role very well.

"Mom's sending Rory and Vick out for some water right about now," Gale said very quietly near Madge's ear.

An uncontrollable shiver raced down her spine. Something about Gale's proximity did strange things to her, but right now she had to concentrate on what she was possibly going to say to Flickman._ I guess I should have talked to Haymitch. How could I help Gale during the interview?_

* * *

The Careers all spouted the same stuff about winning and being proud to represent their Districts. Madge only determined that all of them were cut-throat murders since birth. It wasn't until Emi got on stage that she paid attention.

"Miss Emi Cray of District 3," Caesar Flickman said as the audience cheered for the young girl from District 3.

Madge was surprised to see her smiling and looking confident as she sat down.

"I think the first thing I have to ask, is what are you holding back that got you an 8?" Flickman asked.

"Well, that's just for everyone to find out during the Games," Emi replied before she started giggling.

Madge couldn't believe that Emi was so naïve, but she wasn't the only one. Every one of Madge's cohorts were thrilled with getting 8's. They all seemed to think they really earned them. She didn't know if she should be happy they didn't hate her or sad that they truly didn't understand what was going on.

Madge glanced around the audience and found Haymitch near the front with the other mentors. When their eyes met, he looked as sad as Madge felt.

* * *

Thresh said very little during his interview so it was over before Madge could even think about what she was planning to say. Her steps were halting as she took the couple of stairs to reach the stage.

"Madge Undersee, the girl on fire." Caesar took her hand and assisted her in sitting down as the crowd screamed. "That was some entrance in the parade."

"Well our stylists are just amazing." It was natural for her to point out both of them. The camera found them seated near each other. "It was all Cinna and Portia's doing."

"And you look gorgeous tonight," he cooed to the sound of screams once again from the crowd.

"Thank you, Mister Flickman." Madge smiled and looked at Cinna like he told her to. _Don't think about anyone else, just talk to me. _

"_Mister Flickman_? Isn't she the sweetest thing?" Caesar took Madge's hand and smiled.

His grin really was infectious, but Madge managed to keep herself with only a shy smile on her face.

"Were you afraid that you'd catch on fire?" Caesar asked.

"No, the flames weren't real," she explained. Madge realized that they were expecting her to be a silly, stupid country girl, which she wanted no part of. "I'm actually wearing them right now."

"What?" Caesar looked her over as the crowd began to mumble among themselves. "Show me."

Madge stood and twirled. Her black dress began to glow. Flames licked at the hem of her dress, coming from the flame pattern on the train, and spread up the skirt. The faster she spun, the more they grew until her entire dress was engulfed in flame.

When a wobbly Madge sat down, her dress was now red and appeared to glow. Patterns of darker and lighter reds, yellows and oranges moved around the material of her dress. The crowd went crazy and Madge beamed at Cinna and Portia once again. Madge was happy that she surprised everyone and didn't fall on her face while twirling with high heels.

"Absolutely amazing," Flickman gasped. He took Madge's hand in his and couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

"Yes. It's supposed to represent burning coal," she added, her eyes gazing over the mob seated before her. A wave of fear went through her as she realized how many people were watching.

"So tell me, Madge," Caesar began, drawing Madge's gaze back to him. "Are you and your fellow tribute, Mister Hawthorne, close?"

Madge knew she couldn't hide the surprise on her face. _He wants to talk about Gale. Why? _"We are a small district so I saw him around school and around town." All of District 12 would be in the town square for the interviews.

"But you were holding hands during the entrance." Caesar sounded as if he were scolding her.

"It was merely a sign of District pride," Madge countered. She felt like her stomach was still twirling and glanced out at Haymitch for guidance, but her mentor looked confused as well.

"Really?" Caesar squeezed her hand with a sly grin and turned toward the back of the stage. "Perhaps you can tell me what this signifies if hand-holding is district pride."

Madge was nervous. Her hands suddenly felt clammy as she tried not to clutch at her dress. It was impossible not to keep her breathing under control as her heart thundered in her chest.

The screens around the stage changed from showing her in the parade costume to a bird's-eye view of the Justice Building in District 12.

Her eyes widened as she saw people lined up to check in. The camera angle changed and the Hawthornes could be seen separating. Gale's mother was holding the hands of his little sister and youngest brother. He offered a pat on the back to Rory, who had turned twelve recently and was a friend to Prim. Another tall boy said something to Gale that made him smile.

_Oh no. Please don't…_ Before Madge could look way, a girl in white approached Gale on the screen. He turned and stepped off into a gap between two buildings.

The camera angle changed again, showing her grab his shirt and yank him down for a kiss. Gale's hands dropped to his side and it appeared he was going to grab her by the waist, but she let him go and then walked away.

The audience was deathly silent, waiting for Madge to say something. All she could think was that her parents and Gale's family just saw that. _And Katniss._ What would she think of Madge kissing her future boyfriend – if he wasn't already?

"So you just walked up to a random boy and kissed him?" Caesar ask, his face a mask of disbelief.

"Well… I… Um… I might have had a little… uh, tiny… crush on him. For a couple of years," Madge stammered. She felt her ears turning red and thought it fitting that now she was the color of her dress. As her eyes scanned the crowd, she saw Cinna, Portia and Haymitch all look like they were trying not to laugh.

"A little crush?" Caesar replied.

"Well, I was heading off to the Games and never thought I'd see him again." Madge looked out at the still stunned crowd. "Come on, ladies, if you were never going to see such a handsome man again wouldn't you try to fulfill a fantasy?" The audience erupted in cheers and laughter.

"I think you are the envy of most of the ladies in the Capitol, Miss Undersee," Caesar replied. After a few minutes of encouraging the laughter, he looked somber. The audience went from cheering at her spunk to tearing up and some of them sobbing with the realization that she would never have more than that kiss from Gale.

Madge swallowed and the smile faded from her face._ There is only one Victor and you just told all of Panem that you don't expect it to be you._

The buzzer sounded. "You are a lovely young lady." Caesar patted her hands, which were now folded on her lap, and looked devastated. "I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Mister Flickman."

"I give you, Madge Undersee, the girl on fire." Caesar stood and took on of Madge's hands as he presented her to the crowds.

Madge smiled and turned, her eyes connecting for a moment with Gale's. Horror filled her as she remembered that he still had to be interviewed. His eyes were a cold steel grey and Madge knew he wouldn't have anything nice to say about that kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but the next one will be pretty long with Gale's reaction. I didn't want the next chapter to be too long, so I stopped here. **


	11. Gale's Response

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. **

**Warning: If I didn't know what was going to happen after Gale's interview, I would swear and probably throw my computer against the wall. So in case any of you have my temper, PLEASE read the whole chapter before you hate me ;-) **

**Thank you,_ Hunted-Haunted_, for the quick partial beta.  
**

* * *

Madge made her way down the stairs, terrified to look at Gale or anyone else. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life or more terrified. The Capitol obviously had more cameras and spy equipment than she ever imagined.

Once she made her way back to the tributes' waiting areas, she glanced at Gale. He was furious. Madge had gotten good at reading his moods by his posture; the ramrod straight back, leveled shoulders and narrowed eyes meant he was angrier than on Reaping Day.

His eyes stared straight ahead as Caesar called his name to the roar of the crowd. _What is he going to say? _Madge turned catching the eye of a few of her friends before she sat down. Flora and Lacey looked positively gleeful, Rue had a smirk like any little sister would and Levi looked devastated.

Before Madge could feel sorry for the young boy, who obviously was developing a crush on her, Caesar spoke.

"I'm sure you can guess what I'd like to discuss with you, Mister Hawthorne," Caesar chuckled and the crowd cheered.

"I won't tell you how I got an eleven," Gale deadpanned. "It would give too much away to my competition."

Madge was shocked that he got everyone to laugh. The joking, flirtatious side of Gale Hawthorne wasn't something she expected to see on display for all of Panem. _What happened to the angry man who wouldn't look me in the eye? If he keeps this up, they'll be eating out of his hand. _A smile started to form on Madge's lips as she thought of him getting as many sponsors as Finnick Odair – heartthrob of the Capitol.

"You are a very funny, young man," Caesar replied.

"So I've been told," Gale replied. He sat up proud and tall in the chair next to Caesar, looking handsome in a black suit with red piping around the cuffs and down the leg. It was obviously designed to match Madge's dress.

"So did you know Miss Undersee before she," Caesar paused, "stole a kiss at the Reaping?"

"She's the Mayor's daughter so everyone knows her," Gale replied. He sat back with his hands on the arms of the chair, like a king looking over his kingdom.

"Were you surprised?"

"I know this may sound arrogant, but no I wasn't." He looked bored.

"So you suspected she had a crush on you?" Caesar was leaning so far that he practically fell off his seat. His desire for something to add to the Games was radiating off his face.

"No. I've just had other girls corner me behind school or at a dance and kiss me. You could say that I'm used to it."

Madge felt her vision blur. She stopped listening to the last minute of Gale's interview. _I'm used to it._ Humiliation. Rejection.

_Maintain your dignity_, Margaret, her mother said when she was coherent and a younger Madge cried because of a little boy being killed after he fell down an abandoned mine shaft. She clung to those words and imagined she was sitting with her father at one of many funerals they attended for miners who died. Back straight. Eyes focused on something in the distance.

A tiny hand slid over hers that were clutched on her lap. Her eyes looked into a pair of watery brown ones. Little Rue changed seats with Thresh. Madge closed her eyes and offered her friend a smile.

* * *

Madge must have run once Gale turned from Caesar. Her naïveté about Gale Hawthorne was the final nail in the coffin that contained her happiness. She deluded herself into thinking that Gale was warming up to her because of the kiss. That he actually might think of her as a friend by now. _Who humiliates their friend in front of the nation_? Tears finally started falling.

Madge raced through their suite, tearing off her heels. Once she got into the security of her room, she collapsed on the floor. _Stupid, ignorant merchant girl_, she could hear his voice mocking her. Gale had never uttered those words to her, but the voices of the countless Seam kids who had rang out in a chorus through her head. _At least after tomorrow, no one will pick on you ever again._

* * *

"_I'm used to it_," Haymitch said and started laughing. "I loved that line."

"Shut up," Gale snapped. He stood next to Haymitch in the elevator, impatiently waiting for it to reach the penthouse.

"It had to be done," his mentor replied.

"I know, but now she hates me." Gale felt like his chest was going to explode and his insides felt cold.

"Good. She'll stay away in the Games and you can take out the Careers…"

"How do you know I'm going to be able to kill so easily?" Gale thought he could kill some Capitol lackey if he needed to, but killing in the Hunger Games was expected. Gale Hawthorne never did what was expected before, why should he start now._ Because if you don't kill them, they might get to Madge. _

"Oh, you'll kill if you need to. You're like me in that regard." Haymitch tried to step in front of Gale when the elevator stopped, but the younger man from the Seam pushed past him. "Don't go there, Hawthorne," he cautioned. "Go to your room and get some rest."

"Don't tell me what to do the last night before the Games." Gale's heart thundered in his chest. He had to get Madge to listen to him.

* * *

The sound of sobbing from the other side of the door made him feel nauseous. _I have to make this right._ Hurting Madge Undersee was the last thing he wanted to do tonight, but it was necessary.

He took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. Gale needed to find the calm part of himself that patiently waited for something to get caught in one of his traps. Being a hunter meant long hours in the woods in silence, waiting for something to happen. Time wasn't something he and Madge had a lot of. The interviews ended at 09:00pm, giving them thirteen hours until the Games begin the next morning.

"Madge?" Gale called, knocking on the door. Her sobbing stopped. "Madge, I need to talk to you."

"Go to hell, Hawthorne," she shouted.

"Madge, open the door." Gale couldn't help but smile a bit. Sweet, angelic Madge Undersee just swore at him. Since he deserved it, he couldn't be angry with her.

"Why? Embarrassing me in front of the other tributes, my father, your family and all of Panem isn't enough!"

"After what I said, my mother has disowned me and adopted you," Gale replied. "You just gained a family rooting for you in the Seam."

The door flew out and a disheveled Madge glared at him. What was left of his heart broke when he saw the defeated look on her face. Gale was busy staring at her tear stained face, trying to find the words to apologize, so he didn't notice her posture change. When her small hand imprinted on the side of his face, he snapped out of his daze. "Hey!"

"You are the biggest jerk a girl could ever give her heart to!" Madge didn't scream because she wasn't that type of girl. Her voice, laced with pain, bitterness and hurt, was like a blade slicing into him.

"Madge," Gale said as he rubbed his left cheek. "You're smarter than this. You know I can't go on national television and tell anyone I care about you."

Madge stared at him as if he spoke another language. Her mouth sagged, her brows furrowed and he thought she looked adorable. That thought was immediately followed by fear that she'd be brutally killed.

"The Careers would use you to get to me," he added, his gaze getting lost in the big blue eyes staring up at him.

"You-you…" Madge's hand waved in his general direction. "You _care_ about me?"

"Why do you think I punched Haymitch on the train?" Gale smiled at her shock. "I had no reason the last couple of years to bring strawberries to your house. I could have sent them with Katniss."

"Katniss!" Madge's voice rose and her eyes widened even more. "She heard what I said."

"So?" It was now Gale's turn to be confused.

"She was my only friend and your girlfriend."

"Katniss isn't my girlfriend," Gale clarified. "Did she say she was?" He wasn't sure what his feelings were toward his best friend, but she didn't make him feel like Madge did. Just one shy smile from the girl before him and his insides turned upside down for the last week since that kiss on Reaping Day.

"No," Madge replied, swiping at her tears and smudging her makeup. "She hardly ever mentioned you, except if you taught her something interesting."

_That sounded like Katniss. So why did Madge think she was his girlfriend? There's no way Madge felt inferior to Katniss, did she?_ Gale wasn't sure what to believe about the _District Angel_ as Posy labeled her; she'd blown all his prejudices to pieces this past week.

"I'm sorry, Madge," Gale said. He carefully reached out with his hand to touch hers before she jumped back from him. Her blue gaze settled on his cheek, which was still tingling, so his hand instinctively touched it.

"I hit you," she gasped, her hands flying over her face. "I never hit anyone. Ever."

"Well, don't I feel privileged to be both your first kiss and your first act of physical violence." He couldn't keep the humor out of his voice. This petite girl before him destroyed all his cool reserve. Thoughts that had no place in his head and were never there before popped up whenever she was around.

"I am so-so sorry."

"Don't be. I enjoyed the kiss and deserved the slap." He showed his teeth in this smile and hoped that she knew he was being sincere. "I should apologize for being an asshole the last few years. I should have gotten to know you better."

Madge once again looked shocked. Her hands dropped and she twisted them nervously. "Why?"

"Why what?" He'd spoken more works to her in the last few minutes than he'd ever said to a girl he was interested in. Usually a smile, a couple words and a walk to the slagheap resulted in a few hours of an intense make-out session. The idea of Madge anywhere near the slagheap made him ill. She was just too good for a cheap act like that.

"Why didn't you try to be my friend?" Her voice was full of vulnerability. "Katniss did."

"Because I couldn't get over the fact that you were the Mayor's daughter and I could barely feed my family. What would a Town girl possibly want from me other than…" His voice drifted off because he wasn't going there. _Not now and not ever with Madge._ His hatred of the Capitol and the Games was fueled by yet another reason. "Where would we go on a date? _Hey, Madge, let's go sit in the meadow and look at the stars_. _Sorry, I can't give you anything for your birthday, but a kiss."_ He exaggerated his tone for his made up lines.

"That's exactly what I would have wanted." Madge's tears flowed again.

Gale had to take her hands in his because she was twisting them so much he thought she'd hurt herself. Her hands were small and soft. It amazed him how well they fit into his larger, calloused ones.

"I only wanted someone to talk to, to go to a dance with or sit under the stars. _Time_ is the only thing I've ever wanted from another person." She tugged at her hands.

"Madge, do you want to go on a date with me?" Gale held her hands firmly but gently.

"What?" She stared with her cute, confused look once again. "Now?"

"Yes, right now."

"What could we…"

"Hey, you decide if you want to come and I'll figure out what to do." Gale's heart was thundering in his chest. He'd never been more nervous. Once he found out Madge was interested in him, it took all he had not to tear her door down every night so he could hang out with her. He could see she was trying to get over what seemed like an absurd idea. Her intelligence was only one of the things that fed the attraction he'd always felt for her.

"Yes," Madge said shyly. "I'm not sure what kind of date we can have as prisoners in this suite, but I'm curious about what you can come up with."

"Great," Gale replied, squeezing her hands. "I only have one request."

"What?" Concern crossed her beautiful features.

"No tomorrow." His tone lost the humor it had possessed before. "We never talk about tomorrow."

"Agreed." Madge nodded.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I realize fluff doesn't really fit in the **_**Hunger Games**_**, but I always believe if you face certain death you need to remember what to fight for. There won't be much fluff once the Games begin.**


	12. The Spark

**A/N: Thanks for the support that continues for this story. I know this little interlude might feel out of place, but if I thought I was going to die I would definitely hang out with that hunk, Gale Hawthorne ;-)**

* * *

Madge stared into her enormous closet – the size of her bedroom at home – and wished Cinna were there. She truly had no idea what to wear for the first and _only_ date of her short life. There were fancy ball gown dresses for every occasion and in every color imaginable. Some were so soft that Madge wanted to curl up and sleep on the material. Others were so sheer that her face turned into a tomato just looking at them.

Finally the shy girl from District 12 decided on a light blue dress with buttons down the front and a belt at the waist. Because it was too short for her liking, she pulled on some leggings in a darker color and soft navy blue flats. Madge didn't want to spend her last night alive in heels.

Her hair was left down and her face unadorned with make-up. She wanted to wipe all of the Capitol off her body if she could. _If only Cinna left my Reaping dress here, I would have worn that._

It was exactly twenty minutes since she left Gale. As soon as she looked away from the clock, a knock came from her door_. At least he's punctual._

Madge opened the door and her mouth dropped open. Gale had changed clothes as well, a white button-up shirt with black slacks. Her height put her at the level of his chest, which was partially exposed since he left the top two buttons of his crisp shirt open. The white contrasted with his dark skin and black hair, making Madge gasp at how handsome he looked. When her eyes finally caught his eyes, the smirk on his face broke into a grin.

"Madge, you look… great." A wave of uncertainty washed over his face before he cleared his throat and offered his left arm to her. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Madge was speechless from her own embarrassment and the overwhelming presence of Gale Hawthorne. He seemed larger than ever before, causing her heart to thunder in her chest. She was positive he'd be able to hear it with his hunter's sense of hearing.

"Go on our date?" Gale laughed. "I guess I should never wear white because it obviously shocks people into a stupor."

"Only females." Madge mumbled under her breath and shook her head. She slid her thin arm around the muscular one that was still being held out for her to take.

"I don't know about that, but I have to admit I am enjoying the effect it's having on one extremely beautiful Mayor's daughter."

Madge felt herself flame red as they walked down the corridor toward their chaperone's rooms. Before she could ask where they were going, a door slid open on her left.

"Trust me," Gale said.

She looked into his grey eyes, which were filled with joy for the first time that Madge had ever seen. His arm dropped so his left hand could grab hers, entwining their fingers when she nodded in agreement. He walked into the alcove and led her up a staircase.

* * *

When they exited the staircase onto the roof, Gale did a quick survey to make sure no one was there. Haymitch had said there was no access except through their suite, but Gale didn't believe him. The last thing he wanted on his first and only date with Madge was someone to be snooping around. His eyes scanned the skyline of bright buildings as well as the trees looking for the hidden cameras, which seemed to be everywhere.

"Is it okay for us to be here?" Madge's quiet voice asked as her hands clutched his arm.

He smiled down at the beautiful girl on his arm. Placing his right hand over her hands, which were clutched together on his forearm, he tried to calm her down. "Haymitch said he's been coming up here for years and isn't dead yet."

"Gale!" Madge hissed, her blue eyes wide and her head cocked to the side.

Gale had learned that this is the expression she uses when she wants him to stop talking. He couldn't help but smile because she was so concerned about his safety and his family. "My family would love you."

"What?" Her expression changed to one of confusion.

"Sorry. I didn't know I said that out loud." Gale tugged her gently. "It's okay. Haymitch and I were up here a few days ago and we're still fine."

Madge continued to look uncertain but she followed him into a small copse of trees that surrounded several planters full of wild flowers from the Districts. He had placed a blanket and some food in the center. It was simple and not at all the first date he wished he could provide for Madge. _But she said she only wanted someone to pay attention to her._

"This is amazing," she said, her eyes darted around trying to take in everything.

The moon was out as well as thousands of lights on the buildings in the Capitol. The trees filtered out most of the artificial light, leaving a bit of moonlight to illuminate the area. The brightly colored plants seemed muted in the dim light, but Madge seemed as entranced by them as he'd hoped she would be.

Watching her lean over and inhale a fragrance sent a pain through his chest. The look of peace on her face made him suddenly remember a few other times that he'd seen her smell flowers. "Madge?"

"Yes, Gale," she said as she stood up from smelling a large, yellow flower.

"Why do you always go to the funerals in the district?" Whenever she did something that contradicted his opinion that she was a wealthy snob, it troubled him. In his mind, Madge was a representation of what he'd always wanted for his family: a nice home, plenty of food and fancy clothing. He never took time to find out any more about her than the superficial. _Just one of many regrets I'm going to die with._

"Because it's horrible to see families torn apart." Madge crossed her arms and looked sad. "I know going and saying I was sorry didn't mean anything, but I wanted them to know my father and I cared. I cried every night after one of those terrible accidents."

Gale didn't want to upset her, but he just had to understand. "Ever since I was old enough to notice pretty girls, I noticed you." He stepped closer to her and held her blue gaze. Her pupils were so large in the dim light that the blue formed a tiny ring around them. It gave her the appearance of a doe caught in one of his traps. "But I didn't want to. I really wanted to hate you, but you never gave me any reason. You befriended Katniss when no other girl at school did. You paid her and me far more for strawberries than they were worth. And you were always at every funeral or memorial we had in the Seam. I couldn't understand why you'd leave your fancy house full of everything your heart desired."

Madge swallowed and seemed to be clutching herself even tighter. Her eyes drifted down.

Gale covered the last few steps between them and placed his hands on her small shoulders. "But then you kissed me and everything changed."

"Why?" Her eyes connected with his again.

"Because it meant you'd noticed me too. I wasn't just some Seam kid. You noticed me enough to want to kiss me."

"But a lot of girls did that." Madge cocked a brow and made Gale laugh.

"Not as many as I led on," he admitted. A smirk touched her lips, which made him feel relief that she believed what he said about the interview. "Then when you volunteered for Prim… As I said earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Madge dropped her hands and twisted them together.

"I'm telling you because this is our first date." Gale reached down and took her hands in his once again. "And I want you to know that I would have done this before if I had any idea that you were interested in me. I need you to know that I didn't ask you here out of pity or gratitude for what you did to Prim."

Madge's smile lit up the rooftop and Gale couldn't help but pull her into a hug. Her body fit against his so perfectly that he couldn't let her go.

* * *

Madge was stunned by his words as well as the physical closeness. His arms slid around her waist and locked at the small of her back. A feeling of security settled over her even though she'd never been held in the arms of any boy before. Her head naturally rested on his chest and the sound of his steady heartbeat was music to her ears. _I should be nervous, but I'm not._

After a few minutes of hugging, she noticed they were swaying slightly and Gale was humming. It was a melody she was familiar with. Music was the only escape Madge ever had from her life. All types of music interested her, but the ancient music of those who lived in Appalachia long before District 12 existed was her favorite.

The tune Gale was humming as his head rested next to her ear was a love song. It spoke of a couple that had one night to share before they never saw each other again. A wave of sadness washed over her so she clutched Gale's strong shoulders where her hands rested.

He started moving his feet and Madge stumbled. "Sorry."

"I wish we had a band or at least some taped music, but I'm sure a music lover like yourself can imagine something." Gale's voice rumbled through his body.

"How did you know I loved music?" Madge pushed back so she could look into his face.

"I figured you must in order to play as beautifully as you do."

"When did you hear me play?"

"My little brother loves music, too. Of course we can't get him lessons or anything. So a few times when we were in town and I heard you playing. I let him play in the park across from your house so he could hear you." Gale looked guilty and averted his eyes.

Madge was once again stunned at how closely their lives had come to one another back in District 12.

"Vick is ten. He's… _calmer_ than Rory or me. We're both angry all the time and are in a hurry to do something significant with our lives," Gale confided. "He takes time to listen to a music and _feel_ it."

"I wish I met your family," Madge said and gasped, her eyes widening.

"I've already told you several times how much they'd love you," Gale said as he started to move them again, ignoring her use of the past tense.

"Gale, I can't dance," Madge said as she remained stationary.

"Just follow my lead," he said with a smile. "You were relaxed a few minutes ago."

"That was before I realized you want me to dance," she said.

"I can't believe that you never went to a dance," he said with a smile.

"Who would I go to a dance with?" Madge replied.

"Me," he replied. "It's Friday night, so I guarantee you there is a dance somewhere in the Seam tonight."

"Did you go to lots of dances?" She could see him dancing with a dozen girls as the sound of guitars, harmonicas and homemade percussion instruments filled the night with ancient melodies.

"I used to. But as my family got older, they needed more to eat." He spun her around and she nearly fell.

"Gale, I can't dance," she squeaked as he suddenly dipped her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Of course you can." Gale pulled her back into his arms and continued to sway them to the sound of chimes tingling in the trees and a breeze rustling the vegetation that surrounded them.

Madge finally relaxed and let her body be guided by Gale's strong, sure steps. After several minutes, she moved effortlessly in step with him. Her mind stopped concentrating on matching his movements and instead listened to the sound of his heart and the soft humming that once again emanated from him.

After what felt like minutes, but was probably at least half an hour, Gale suggested they sit and eat the food he stole from the kitchen. Madge agreed and then begged him to tell her of his family.

"I always wanted a big family," Madge confided as she ate some fruit. "Apparently my parents were lucky I was born."

"I feel pretty lucky you were born too," Gale said, one of his hands coming to rest on one of hers. "And your hand is freezing."

"Really?" _How could I be cold with Gale Hawthorne smiling at me?_

"Here." He moved so he was now seated behind her and gripped her waist, tugging her back.

"Gale! I can't sit…" Madge felt her face grow red and cold was definitely not something she felt. "I…"

"Madge, come here," he pleaded. "I just want to warm you up."

"You've already done that," she admitted and then covered her face with her hands.

Gale laughed. It was a deep rich sound that Madge thought was better than any piece of music she'd ever played. All embarrassment left her as she allowed herself to be pulled into place between Gale's legs. Her back was pressed against the wide expanse of his chest and his arms settled around her stomach.

"Better?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. Since he was next to her ear, his hot breath sent a shiver through her body.

"Uh-huh," she whimpered and closed her eyes.

Gale chuckled and planted a kiss on the top of her head and rested his head against hers. His hands sought hers, entwined with them and then wrapped their joined arms around her abdomen.

"Tell me about the forest," she requested. "I'd always wanted to go there. I would stare at it out my window for hours, dreaming of how _alive_ it must be. How free I would feel outside the fence." She kept her voice soft just in case there were amplifying microphones up here. _But District 12 hasn't produced anything since Haymitch, so I doubt the Capitol cares what we do on the roof._

"It was the only place I could ever let my guard down and be myself," Gale started. "Until now."

"What do you mean?"

"Wherever you are, Madge, I'll be able to be myself."

The enormity of what he said wasn't lost on her. She snuggled closer and twisted her head so she could press a kiss to his jaw. Gale smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss before he rested his head against hers once again. His deep voice started talking about trees, plants and animals. The happiness in his voice and the warmth of his body were the balm that she needed to allow her to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Gale knew they should go inside, but holding Madge in the small garden under the stars was something he didn't want to give up. _Like my family and friends._ But Gale would give them all up if it meant that Madge Undersee would return home. Pressing a kiss to her golden hair and hugging her tightly, he pretended for a few more minutes that this was the beginning of a story that would last for years.

For a moment he imagined: falling in love with her, proposing in the middle of the forest he described to her, a wedding in the meadow of District 12 with his family and friends, tons of children and growing old side-by-side. It was a dream that Gale once thought he'd share with Katniss Everdeen. _But she had no hope for the future. And now neither do I._Gale came out of his fantasy and gently nudged Madge.

"Time to wake up, sweetheart," he said with a chuckle. He'd never used an endearment before but with Madge it was so easy. Her innocence and beauty just begged to be treated with honor and respect.

Her eyes opened and for a moment her entire face lit up when she recognized him. The smile that spread over her lips would remain in his mind until he died. It would shatter any darkness life threw at him. Before she could remember more than their evening of talking and being close, he kissed her.

The kiss was meant to keep them locked in this fantasy world where nothing existed but the two of them, a young couple with an attraction that they both had for years, but couldn't act on because of fear and pride. Their lips moved in sync with one another and spoke of a deep care and concern for the other, the begin of a young love that would blossom and grow with each day spent together. _But there are no more days._

Gale pulled back from Madge's sweet lips. He couldn't do this to her. Madge Undersee had to survive the Games. She deserved to give her heart to a man that would be there for her and live the life Gale momentarily dreamed of.

"Did I do something wrong?" Madge asked quietly.

"Never," Gale replied. He offered her a soft smile. "I could kiss you for hours, but…"

"We don't have hours." Madge shifted and Gale reluctantly dropped his arms.

He stood up and held out his hand to assist Madge. When she stood, she wobbled slightly and he grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Sorry." Madge settled her hands on his shoulders and her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry too, Madge." Gale couldn't help but cup her face, memorizing the softness of her skin, and lean down to kiss her again. This was going to be their last kiss, so Gale took his time. He fought the urge to deepen the kiss. The thought of tasting the sweetness she had to offer made him groan aloud.

Madge responded by pressing herself closer, seeming to know exactly what to do to feed the hunger that began to flare in his body. His hands slid around her back and he crushed her against his chest. His lips left her mouth and ran along her jaw to her ear.

"Madge, I need you to promise me something." He closed his eyes and held her close. If he looked at her swollen lips and saw her darkened eyes, he wasn't sure he could control the male hormones that were flooding his system.

"What?" she whispered, her lips close to his ear.

"I want you to run as fast as you can away from the Cornucopia," he said, breaking his own rule about not discussing the future.

She stiffened and Gale knew it would be okay to look at her. The brave young woman who shattered his preconceived notions about what the Mayor's daughter was like would have returned. The shy girl on her first date would be gone. When he pulled back, her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Take as many of your friends with you as you can. Just run. Don't worry about getting weapons or supplies. I know that you'll have sponsors, Madge. Haymitch won't let you down."

Tears welled up in her eyes and her hands clutched Gale's shoulders. She parted her lips to speak but no words came out.

"Promise me that you'll run," Gale begged.

"Gale…"

"I'll find you," he added. He knew she'd say that her life had no meaning and that she would gladly sacrifice herself to keep someone else alive, but he couldn't hear it. He wouldn't hear it. "Find water and food and a good hiding place. You and the others can hide and I'll find you."

"Th-then what?"

"We'll figure it out." Gale closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I won't watch you die in that bloodbath." Before Madge could respond, he kissed her again. This kiss was full of all the passion that he'd never get to share with her. His lips devoured hers and once again he pulled her against him. Madge met him with the same intensity when she returned the kiss.

When they separated, both were gasping for breath and shaking, it took a few seconds for their bodies to adjust to the loss of contact. Their eyes studied each other's face, etching them into memory in case the unthinkable should happen – they should never get the chance to see one another again. The boy and girl on fire knew they had no future beyond the Games, but that didn't mean they couldn't share this brief spark.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was so sweet it rotted your teeth. Won't be much sweetness for quite a while. When I write action scenes, I tend to do frequent, short (2K-3K) chapter updates to keep the story flowing. I hope you won't mind.**


	13. Let the Games Begin

**1A/N: Thank you for the support and feedback. The wonderful reviews that you give me keep me writing. As I mentioned before I will be writing shorter chapters, but hopefully more frequent updates.**

**Thanks _Betherdy Babe_ for the beta.**

* * *

Madge awoke with a start. She'd somehow fallen asleep after leaving Gale on the roof. She wanted to remember him in his element, the woods. The forests around District 12 were the one place he felt happy before he got to know her. It was her hope that when Gale returned to District 12 and went into the forest, he would remember her.

Her eyes drifted to the red numbers next to her bed: 08:30. _One and a half hours until the Games begin. _Normally she'd be horrified she slept so long, but staying out into the early hours of the morning with Gale was worth it. _Not like I'm in a hurry for this day to start._

She turned on the shower as hot as she could tolerate and stood in the spray. It could be hours or days from this last shower until… Tears pricked Madge's eyes. She truly didn't think about the Games before. It was her original plan to run straight into the Cornucopia bloodbath. It might appear somewhat heroic to those watching in District 12 and it would be the fastest way to die. But Gale's request for her to run and hide changed her mind.

Madge was frightened of waiting for death because she watched her mother wait for her death over the years. Volunteering was Madge's way of taking control of her life for the first and last time. _I didn't want to feel helpless anymore._ One evening with Gale Hawthorne changed all that - the most amazing evening in Madge's short life.

Tears mixed with water and ran down her face. A choking sob escaped before Madge could stop her train of thought. The loss of a future with the wonderful man that Gale Hawthorne would become tore at her. Images of greeting him after a day in the mines, spending time with the family he loves so and perhaps planning a family of their own some day assaulted her. The image of a sweet baby with grey eyes and thick black hair held in Gale's strong hands caused her to slide to the floor of the shower.

"Madge!" A voice screaming followed by pounding at the door pulled her out of her sorrow.

She pulled herself up and turned off the water. Her skin was flushed red from the hot water and her fingers were puckered because she had been there a long time. Turning on the air to dry her hair in a few seconds, Madge heard more yelling and recognized Effie's voice. She grabbed a robe and opened the bathroom door.

"There you are," Effie screamed. "You're going to be late."

Madge laughed in Effie's face. It was high-pitched and forced. "Thank you, Effie, I would hate to be late for my death."

* * *

Haymitch entered Madge's room to escort her to the transport. His face was sullen and he couldn't make eye contact with her. His shaggy hair was slicked back and there was no smell of liquor about him. He had on a suit and Madge knew he was off to secure sponsors for Gale.

"Haymitch, I have some instructions I need you to give to my father." The time for tears had past. The shy Mayor's daughter needed to be strong until she was safely hidden away in the arena with her friends.

"Madge…"

"I want him to give all my dresses that don't fit Primrose Everdeen to Posy Hawthorne…"

"Don't do this," Haymitch pleaded, finally connecting with her eyes. His were filled with pain – a pain that showed on his face and caused his hands to shake.

"If he doesn't have to sell my piano for Gale's sponsorship, he should give it to Vick Hawthorne and ensure he gets lessons. He loves music." Madge had to take a deep breath in order to keep her voice from cracking. The youngest Hawthorne children would reap the benefits of Gale and her wealth. Her eyes slammed shut as the thought of her and Gale providing for his family nearly undid her. _That is a dream that was never meant to be, so stop thinking about it._

"Madge, I'm sorry I treated you so poorly," Haymitch started only to be cut off.

"Gale should get all your advice and attention. I'm off to my aunt's fate. I only hope I can be strong enough to die for something important." Madge placed her hand on his arm and offered him a soft smile. "Please get him home, Haymitch. That can be your final gift to my family's memory." Tears leaked down her mentor's face and she reached up to wipe them away. "Help District 12 to win once again."

* * *

Gale sat on the hovercraft as the other tributes were brought on one by one. Although he was desperate to see Madge again, he knew it was a bad idea. With Cato or Marvel seated across from him, he was afraid that if he looked at her, his feelings would show in his face. The mask of indifference he'd perfected over the years in the Seam had to be the only thing visible to the other tributes. Except for Madge, he'd shown her more than any other person, including his family. As memories of her in his arms and the taste of her on his lips assaulted him, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _Better to look bored than aroused._

Haymitch had told Gale that he'd do what he could for Madge, but that Gale should seriously consider the fact that he could win this. Gale told their mentor that if it somehow came down to him and Madge, he'd find a way to end his own life before he could ever kill her. Haymitch seemed to understand as he shook Gale's hand outside the elevator. Apparently the mentors had to say farewell at the training center and never see their charges again. The stylists helped them to get dressed at the arena.

Gale wondered what type of arena this Game would be. Haymitch, Madge and he speculated a bit over breakfast the other day. According to Haymitch, the clothing they put you in gave you clues. He felt the smooth fabric that encased his frame. It felt extremely comfortable and strong; he stretched it out in his room and it didn't tear. There was never a time he wished for his mother's presence more than now. Years of washing clothes made her know plenty about fabrics. Any advanced knowledge about the arena they would be facing could be vital to their survival.

He heard the final tribute enter along with the customary two escorts. The heavy steps of the Peacekeepers were identical each time, so Gale could ignore the sound and concentrate on each tribute. The final tribute to enter was light, so Gale thought it might be Rue from District 11.

"Give me your arm," a stern voice commanded.

Gale opened his eyes and saw a man with a large injection gun. He took his right arm and injected a device under his skin. _Great, now they can track my movements. _His hatred of the Capitol rose like bile from his stomach, but he had to suppress it. There was nothing he could do now to exact revenge on them.

He glanced around the hovercraft, noting that Rue was seated next to him, and smirked. _Looks like my observational skills haven't dulled in the last week._ He had sensed that Madge was far away from him. Sure enough, Madge was almost at the end of the other side between Glimmer and the little boy from 4. Gale heard a dismissive grunt from across the aisle. His eyes connected with Cato and narrowed. The District 2 tribute was more fit than Gale, but the District 12 tribute felt in a fair fight that he'd come out on top. He had to believe that his desire to keep Madge safe would prevail over Cato's desire for glory.

* * *

Madge tried not to watch Gale when she was in the hovercraft, but couldn't help herself. His posture was ramrod straight with arms crossed and eyes closed. A look of indifference or boredom was on his face. She marveled at how well he could hide his emotions. After sharing the evening that they had, Madge found it hard to believe that hard mask cracked to reveal a sweet, funny and extremely caring young man. Looking at her brown boots, she fought tears. _Remember his smile, his touch and his kisses. Don't cry._

She repeated that mantra as she sat with Cinna waiting for the Games to start. Her stylist was waiting for her in the launch room below the arena. The catacombs held an area for each tribute to have, most likely, their last meal, a shower and place to finish getting their clothing.

Madge couldn't help but rush into Cinna's arms when she arrived and let a few tears fall before she reminded herself not to cry. The young designer held her and told her that he believed in her. She offered a weak smile before she headed to the shower.

When Madge returned, a meal was waiting for her and she forced herself to consume it. The food fell into a stomach that was finally roiling around with fear of what was at the top of the launch tube.

Obviously reading her mind, Cinna spoke, "I have your coat. The material is water proof and traps heat, so the arena must be on the cool side."

"That's good to know," Madge replied, staring at the bare walls that surrounded them. "Cinna, I need you to make sure Haymitch delivers a message to my parents." She then proceeded to tell him about her wishes for her personal items. "Oh, and please get my pin back to my mother."

Cinna's gold-highlighted eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. He quickly stood and held her jacket out to her. "You are the kindest and bravest person I've ever met," her stylist said in a soft voice.

Once her coat was on, she hugged him tightly. Madge felt a few tears slide down her cheek. _I won't cry anymore after this._

When they finally separated from their embrace, Cinna put a finger to his lips and pulled back the collar of Madge's jacket. There was a liner inside that was capable of being removed and situated on the liner was her gold mockingjay pin. Madge gasped because she had left it safely in her dresser back at the training center. It was too valuable to her mother for Madge to risk losing it in the Games. "Cinna, I can't…"

"For luck and so that you never forget to keep fighting," he replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

* * *

Madge stood in the launch tube as it slowly rose into the arena. Her heart was racing and hands trembling. There wasn't any way she could put off the fact that sixteen other people would endanger her life as soon as the Games began. She couldn't believe that any of her friends would be a danger to her, so she didn't count them.

She was blinking against the bright light that suddenly filled her vision. Once she acclimated to the light, a grin erupted over her face. The arena was a forest. Pine and deciduous trees surrounded the Cornucopia. There was no way Gale wouldn't be able to win this.

Madge knew that Gale wasn't going to acknowledge her, but she still looked around the semi-circle of tributes until she saw him. He was the second from last on the opposite side from her. She would recognize his tall frame anywhere. Because she was looking for Gale, she wasn't paying attention to the count down; it was down to fifteen seconds.

She quickly looked around her and saw the male tribute from 6 on her right and Emi on her left. The forest was five tributes away from her to the right with Rue at the end, closest to the safety of the trees. _Emi and I just need to get by the District 6 boy and three others before we can meet Rue._

Madge looked at the items scattered in the grass before her. A large dark purple backpack that was stuffed to capacity seemed to catch her eye. She glanced at Emi to see where her eyes were looking and the girl from District 3 was focused on the same pack. Madge looked around to see what was near that one and saw a pile of rope and a tarp. _That'll be useful to build a structure to keep dry if it rains._

The announcer was starting the final ten seconds so Madge looked once again at Gale. She'd heard of a rumor when she was younger and snuck into her father's office that the Capitol had detonated a tribute's platform. That memory made her look his way in case it was the last image she had. _To leave this world with Gale Hawthorne as my last image would be a good thing._

Madge didn't blow up when they announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games begin." She froze on her platform as she watched chaos be unleashed in the idyllic wilderness setting. Murders were already being perpetrated by Cato, who managed to get his hands on a sword, and Clove with knives she found. Three tributes went down before Madge heard Emi screaming for her to move.

Leaping off the platform, she finally focused on her surroundings. Emi was in front of her, so she swiveled to see where Rue and the other tributes were. The little girl from 11 was already at the forest's edge with a small blue pack under her arm. She was waving frantically so Madge took a moment to look behind her. A large boy that she recognized from District 9 was bearing down on her and Emi.

"Go!" Emi screamed and shoved Madge forward. As they raced toward the forest, Madge grabbed the dark purple pack she'd been eyeing. The screams of injured and dying children filled the air. All she could do was silently pray that her friends would see her running toward the woods and follow her.

Something slammed into her from behind, driving her to her knees. The backpack was clutched in her arms, so she couldn't stop herself from being pushed face first into the grass-covered soil. The taste of blood filled her mouth and pain radiated from her forehead. For a moment she thought she might black out, but someone pulled her up by her right arm.

Even though it hurt to move her head, she twisted to look at who lifted her off the ground and gasped when she saw the brown eyes and face of Rue's District partner, Thresh. His left hand was holding her while his right hand was occupied with a curved sword. Her eyes widened and a scream bubbled out of her throat.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I promise these short chapters will come out more quickly. This filler had to be done to get us into the Games.**


	14. Day 1

**A/N: Thank you for all the support. As promised I am trying shorter more frequent updates. I promise I will resolve the cliffhanger, but I would like to show some of the events going on outside of the Games. My apologies if my interpretation of some of the other Victors is OOC. Someone mentioned the desire for Betty White to play Mags, so I cannot resist that!**

**Thanks to **_**Betherdy Babe**_** for the beta.**

* * *

Haymitch entered the Mentor's breakfast with a quick stride. His usual drunken gate was nowhere to be seen this morning. Today the Games begin.

The Capitol always brings together all the mentors after they send their tributes off to the arena to hobnob with the highest bidders. They watched the opening bloodbath together and then headed off to secure sponsorship for their remaining charges.

"Oh, if only I were forty years younger," Mags' voice rang out as soon as Haymitch stepped through the doorway.

"You make that promise every time I see you, beautiful," Haymitch replied with a smile for the elderly Victor from District 4. Even though she was advanced in years she was still wily enough to train tributes. Her most famous was flirting and smiling on the other side of the room.

Haymitch's eyes continued to rake over the crowd for the one person he was looking for and spotted him surrounded by several wealthy sycophants of President Snow.

"Abernathy, did that little princess of yours really score an 8?" A hostile young woman with spiked black hair and a forest green dress on growled.

"Not now, Mason," he said to the often-angry mentor from District 7.

"What are you…"

"Watch and learn, sweet Johanna," he said in his most condescending tone as he patted her cheek. "Watch and learn."

"Touch me again and my foot will be up your ass," she threatened.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Haymitch smirked at his younger friend.

"Seriously, Haymitch, what's up with your tributes? I wanted to punch that bastard out for breaking that sweet girl's heart in front of the nation," Finnick said as he sauntered over with a drink in his hand. "Was it an act so she'd get sponsors?"

"Finnick, do you reveal your secrets?" Haymitch asked with a raised eye. He took the drink from the young mentor of District 4. "And thanks for the drink."

Haymitch nodded to Beetee on his way to Caesar Flickman. The famous broadcaster was surrounded by a multitude of fans.

When the male mentor from District 3 reached the gathering of Finnick, Mags and Johanna, he asked, "What is Haymitch up to?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good for the rest of us," Finnick said, taking another glass off the tray of an avox. His sea green eyes saddened as the bright pink-haired woman walked off to the next person who wanted a drink.

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked. "That drunken fool can barely form complete sentences, yet alone plot."

"Don't underestimate him. He really likes these tributes," Mags added. "He's never been this involved before."

The Victors tried not to stare, but Johanna, Finnick and Beetee were not old enough to remember Haymitch's Game and the cocky, rebellious side of his personality. They watched as Caesar gasped and covered his open mouth with one hand. His other gripped Haymitch's shoulder tightly. A look of utter sadness covered the man's face, but when he turned away from Haymitch, he looked positively gleeful.

Flickman rushed up the stairs and they all heard him herald a Peacekeeper. "I must get in touch with the head of security at the training center. I need some footage from one of the cameras…" His voice drifted off as he rushed out the door with the Peacekeeper.

"Footage? What the hell are you playing at?" Johanna asked again.

"Must you always use such foul language?" Haymitch laughed, but then his face grew serious. "Hopefully, I'm going to repay a debt," he added silently.

The five Victors fell into silence as each thought of people they owed debts to –the other tributes that were sacrificed. When the pink-haired avox passed by, they all took a drink from the tray, a silent toast to all those about to be lost today to entertain the masses.

* * *

"Move, twelve!" Thresh screamed as he yanked Madge's arm.

The big tribute from 11 nearly pulled it out of the socket before Madge could find the strength to get up. The screams, the sobs and cries for help or a loved one's name overwhelmed her. After growing up with images of the murder of children by children every year, she should be desensitized. _When you're in the middle of the battle it's a different story._

"Come on!" Thresh started dragging her with one hand while his other gripped a curved sword.

"Emi!" She snapped out of her shock when she realized the little girl from 3 wasn't with them. Madge's gaze met the lifeless one of Emi Cray. Her body was bent at an odd angle and her hazel eyes stared at the dirt. Blood was flowing from her neck into the grass. "No!"

"Son-of-a-bitch, twelve, get a move on," Thresh barked.

Madge's legs moved and her arms clutched the backpack she'd taken. Her mind was back with Emi, when she held the girl's hand in the infirmary. Tears leaked out of Madge's eyes when she was forced to look forward.

"Watch out," Thresh shouted as he pushed her down. He spun around and slashed at a boy who'd run at them with a short spear.

Madge recognized him as the boy from District 7 and hoped that Flora wasn't his friend. _Thresh was obviously not afraid to kill._ _Is that why he is dragging me toward the forest?_

Shrieks of horror echoed from her left, so she twisted around to see Lacey sitting on the ground with blood all over her face. There was a body not far from her. _Did she kill someone?_ Madge scampered off and heard Thresh shouting something at her.

"Lacey!" she shouted. Madge pulled her backpack on while she staggered over to her friend. "Lacey, it's Madge."

The girl from 8 was staring at the body not too far away and rocking. A constant moan was issuing from her mouth and Madge knew she was in a panic attack. Her mother often fell into such situations when Madge's resemblance to Maysilee overwhelmed her. Madge knelt down, glancing over her back to make sure no one was going to stab her from behind. She saw Thresh engaged with another kid and no one else seemed to be near.

"We've gotta go!" Flora suddenly appeared in front of her. When Madge looked forward, she saw that the woods were close by.

"She's in shock," Madge replied to the girl from 7.

"They'll be here soon. The bloodbath is almost over and it'll be time for the hunt," Flora said rapidly. She knelt down and hooked an arm under Lacey's arm. "Come on, Lacey!"

Lacey didn't respond. She only continued to whimper, allowing Madge and Flora to drag her toward the forest.

"Move faster!" Levi yelled. The little boy was suddenly on Madge's right side with a large yellow bag clutched in his hands. "Madge, we've got to go."

Rue was there as well, yelling for them to get into the forest quickly. The little girl was looking back at something, which sent fear through her brown eyes.

Madge finally got Lacey into the bushes and let go of her arm for a moment. She turned to look back at the field of blood behind her. Her eyes darted around the Cornucopia where a few battles were still being fought. _No sign of Gale._ "You better not break your promise, Hawthorne," Madge said softly.

* * *

After running for what had to be a few hours, Madge finally halted her friends. All of them except her and Rue were out of breath, but no one complained. They took turns leading Lacey, who still hadn't snapped out of her stupor.

"We should see what we have in our packs," Madge said as she sat down next to Lacey. The girl from 8 still had blood stuck on her face and in her hair. Madge hoped there was something she could use to remove it in one of the packs. "We'll need to put Levi's stuff in all our bags. We have to get rid of the yellow bag."

"Why?" Levi asked. "I ran into the Cornucopia to get it."

"What!" Madge and the others all shouted simultaneously.

"I was next to that big idiot from your district." Levi's bright blue eyes twinkled and a smile split his elfin face. "I hid behind him since he was the one that the Careers wanted."

"Gale is not an idiot," Madge spat before she remembered the last time any of her friends saw Gale. He'd broken her heart on national television.

"But, Madge…" Levi whined.

"We need to get moving," she cut him off. "Let's sort the supplies and go."

"The sun is in front of us," Rue stated as she opened her pack. "We must be going West."

"The sun can be placed wherever the Gamemakers want to put it," Flora said as she took Lacey's pack and opened it. "She's got an empty water bottle, sleeping bag, extra socks and matches."

"Mine has a tarp, slingshot and some dried meat," Rue said.

"You really got a slingshot?" Madge couldn't believe Rue's luck, as that was her perfect weapon.

"Yes, but it's not as good as the one I had at home," Rue replied as she pulled back on the elastic band.

"That won't do anything against swords," Levi said.

"Remind me to tell you a story that I once read about a boy named David and a giant named Goliath," Madge said as she pulled out a long length of rope, some wire, matches, an empty water bottle and a sleeping bag.

Flora had another sleeping bag, some dried fruit and more wire. Levi's bright yellow bag was the jackpot as it was filled with two bottles of water, many packets of dried meat and fruit as well as a knife.

"The Cornucopia always has the best stuff," he beamed.

Madge looked at the boy who was almost as small as Rue and shook her head. "Don't risk your life like that again."

When Madge started handing out the supplies, Levi had a smirk on his face. His blue eyes never left the blonde as the smirk spread into a grin.

Cannons began sounding so they all froze. _One, two, three… Nine_. Silence filled the forest once the cannons stopped. Tears clouded Madge's eyes. _Was Gale one of them?_ She knew they'd list the dead later that night in the night sky, so she couldn't dwell on it now. "Let's go. We should get as far away from here as possible. Levi, stuff your bag inside Lacey's backpack and take it."

"What are we going to do when _they_ find us?" Flora asked. Everyone knew who she was referring to.

_Take as many of your friends with you as you can. Just run. I'll find you._ Gale's voice rang through her head_. _"We'll think of something." She echoed Gale's sentiments last night.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: What is Haymitch up to? I hope you don't mind some scenes outside the Games as well.**


	15. Gale and The Angel

**A/N: Thank you for the continual feedback and the acceptance of my unique interpretation of this story. There are some elements of the Games that are really good and I'll keep the ones I like best. I'll try to make a few changes, but some elements were already perfect.**

**This is hopefully the beginning of my shorter, but frequent updates.  
**

* * *

"Now I look like an angel," Posy said in her childish voice. It was as pure a sound as there ever was and Hazelle wished her sweetness could be bottled up and multiplied. There was no way the evil of Panem couldn't be overcome by so much pure innocence.

"Yes, sweetie, you do look like an angel." Hazelle beamed into the mirror as she finished tying the white ribbon that she purchased with her first large payment for laundry services to the Mayor's household.

She was nearly shocked when the Mayor's housekeeper showed up and said he wanted her to wash all of the fabric in the house: curtains, tapestries, rugs, bedding and furniture throw blankets. It would take a couple of weeks, but he paid in advance. It was enough money to buy Posy a dress, new shoes and a matching ribbon as well as pants and shoes for the boys. The family of the odd-on-favorite to win the Hunger Games couldn't look like slobs. They were also sitting with the Mayor and some Capitol reporters.

The Capitol never sent anyone to District 12 before, but a volunteer and a tribute with a score of eleven were too much for them to pass over. Not to mention the Mayor's daughter was doing some unusual things with forming an alliance among outlying districts. The male tribute from 4 was the only one from a Career district, but he was as small as her youngest son, Vick. There was no place for him in the Career pack.

"Mom, do we have to…" Rory started only to stop speaking when his mother shot him her patented look. "Okay. I'll clean up to sit with the Mayor."

* * *

When the Hawthornes arrived for the mandatory viewing, Katniss and Primrose Everdeen joined them. The girls' mother didn't want to sit in such a public space, so she was in the back. Because of how close Katniss and Gale were, Hazelle and Ivy Everdeen decided to say they were cousins. This would allow them to be invited to the special events and get some early information about Gale's progress before the viewings. Only a few of the viewings were shown live any longer since Titus' cannibalistic rage. The tribute who ate some of his victims made cannibalism the only thing banned from the Games.

The opening bloodbath was still one of the live events. On this hot Saturday afternoon they had to head to the town square to watch children be slaughtered. Hazelle prayed that her son wouldn't be turned into a killer by the Games, but she knew his desire to come home was so strong that he'd do anything to get back to them.

The Mayor on the other hand was obviously terrified his sweet daughter would be viciously slaughtered before his eyes. Everyone was shocked when she received an eight for her score, but Hazelle and a few others knew it was a sign that the Capitol was upset with her alliance.

"Ms. Hawthorne," Darius, the young Peacekeeper who befriended Gale and Katniss said, drawing her from her thoughts. "This way with your family."

"Thank you," she said with a nod. Taking Vick and Posy by their hands, she led them up a few steps to the viewing area for the VIPs.

Once they were seated, she exchanged pleasantries with the Mayor and reporters. If there was one thing Hazelle Hawthorne was, it was polite. She constantly chided her children about being respectful to everyone no matter where they came from. It was an extremely embarrassed mother who watched her son dismiss Madge Undersee's admission of a long-standing crush on him the day before.

The Capitol emblem came on the screen followed by a recap of the tributes and their scores. Claudius and Caesar spend about twenty minutes talking about strategies. A lot of their conversations revolved around Gale, Thresh from District 11 and the District 1 and 2 tributes. It was their belief that the winner would come from that pool of tributes.

As the countdown to the Games began, Hazelle's heart almost stopped. The fear for her son nearly undid her. A glance at the Mayor when Madge appeared on her platform calmed her. He was pale and visibly shaking. No amount of political schooling could keep a parent from mourning the impending demise of their only child. Since Gale had a real chance of winning, she had no need to be as upset as she was.

Once the camera panned out to show the forest, Rory, Vick and Katniss quietly say _yes, _further easing Hazelle's nerves. Her son could live in the forest and probably would have if not for her and the other children. All his years of lawbreaking were going to pay off once again. It provided food and money, but now it just might save his life.

The camera moved quickly over all the tributes as the clock ticked down. When Gale was shown he had no emotions visible and only stared at the Cornucopia with its stash of weapons.

"He's going in," Rory said with admiration in his voice.

"He's not that stupid," Prim hissed. "He'll get into the woods as soon as he can."

When the countdown reached one, Rory correctly predicted his brother's actions. Gale took off straight for a rack of spears slightly outside the doors to the Cornucopia. He grabbed a large brown pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"The bow. Go for the bow and arrows," Rory pleaded.

"He'll do better with a spear. He can hunt or fish with it. It'll help provide him food better than the bow," Katniss said quietly.

A small figure was darting alongside Gale and nearly got stepped on when Gale swiveled away from a knife that was thrown in his direction. The girl who threw it wasn't far away from him. Gale took a couple steps in her direction, causing her to backpedal and fall over a case. A boy quickly leaped on her, slashing her throat. A look of disgust spread over Gale's face before he yanked two spears off the rack and ducked behind the Cornucopia.

The camera found Cato, who was hacking away at a young boy, and Marvel, who was had his hands around the throat of a tiny girl. The camera found Madge as the girl from 3 fell against her back, driving her into the ground.

The Mayor gasped when Thresh from 11 grabbed Madge. She seemed to be in shock, unable to move. "No! No!" the Mayor said as quietly as he could while in full view of the Capitol reporters.

Madge finally got to her feet, screaming when she discovered the girl from District 3 was dead. The girl from 8 got covered in blood when a sword slashed her fellow tribute's head off, the boy who killed him was then hit by a knife thrown from Clove, the District 2 female.

Things were happening at a dizzying pace and Hazelle lost track after that. Madge was safely in the woods with several of her alliance and Gale was heading off into the woods on the opposite side of the Cornucopia. A couple of the Careers started after him only to be called back by Cato. Securing the supplies and finding the proper weapons were the first things they did after the bloodbath. After darkness fell, they began to hunt.

* * *

Once the coverage was over and the nine dead were announced and mourned, Caesar Flickman looked directly into the camera with a mixture of sadness and glee in his eyes. "My friends, I have a beautiful, tragic tale to tell you. The story of two of our tributes this year will tear at your heart more than any I can remember in my decades of serving you and the Games."

Everyone was silent in the square.

"I'd like to bring in Haymitch Abernathy, the only living victor from District 12." Caesar motioned for the District mentor to come in.

Now everyone sat up in his or her seat and a low mumble took over the crowd. _What is this all about?_ All eyes turned to the Mayor and Hazelle, who exchanged curious expressions.

Dread began to fill Hazelle. She loved her son dearly, but he did have a way with the ladies. _Just like his father, Jake._ Katniss was the only girl Gale ever befriended; all others came and went like the wind.

"Caesar, thank you for letting me share this story with you," Haymitch said, his voice and demeanor serious. "All is not as it seems between Gale and Madge."

Mummers filled the square. Hazelle looked at Katniss to see how the young girl was reacting, but only saw confusion on her face. _Looks like his friend doesn't know anything._

"Last night Gale seemed pretty heartless," Haymitch continued. The audience in the studio was commenting and some people were shouting. The mentor motioned with his hands for everyone to calm down. "Just take a look at this and see if you feel the same."

Video footage of a much higher quality to the one from the day of the Reaping showed Gale walking down a corridor and knocking at a door_. "Madge? Madge, I need to talk to you."_

"_Go to hell, Hawthorne."_ Madge could be heard yelling from the other side of the door. Laughter came from some of the guys seated behind the Mayor's section. Hazelle noticed Darius, who was standing guard near the Mayor, smile as well.

"_Madge, open the door."_ Gale smiled as he waited for her response.

"_Why? Embarrassing me in front of the other tributes, my father, your family and all of Panem isn't enough!"_ More laughter rose from those around the Hawthornes.

"_After what I said, my mother has disowned me and adopted you," Gale replied. "You just gained a family rooting for you in the Seam."_

The door flew open and Madge slapped Gale. Silence filled the square.

"_You are the biggest jerk a girl could ever give her heart to!" Madge snapped._

_"Madge," Gale said as he rubbed his cheek. "You're smarter than this. You know I can't go on national television and tell anyone I care about you."_

The video continued with Gale explaining his unexplored attraction to Madge and ended with him asking her for one date before the Games. Cries of outrage and sobbing could be heard from the citizens of the Capitol in attendance for Caesar's show.

"So you see, my friends," Haymitch said. "Things are not all that they may seem with these two."

"Indeed they are not," Caesar said with tears forming in his eyes. "Now to show you how these star-crossed lovers are faring on their first night of the Games."

* * *

Gale was shown pushing a large rock down a hill and snapping a few branches on a trail as he backtracked through the twilight. When the anthem played, he stopped and looked into the sky. A look of dread filled his face as he waited for the photos to appear with the deceased. He shook his head and lowered his eyes when Emi showed up. When the girl from 10 appeared and the sky went dark, he exhaled the breath he was obviously holding.

The image switched to show Madge. She was seated with the girl from 8 wrapped in a sleeping bag with Madge's arm around her. The other three tributes were huddled around her.

As the anthem played and Emi's face appeared, Madge held three fingers to her heart, lifted them to her mouth to kiss them and aimed them at the sky. "Rest in peace, Emi Cray." The other tributes mirrored her actions.

As the other dead tributes were shown, Madge seemed more agitated. Her face showed nothing but concern as the girl from 10 was shown. When the sky went dark, she also let out a breath.

* * *

"I told you so," a very sleepy Posy said to her brother Vick.

"Told him what?" Rory asked.

"That Gale would be okay because he has an angel with him."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing Posy. I love writing little kids. I hope you don't mind this brief interlude. Back to action in the next chapter.**


	16. The Capitol Strikes

**A/N: Sorry that RL got in the way for a while, but here is the next chapter. I am glad most of you enjoyed **_**watching**_** the Games with the Hawthornes.**

* * *

Madge awakened with a start. The forest sounds that had lulled her to sleep were gone, replaced by the snap of a twig and the rustle of bushes. Her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the darkness and finally landed on a figure crouched over her and Lacey. The traumatized girl from District 8 was nestled against Madge's right side with Rue to her left. Levi was sleeping not far from Rue and Flora was supposed to be on watch.

Instead the girl from 7 was kneeling before her with a knife in her hand. Blue eyes met brown and Madge swallowed. Her heart thundered in her chest, but she stayed calm. It felt surreal that she was facing down a girl stronger than her and obviously contemplating killing her without going hysterical. "It's not so easy to kill someone when they are awake is it?"

"J-johanna said to kill you all while you slept. It'd be easier that way," Flora sobbed. She was trembling and her voice was broken.

"No!" Levi suddenly flew across the small clearing and swung a club at Flora, catching the hand with the knife. The impact sent the knife flying and Rue scurried after it. "Finnick said never to trust Johanna Mason's tribute." He launched his small body against the female tribute, knocking her to the ground.

"Levi, stop!" Madge shouted, jumping up and grabbing the stick to keep the younger boy from bludgeoning Flora to death.

"She was going to kill you, Madge." Levi was straddling the taller girl's stomach and still holding the other end of a large branch in his hand. "We need to get rid of her. We can't trust her."

"Yes we can, Levi." Madge spoke with confidence; its what her mother used to say if she had to go to an event that made her uncomfortable. _Pretend you have all the answers even if you don't. People will listen._ "She could have killed us but she stopped."

"Because we caught her," he replied, his grip on the piece of wood just as strong as Madge's.

"Because she isn't a murderer." Madge reached out and touched the little boy on the shoulder. "To kill in self defense and to murder someone in their sleep is very different."

Levi turned to look into her eyes and his faced turned from one of anger to one of regret. He slowly got up from Flora's prone body, released the stick and stepped next to Madge.

The tribute from District 7 rolled on her side, but remained on the ground. She continued crying into her hands and pulled her legs into the fetal position. "Please kill me. I've embarrassed everyone, especially Johanna."

"We won't kill you, Flora," Madge said. "We're not like that."

Madge was silent because she realized what she'd said was blasphemous. To accuse tributes of being murderers was to draw attention to the brutality of the Games and diminish from the sport of it. There was sure to be punishment sent after her and her band. "We're all tired. Let's get a bit more rest and have two people awake at the same time."

"I'll guard with Rue," Levi offered. "You get some rest, Madge." His small hand reached out to give hers a squeeze before he pulled back.

Madge couldn't help but offer him a smile. His crush on her was so obvious that even her cluelessness about men couldn't ignore it. It warmed her heart in this cold place.

Something slammed into her and drove her into the ground. She screamed and felt something stab through her upper left shoulder and slice her upper right arm. Her face was shoved into the dirt and she could hear little except for the howling of the creature that was standing or sitting on her back waiting to tear her to pieces.

_Gale!_ Madge felt tears run unchecked down her face. The pressure on her upper body remained constant and threatened to crush the air out of her chest. The howling continued. As her consciousness faded, she became aware of the little things: the stick clutched in her hand and now pressed into her stomach, the taste of blood mixed with dirt in her mouth, and the ringing in her ears. Odd thoughts raced through her head._ The Capitol's retribution sure was fast. I hope they get my body back to Mom and Dad. Now Gale can win without worrying about having to kill me._

The weight upon her shifted and pain returned with a vengeance. She screamed as the creature's claws were pulled out of her body and teetered on the brink of oblivion.

"Madge! Madge! Madge!"

She heard voices and was rolled over. Since her head hurt so much, she didn't open her eyes. _They must have killed it._

Madge tried to grab onto something to anchor her to life but her arms burned and throbbed, which didn't allow for movement. _Weird, I thought you stopped feeling things when you die. This still hurts. _

"Look at the blood! She's bleeding to death!" Levi's broken voice was the last thing she heard before darkness descended on her.

* * *

Audra Donner Undersee felt like someone had pulled a blanket off her mind. Her room came into focus as she blinked repeatedly. The sound of retreating footsteps in the hall must have awoken her. It had been a long time since she'd watched the television in her room. A familiar face was on the screen with a look of extreme sadness on his face.

"It looks like this might be the end for the girl on fire," Caesar Flickman said, shaking his head. Sobbing could be heard in the background coming from off camera.

Audra sat up. She hadn't watched a Hunger Games since her sister died. _Why would anyone put that dreadful thing on?_ _And right when some poor unfortunate girl is going to die._ The Mayor's wife swung her legs off the bed, but they were so weak from lack of use that she fell to the floor.

"Dammit," she growled, her blond hair falling over her eyes. Grasping a table, she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"It would appear that Gale Hawthorne's promise of finding her won't be fulfilled," Claudius Templesmith said as he sniffled.

_Hawthorne?_ That name was familiar to Audra. Jake Hawthorne was a miner, one that her husband had some dealings with. _Gale must be his son._

"Such a tragedy on the first night of the Games," Caesar said. The camera showed a small group huddled around a prone figure with blonde hair.

"Now those vultures will make us all cry over her senseless death," Audra said in disgust.

"Yes, it appears that Madge Undersee is not going to survive after that attack. The creature must have snuck up on them while they were deciding if they should kill the traitor in their midst."

_Madge Undersee!_ Her eyes flew to the photos on her bedside table. It was Madge's life story told in photos. When Audra woke with her headaches, the smiling little girl beside her comforted her until the pain subsided. _What was she doing in the Games?_

The camera panned back and she saw her daughter lying on a forest floor. Blood covered her jacket and the three children huddled around her were in tears. A curly-haired boy was holding her hand and stroking it.

"No!" she cried as she turned from the television. Her eyes landed on a syringe next to a photo of Madge sitting at her piano. It was a birthday gift when she turned five. The blonde with missing front teeth looked so happy.

The television droned on about falling in love and how this would affect her alliance. Audra only had eyes for the photo of her sweet daughter. She knew her husband must have gone too far with his rebellious plans. _The Capitol finally took Madge from us._

With a shaky hand, she took one of the syringes on her table and turned back to the television. Madge's photo appeared on the screen causing Audra to gasp. It was as if she were looking at Maysilee only in a dress that appeared to be smoldering embers. Her sister had worn a pure white dress for her interview.

As Audra plunged the syringe into her arm, a smile settled over her face. She could barely make out anything on her table except for the photo of Madge and another syringe. It took her a couple of attempts before she grasped it and longer to find her arm to inject another dose. "I'll be there soon, sweetie." When Audra slumped to the floor, Claudius and Caesar were both shouting.

* * *

Madge felt like she was floating. Quiet voices penetrated her foggy brain. She tried to move, but felt a gentle hand pressing on her numb shoulder.

"The medicine should work soon," a voice said. "It came right in time. We thought we'd lose you."

Madge's eyes fluttered open and she saw a small figure leaning over her. The moonlight glistened off of Rue's wet face. "Medicine?"

"Yes. From District 3," Flora said. "The note said thanks for making Emi's last days happy ones."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Some hints for the future and from the past in here. Have fun deciphering them.**


	17. Day 2 Gale

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this written. RL got in the way for a long time. I can't seem to get enough of the Victors, so please indulge my little interlude at the beginning of this.**

* * *

Haymitch entered the lounge in the training center and immediately grabbed a liquor and fruit concoction that he'd have to be totally wasted to ever drink and set it down in front of the Bronze God from District 4. "Thank goodness for puppy love," he said as he sauntered past.

"He's a good kid," Finnick replied and held the glass aloft.

"And, Wiress. Beetee…" Haymitch dropped a hand onto the pale man's thin shoulder and nodded to his companion. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Thank the Cray's," Wiress began.

"They were thrilled their daughter died heroically saving another," Beetee finished.

When he passed behind Johanna Mason, he nonchalantly nudged her shoulder causing her coffee to slosh onto her moss colored shirt. "You son-of-a-bitch, Abernathy!" Johanna shot out of her chair and turned to face the mentor from 12.

"If your tribute tries to harm mine again, I'll make sure you get more than coffee on your shirt." Haymitch and Johanna stood almost the same height, but the older man had some weight on the Victor from 7.

"The twin of your ally isn't smart enough to survive," Johanna shot back. "Look at the stupid shit she said? Didn't you tell her you can't say anything negative about the Games or face immediate retribution?"

Haymitch glanced at Wiress and Beetee to ensure they were wearing the microphone dampening bracelets that they developed. Whenever the victors met in the Capitol and wanted to discuss _sensitive_ topics, the geniuses from 3 had to be around. Their gadgets kept this odd band of _friends_ from being slaughtered for their rebellious words.

"Now, now, Johanna," Finnick cautioned. "If Madge didn't stop my little man, he would have gutted your dear Flora like he was filleting a fish."

"Sit down and shut up, the lot of you," Mags scolded then nodded toward the doorway. President Snow, Plutarch Heavensbee, Seneca Crane and a few other Gamemakers walked into the room. The room became silent and everyone sat down, sitting at tables nearby. They all concentrated on the food before them and let the camaraderie of a few moments ago disappear. To show unity or compassion for a fellow victor could be seen as rebellious.

Haymitch took some food off the nearby cart, stumbled and sat next to Johanna. The mentor from District 12 saw Plutarch wink while the President shook his head in disgust. Haymitch didn't want anyone to think he was anything but the drunken victor from a backwater district.

* * *

Gale stood quickly before he fell asleep. The squirrel he'd just eaten didn't have too much meat on it, but it allowed him to conserve the dried meat and fruit that was in his backpack. Rushing into the Cornucopia bloodbath gave him a wealth of supplies and two spears. It was stupid and he knew it, but the Careers were set on getting weapons as soon as possible. His speed allowed him to get in and out before they were fully armed. He made a couple of fake trails, before the hunter began moving without leaving any evidence of his passage.

When he put enough distance between himself and the fight, he looked over his supplies and smiled. The large pack contained: rope, food, a bottle of water, matches, water purification tablets, a knife, sleeping bag and a whetstone for sharpening his weapons. With these items, he could make it to Madge and ensure she had some water and nourishment. He tried not to think about her and those helpless kids out in the forest.

As he covered the small fire he'd made, pulled his pack on and picked up his spears, he couldn't believe his luck. No one had crossed his path since he set off around the lake. His plan was to find Madge on the opposite side. The need to see for himself that she was unharmed pushed him forward at a nearly reckless pace. His comfort level in the forest was making him arrogant, which he knew could lead to his death.

Once he'd found the river that fed the lake, he did stop. He'd set a small snare, which yielded the squirrel and drank his fill of water. As he sat under a large tree listening to the sound of the mockingjays overhead and the bubbling brook, exhaustion began to take hold. A change of wind and the smell of the cooking food pulled him back to the present. _Katniss would kick my ass if I got killed cooking a meal._

A smirk crossed his face as he thought of his best friend. It quickly disappeared when he remembered that he'd left the support of his family and hers on her small shoulders. Guilt swept over him. _If I don't return she'll feel that my family will be her responsibility._ He closed his eyes, wishing he could change things but he couldn't. If it came down to him and Madge, which he was going to attempt to ensure, the Mayor's daughter would go home.

* * *

Several hours later Gale heard movement in the bushes to his right. It was faint and only his hunter's instinct allowed him to hear it. He set down one of his spears and held the other high above his head. It wasn't long before he saw red hair between some of the leaves. To the best of his knowledge, none of the Careers had red hair. "Come out!"

The figure in the bushes tried to crawl out the side furthest from Gale. "You must have seen me throw a spear through a practice dummy. It'll go through you easier than that." Whoever was in the bushes halted all movement. "I already know you're there, so you better come out." The venom in his voice was directed at the animals that wanted him to kill a defenseless person and not the person in the bushes. _But they don't need to know that._

Realizing only a fool would really come out from their hiding place to face an attacker, Gale reached behind him and picked up the second spear. A Career would have charged him by now. _Unless they are using this person as bait?_ His eyes scanned the tree line and he didn't move until he heard the familiar sounds of birds and animals. "Well, good luck, kid," he addressed the bushes. "Don't follow me or you will find yourself skewered on a spear."

Gale paused on a rise not far from the bushes and settled down to see who was behind him. A redheaded girl emerged from the brush and he recognized her as the Girl from District 5. He doubted she'd follow him, but he left a few false footprints and broken branches to send her in the wrong direction.

* * *

Dusk settled on the second day and Gale realized he hadn't heard a canon since yesterday. The Capitol was never happy when there weren't a lot of gruesome deaths. His sleep-deprived mind ran through several Game scenarios that were employed to build excitement in the past. He knew that he needed to rest, but was concerned about Madge. _I won't be able to find her if I'm too tired._

Gale looked for a tree that could bear his weight. It was his plan to climb a tree, tie himself in with the rope and get some rest for a few hours. His search was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

He froze. His eyes searched the darkness for the source. Another scream caused him to clutch his spears. It was a girl. "Madge," he gasped.

The words of Mayor Undersee came back with a vengeance. _"Please… There are horrible things that happen in the Games. My baby, my princess, she shouldn't… Oh God, help her. Please kill her. Kill her as painlessly as you can. Help her get away from that bloodbath in the Cornucopia and kill her somewhere. Just keep her from being defiled by those animals."_

Gale raced through the trees toward the sound. He didn't care about being quiet until he got close enough to see a fire in the distance. Gripping a spear with his hand, he moved more slowly through the dense vegetation. _A fire? Why would she start a fire?_ Madge was too smart to do something that stupid.

The screaming stopped, only to be replaced by laughter. All sounds in the forest were gone. Gale could hear his heart thundering in his chest and the blood pounding through his ears. He tried to tread softly but fear ruled his actions, not intelligence.

Once he could see what was going on, it took everything he had not to vomit. A girl was lying on the forest floor, surrounded by four people. He could see a girl with her back to him, Glimmer giggling maniacally and Cato standing near the victim's head. Another smaller figure, which had to be the knife thrower, prowled around the shadows.

From Gale's location, he couldn't see much of the victim except for her blood. It was on the ground and all over the clothing of Glimmer and Cato. _That much blood and the lack of sounds must mean… _

Cato moved enough so that Gale could see blonde hair that was matted with blood. He surged forward. "_No_!" he cried, his voice echoing through the trees. Everyone around the fire froze.

The first spear he threw sailed silently through the air. He put all his anger, hatred and fear into the throw. And it did exactly what he thought it would do. The girl with her back to Gale was pierced in the abdomen. It almost went clear through her. Her scream was followed very closely by her canon blast.

Unfortunately they were ready for his second spear and Cato easily moved out of the way. By the time Gale reached the clearing with the fire, he could clearly see a small body covered in blood. His gut twisted as his worst fear was realized. _They found Madge and tortured her just as her father predicted._ "You sick, bastards!"

"You stupid, bastard," a voice said from directly behind him. A cold object stuck into the back of his neck.

Gale was going to die. He let his anger get the best of him and forgot about the other male career. There were no canons today and he was alive last night. The hunter was just captured in one of the oldest types of snares - one that used bait.

Cato laughed as he walked toward Gale. "To think I thought you might be a worthy adversary."

Once the big tribute moved out of the way, Gale could see the girl's face._ At least Madge is still alive._ His eyes locked onto Cato as he felt the steel press more deeply into his neck.

"Wait!" Glimmer shouted. The male tributes groaned, but the pressure to his neck decreased. "I'd like to have a bit of fun with him before we kill him," she purred as she slid her fingers down the zipper on his jacket.

He'd been the object of many heated looks from girls over the years, but this one sent a shudder of revulsion down his spine.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I was going to have more gruesome descriptions of the torture but, given as the site is cracking down on lots of stuff, so I leave it to your imagination. I will try not to leave you hanging too long.**


	18. Day 2 Madge

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am always amazed with the positive feedback I get when I change a common storyline into something different. Thank you for all your support, especially those who Alert and Favorite the story, but don't review. I don't have time to PM each one of you so consider this a heartfelt _Thank you_!**

**Thanks, Betherdy Babe, for the brief beta.  
**

* * *

Madge awoke to the smell of dirt and sound of running water. She felt warm and as if something were lying on top of her. _Where am I?_ Shifting and opening her eyes, Madge saw a blurry figure sitting in dim light. There was something glistening in their hands.

Blinking several times to clear the sleep from her eyes, Madge recognized the figure. "Rue."

"Finally," the younger girl said as she knelt next to Madge. "We weren't sure how the medicine worked besides healing your wounds."

"_Wounds_?" The attack flooded back and she gasped, pushing herself into a sitting position. Pain. Howling. Screaming. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what she thought were her last moments. Images of her parents and Gale flashed before her eyes, eliciting terror at the thought of never seeing them again.

"It's okay." A small hand gripped hers and one rested on her back.

"I didn't want to die," she muttered and looked at Rue. Fear coursed through her veins. _This can't be happening. Gale has to win._ _He has a family. I've got nothing. My death is more valuable._

"We all have to," Rue whispered and tightened her grip on Madge's hand. The little girl was trying to say so much with her eyes.

Madge knew what she meant and returned the pressure to Rue's hand. She was afraid that she'd say something that would get her attacked once again so she tried to think of something else. The sudden desire to live surprised her, so Madge attributed her feelings to regret over things that could never be with Gale. "Rue, did anyone die?"

"No canons since yesterday," Rue replied.

Madge let out a breath and looked around the small cave she sat in. It was mostly dirt with stones near the entrance. The sound of running water was fairly loud, but she didn't see any water.

"It's next to a falls. Levi found it. He's really resourceful." Rue followed Madge's eyes to the opening and answered her unasked questions. "Here's your pin."

"Thank you." Madge took the mockingjay pin from Rue.

"We took off your bloody coat and I buried it. I didn't want a creature following the smell. This is Lacey's coat because she only wants to wrap herself in a blanket."

"That was really smart, Rue," Madge said. Her eyes settled on the family heirloom as she fingered it. "It was my Aunt Maysilee's."

"The one who was reaped?"

"Yes."

"It made me trust you." Rue smiled when Madge looked confused. "We use mockingjays in our district to send messages to the fields, like it's time for break and things like that. They are considered very lucky, so I knew you were someone I could trust."

Madge smiled and pushed herself up to her knees. The pain that swept through her body seemed to anchor her to the floor of the cave though. "We better move."

"I think we'll be fine. This place is so hard to find, none of us noticed it except Levi."

"There is no way we can use them, so stop thinking about it." Levi's annoyed voice came from the opening. He and Flora came in and paused when they saw Madge sitting up. "You look better." His head lowered for a moment.

"I guess you're our hero for finding this place," Madge said with a soft smile.

"He also killed that monkey-bear that was on your back," Rue added.

"_Monkey-bear_?" Madge questioned.

"I think it looked like a long-armed bear and Levi thought it was a monkey," Flora said with some anger in her voice. "He's seen monkeys in 4. Apparently some people keep animals as pets."

Madge thought about Prim's cat and a few people in town who had birds, cats and dogs. There were even a couple people near the edge of town with large fields and horses. In a district with people starving to death, Madge could never understand having animals take food away from humans. In all honestly, her feelings toward Prim's precious Buttercup echoed Katniss'. But there was a lot that she didn't understand about human nature since she lived in a world where 23 children were sent to their death each year. _And no one tries to stop it._

"So I owe you my life?" Madge questioned the young boy from 4. If the light were brighter, she was certain he was glowing red. "Come here so I can properly thank you."

"No!" Flora gasped. "He's got an ego bigger than Finnick Odair already."

Everyone chuckled as Levi knelt next to Madge and she offered him a weak hug. The tribute from 4 put his arms around Madge and his face lit up like he'd just fulfilled the wildest dream of his life.

* * *

Levi had found some plants along the water's edge and Flora found a bunch of edible plants and berries, which they shared with the others. Lacey sat without talking, softly humming and making marks in the dark soil. Rue told Madge that the girl from 8 hadn't spoken and barely slept. Flora said they should leave her, but Madge refused. "We stick together until the end."

"Well, I have a way to kill off Careers, but Levi won't listen." Flora and Levi obviously didn't get along. Levi wanted Flora punished for threatening to kill Madge, but the Mayor's daughter brushed it off. Flora resented Levi's treatment, so they argued about everything.

"She wants to capture a nest of tracker jackers and throw them at the Careers." Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Tracker jackers," Madge echoed. "Did you run into some?"

"There's a nest not too far from here on a low-hanging branch. If we could capture the nest in a sleeping bag or backpack, we could use it as a weapon." Flora glared at Levi who was sighing loudly.

"That's brilliant, Flora," Madge praised. "We'd have the element of surprise." It would also keep them from physically having to murder anyone but she kept that thought to herself.

"Really?" Levi gasped.

"Smoke," Rue said quietly as she put a large leaf in front of Lacey with berries on it. The girl for 8, smiled but her eyes glazed back over and she stared at the cave wall once again.

"What do you mean?" Madge asked.

"The hive keepers in the orchards of 11 used smoke when they get the honey. I don't really know how it works but they don't get stung. It should work the same with tracker jackers." Rue looked hopeful and offered a weak smile at the others.

"So we need to make a fire that generates smoke…" Madge began.

"Then we need someone to see if it makes the tracker jackers easier to catch," Levi offered, glancing at Flora quickly.

"I'll get green wood." Flora ignored Levi. "But we can't make too much or someone will see it."

"If we can get the nest secured in the sleeping bag, it won't matter if they do see it and come this way," Levi said, suddenly in favor of the mission. "As Madge said, we'll have the element of surprise when we throw it at them." He shot her a grin.

Madge couldn't help but grimace as they cavalierly discussed the murder of other children. Her hatred for all that the Capitol made them do grew. _Levi should be fishing and finding a young girl in 4 for his first crush, not someone he will need to kill in order to survive. _

"Let's do it then," Flora added. "Anything is better than sitting around waiting for them to find us."

Madge stopped listening to their conversation for a moment. _I'll find you._ Gale had told her that the last time she spoke with him. _Was it only the other night?_ It felt like a dream now that the harsh reality of death had touched her. That evening was something warm and beautiful for her to treasure in the cold dark place she found herself now.

"Madge?" Rue asked with a nudge to her shoulder.

Blue eyes met brown and the Mayor's daughter felt embarrassed. She'd been showing terrible manners to her friends. "Sorry. I was thinking about something else."

"Something that obviously made you happy," Rue said. "You're glowing." She whispered the second part so only Madge could hear, leaving Flora and Levi to stare.

"I was remembering the happiest moment of my life." Her eyes cast down to the ground.

"The birth of my baby sister," Rue said as she settled between Madge and Lacey. "I was there with my mom. My other siblings were still out in the fields with my dad."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Madge asked.

"Five. They're all younger."

"Wow," Flora said. "Back home no one has more than two kids. The forest is just too dangerous."

"I have three older brothers," Levi added.

"It's just me," Madge said.

"So what was your memory?" Flora asked as she knelt down and took a few berries from the leaves that made a basket.

"It was a date with a wonderful boy." Madge didn't want to share all the details of her night with Gale. The intimacy between them that night was too personal to talk about.

"I hope he was nicer to you than your fellow tribute," Flora spat. "He might be a hunk, but he's a royal ass."

"Gale is not," Madge was quick to defend. "It was a strategy. That's all." It wasn't a total lie. Gale said he did it to keep the Careers from chasing her.

"What about you two?" Rue asked Flora and Levi.

"Meeting you guys," Levi said. "As the youngest I was always left behind. As you can see none of them volunteered in my place even though it's a great honor. So I'd have to say being accepted by all…" He looked at Flora who scowled. "Almost all of you was it."

They all chuckled and even Flora smiled. She reached over and ruffled his hair. "Stop that!" he cried.

"Sorry, don't want to mess up those golden locks." She laughed and tossed a berry at him. "The next Finnick Odair."

"You're obsessed with him," Levi shot back.

"He's a man and you're a boy," Flora replied with only laughter in her voice. "My happiest moment was getting engaged."

Madge's mouth fell open. Silence filled the cave.

"Birch and I were betrothed since we were young." The humor on Flora's face disappeared. "We would have been married when I turned nineteen. Now I can only say, _I love you_ and hope he gets to see this conversation."

Madge fought against the tears valiantly, but they won. Rue slid a hand across her friend's back. Until two days ago, Madge would have only felt sympathy for Flora. After that one night with Gale everything changed. For a few moments she saw a future that would never be, so she could truly _feel_ Flora's pain.

The little band stopped speaking and Madge hoped that Birch would get to hear Flora's confession. Someone talking about favorite moments that weren't _being selected for the Hunger Games _would never fly in the Capitol.

* * *

After some time, Flora and Levi went to gather wood for the fire while Rue and Madge got Lacey up to travel with them to the hive. Even though the girl from 8 wasn't coherent, she was still someone that Madge cared about and wouldn't leave defenseless in the cave.

The walk wasn't long to get to the hive. The tracker jackers didn't seem to be too hostile. They stayed close to the hive, which wasn't too large and would fit inside a sleeping bag.

Flora fashioned a torch of sorts with the soft shoots of very young trees and branches on the end of a long stick. The plan was to stay as far away from them as possible for as long as possible.

When Rue and Levi said they'd take the sleeping bag, Madge got upset that she was left out of the dangerous task of capturing the nest. "Stay with Lacey. We don't want her to wander off."

Madge knew the distraught girl could wander off and get hurt, but she felt like they were leaving her out deliberately. _This better have nothing to do with me being the daughter of a Mayor._

* * *

Madge held the slingshot that Rue gave her and tried to survey the forest. _What would Gale do?_ _He'd toss a spear, slice the nest from the branch and have it fall into a perfectly fashioned trap. No chance of that, so I get to watch two children wait to rush in and wrap a piece of cloth around a hive of deadly creatures._

Realizing self-loathing would get her nowhere, she took her guard duty seriously and surveyed the trees and ridge around them. They were in a low valley with the steepest hill rising up in front of them.

When Madge's eyes settled back on her friends several hundred feet in front of her, her breathing stopped. Flora advanced toward the nest with her jacket pulled tightly around her body, hood up to shield as much of her face from the tracker jackers as she could and an extra pair of socks on her hands. Rue and Levi had their jackets pulled up as well and held the sleeping bag between them. They were behind Flora and waiting to see what happened with the insects.

Time seemed to stand still as Madge waited. She could hear every heartbeat and her breathing felt nonexistent. Nothing existed except her three exceptionally brave friends. Guilt at being forced to stand safely on the sides while they were in harm's way didn't sit well with Madge. She'd often gone to bed without food to show solidarity to her classmates who went to bed hungry. _I thought it was a good idea and gave them the confidence to try._ _I should be there._

Flora's stick was very close to the hive and the smoke that was coming off it surrounded the papery substance. Most of the tracker jackers seemed to have flown into the structure to perhaps escape the acrid smoke. The older girl nodded to her young accomplices and the youngest members of Madge's band ran forward, engulfing the nest with the sleeping bag as soon as Flora removed the burning stick.

While she ground out the fire in the dirt with her boot, Rue pulled the drawstring on the sleeping bag tight and Levi took out the large knife and sawed the hive from the branch. It all seemed to happen at a snail's pace, but Madge knew it happened rapidly. Everyone paused as Rue lowered the sleeping bag to the ground and held on tight to the string. Nothing stirred and no one screamed in pain.

"It worked!" Madge couldn't help but pump her fist. She turned to see Lacey, but the girl from 8 was gone.

* * *

"It's for the best," Levi said as he finished securing the bag with a knotted piece of rope. The tracker jackers were furiously buzzing inside so the alliance was taking no chance with an accidental release.

"No it's not," Madge snapped. "I won't leave her alone out there."

"She's gone all _Annie Cresta_ on us," Flora said with annoyance.

"Don't insult Annie, Flo," Levi snapped.

"Don't call me Flo!"

"Well, Finnick calls Johanna Jo." Levi was fighting back a grin in the dimming light. "I figured I'd call you Flo."

"Keep it up, little boy, and I'll go all Johanna Mason on your sorry little…"

"Enough!" Madge yelled. "It's getting dark. We need to find her."

They all looked up into what had been the mid-afternoon sky to see it darkening quickly. The Gamemakers were up to something.

"I'm going after her." Madge turned around trying to see the path that Lacey could have followed. She knew the girl had lost her mind. The Mayor's daughter had a lot of experience with her mother's loss of touch with reality to know that the girl from 8 was in shock. Madge knew it was ridiculous, but the same instinct that drove her to rush to Emi's aid also pushed her to find Lacey.

"I'm going with you," Rue said and stepped forward to stand with Madge. "You two can go back to the cave or come with us."

"You'll need someone to protect you," Levi said as he gripped the knife tightly.

"And you'll need a weapon," Flora said with a sigh and grabbed the sleeping bag. "I hate being the tall one all the time," she muttered.

* * *

The little band didn't walk too far before the pitch blackness settled around them. Madge was afraid the Gamemakers were going to do something, so she slowed her band down and listened for anything out of the ordinary. _Like I know what a forest sounds like._

"Shhh," Rue hissed. Her hand flew out and grabbed Madge's left arm.

The tribute from 12 still couldn't believe that her limbs had healed fully from the attack. Whatever the medicine was, it was remarkable. Rue told her there were a few scars on her shoulder and the medicine was almost gone, so Madge saved it in case anyone else should need it.

"What?" Levi whispered from right behind Madge and Rue.

Laughter rang out, followed by a scream to their right. Moving as quickly and quietly as they could, the little band crested a small rise and saw a fire burning about a hundred feet away. Several tall figures gathered around the fire. The screams continued followed by laughter and other sounds that Madge truly didn't want to identify.

Levi and Flora were both tugging Madge back down the rise.

"We've got to go. Now," Flora growled. She squeezed Madge's forearm and stared at the girl on fire. The moonlight filtered through the trees above them so they could see each other's faces. "She's gone."

Madge shook her head. _They were tormenting Lacey and enjoying it. What kind of sick people are they? "Lacey…"_

"Is gone," Flora said. The screams got even louder as did the other sounds, which only made Johanna Mason's tribute grip Madge's forearm harder.

"Then we should use the bag," Levi stated.

Flora looked at Levi and smiled. "For the first time, I agree with fish boy."

"I'll climb," Rue said.

"No," Flora interrupted. "I'm the strongest and these trees are just like I have back home. I'll do it."

"It still feels so wrong to plan this," Madge said.

"They are torturing and raping Lacey," Flora barked. "If I were in her shoes I'd want you guys to kill me quickly. If I can take those animals out, I'm going do it."

Madge swallowed the bile in her throat. She had no idea this sort of activity happened in the Games. The Capitol obviously didn't see their precious victors defiling and abusing other tributes. Lacey's screaming reached a deafening level. "Let's do it." Madge funneled her disgust into anger. "Rue and I will come up from this direction and distract them. Flora head up the tree and Levi watch her back until she's up there."

"How will I know when to drop the bag? You'll need to be out of the way so the tracker jackers don't get you."

"Levi, take off as soon as Flora's up the tree. Rue and I will draw their attention this way and then you should drop it." Madge made eye contact with each of her friends. Levi and Rue looked determined while Flora looked pissed.

"No way are they going to get away with what they're doing," Flora said.

Madge shook her head. "Don't…"

Flora moved swiftly and pulled Madge into a backbreaking hug. She spoke softly near Madge's ear. "I've got a sense that you're going to make it, so promise me that you'll tell Birch I died on my own terms."

"Flora…" Madge's eyes squeezed tightly as she returned the hug. "I'll try."

"Just get the message to him and good luck, Madge Undersee." Flora pulled away, got to her feet and motioned for Levi to follow her. The boy from 4 offered Madge a wink as he picked up the knife and set off quietly after Flora around the other side of the clearing with the fire.

"Okay, Rue, let's get into position," Madge said with an enthusiasm she didn't feel. Flora had just signed her death sentence with her attitude. She wasn't sure how but the Gamemakers would exact their revenge swiftly. A chill went down her spine, so she looked behind her for an attacking creature.

* * *

Nothing attacked during the couple of minutes it took her and Rue to crawl through the underbrush and get into position. The younger girl had been picking up large smooth rocks and took several out of her pocket now. Madge looked around and saw a large branch that could be used as a club and a couple of rocks the size of apples, so she pulled those weapons close.

"Oh no!" Rue gasped.

"What?" Madge heard a shout of _No_ and the sound of someone crashing through the brush to her and Rue's left. The voice was full of anger, fear and hatred. Before she could begin to process who it might be, a spear flew out of nowhere, impaling the female tribute from 4. Madge's eyes tried to look through the blackness to see who was out there. A second spear shot toward Cato, but he sidestepped it. Her heart dropped into her chest when she saw Marvel lead Gale out of the woods.

They were still too far away for her to hear the conversation, but it was obvious Gale was angry. Her eyes flew around looking for Flora. She rose but stopped when she saw Glimmer stand before Gale and run her finger over the zipper on his jacket. Her stomach clenched.

What happened next drove Madge to do something the well-mannered girl from 12 never imagined herself capable of. Gale reached out, took a hold of Glimmer's jacket, pulled her to him and crashed his lips into hers. Madge grabbed one of the stones and flung it with all her might at the back of Glimmer's head. It hit with the force of an anger that Madge had never known before.

The girl from 1 screamed and jumped back from Gale, her hand flying to the back of her head. Cato and Marvel grabbed Gale's arms while Clove stalked toward the edge of the woods and Madge and Rue's hiding place.

A crack and small scream could be heard above as Flora and the sleeping bag dropped unceremoniously to the ground between the prone, bloody form of Lacey and the careers. The slip knot on the bag opened and the tracker jackers poured out. Clove screamed, "_Run_!" Marvel and Cato dropped Gale's arms and took off. Glimmer still suffered from the knock on her head and staggered around, tripping over her bow. She fell to the ground and was quickly attacked by the swarm.

Tracker jackers covered Glimmer, Lacey and Flora. Gale was far enough away that he could run into the woods. Madge couldn't take her eyes off her friends being stung repeatedly by the genetically engineered wasps. Their bodies were swelling and distorting into grotesque forms. Tears ran down Madge's cheeks because she couldn't turn away. When her eyes landed on the bow, laying a few feet from Glimmer, she remembered that Gale was alive.

She pulled the hood up, yanked the long sleeves of Lacey's jacket down over her hands and moved toward the bow. The tracker jackers were still swarming around the three bodies with only a few seemingly searching for new victims. Madge swatted with her arm at a couple of them. The bow was almost within reach when something barreled into her, knocking her to the ground.

Two arms - one wrapped around her stomach and the other cradling her head, so it didn't hit the ground - cushioned the impact. She was still winded and had a heavy weight pressing her into the soft soil. The sound of swarming wasps filled her hearing as well as a deep voice pressed against her ear. "It's me."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I was a little sad to start breaking up the little band, but it has to be done. I loved the use of the tracker jackers in the movie so I just had to use them, but a little differently. **


	19. Reunion

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My other fandom was neglected too long and they got restless. I'm sorry for the deaths. It was hard to do and is only going to get harder with the others. Thank you all for the support.**

* * *

For the second time in as many nights, Madge Undersee was knocked to the ground in the arena. Only this time the weight holding her in the dirt was trying to ensure her safety and not erase her life. Gale tightened his hold on her and took more weight on his elbows and knees so Madge could breathe. His act of kindness in the midst of a terrifying position touched her heart and made her realize just how much she missed him.

The buzzing of the tracker jackers was deafening, as were the cries of pain from one of the girls who wasn't dead yet. Madge could feel things crawling on her arms and legs. Unable to keep from wiggling and squirming, she felt Gale put more of his weight on her to hold her down. "Stop," he growled, sounding like he was in pain.

"Did you get stung?"

"No, but stop moving!" His head was pressed against the side of her head and the hood she had on muffled his voice.

"Gale, you've got to get out of here." Madge could imagine the wasps stinging him repeatedly.

"Not very likely," he mumbled.

Another canon blast went off, which made Madge realize the screaming had stopped. _Would the arrival of the hovercraft send the tracker jackers away? The hovercraft never comes when other tributes are around. Would that save us?_

Gale started coughing first and then Madge smelled smoke. It was very strong and she had to move her hand to cover her mouth.

"Let's go!" Gale lifted her off the ground with an arm around her waist.

"The bow!" Madge twisted so she could rush back to get the weapon, but he wouldn't let her go. The smoke from the small campfire was being blown in their direction. It was as if the Gamemakers wanted them to get away.

Gale pushed her toward the forest and quickly turned back to scoop up the silver bow. He couldn't get near his spear without leaving the sanctuary of the smoke screen, so he left it. Madge was waiting at the edge of the forest clearing for him and he nearly threw her over his shoulder to get her to run. "What were you thinking of running in there?" His anger had been tempered by fear but now that they were out of immediate danger it came out.

"I wanted to get your bow and maybe… maybe see if I could…" Madge's voice dropped as she spoke and so did her eyes.

In the darkness with only some silver moonlight coming between the branches, Gale couldn't see her eyes very well. He did see enough to know that she was on the verge of tears.

"Madge!" a voice called from the underbrush. It was a little boy so it had to be the kid from 4.

"Be quiet," he barked back. "And get moving."

"You can't tell me what to do," the boy, who was much smaller than Vic, said as he emerged from the brush with a long stick that was aimed at Gale's face.

Furious at Madge for risking her life, at himself for being so out of control when he thought Madge was in danger and at the Capitol for forcing them to do this, he exploded. "Get. That. Out. Of. My. Face." He enunciated each word like it was a threat and grabbed the stick, shoving it away.

"Gale," Madge cautioned. "Levi's an ally."

"He's gonna be a dead ally if he doesn't get out of my face." Gale continued to lash out.

"Gale, this is ridiculous…" she started, her voice low but harsh.

"So was you rushing into a dangerous situation for a bow," he countered.

"What were _you_ thinking of?" Madge crossed her arms.

"Can we discuss this later?" He spoke quietly, aware that Madge's thirteen-year-old suitor was standing nearby.

"Let's go," she said, motioning for Levi to lead the way.

Gale felt slighted when she deferred to the little boy. She knew he was a hunter and this forest was identical to the one back home. An irrational fear gripped him. _Did something happen to Madge the last two day that changed her feelings for me? No. She risked her life to get me a weapon._

* * *

By the time they got to the river, Gale was positive Madge was angry with him. She and Levi led him behind a waterfall to a small dark cave with a small air hole in the top that allowed light in. He grudgingly admitted that the boy found a good hiding place.

The girl from 11 rushed from the shadows and threw herself into Madge's arms. The three allies stood together and the sounds of sobbing suddenly filled the small cave. Gale saw tears streak down the boy's face and he wondered if this was the first time any of them had lost friends. Unfortunately each winter meant the passing of someone from starvation or the cold in the Seam. Gale had lost friends, in addition to his father, in the mines. A strange pain formed in his chest when he thought of Madge losing someone she cared out. He wished he could do something but decided to leave her with her friends. If he took her in his arms, he wouldn't let her go.

Gale gripped the bow, feeling its lightweight and getting comfortable with it. He was nowhere near the archer Katniss was, but he could hit his prey with a bit of time to aim. _Now all I need are some arrows._

He dropped his pack and dug out some wire for snares. The boy from the Seam also took out his extra food and water to share. The anthem suddenly played, causing him to look up. Madge and the others came out of the cave to stand beside him.

Levi stood between him and Madge, who had her arm around little Rue. Gale could see in the brighter light that she looked exhausted. Her face and clothes were covered in dirt and her immaculately styled hair was in disarray. He never thought she looked more beautiful though.

The photos started with Glimmer from 1, followed by the girl from 4. Her face made Gale cringe because he killed her. When the girls from 7 and 8 appeared, Madge and the others gave their fallen friends the District 12 salute for lost loved ones. Fear gripped Gale because he was positive that the Capitol wouldn't appreciate a show of support between the districts. Keeping them separated by fences and ignorance of each other was another means to keep them in line.

"I'll take first watch," Gale said, even though he was exhausted.

"I take first watch," Levi snapped.

Gale couldn't help but smile. The little boy had spunk, much like Rory. At the thought of his brother, he became serious. "I'm setting up snares for food and some traps in case the careers didn't get knocked out of commission. It makes sense for you to rest."

"Maybe I want to keep an eye on you." Levi stood as tall as he could and didn't come near Gale's shoulder.

_Vick was already as tall as him. _Pain flashed through Gale, thinking about his younger siblings watching him in these Games._ Rory will be this age next year. What if he gets reaped? _

"Levi, Gale's one of us," Madge's soft voice interrupted.

"I don't trust him," Levi said, holding his ground.

"I'll take the first watch with Gale," she replied. "Get some rest with Rue."

"But…" he whined.

"Please, Levi." Madge reached out and touched the boy on the shoulder. "Try to sleep."

He finally relented – _who wouldn't give in to those blue eyes_. Madge hugged Rue and sent her to bed as well. Gale was now left with the one person he wanted to be alone with but was unable to talk to because the Capitol was watching everything.

* * *

Madge didn't know how she managed to stay on her feet. She was ready to collapse, but felt she needed to stay strong for Rue and Levi. The younger kids were broken up by the horrific deaths they witnessed. The Mayor's daughter tried to detach herself from what she witnessed like she did when it was on TV but couldn't. She knew these girls, their names and their dreams. Their screams echoed in her heads and their images flashed before her eyes whenever she closed them. Madge was afraid to sleep.

"You need sleep too," he scolded. "Or don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," she said, annoyance in her voice. Madge was happy to see him unharmed, but she couldn't help but be angry at his recklessness. The desire to rush into his arms was tempered by a desire to slap him.

"Then why are you mad at me?" he asked as he knelt down to grab a few small branches. He took a big knife out of his pack and started sharpening the ends of them.

"I'm not mad at you." Madge was, but had to be near him. She looked around to make sure nothing was moving in the forest.

"We were both reckless. Let's just promise not to do anything stupid like that again and call a truce." Gale looked up with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Can you read my mind?" she gasped. _It's eerie how much we think alike._

"I wish," he mumbled as he turned back to the stakes he was making.

"Why'd you have to kiss her?" Madge finally asked. The image of Gale grabbing Glimmer rose like bile in her mind.

"Kiss who?" Gale stopped cutting the wood to stare at Madge and furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"That blonde… you know… from District 1." Madge felt her face flame and couldn't look into his silver eyes.

"I needed a distraction because I didn't want your friends to get caught." Gale grinned and chuckled.

"Well you could have punched her. That would have been distracting." _And satisfying._

"Why Miss Undersee are you jealous?" Gale rose to his six-foot-three height and looked down at the pixie of a girl before him, his mirth spreading to his eyes.

"No. I mean why would I be jealous of that dim-witted, big-chested..." Madge huffed.

"I didn't enjoy it, if that makes you feel better." Gale was now laughing and it only angered Madge more.

"Do you think I care? Well... I-I don't," Madge stammered. "You can kiss who-whoever you want." _Why does this boy infuriate me?_ She knew he was stubborn, but didn't expect him to tease her. "So how would you feel if you watched me kiss Cato as a..._distraction_?

Gale's muscles flexed under his form-fitting jacket and his expression darkened. The stick in his hand was snapped between his thumb and forefinger. "Forget about a rock, I would have ripped his head off with my bare hands."

"Who's the jealous one, now?" It was Madge's turn to smile.

They stood for a moment looking into one another's eyes. Madge wanted to rush into his arms and feel the softness of his lips like the night on the roof. _But you're in the Games. They can see you go to the bathroom; you don't want to embarrass Gale any more in front of his family._

A loud beeping came from above, causing them both to look up. A silver parachute floated down through the trees to land nearby. Gale looked around before he walked over to pick it up. Madge followed behind, wondering what it was.

"It's for you," Gale said. He turned and held out the small silver container.

Madge opened the metal to find four hot biscuits and a note. She unfolded it with Gale reading over her shoulder.

_Lacey's family is grateful for all you did for her. Now listen to Gale and don't be so reckless._

_-Haymitch_

"Who knew he had brains?" Gale snarked. "Ow," he said as Madge nudged his stomach with her elbow.

"Let's get these inside to the kids."

* * *

The mentors had a long and painful night: two Careers were dead, two more were brutally murdered and Haymitch's tributes both almost died. The video feed showed the whereabouts of the other tributes: the remaining Careers were back at the lake mending their wounds; the boy from 3 was stringing mines together to protect the Cornucopia; the girl from 5 and boy from 10 were hiding in trees in far reaches of the arena; and Thresh was hiding in a field of tall grass near the Cornucopia. Rue and Levi were sleeping in the cave while Madge and Gale were setting up snares.

"I stopped drinking for this?" Haymitch growled, his head resting on his arms.

"Sorry about your tribute…" Wiress started.

"Yeah, Mags, really sorry about that girl," Beetee finished for his fellow Victor from 3.

"Bah, she wouldn't listen to anything I told her." Mags waved her hand as if to swat away an annoying bug. "Better she'd gone so quickly."

"And you have a couple of suicidal tributes," Finnick said to Haymitch.

Haymitch grunted. His eyes lingered on the smashed monitor where Johanna had been several hours ago. She'd destroyed her station when Flora has died. He wanted to chase after her, but was concerned about Madge and Gale.

The Victor from 7 reacted so badly to Flora's death because it was so blatant that the Gamemakers broke the branch, making her fall. The girl dared to say rebellious things, and just like Madge, the retribution was too swift for their insider to do anything. As it was the rescue of Madge and Gale was probably going to cause a world of problems with Snow.

"She probably won't be back," Finnick offered.

Haymitch shook his head and looked toward the station where Cotton, the mentor for District 8 had sat. Sponsors from other districts were unheard of, but so was Madge's concern for her fellow tributes. Should the girl on fire live, Haymitch knew he'd end up with a future drinking partner. _The price was too high to care for anyone in this world._

* * *

Seneca Crane was discussing the next strategy when he smelled roses behind him. He turned and looked into the angry face of President Snow.

"A word," the leader of Panem growled as he walked toward the Head Gamemaker's office.

Seneca swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he followed the President and his armed guards into the office. The President had never ventured to the control room before. When the door closed behind him, he thought it sounded like a guillotine from Ancient France.

"Why is the female tribute from 12 still alive?"

"The girl on fire?" Seneca responded.

"I would have thought the tracker jackers would have killed her. Why didn't they?"

"We thought it would be better to keep her and the boy alive a while longer. It would give us a chance to please the crowds with the Star-crossed lovers angle we've got going."

"Abernathy is up to something," Snow dismissed. "They aren't in love. They are beautiful kids who want to fool around with one another nothing more."

"But the crowds are going wild and clamoring for more," Crane explained. "I am only trying to put on a show."

"Fine. You may build the people's hope, but be sure to shatter it at the end." Snow stood and exited the room.

Crane finally exhaled. These visits from the President were starting to unnerve him.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I can't stay away from the Victors and another view of Snow.**


	20. The Capitol Strikes Again

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support. WARNING- character death ;-( I feel I must warn you.**

* * *

Madge was exhausted. Her fingers fumbled multiple times trying to tie the final knot on her snare. Gale felt the location Levy found was a great place to make a stand. The Mayor's daughter agreed, so they set about securing the area once they'd delivered the bread to Levi and Rue. The District 12 tributes had been out for a few hours setting up snares.

They didn't talk much. Gale offered a few directions to make things easier, but then they worked silently side-by-side. Madge had never felt more at peace with another person. Of course her heart raced when he reached around her from behind to adjust something and his warmth engulfed her. The desire to lean back and rest against his strong body like she'd done on the roof was strong, but she didn't want to humiliate him any more than the _hidden_ kiss at the Reaping did.

"Let's get some rest," Gale said.

Madge jumped because she was nearly asleep on her feet. When she stood her jacket snagged on a branch.

"Hold on." Gale separated the tree from her jacket collar. "This coat is way to big for you. Why didn't your stylist give you a coat that fit?"

"Thank you. This is Lacey's coat," Madge muttered as she turned toward the sound of the waterfall.

"Where's your coat?" Gale asked, his hand gripping her upper arm to keep her from leaving.

"Rue buried it because she was afraid the blood might attract more mutts." Madge yawned and blinked to keep her eyes open.

"_Blood_!" Gale took her other arm and turned her to fully face him.

Even in the darkness, she could see the anger in his silver eyes. _Why is he mad?_ Madge's muddled brain searched for the cause of his anger. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. Telling Gale Hawthorne about her attack was the last thing she wanted to do. He was likely to do or say something that might get himself in trouble with the Capitol. "Gale, I can barely keep my eyes open. Can we go back?" Madge hoped she could make Gale feel sorry for her and drop the subject until she had her senses back. Her eyes widened like she did with her dad when she was younger. If he didn't cave, she was ready to put on her little girl pouty face from when she was six.

"When you wake up you're going to tell me everything," Gale growled. He let go of one of her arms and led her back to the river by the other.

* * *

Gale was quietly fuming._ Something happened that involved blood on Madge's jacket and she won't tell me. _A fear that he only felt once before hit him. Posy had fallen onto the rail track and a large coal car was being pushed toward her. For a few minutes, Gale was so blind with fear that he couldn't remember jumping down to rescue his beloved sister. His concern for Madge was now on par with that for his family.

When they got back, he noticed that the river seemed wider than before. Where there used to be rocks protruding so they could leap from boulder to boulder to cross there was only water. The hunter looked up at the rock wall that stretched out from the waterfall and concern filled him. What had seemed like a defensible position that was free from someone sneaking up on them was turning into a trap with no escape.

He looked at Madge and decided to let her rest before he moved their camp. It could wait until the morning. They could still come back for the animals caught in the snares, so it wasn't a waste of time.

Gale led her into the cave and helped her get settled under the sleeping bag next to Rue. He had finally reached the end of his strength as well.

Kicking Levi's boot a couple times, he roused the tribute from District 4. With a sharp nod of his head toward the entrance, he signaled for Levi to follow him outside. Having two younger brothers gave Gale two different approaches to getting information out of Madge's pint-size protector. If this were Rory, he'd threaten him and if it were Vick, he'd treat him like a comrade-in-arms. Silver eyes stared into blue for a few minutes, the younger boy crossing his arms over his thin frame while he clutched a hand-made spear in his hands. "What?" He looked at Gale like the older boy was an insect he wanted to squash.

It took years of being the man of the house to train Gale not to laugh at the posturing of the thirteen-year-old. "So you had a run-in with something last night?"

"I said it looked like a monkey but Flor…" Levi paused, his eyes drifting away and tearing up. "It was a monster with huge claws."

"Go on." Gale couldn't prevent a chill from moving up his spine.

"I jumped on its back and stabbed it to death," he said, able to meet Gale's eyes once again.

"Great job," Gale said and couldn't resist ruffling the boy's curly hair.

"Hey." Levi moved away. "I'm not a little kid. No one thought I could save Madge but I did."

Gale closed his eyes and clenched his fist. _Madge almost died and you weren't there._

"We thought she was going to die," Levi's voice was soft now. "There was blood everywhere, but that medicine from 3 really saved her life."

"I'm really glad you were there. Can you take first watch?" Levi nodded a wave of nausea washed over Gale. _Blood all over Madge?_ His sweet Madge. "Get me if anything comes this way."

"Will do," Levi replied, pride flowing through his voice. "I guess you're not such a jerk after all."

Gale could only nod. He had to get to Madge and see for himself that she wasn't hurt too badly. Whatever it was that District 3 sent her, it at least gave her the strength to help him all night with snares. He turned and ran into Rue. "S-sorry."

"Smooth," the little girl said with a knowing grin. "My dad couldn't have handled that any better. My ten-year-old brother is one-hundred times more cocky than Levi could ever be."

Gale couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Is Madge okay?"

"The medicine healed her cuts up right away," Rue replied. "But she's still really scared. The creature came out of nowhere. Even I didn't hear it coming."

"Be careful out there," he said as he touched her shoulder. Gale couldn't help but imagine that the bright, young girl was how Posy would grow up to be.

* * *

When Gale entered the cave, he saw Madge huddled under a sleeping bag. His fellow District 12 tribute looked troubled and Gale wished there weren't cameras in the cave. A desire to wrap her in his arms and hold her like he did on the roof nearly sent him rushing to her side. He silently swore at the Capitol for denying him even that freedom. His feelings for the Mayor's daughter were too personal to share with the nation.

Gale took another sleeping bag and settled down near by. He lay on his side so he could watch Madge as she slept. His eyes slid shut only to snap open when Madge started whimpering and writhing. There was no way he could stay away when she needed him.

Gale laid next to her, gently slid an arm under her head and wrapped the other around her waist. The Mayor's daughter pressed her back against his chest. She let out a soft sigh and a smile touched her lips. Unable to resist, Gale leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Knowing she was safe - at least for now - he fell asleep almost as soon as his eyes closed.

* * *

Haymitch heard a ding and looked from the monitor to his personal terminal. Large amounts of sponsorship money came flooding in. _Finally that damned boy showed some affection to Madge. _The mentor admired the self-control Gale obviously had. He'd hoped that Gale would yank Madge into a toe-curling kiss when they reunited - but Hawthorne apparently didn't do anything as expected. At least now Haymitch didn't look like a liar in front of all Panem.

He looked around the control room and saw that Johanna still hadn't returned. His eyes caught Finnick's and the Victor from 4 mouthed _Touché_. There had been plenty of ribbing when Levi took over the role of protector of Madge. There was no place in the Games for a coming of age drama with a thirteen-year-old boy in the lead role.

Finnick nodded toward the door. Someone needed to find Jo before she did something stupid. Haymitch had obviously drawn the short stick this time. He groaned and pushed himself up from the bank of monitors. One last look at the vital signs of his tributes, which showed two teens deep in slumber, and he headed to the underground corridor that connected the training center with the Games' control building.

Johanna was seated on the roof throwing small stones at the force field, ignoring the fact that they bounced back at her.

"You coming back?" He walked over and leaned against a tree behind her.

"No." Johanna didn't turn and, other than her single word, showed no sign that she recognized he was even there.

"She had more spirit than your other…"

"Shut it!" Jo jumped to her feet and rounded on him. A wisp of her short hair was blowing over her eyes, so he brushed it aside. "They're all going to die," she said a bit quieter. "The Capitol is going to slaughter all those kids and no one is going to be none the wiser."

"Maybe not," Haymitch replied.

"There can only be one Victor and they want that brute from 2. Enobaria always gets her winner." Johanna despised the Victor from 2 and she let everyone know it.

"We've also never had an alliance in the Games like this one before."

"Right." She turned away. "They're like a bunch of low-hanging fruits just waiting to be plucked off the tree. Except for your boy."

"Don't underestimate my girl either."

"Are you kidding me?" Jo turned, her eyes flashing.

"They didn't get her, yet."

"Because the other tributes are sacrificing their lives for her," Johanna spat.

"That's right. For the first time there's several people in the Games who won't play the part they're expected to."

"Dammit, Haymitch, get over this dream of yours. The Games will never end. The Capitol will always be in power. They took away everything you and I ever cared about. Don't invest any of your energy into these kids. They only get… _killed_." Jo's rant softened by the end. "You stupid dreamer." Her last words were so soft he could barely hear them over the chimes and the wind.

"I'm not the only one," he replied just as softly. "This is going to be a short Game, so we better get back inside."

"Yeah, who knows what trouble Finnick and Chaff have gotten your star-crossed lovers into." Johanna stopped in front of Haymitch and looked into his eyes. She stared for several seconds before she walked away. It was Johanna's silent way of thanking him for coming after her. "I have to admit I am impressed you're still sober."

"See, something else that's different this year," he said quietly near her ear. "Maybe that'll be the difference that matters."

She scoffed but – for a second - her eyes held a flash of hope.

* * *

Madge felt warm. It wasn't the same warmth she was used to in her bed at home. She was wrapped up in something far more comfortable than her down comforter. Heat radiated off of the body pressed against her back and warmed her inside as well as out. Gale was holding her in his arms. She could feel his breath against her neck. Her head was resting on his arm and their legs were molded together. _Too bad we're in separate sleeping bags._ Madge's eyes flew open when that thought came to mind. _I slept in Gale's arms. All night. _She shot up and moaned from the sharp pain in her shoulder when the creature had clawed her.

"Apparently that medicine wasn't a cure-all," Gale's deep voice came from behind her.

The warmth was gone as soon as she shot into a sitting position. Her hair was entirely out of its braid and formed a messy halo around her head.

"Let me see," he said as his hands gripped the collar of her jacket and started peeling it off.

"No!" she snapped as she scooted away from him. There were cameras. Her father saw her sleep in a boy's arms. Madge felt as if her face was on fire.

"Madge, I'm not kidding. I want to make sure you're healing. The kids have had a ton of dirty cuts that I've had to deal with." Gale moved closer, his big body dwarfing her much smaller one.

"You are not taking my shirt off!" Madge pulled back and got to her knees.

"I'm not taking your shirt off." Gale had a twinkle in his eyes that really shouldn't be there however.

Madge glared and tried to tell him with her eyes that they were being watched.

"Madge, Levi and Rue told me you almost died." Gale's voice softened. "I want to make sure…" He stopped and raised his head into the air.

"What?" Madge's heart started beating faster. The look of concern on Gale's face scared her.

Suddenly shouting could be heard from outside, so Gale grabbed the knife and spear he made from a branch and raced outside. Madge quickly grabbed the bow and few arrows that Gale fashioned.

"Fire!" She heard Rue yelling as the little girl ran into the cave. "We've gotta go."

"We'll just get in the water," Madge replied as Rue grabbed her pack and Madge's too.

"I don't know how to swim," Rue said fearfully.

"I don't either, but I'm sure Levi can." Madge tried to assure Rue that everything would be okay. She took her pack from Rue and clutched the bow and arrows.

Levi and Gale were looking into the distance where a wall of fire was heading toward them. Gale looked at her and gave away the fear he was feeling.

"Madge, can you swim?" Levi asked her.

"No," she replied.

"Looks like Levi's the only one then," Gale replied, looking at the boy. "Think you can get us across one at a time?"

"No problem. You'll need to lose the packs, your jackets and boots because they can weight you down," Levi explained as he surveyed the water.

"It looks even wider than yesterday," Madge said. Chills ran up and down her spine. She looked back and saw the wall of flames getting closer. "And the water is churning."

"It's fine," Levi said, taking charge. "Put your jacket and boots in the packs and let's tie them together. I'll drag them across."

Since Gale couldn't swim, he had to defer to the younger boy. He took his rope and fed it through the straps on all the backpack and the bow.

Madge couldn't stop trembling as she pulled off her coat and boots, which Gale noticed when he took the bow from her. "Madge, we'll be okay."

"We need to hurry." She looked back and noticed that the fire was even closer. Smoke was beginning to blow their way and her eyes began to water.

"Levi, take Madge…" Gale started.

"No! Take Rue," Madge shouted. She stared hard at Gale. "She should go first."

Gale wanted to argue, but Madge could tell he felt protective of the little girl as well. With a nod, he turned to Levi and Rue.

"I'll be back for you before you know it. I swam a lot rougher waters than this back home." He pulled off his jacket and stuffed it in a pack before diving into the water. "Rue, walk out and pull the rope with the packs behind you."

The little girl looked at Madge with uncertainty in her eyes.

"I know you're scared," Madge said. "Here." She opened her pack and pulled out her mockingjay pin then secured it on Rue's shirt. "For luck."

The little girl hugged Madge tightly before she walked into the cold water, tugging the rope with the packs behind her. Levi had her wrap her arms around his neck and he took off across the river.

Gale looked at Madge before stepping closer to her. "You're going next." His tone told her not to fight with him.

Madge saw Levi heading back across the river that seemed to be widening each time she looked at it. _The Capitol is going to kill us with fire._ She felt the heat from the forest fire, which was probably going to get to them long before Levi could return for the last person.

She looked up at Gale and out at Levi. There was no use arguing with the stubborn boy from the Seam. Something told her he'd never leave her on the bank, so she had to quickly come up with a way to get Gale to go with Levi.

"We should get in the water," she suggested. "It should help with the embers that are flying this way." Several pieces of burning material started to fall very close to them and catch leaves on fire. The smell of smoke was starting to make her and Gale cough in addition to tearing up their eyes.

"Madge, we won't both make it," Gale stated. He was staring at her as if memorizing her features.

"No, we won't," Madge agreed as an idea formed in her mind. She launched herself at Gale, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she tugged him forward. Her lips pressed to his in a farewell kiss.

His mouth was as soft as she remembered. Gale's hands landed on her waist, as he was helpless to resist kissing her back. She tried to pour her feelings into the brief contact, but her only kissing experience had been with the man she'd never see again. Madge pulled away from Gale, who looked dazed from the sudden sensual onslaught, and used the element of surprise to her advantage. She maneuvered Gale so his back was to the water and she shoved with all her might. The slippery mud and stocking clad feet caused her over-six-foot fellow tribute to stumble back and plunge under the surface of the water.

"Levi! Rescue Gale!" she screamed.

"Madge!" Levi shouted between strokes.

"Get Gale," she shouted, her heart was in her throat because Gale had gone under and it didn't appear as if he was going to come back.

Levi dove and after a heart stopping few seconds, dragged the much larger boy out of the water him. Gale was coughing and spitting up water as he was pulled through the water to the safety of the other shore.

Madge felt intense heat behind her and could see flames reflected in the churning water in front of her. The Gamemakers had obviously widened the river and added something to make the current faster.

Levi didn't drag Gale all the way to the other shore; he got him into water shallow enough for the Seam boy to touch the bottom and walk out. Rue threw the rope out for Gale to grab onto.

When he got far enough out of the water, he screamed, "Margaret Undersee, get in the water now!"

Madge didn't look at Gale. She was afraid to turn around because she felt hot and couldn't breathe without coughing. She only closed her eyes tightly and tried to picture Gale from the night on the roof. The fire was closing in on her and, for a moment, Madge stood waiting to be consumed by the intense heat. _A fitting end for the girl on fire. _

"Don't you dare die on me!" Gale screamed. "Fight! Dammit, Madge, get your ass in the water!" The anguish in his voice could be heard over the roaring sound behind her.

Something in his tone made her open her eyes. She gasped when she saw nothing but orange and red reflected in the water before her. A survival instinct that all living creatures have kicked in and she ran into the water. The slippery, muddy floor of the riverbed was squishing through her socks. The water was so cold that it felt painful to her legs.

"Madge!" Levi shouted. "Dive in. I'll get you."

She looked at Levi who was still several yards away. Gale and Rue were screaming but the roar of the fire was too much for her to hear what they were saying any longer. Taking a deep breath, she jumped forward toward Levi.

The icy water shot needles of pain through her flesh. She opened her mouth to cry out, only to have it fill with water, along with her nose and ears. Madge began to thrash as the water took hold of her clothing, soaking them and causing the added weight to pull her down. Arms wrapped under her arms and pulled her up. She coughed like Gale had and opened her eyes.

Her scream echoed along the riverbank. A large wave was headed for her and Levi. _I'm going to drown._

"Take a breath!" Levi shouted, so Madge complied.

Before she could close her eyes, the little boy tugged her back under the water. Currents were churning around them, as was debris that banged into Madge's legs from time to time. She tried to kick and help Levi pull her through the water, but it didn't seem to help.

They surfaced, took deep breaths, and dove back under. It seemed to Madge that this was going on for longer than it should take to get across, but she was disoriented and scared. Her brain wasn't functioning as usual.

* * *

Gale was going insane. Madge and Levi were caught in a current that wouldn't let them get closer to the shore. He might not know how to swim, but he knew that the little boy would eventually tire with Madge's added weight. Desperation filled him and he headed further out into the water.

"Take the rope," Rue yelled from behind him.

He turned to see that the little girl had tied the rope to a large tree and tied the end of it to a small log. "Brilliant, Rue! I'm glad one of us is still thinking." Gale ran back out of the water and grabbed the rope, pulling with all his might to ensure the knot wasn't going to unravel and raced back into the churning water.

Rue held on to the rope and followed him out as far as she could stand.

"Levi! Madge!" Gale shouted when they resurfaced. "I'm going to throw the wood. Grab on to it!"

Praying that his muscles didn't lock up on him in the frigid water, he heaved the log toward them. He grabbed on to the rope and walked in until the water was almost under his shoulders.

Levi and Madge moved close to the log, but it was being swept away. Gale yanked the rope back in and tried again when he saw Levi and Madge resurface after getting pulled under. The log was close, but still beyond the reach of the little boy.

"I'm coming!" Rue screamed and she walked further out into the river, while clutching the rope tightly.

"Rue, what are you doing?" Gale questioned. He pulled the log back to him.

"Throw it and I'll follow the rope until the end. I'll make it longer," she said, her black hair plastered to her head as she held onto the taut rope with all her strength.

Gale knew it was dangerous, but they had try something. Madge and Levi were being pulled under and staying down longer. "Okay!" He reached back and caught her icy hand, pulling her to him. She took a hold of the log and Gale pushed it away from him. He kept a tight grip on the rope so when Rue stretched out, he'd be able to pull her back in.

Time seemed to stand still as the current intensified, making it hard for Gale to remain standing. It was a struggle, but his concern for Madge added some much needed adrenaline to his system. Rue was stretching away from the log and her little body was floating on the top of the water. Levi and Madge had gone down and Madge popped up close to Rue. The little girl reached and her hand connected with Madge's.

Gale let out a huge sigh and started pulling the rope toward him. It wasn't until they were almost to him that he noticed Levi hadn't surfaced. His eyes flew over the water surface looking for any sign of the boy who saved their lives.

When the girls were close enough, Gale reached his free hand out and grabbed Madge's arm. She had a death grip on Rue and was shaking so much, Gale was afraid she'd break a limb.

As soon as he slid an arm around her, the current knocked him off his feet. He and Rue had a hold on the rope, but it suddenly went slack. Before the current pulled him under, he saw a figure on the shore dive forward to grab the rope, which had untied.

Unsure if it was friend or foe, Gale could do nothing but let the person pull them toward the shore. Once he got his feet on the ground and ensured that the girls were safe, he'd deal with the threat.

The person on the shore held the rope taut enough that Gale, Rue and Madge ran into some large rocks on the bank downstream from their supplies, weapons and their savior. _Or is it soon to be murderer?_ Gale pushed Rue onto one of the rocks and pulled Madge close for a quick kiss.

A canon blast interrupted their reunion. Madge pulled away and cried, "No."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I had a different death scene in mind, but it was too darn sad that I couldn't even write it. Who's on the shore? I'm sure you can all guess. **


	21. Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and continued support. This is a filler chapter, which you all know I don't like to do, but I want to update a bunch of character fronts all at once. Thanks to **_**NurseKelly**_** and **_**Belle453**_** for their help with this.**

* * *

Madge's body shook and her brain seemed to be working in slow motion. The icy water seemed to have frozen all her senses. It wasn't until Gale's cold lips touched hers that she realized she was near the shore, her feet stuck in mud and his arms around her waist.

A canon blast made her look around and notice that Levi wasn't with them. "_No!_" The little boy had saved their lives and deserved to at least live long enough to be congratulated. _But no, the Gamemakers wouldn't allow for that. _His compassion cost him his life. Tears poured down her face and a sob escaped her lips. With shaky limbs, she pushed against the hard wall that was Gale's chest. "We-we've gotta… look for..." she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Madge," Gale soothed, one hand rubbing her arm while the other held her fast around the waist. "We've got other problems."

Madge didn't care about any other problems. Levi was dead. He saved them and spent his young life doing so. Another sob ripped through her to combine with intense shivering, the result was Gale smothering her to him. Her fellow tribute picked her up and moved them out of the frigid water.

"_Rue, don't!"_ Gale shouted, his voice rumbling through his chest beneath Madge's cheek. The little girl from 11 darted through the brush toward whoever rescued them while Gale was busy with Madge. "Dammit! We don't know who it is."

Madge heard Gale swear, but she honestly had no strength. He warned her. Haymitch warned her. Even Effie warned her not to befriend all the other tributes but Madge thought she could handle the loss. The pain she felt at the loss of so many innocent lives so brutally was almost too much to bear. When she flippantly assumed it was better to open her self up to friendship than shelter her heart, she had been naive. The Capitol was getting its vengeance on Madge much more successfully by killing those around her than by attacking her outright. Her grand plans of showing the nation that compassion and friendship had a place in the games was a farce and Madge was nothing but a fool for attempting it.

Her body was now racked by sobs as Gale tried to set her as gently as possible on the ground. "Madge! Honey, listen to me. I have to check out who saved…" he began only to be cut off by Rue.

"It's okay, Gale. It's Thresh. He won't hurt us."

Gale pulled Madge tight to his chest once again. "Something went our way for once," he mumbled near her ear.

* * *

They clung to one another for several minutes as if the other were the only thing keeping them alive. Gale didn't want to let her go when she looked so lost. She'd said on multiple occasions to Haymitch that she wasn't going to survive the Games. In her current state, Gale was afraid she might wander into the river to end it.

Rue came rushing over followed by the large tribute from 11. He towered over the little girl like Gale did over Madge.

"Madge!" Rue shouted, falling to her knees and crying. The two girls hugged each other and cried for their lost friends.

Gale stood, shivering in the cold. It seemed like the Gamemakers dropped the temperature once they got out of the river. "We're going to need a fire to get the girls dried off."

"A fire?" Thresh's deep voice questioned. He crossed his arms, which were slightly larger than Gale's, over his broad chest. "Won't they see it?"

"Bring 'em on. I hate hiding," Gale growled. He suddenly wanted this over as quickly as possible.

"I like your style, Twelve," Thresh said with a laugh. "I was trying to track you down to see if you wanted to form an alliance to take out the stronger tributes."

He looked at the powerful young man before him, a large sword hanging from his belt. Something in Thresh's eyes told Gale he wasn't going to chop their heads off in their sleep so he finally let a smirk overtake his lips. "With my brains and your brawn, we should make a hell of a team." They reached out to shake hands before Thresh turned to gather dry wood in the forest and Gale looked down at Madge and Rue.

"I'm s-sorry, Gale," Madge stammered. "I didn't imagine… I can't believe…"

Gale knew what she was going to say and wanted to protect her from appearing too weak. He pulled her from Rue's grip and hugged her to him, her body shaking from the cold as well as her sorrow.

"It's getting colder," Rue stated, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"We're going to build a fire so you can get warm and dry off," Gale said. He realized that he was holding Madge a lot, but after almost losing her in the river he didn't care anymore that the nation of Panem was watching.

"No," Madge gasped. "The Careers…"

"Thresh and I can handle them. Besides there's now only five left besides us and 2 of those are no threat." He looked down into wide, red-rimmed blue eyes and wanted to erase the pain he saw in them. "You and Rue get warmed up. We'll keep you safe."

Her face softened and she hugged him tightly around the midsection. The close contact was definitely warming him up, but he didn't know if Madge was reacting the same way as him. She was much more sheltered and innocent than the eighteen-year-old was.

"I sure am glad we had socks in some of the bags," Rue said. "I don't know why, but I'm glad they're there."

"You don't want wet socks if you have to walk a lot," Gale explained. "You can get sore feet. So bad they have to cut them off."

"No," the little girl replied. "I've never heard of that before."

"In the mines of 12 there can be running water in them. People get wet feet. It gets worse the longer you're in the mine. Eventually your feet basically rot. I know at least six men and women who've lost their feet or some part of it. That's why dry socks are so important." Gale led Madge over to sit down next to the packs while he explained one of the horrors of mining to Rue.

Rue pulled out a bright yellow bag from inside one of the packs and her eyes welled up with tears. Madge cried out, her hand flying to her mouth.

"He was so proud of running into the Cornucopia to get this," Rue said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"He used me for cover," Gale said. "Smart kid. He showed incredible bravery and courage."

"He didn't hate you, you know. He was just jealous," Rue said with a sad smile.

"I know." Gale reached out to ruffle Rue's wet head. He looked at Madge who waved him off, obviously sick of crying on his shirt. "Thresh and I'll get a fire going and then give you girls some privacy to get out of your wet clothes and lay them out to dry."

"I am not running around in my underwear," Madge stated firmly. She yanked a sleeping bag around herself as a healthy pink coloring flooded her previously pale cheeks.

Gale couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. He knew this could be their last time together so he wanted to enjoy Madge's company as much as possible. A blushing Madge was preferable to a teary-eyed one, so he'd keep teasing her. He leaned close so no one could hear – or so he hoped. "You don't have to run around."

"Not funny, Gale." Madge's eyes widened and the pink darkened.

"Only pointing out that you can sit around instead," he said innocently before turning to help Thresh set up the fire. "I'll set some traps while you stay close to the girls. We can take turns walking the perimeter tonight."

"Can't imagine a miner knows too much about ropes," Thresh stated. "You any good with those traps and stuff they showed us?"

"I'm a quick study." Gale knew to admit he could trap and hunt would bring the wrath of the Capitol down on the Mayor. _I've already slept with his daughter and will do it again tonight if she needs me, no need to have him executed for being so lax with security._

* * *

Hazelle was afraid of what was going to happen in the Games during the viewing today. Last night was awkward enough and she could only imagine what was going to happen when Gale and Madge woke up in the morning. The Mayor had been distant the last couple of days, but seeing his sweet daughter wrapped up in the arms of her son must have angered him. If not for the reporters, Hazelle was sure he would lay into her about the lack of manners and respect Gale was showing.

"Mama," Posy said, squeezing her mom's hand to get her attention.

"Yes, sweetie?" Hazelle said, looking down into the same grey eyes that her eldest son had.

"Are Gale and Madge getting married now?"

"_What_?" Hazelle gasped as she stopped mid-stride.

"Rory told Vick that boys and girls should only sleep together when they're getting married. I'd love to have Madge as my sister." Posy looked hopeful.

Hazelle dropped to her knees and pulled her little one in for a tight hug. Tears stung Hazelle's eyes for the second time in a week. The night after the Reaping the usually stoic woman cried herself to sleep and now she was going to cry again at the innocence that was going to be destroyed. Posy didn't understand that Madge and Gale wouldn't both come home and she had no idea how to explain it to her precious little girl.

"Don't cry, Mama," Posy said. "The Angel and Gale will come home to us."

The Games might not take her son's life, but they would take her daughter's innocence. For that loss, tears poured from Hazelle's eyes.

* * *

After she composed herself, Hazelle scooped up her daughter and continued to the Mayor's house for a private viewing. Occasionally the Capitol sent live feeds to the Districts for the families of tributes to watch before the general population. This was one of those times and it left Hazelle with uneasiness in her stomach.

Rory and Vick had raced over to the Everdeen's to accompany Prim and Katniss to the viewing. Their mother was staying home because the viewing wasn't mandatory. Rory and Prim were close friends like Gale and Katniss, while Vick looked at Prim with longing far beyond his ten-years. If Rory found out, the amount of teasing his younger brother would go through might keep Vick from ever having a girlfriend some day.

They were allowed to bring a few friends, so Hazelle invited Bristel and Thom who went to school with Gale. They were going to start working in the mines soon, so she wanted to give them something special to remember while slaving away under the Earth. _A nice meal in the Mayor's house should provide that even if the background contains the Games._

By the time the river crossing was over on the screen, no one had a dry eye except Posy who was too innocent to realize that the boy from 4 died. Even Katniss, Thom and Bristel, who were as tough as Seam kids come, couldn't keep from being affected by Madge's scream. The rollercoaster of emotions the tributes were going through was echoed in the fancy living room of Mayor Undersee's house.

When Madge kissed Gale and pushed him into the water, everyone but the parents present chuckled. White knuckles gripped all the armrests or the hands of friends when Levi struggled to bring them across that river and when the rope let go from the tree shouts of _"No"_ rose from them.

Hazelle felt her face redden like Madge's when Gale teased her about taking her clothes off. The Mayor's eyes widened and he gripped the glass of white liquor in his hands so hard, Hazelle thought he'd break it. She was about ready to scream at her son, when he suddenly made her so proud.

"Give me a couple sleeping bags, Rue," Gale said.

"What for?"

"I'm going to hang them up so you and Madge have some privacy. There's so many cameras around here that you can't go to the bathroom without being watched." He tied a couple long branches together and started to fashion a makeshift shelter. "You can use the other sleeping bag and jackets to stay warm. Your clothes should dry quickly."

"Thank you, Gale," Madge said softly. She was still clutching a sleeping bag around her since Gale's comment about underwear.

"Use my jacket," he said as he leaned toward her. "It's longer and should keep you warmer."

"Won't you be cold?"

Thom elbowed Bristel in the ribs and the two shared a chuckle.

"No," Gale said, his eyes darting away from the girl before him but not before Hazelle saw a familiar look on his face. It was the look her late husband gave her when he headed off to the mines each day– a mixture of protectiveness, longing and love. More tears threatened to spill down her face. Her son was finally falling in love, but it was with a girl that he would have to let die if he wanted to come home to his family. The agony he was going to face when he had to decide if he or Madge should live would destroy the proud young man that Hazelle raised.

Gale and Thresh headed into the forest, the boy from 11 began to prowl around the perimeter of the tiny campsite they had formed. Gale took a spear that he had cut and moved quietly through the brush before sitting and waiting for an animal to come by. He didn't have to wait long before a large bird came near him.

"It's got a lot of meat on it," Katniss said. "It should feed them all."

"Then Haymitch won't have to waste sponsor money on food tonight," Thom added.

Hazelle knew that all the folks who knew Gale and her family had donated money at the Hob for his sponsorship. It had been sent off to Haymitch along with the Mayor's donations – for his daughter mostly likely.

After the four allies ate their fill of the bird, Gale, Madge and Rue sat around the fire. The girls huddled together on a sleeping bag wearing jackets. Rue had on Thresh's and Madge in Gale's, both coats so long the girls could tuck their legs under them. They sat to the left of Gale, with Madge closest too him.

"What are you doing?" Rue asked Gale who was trying to cut a small mark into a long, thin piece of wood.

"Trying to make an arrow for the bow," he explained. His brows were furrowed and his attention was focused on the piece of wood and the tip of the knife. "Since we got those nice feathers I was going to try and put them into this…"

"Looks like you're trying to cut a stalk of wheat with an ax," Thresh commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well at least mine's not as big as yours," Gale growled as he waved his large knife in the air.

Thom and Bristel nearly fell on the floor with laughter, Hazelle rolled her eyes at the double entendre her son spoke and the younger children only looked confused. Katniss seemed to be turning color, making Hazelle think she wasn't as out of touch with her fellow teens' sense of humor as she led folks to believe.

"My knife's not as big as your sword," Gale said, fighting back laughter, which he failed to do. "If my buddies back home see this, they'll be laughing hysterically."

"I don't think anything's funny," Rue said quietly.

Gale looked at her, seeing that Madge was slumped against the little girl fast asleep. Softness overtook his features as he got up and knelt beside his fellow tribute from District 12. "I'll help get her into a sleeping bag, if you spread one out for me," he said to Rue.

"Okay," the little girl replied. "But no peaking under her coat. I've seen you look at her like my dad looks at my mom. I usually end up with a little brother or sister almost a year later."

Gale looked shocked and then embarrassed. Thresh could be heard laughing heartily from off camera. Back in Twelve Hazelle stared at the screen and held on tight to Posy, who was almost asleep on her mother's lap. _What must that man be going through to see his daughter in the care of my son?_ She knew Gale had a reputation when it came to the ladies and prayed it was exaggerated. _But if he's anything like his father it won't be. _

* * *

Gale sat next to Madge lying in the sleeping bag and looked up at the night sky. He wished the stars were real but they, like everything in the arena, were an elaborate illusion. A grand show to satisfy the Capitol's boredom. Gale often wondered what it would be like if you had everything you could ever want. _When food, shelter and security were provided, what did you focus on?_ He looked down at Madge and remembered how he thought she had everything she could ever want in life before he got to know her. She was isolated and lonely. The girl with material wealth told him on the roof that she would give anything to be part of a family.

He snorted and shook his head. It figures that the things he could provide Madge, he can now only give her with his death. A few choice swears ran through his mind before his thoughts were interrupted by the anthem.

It seemed like a wake-up call for Rue and Madge because they both shot up to look at the sky. Levi and the boy from 10 with the bad foot were the only two deaths today. Both had been friends of Madge's. Gale looked at the girls and saw fresh tears. He knew watching her friends die was going to hurt Madge, but Gale would rather deal with a sad Madge than a dead one. When that thought popped into his mind, he quickly slid and arm around Madge and hugged her to his side.

Madge and Rue saluted their fallen friends with the District 12 salute. Rue settled into the sleeping bag, but Madge leaned into Gale's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Madge," he whispered into her hair.

Her only response was to slide her arms around his waist and bury her face against his chest. The chill in the air was starting to make him question his chivalry in giving up his jacket, but having Madge curled against his side warmed him plenty. His arms encircled her as well and his head rested against her hair, which smelled of smoke and forest.

After a several minutes, Madge moved back to look into his eyes. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight with unshed tears. Gale wished he could keep her from all this pain, but he knew it was going to get much worse for her before it got better.

"You need to get your clothes on," he said as he left the warmth of her embrace. Her clothing was on a log by the fire, so he scooped them up and came back to kneel next to her.

"You took down my tent. How am I going to get dressed?" Madge clutched her clothing to her chest.

"I'll hold up a sleeping back in the dark over there." Gale nodded toward the edge of the forest, just outside the light of the fire.

"And what's going to keep you from peaking?" she asked, her tone was scolding but her eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

"I will have you know that my mother raised a gentleman." Gale was taken aback.

"I have no doubt your mother worked as hard as she could to raise a gentleman. I'm just not sure you paid attention to her labor." Madge still clutched her clothing and looked up at him.

"Why would you say that?" Gale furrowed his brows and leaned toward her. For a few seconds he was afraid she'd talk about their time on the roof and Gale didn't want anyone to know about that. It was a private moment that the Capitol could not taint.

"Well Mister '_I'm used to it_'," she snarked. "What could possibly have given me that idea?"

"Madge, I told you why I did that," Gale said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "My reputation was a bit exaggerated back in school."

"I only had fifty girls at the slag heap, not sixty," Madge said in a deep voice and a scowl on her face. It was a very bad imitation of Gale being upset.

He couldn't help but laugh and pull this wonderful girl into his arms. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips found hers. It was a battle for the young man to keep his desire to deepen the kiss in check. He knew this could be broadcast through Panem or only be seen by the citizens of the Capitol, who got twenty-four hour coverage.

The private young man should be horrified others might see this intimate moment, but the man about to die didn't care. As his lips mated with Madge's, it felt right. Nothing else in this arena of death seemed real except for Madge. He slowly lay back, keeping Madge held tightly in his arms. "We'll both stay warm," he mumbled against the golden halo of hair around her head. Suddenly he couldn't keep his eyelids open. Her sweetness and goodness was a shield against the darkness and evil.

* * *

Gale heard beeping and slowly extricated himself from Madge's arms. A parachute could be seen settling into a bush not far from their location. Thresh was there before Gale got up and brought it to him.

Madge woke up almost as soon as his warmth left her side. She pushed her hair out of her face and pulled the sleeping bag around her as she rose to her knees.

"Whatever it is, it's big," Thresh stated the obvious as he carried a large container to Gale and Madge.

Rue also woke up and stared at the nearly three foot long cylindrical container. "What's that?"

"Not sure, but it's from a sponsor," Thresh said as he opened a compartment on top to retrieve a note. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Madge asked.

"You've got some serious friends, Twelve." Thresh handed the card to Gale so he and Madge could read it.

A note was written in large flowing script. Under the two words were two signatures, one was the name of the person who wrote the words and the other was small and difficult to read.

Gale and Madge's eyes connected and then looked to the cylinder as Gale pressed the button to open it up.

"What's it say?" Rue asked. "What's in it?"

They handed the note to Rue because they didn't want to read it aloud and then stared in awe at the gift.

Rue read the note and then looked up at the leather quiver with at least a dozen arrows in it. A smile spread over her face and all the others as well. Rue tossed the note into the flames so no one could read it from one of the cameras nearby. It had said:

**_Finish this!_**

**_Finnick Odair & Johanna Mason_**

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Writing filler is rough, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	22. The Plan

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Once again Seneca Crane found himself in the presence of an angry President Snow. The head Gamemaker really couldn't understand the President's obsession with the female tribute from 12.

"Mister Crane," Snow growled, "I thought I told you to kill the female from 12 as quickly as possible?"

Crane gulped and glanced around the office for the Peacekeepers who were constantly present. He remembered that the President had asked him to kill her, but he never realized it was an _order_. "We have had several attempts at her life and I can assure you that she won't survive the final battle. She has no real skills other than survival. The weapons that her District-mate received will only protect them for so long. The show will be quite spectacular." He began to pick up speed with his response. _Surely if I give the people a great show, the President will realize I've been right all along._ "Everyone is quite taken with the young lovers from District 12. Caesar Flickman said he's never had so much interest. Why their love story is the only story of these Games. The press is dying to get out to District 12 to interview everyone about it. I do believe these will be the…"

Snow's hands slammed onto his ornate wooden desk, causing Crane to nearly topple out of his chair. "Kill her! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Mister President."

"Go!"

Crane got up and quickly left the President's office with barely more than a nod. He needed to confer with Plutarch, one of his best Game strategists, to come up with a way to quickly kill The Girl on Fire.

* * *

Madge couldn't keep tears from running down her cheeks. She poked at the smoldering coals with a stick. She and Rue had dressed in their clothes and were awaiting the plan that Gale and Thresh were pulling together. They'd asked if the girls had any opinions and all they both said was they wanted this to end quickly.

"Did you know Thresh in District 11?" Madge asked.

"Not personally, but I knew of his family," Rue said, staring at the boys at the edge of the water discussing strategy. "He and his brothers got in a lot of trouble. I think they all did time in the stocks and on the whipping post."

"_Whipping post?"_ Madge gasped.

"In the square. Don't you have one?"

"No." Madge was shocked that such barbaric treatment of people existed outside of the Capitol.

"How does your father punish people?"

Madge suddenly realized the precarious position she was in. To say that her father let those who broke laws go, would result in him being punished.

"Honestly, we don't have lawbreakers in District 12." Gale's deep voice came from behind Madge, causing her to jump. He dropped down beside her and slid his arm around her waist. "We mine coal. Not much we can do if we steal that other than burn it on the floor of our houses."

Madge smiled and silently expressed her gratitude in her eyes. Gale's quick thinking prevented an awkward moment.

Thresh's laughter rang out before Gale could respond. "I'm sure you were a model citizen, Hawthorne."

"Let's take out the Careers and you'll see how good I really am." Gale winked at the big tribute from 11.

"And how are we going to take them out?" Rue asked.

"First we have to flush them out," Thresh explained.

"I figure if we make a run at stealing stuff from the Cornucopia that should do it," Gale added.

"So you plan on leading them through a gauntlet?" Madge asked. "I have to be honest and say I'm not sure I can kill anyone."

"You won't have to," Thresh added. "You and Rue can set some traps. We'll do the dirty work." The tribute from 11 smiled at Gale.

Gale nodded but didn't look so enthusiastic with killing anyone. Madge knew how Gale felt, but it was nice to plan something instead of sitting around and waiting for the Careers to find them.

"Let's eat and then get to work on some traps," Gale said, his eyes catching Madge's. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "How are you doing?"

"I know it's only been a few days, but I just want it over," she said, her voice suddenly catching. Being so close to him in the light of day reminded her of how utterly handsome he really was. The grey eyes, thick dark hair and strong body only added to his appearance. _He'll be as beloved as Finnick._ Realizing she wouldn't be around to see it broke her heart.

"Me too," Gale replied, his eyes narrowing. An unspoken message of regret passed between them. He pulled her closer and squeezed her around the waist tightly.

"Rue and I will find some trees we can set traps with," Madge said, the contact with Gale providing her with the strength to prepare for a final battle.

"Good luck," Gale said. "Don't use a tree that's too easy for you to bend. Remember that you want something that won't break with a heavy weight on it. If the tree snaps, your captive could get away."

"While dragging a tree behind them?" Rue added. "I don't think they'd get too far."

The four allies shared a chuckle before they prepared for their piece of the plan.

* * *

Gale did a few practice shots with his bow into some mats he made with vines and leaves. They worked okay as targets and gave him time to familiarize himself with the much lighter weapon than the one he and Katniss made. He wished she were here to give him some lessons. His proficiency with a bow was okay for hunting larger animals, so it should work on a human. It was much better when he could stand steady, which was a luxury he probably wasn't going to have.

Thresh had received a package of bread, which was enough to feed all four of them. It appeared that the mentors were banding together to at least ensure they had a fighting chance against the District 1 and 2 tributes. Gale wanted to ask Madge if that ever happened before since she knew so much about the Games and their history, but he didn't get the chance.

There was wariness in her eyes before that concerned Gale. She looked like she was contemplating something that she didn't want to do. If she had some martyr complex Gale was going to cure her of it quickly once it got down to them.

Thresh was walking the perimeter of their camp along the river, which had shrunk to barely more than a brook. Anger burned through Gale at the waste of life this 'glorious competition' was. He kicked a rock at a nearby tree, wishing he could disable all the cameras and find a way to get everyone left out. Being helpless wasn't something the young man from the Seam was used to.

* * *

He and Thresh returned to the girls and they shared some dried beef and berries that Rue picked.

"What happens if the Cornucopia is too heavily guarded? Will you just taunt them to get you to follow them here?" Madge asked. She picked at her food and couldn't seem to stop her heart from pounding against her ribcage.

"If they're there, I'll pick off at least one of them," he confessed, his expression grim as he tossed a berry in the air and caught it in his mouth.

Rue giggled. "My daddy does that all the time." Her expression sobered after a moment and all of them quieted down. "I know Madge's father is a Mayor and Thresh's dad works in the orchards like my family, but what about…"

"My father's dead." Gale looked into the distance.

"I'm sorry," she and Thresh offered at the same time.

"When I was 14," he continued. "I still expected him to come stumbling in out of that mine at least once a month the last four years. He seemed to always have a knack for getting in and out of trouble according to my mother. To us kids, he was just…" He cleared his throat before he continued. "He was just a great dad. He always had time for us and doted on our mom. If he'd lived to see Posy, she would have been the most spoiled little girl in the Seam."

Madge couldn't keep her eyes from welling up with tears. Gale's father had little in the way of material comfort to give his family, but he obviously shared his wisdom and his time with the amazing young man before her. He already was a father figure to his siblings and, for a moment, Madge imagined how Gale would treat his own children. An idyllic family with Gale Hawthorne fueled many of _her_ fantasies. It hurt her to think he would marry and have children with someone else. _I've carried a torch for him for years._

* * *

Gale's grey eyes stared into her blue with a questioning look. He could tell she was suddenly upset, but he didn't know why. Then it hit him that she was basically alone in her family, her father too busy and mother to sickly to shower her with the attention and love she deserved. He offered her a smile and reached out to squeeze her hand.

With his face and gentle touch, he tried to convey that she was part of his family now. Before he died, he'd make sure his family knew that they were to treat Madge as one of their own. There was no way she'd turn her back on his mom and siblings. Gale was certain that in Madge's heart that there was room for all of Panem, so four people from the Seam shouldn't be too much for her to handle.

"What?" she whispered.

"You're amazing," he said quietly as Rue and Thresh started sorting through ropes, wire for snares and any weapons that they could use in a fight with the Careers.

She looked confused, but a blush spread over her cheeks. Gale couldn't resist leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "Better get tying knots. You know how much trouble I can cause if I'm trying to."

Madge laughed and accepted his hand to help her stand. "I'm sure the stories were greatly exaggerated."

"No… those rumors weren't." He shared a laugh with her and squeezed her hand again.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" Thresh asked quietly and he handed the binoculars to Gale.

They had made their way to the Cornucopia and avoided the Career pack. Gale had captured a rodent in one of his snares and they used its blood to make a fake trail, which the District 1 and 2 tributes followed.

Once they sent the Careers away from Madge and Rue's location, they approached the Cornucopia expecting to find it empty. When the male tribute from 3 was seen, they had to duck into the bushes. The boy seemed to be doing something around a huge pile of supplies.

Gale saw him placing disc-shaped objects into the earth. He scanned the meadow that the Cornucopia was in and noticed soil in front of all the platforms they rose on. Shaking his head, he handed the binoculars back to Thresh.

"Well?"

"He took the charges from the platforms and is turning them into mines to protect the supplies," Gale explained to his partner. "That's brilliant."

"So if we go down there, we'll explode?" Thresh growled.

Gale nodded as he took a moment to look up at the clear sky above them. He knew it was the top of the dome the Arena was staged in and not really the same sky is family was looking at thousands of miles away, but it didn't matter. The calm he gained from the natural world was what he needed and he'd take it from a manufactured one at the moment.

"Yeah, Hawthorne, that's really freakin' brilliant."

"Glad you agree," Gale replied with a chuckle.

"Let's hope he's no good with that spear so I can take him with my sword." He pulled his large sword from his makeshift scabbard and touched the blade. "Its nice and sharp so it won't take much to run him through."

Gale didn't answer because his mind was running through what he knew of explosives. Since he was destined for the mines like his father as soon as school was out, he had started his training. If he could find a way to use these to their advantage he had to figure it out.

"Or are you gonna skewer him from afar with the bow?" Thresh questioned. The tribute from 11 was an odd contradiction. He was rough-around-the-edges, but he had to have a heart somewhere in that tough hide to go out of his way to save them all. His bloodthirstiness belonged with a well-trained Career however.

"Why waste an arrow?"

"I'll draw him off and you get some supplies," Thresh said as he headed around the meadow through the bushes.

Gale waited until he saw a glint in the trees. _It had to be Thresh's sword._ The boy from 3 saw it and rushed over to his spear. He glanced around as if expecting an attack, but none came. It appeared he was going to stand his ground and not head into the forest to investigate. _At least he's not a total idiot. _

After a few minutes Thresh emerged with sword held high over his head and charged at the boy. Gale stood and ran toward the boy from behind. If Thresh was stupid enough for a frontal charge and took that spear the kid held, Gale would be able to attack him from behind and get close enough that he'd never miss with the arrow.

Of course Gale didn't have to worry about making his second kill today. The boy from 3 was in shock and stood unmoving at first. When he finally raised the spear to throw it, Thresh threw his sword. The weapon spun end over end through the air and slammed into the boy's chest. His body flew backwards as a canon blast sounded.

Gale looked around with his bow drawn back and an arrow notched and ready to go. Thresh pulled his sword out and surveyed the tree line for any sign of the Careers as well. They stood back-to-back for a few minutes, but when no one came crashing through the undergrowth they turned back to the pile.

"What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?" Gale questioned as he glanced around at the set-up the boy had going. There were wires running from the holes in the ground around the supplies and into the pile as well.

"Even I know they use explosives in mining," Thresh barked.

"But the Peacekeepers are the ones who set them," Gale said to save Mayor Undersee from some unnecessary scrutiny. The Peacekeepers in District 12 were so lax that they let the miners bring the explosives into the mines and put the unused back in the storage building. It would be easy to steal some if anyone wanted to. It was a thought that had passed through Gale's mind when a life in the mines was all that was in his future. "This looks a bit more high tech than anything I've ever seen in 12." Gale was loath to admit he didn't know what was going on, but it was the truth. "Looks like our plan is a bust."

"What do we do now?"

"I was an only child for six years," Gale began as he walked over to pick up the spear that the kid from 3 tossed.

"_Okay_?" Thresh looked at Gale like he'd lost his mind.

Gale walked back toward the forest. Thresh jogged up behind him until he caught up with Gale's longer strides. "Are you going to tell me why I should give a damned about your early childhood?"

Gale stopped, turned and pulled an arrow from his quiver. As he drew the arrow back, he said, "Because it took me a long time to learn how to share." The arrow flew straight into the pile of supplies. It thudded against something before the entire pile exploded. Bits and pieces rained down on the mines in the ground, setting them off.

Thresh's eyes widened before a laugh erupted from his powerful chest. He slapped Gale on the back. "If you lived in 11, we would have been unstoppable."

* * *

They'd been walking for some time before Thresh held up his hands as a signal to stop. The tribute from 11, whistled and waited. The sound was carried through the trees by birds.

"_Mockingjays_?" Gale asked.

"Yup," Thresh replied. "I'm sending a message to Rue. We used them in 11 as messengers. Usually telling us when it's meal time or time to leave the orchards."

They waited several minutes and a different sound was returned.

"Everything's good with our girls," Thresh said.

Gale nodded and tried not to think about Madge being his girl. He knew it was unfair of him to take advantage of her with kisses and caresses, but he couldn't stop. If death was only a few days or hours away, he wanted to spend it with Madge. All his life he'd been denied what he really wanted: a father to talk to now that he was becoming a man, enough food for his family to eat, nice dresses for his mom and Posy, a future without the mines for his brothers and the love of a pretty girl. Now he had an angel that was so much more than just a pretty girl._ How can I push her away until the end?_

"When it's just us, I think we should fight it out. No weapons," Thresh said quietly.

"_What?_" Gale stopped and faced the boy next to him.

"Once we kill the Careers and the girl from 5, I'll kill Madge and you kill Rue."

Rage surged through Gale. He grabbed Thresh by the throat and slammed him into a tree. "No one's killing Madge. Do you hear me?" He was in Thresh's face when he spat out the words.

A scream pierced the forest. It was high-pitched and closely followed by another, this one from a different voice. _No! Rue! Madge!_ Gale let go of Thresh and ran at full speed, ignoring the branches and anything else in his path. There wasn't a cannon blast so that could mean only one thing; they were under attack.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil, but I haven't left a good cliffhanger in a long time. **


	23. Sorrow

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm trying to update quickly. **

* * *

After Gale and Thresh left, Madge and Rue began walking through the forest looking for trees to use in a few spring snare traps. The girls moved quietly and paused often since they had no idea where the other tributes were. Madge trusted that Gale would make sure no one was in the area before he headed toward the Cornucopia, but there were mutts and other wild animals that could harm them. _If the Gamemakers want to take someone out, no one can stop them._

"Did you hear that?" Rue asked. She'd paused not too far from Madge and clutched the small knife Gale gave her.

"No," Madge whispered, gripping the handle of her larger knife that Gale gave her with a belt for her waist.

They remained unmoving for some time before they began their search for the perfect spots for traps. The knife constantly banged against her thigh and she knew it would take time to get used. Gale wanted to show her how to fight with it, but Thresh rushed them off. Madge had to agree with the boy from 11 when it came to rushing the showdown with the Careers. If they didn't appear that they wanted the fight to happen, she knew the Gamemakers would drive them toward it.

For a while nothing unusual happened until they heard a canon blast. Madge was in the process of setting and covering a wire ring on the ground and jumped back. As she turned, she hit the tree, causing the wire to tighten around one foot and pull her into the air.

She squealed as the ground receded from her. Closing her eyes and trying not to throw up the berries that she and Rue just ate took up her concentration. Silence reined after the canon blast until it was replaced with laughter.

Madge opened her eyes and glared at Rue, who stood below her. The little girl covered her mouth, trying to hold in the laughter but a twelve-year-old is never tactful. "Don't you laugh at me. Something could have happened to Gale or Thresh."

Rue nodded, biting her lips to prevent more laughter. Of course that made her chuckle more until Madge finally joined in. When they composed themselves, Rue headed for the tree and began to climb.

A massive explosion made them look to the West. Madge was below the canopy of the forest so she couldn't see anything and asked Rue, "What was that?"

"Something from the Cornucopia," Rue said. "I think was over that way."

"Okay," Madge gasped. She was extremely dizzy and nauseous. "Can you climb faster?" Rue raced out onto the closest limb to Madge's snare and pulled out her small knife.

After several minutes, Madge couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer. "Rue?"

"It's not cutting well," Rue said.

"Use my knife. It's bigger." Madge pulled the knife from her belt and dropped it to the ground. Her young friend scurried back down the tree to get it.

A strange whistle filled the trees and caused Madge to look around. She could see a few birds fluttering in branches not far from her.

"Mockingjays," Rue said. "It's a message from Thresh. He and Gale are fine."

"Great!" Madge felt as much relief as she could while hanging upside down. "Don't tell them about this. I'll never live it down with Gale. Snared in my own snare."

Rue laughed before she whistled a reply and then headed back up with the bigger knife. It didn't take her long to cut through and cause Madge to crash to the ground. "You could have warned me," Madge gasped. Her backside took the brunt of the fall since she was able to twist and keep her head from smacking the ground. She was still winded however and sat with her head on her arms, which rested on her knees, for a few minutes.

A scream from above Madge pierced the quiet. She jumped up and saw Rue tumble out of the tree to land some distance away from Madge in the bushes.

"Rue!" She ran to the girl and screamed. Something long and bright red was wrapped around the little girl's arm.

Rue had dropped the knife and was trying to pry the thing's mouth off of her forearm. She was screaming and struggling. It appeared to be a snake-lizard. It had legs but they were so far apart that nothing natural could have grown that way. When it lifted its head and hissed at Madge she knew it was a mutt of the Capitol's design. She also knew that the glistening fangs would hold poison.

Her terror of all things reptilian came rushing back and she screamed while staggering back. Madge's boot caught on a tree root and she fell. The creature let go of Rue's arm, scampered over the little girl's body and closed in on Madge. Its mouth was open to show off its blood-covered fangs and forked tongue. If she survived, the Mayor's daughter knew this abomination would haunt her nightmares.

She scurried backwards on her hands and knees, not seeing where she was headed. Her hand landed on top of a long piece of wood. Unable to take her eyes off the hissing creature bearing down on her, Madge lifted the stick and was pleased to see it was a spear that Gale had made.

"Madge!" Rue called, her voice weak; it was obvious the shout took all her strength.

"Coming!" she called back. Madge pursed her lips and got onto her knees. The creature was close and reared up on its hind legs. The underbelly of the creature was black so all Madge could think about was a snake that had red and black. It wasn't poisonous, but was often confused with a similar snake that was very deadly. _It's like the Capitol to twist the facts._

Before she could prepare herself, the creature jumped at her. Madge barely realized what was going on – it truly felt like slow motion. One minute the creature was flying at her and the next it was skewered on the spear, its blood flowing down the stick and onto Madge's hands. As the dark red fluid made her hands sticky, she finally snapped out of her shock. Madge flung the lizard-snake and the spear into the bushes nearby and raced to Rue.

The little girl's arm and most of her upper body were covered with blood that flowed freely from several puncture wounds in her arm. Tears blurred Madge's vision as she looked at the ashen skin of his friend. "Oh, Rue," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm cold," Rue muttered, her eyes started to glaze over and she locked her gaze on Madge.

"I've got you," Madge replied. She crawled around Rue and pulled the little girl's head onto her lap. Her tears dripped onto Rue's hair and some rolled down the girl's face.

"I can-can't feel anything," Rue stared blankly, her eyelids blinked slowly.

Madge felt the little girl's heart pounding in her chest. There was nothing to be done now but hold her until the end. The little girl's heart was pumping the very substance that would kill it throughout her body.

"Tie something around her arm," a soft voice said from Madge's side.

"What?" she gasped and looked up into blue eyes that were set in a cunning face. The girl's flaming hair stood out against the greenery. Madge recognized her as the tribute from District 5.

"Tie her arm to contain the poison and cut the wound," the girl from 5 said. "Here, I found your knife." The redhead held up the large knife Gale had given to Madge.

"It's too late," Madge said as she pulled Rue tighter against her body.

"Ma? It's so dark," Rue said softly.

Madge cried even harder. "I've got you."

"Can you sing to me?" Rue's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Madge wanted to cry and didn't care if another creature, the Careers or the girl standing next to her with a knife wanted to kill her. She couldn't move from her spot on the forest floor clutching the bravest twelve-year-old she'd ever known. "I-I'll try." Madge began singing a lullaby she'd been playing on the piano for years. It spoke of watching over a small child until she fell asleep.

Rue's heart began to slow when Madge heard a thud then a canon blast shortly after it. She glanced briefly at the girl from 5, to see her lying on the ground with an arrow coming from her chest. _Looks like someone's coming to kill us all._ Madge let out a laugh before she turned back to finish her song.

Rue was barely breathing and her heart had slowed to a soft thud. With a shaking bloody hand, the Mayor's daughter removed some leaves and twigs from Rue's hair. "I'll be joining you soon, Rue."

* * *

The mentor's viewing area was silent except for the sobs of Chaff. Seeder laid a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, muttering something. Finnick, Mags, Wiress, Beetee and Johanna remained near the viewing stations even though their tributes were all dead.

A canon blast signaled the final breath of Rue. The brave and highly intelligent child was yet another deceased combatant of the glorious Hunger Games. The death of little Rue was a harsh reminder of all that was wrong in the nation of Panem.

The senseless killing of an innocent by a mutt turned everyone's stomach. _What was Seneca Crane thinking?_ The expressions on all their faces echoed the same sentiment, all except the mentor from 12.

His face was ashen and his hands trembled. Haymitch stared unblinkingly at a replay of the mutt's attack on Madge. His female tribute was pale with her golden hair falling out of its braid. She looked like she had a halo of gold around her head. Mags, Wiress and Beetee made eye contact. They remembered Haymitch's Game and a similar blond female from his district that lost a battle with a Capitol spawned mutt. Could this have been done on purpose to affect Haymitch?

"Where's my flask?" he mumbled as his hands searched his suit coat.

"Haymitch," Mags said softly. His eyes met hers and he shook his head.

_"Madge!" Gale screamed, drawing their attention to the screen. The young man leaped over the tribute from 5's body and yanked Madge off of Rue. The blonde was held tight to Rue and weeped. "Are you hurt?" The concern in his voice resonated with everyone in the room who'd ever loved another – be it family or friend._

_Gale gently removed Rue and laid her on the forest floor. He then turned Madge away from the site of their young friend. Gale touched her arms and abdomen to ensure she wasn't injured. "The blood," he choked._

_"Rue's," Madge said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_Gale's arms encircled her, one hand stroking her hair and the other holding her around her waist. His head rested on her golden hair and the size difference between them made it appear as if Madge were no more than a child herself._

_"Nice shot, Hawthorne," Thresh said as he pulled the arrow out of the redhead's body. "We need to get moving so the hovercraft can come and get…" His voice trailed off as he glanced at Rue. Thresh closed his eyes and turned away. The muscles in his arms and shoulders tightened under his jacket and he snapped the arrow in half with his fingers._

Finnick and Johanna walked over to a bank of viewers that showed hordes of Capitol citizens crying in the streets. "If only we could harness that energy and direct it against Snow," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened and she glared at him, a quick glance toward Beetee softened her expression. "Sorry, Odair, not if I were freezing to death and you were the only man to warm me."

Finnick flashed a smile and glanced at the Peacekeeper at the door. He winked at the man after Johanna's outburst and followed her to Haymitch's station.

"She's given up," the Victor from 12 said softly. "I tried to warn her…" It was his turn to angrily kick his chair out of the way and head toward the elevators.

"Haymitch Abernathy, don't you dare walk out on your tributes now," Mags growled.

"Yeah," Cashmere sneered from her station on the other side of the room. "They better get ready for company."

Haymitch looked up at the master screen and saw the life signs of the three Career tributes running at full speed toward the three remaining tributes. His eyes widened as the dots got closer. "Get up!" he shouted at Gale and Madge who were still kneeling next to Rue's body.

_The boy from the Seam moved Rue's bloody arms so they crossed over her stomach. Madge edged away from him and picked a couple of white flowers that grew among the bushes on the forest floor. "Goodbye, sweet Rue," she said with a shaky voice. Madge lifted her fingers to her heart, then to her lips and finally rested them over Rue's heart. "We'll never forget you."_

_"Hawthorne?" Thresh had a questioning tone to his voice._

"He better not think about it, Seeder, or he's going to be dead," Finnick said, his voice rising.

Thresh was standing behind Madge and had his sword out of its scabbard.

"She's got to die. Why not do it quickly?" Seeder asked.

"He touches her and, if by some miracle he gets the best of Hawthorne, I'll kill him myself," Haymitch shouted. He quickly started typing on his screen and sent the Gamemakers a message to send a small gift. His sponsor money was continuing to grow because of the immense following the young couple had gathered through the Capitol and the districts.

The Careers had reached the river, which was wider again, so it would take them a few minutes to cross.

_Gale looked up at Thresh and leaped to his feet. His hands formed into fists. "I thought we're doing this without weapons?"_

_"Doing what?" Madge asked as she stood and turned toward them._

_A beeping drew all their attention toward a parachute floating down to them. It landed a few feet from Gale, but he didn't move. The boy from 11 looked annoyed, but didn't make another move._

_"Madge, can you get that?" Gale asked; his eyes locked on Thresh._

_She looked between the two of them before she stepped to the parachute. Madge opened the compartment and took out another jar of medicine and a note. Her eyes widened and she looked back toward the river. "We've got company!"_

_"Madge, get behind me!" Gale grabbed his bow and had an arrow notched to fire in the blink of an eye._

_"Bring 'em on," Thresh growled from Gale's side._

"You can't do that!" Enobaria from District 2 screamed. "You can't warn your tributes! You cheater!"

"Bullshit," Haymitch shouted. "Your lot's been doing this for years. Now that I've got more sponsor money than you, I'll use it any way I damned well please."

"Is that so?" Brutus barked. "We'll tear your little sweetheart to pieces and feed her to a bird." Laughter bubbled from his chest.

A small dagger suddenly lodged itself in the monitor Brutus was staring at. "What the…"

A Peacekeeper was at Haymitch's side in an instant.

"Mister Abernathy," Seneca's voice echoed through the mentor's viewing area. "You will be removed and unable to assist your tributes any longer."

"You can't do that," Johanna shouted.

The Peacekeeper gripped Haymitch's arm until he yanked it away. Johanna was at his side in an instant when another guard raised his weapon.

"Hey." Everyone turned at the sound of Cashmere's sultry voice and laughter. "Your lovers are about to die."

A spear sailed through the air at the back of Gale Hawthorne. During all the fighting and arguing, no one noticed that Marvel circled around the tributes from 11 and 12. As he launched his spear, Clove and Cato rushed from the trees.

"No!" Cashmere screamed.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I know another cliffhanger, but at least I identified the screamer. Now you can try to imagine what happens next in the Games.  
**

**I don't know if the notes to the tributes are viewed by anyone. I'm assuming only the Gamemaker who sends the gift would know what it said. Since Plutarch is a Gamemaker… You can figure it out ;-) **

**The song I had in mind was **_**Lullaby**__**(Goodnight my Angel)**_** by Billy Joel if anyone is interested. **


	24. Fight to the Death

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. I'll try to keep updating quickly. Thanks to **_**Belle453**_** for letting me borrow a concept from her awesome story, **_**Eyes on the Future**_**. It's one of my all-time favorites in the Gadge universe. Check it out!**

* * *

There wasn't a dry eye in the town square of District 12 as they watched Madge hold Rue and sing her a lullaby. Even Katniss Everdeen and Hazelle Hawthorne shed tears, when their emotions were usually closely guarded. Prim held her sister's hand as she openly wept. Hazelle knew that Katniss could imagine the sweet, brave girl from 11 would have been her sister if not for Madge.

"Momma?" Posy sniffled from Rory's lap. "Don't cry. Madge just made Rue an angel like her and sent her to sleep."

Mayor Undersee who was seated nearby rose from his seat and walked away, his face glistening with tears. Hazelle squeezed her daughter's knee. "I'll be right back. Stay with Vick and Rory."

"Okay, Momma," Posy replied sleepily.

The Capitol was playing its usual emotional game with the viewers. After Rue's death, it cut away to Caesar and Claudius talking about the final contestants now that Rue and Sophia, the tribute from District 5 were dead. Three Careers, Thresh and the two District 12 tributes were all that was left.

"Mayor Undersee?" Hazelle asked quietly when he stopped near the edge of the square, away from the sad eyes of his constituents.

"I begged your son to kill her," the Mayor replied. "I should have known she would make him fall under her spell. Just like her mother and Aunt Maysilee, those Donner women and their big blue eyes. A good man stands no chance against them."

Hazelle gasped, her hand flying over her mouth. _He begged Gale to kill Madge? _There's no way Gale could have done that even if he hadn't fallen for her.

"I knew about the… the atrocities that happen in the Games. The torture…" His voice fell to a barely audible whisper. Hazelle found herself stepping closer to hear his confession. "The rapes. I never imagined my Margaret would get this far. It looks like I underestimated her. All I could imagine was my Margaret in a situation like that poor girl from District 8."

"Lacey," Hazelle muttered, tears falling from her eyes. _What would she think if her sweet Posy were in a similar situation?_

"She's Mayor Paylor's niece," he said. "They kept it hidden to keep her safe. A lot of good that was." A disgusted huff completed his thoughts on the matter.

Hazelle had no idea who Paylor was, but only nodded when the Mayor's sad eyes focused on her.

"You have a fine young man, Mrs. Hawthorne." A smile lifted the Mayor's face, but tears still streamed out of his eyes. "I would have approved of his courting my daughter. It's obvious he only wants what's best for her."

"Thank you. He's a lot like his father, only a bit more serious."

"I remember Jake was a real prankster when he was younger," the Mayor said with a laugh.

"He was," she replied, smiling as old memories of being teased by Jake Hawthorne flooded her mind.

"Your son will make a wonderful Victor." His voice broke and he turned away. "I-I've got to go."

Hazelle crossed her arms and allowed herself to sob. Based on what the Mayor just confessed to her, she feared that her beloved oldest son – the pride of his father – might never be coming home. If it comes down to Gale and Madge, she knew that he'd sacrifice himself to send her home to the father that underestimated her.

* * *

_They're coming!_

Haymitch's note was crumpled in her fist as Madge screamed to Thresh and Gale. She was still on her knees when she heard movement behind her. The tributes from 2 rushed across the clearing toward Gale and Thresh. Gale loosed an arrow, but Cato leaped out of the way.

"Shit!" Gale shouted as he notched another arrow and took aim at the smaller Clove. Thresh was shouting and waving his sword, barely able to contain his enthusiasm for the coming battle.

Madge looked toward the sound and saw a spear sailing in an arc aimed at Gale's back. "No!" she screamed and tossed herself forward, knocking Gale to the ground with her arms around his knees.

Thresh turned and swung with his sword. Madge thought for a moment he was going to kill her, but he sliced the spear in two so it fell harmlessly near her feet.

"Madge?" Gale shouted as he pushed himself up. Their eyes connected briefly before he looked past her. Somehow he managed to retain his grip on the bow and arrow. In a fluid movement, he rose to his knees and send an arrow flying at Marvel. It hit the boy from 1 in the abdomen and sent him to his knees with a cry of pain.

"Come on!" Thresh shouted as he rushed toward Cato. The swords they were carrying connected with a clang of metal and guttural cries from the large boys wielding them.

Gale had another arrow ready, preparing to shoot at Marvel, when he cried out and crumpled to his knee. He dropped the bow, one hand reaching behind his back and the other catching him before he hit the ground with his face. A shout of triumph came from Clove before she leaped over a fallen log and jumped onto Gale's back. He rolled and knocked her off.

"Keep at him, Clove!" Marvel shouted as he crawled toward them.

Madge was ignored as Clove dove back at Gale with knives in each hand. Gale held a bloody knife in his right hand, which he obviously pulled from his back. Her eyes widened as she sat on the ground, blood pounding through her veins. _I've got to save Gale. But how? _She turned back to see that Marvel was dragging himself closer, one arm around his midsection where Gale's arrow hit him.

A scream of pain joined the clang of swords and taunts that Cato and Thresh were throwing at each other. The Mayor's daughter turned back to see Clove on all fours with blood coming from a cut on her cheek.

"Just a flesh wound! Stab him again!" Marvel shouted.

Madge saw that Gale had blood flowing from his left forearm. Anger and fear warred within her. _Do something! _She swore that Emi, Lacey, Flora, Levi and Rue were all screaming in her head. _Don't let Gale's family down._ Madge pushed herself up and ran toward Marvel where he was on the ground, his hand closed over the handle of her large knife. It laid several inches from the body of the girl from 5.

"Oh no you don't," Madge yelled as she stomped on his hand. A startled cry of pain was followed by a curse. Marvel looked up at her before his other hand hit the back of her knee, causing her to fall.

"Madge!" Gale's scream pierced the battlefield.

"I'm gonna mess up that pretty face of yours," Marvel threatened. He held on to her right leg as she twisted around and planted her left boot against his nose. A sickening crush followed by a scream of pain caused her to pause.

* * *

Gale needed to get to Madge. What she was doing near that boy was beyond him, but… A piercing pain pulled his attention back to the annoying little girl slashing and stabbing at him. This thrust hit him high on his right shoulder and caused tears to well in his eyes. He thought the knife in the back of his thigh hurt, but this was worse.

The girl from 2 moved closer, expecting to slash his throat, but her overconfidence was her undoing. Gale's fist connected with her jaw and sent her tumbling back. "Sorry, Ma," he muttered.

Madge's shouts brought his attention back to the blonde. He saw Marvel holding one of her legs with a rock in his other hand. A surge of something sent Gale flying toward them. The pain in his leg caused him to slow down. "You hurt her and you'll wish I only shot you."

Marvel's hand came down and Madge screamed, blood seeped out of her pants. Red filled Gale's vision as he landed on top of Marvel, his fists connecting with the other boy's head. The pain in Gale's shoulder only egged him on as he straddled the thinner boy.

Somehow Marvel rolled so he was facing Gale and tried to hit the Seam kid with the same rock that he used on Madge. Gale tore it out of his hand and smashed it into the side of Marvel's head. A cannon blast followed before Gale could hit him again. He dropped the rock and looked at Madge. Her face was contorted in pain. She was on her side in the fetal position, holding her leg.

"Madge," he called but couldn't say anymore because something hit him and drove him face-first into the ground. "Son-of-a…" Hands tightened around his throat. _Clove_. He kept forgetting about the girl from 2.

"Enobaria trained me," she breathed into his ear. "You're dying and then I'm going to slice up your girlfriend."

"Like hell," Gale gasped. His hands pressed into the dirt as he pushed himself up. The pressure on his throat increased and he saw black spots in his vision. Air was barely making it into his lungs.

Suddenly the pressure stopped. He heard shouting and someone cry out in pain. His eyes snapped open and he saw his large knife that he left with Madge. Grabbing the knife and turning swiftly, he was terrified of the site before him. Clove was on top of Madge with a knife aimed at her throat. Madge's bloody hands were gripping Clove's wrist as the blade hovered close to Madge's eye.

"Bitch!" Clove shouted as she leaned forward, pressing the knife down.

Gale had no idea how the knife came to be embedded in Clove's back. He shoved her off Madge as a cannon blast sounded. Madge's eyes were wide and tears streamed out of the corners. Her hair was a mass of leaves, twigs and dirt, but he never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Gale," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" he gasped. A crooked grin formed on his face. "I only got stabbed a couple times."

Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands fisted. "I thought…"

"Me too." Gale reached out and touched her cheek. He looked around the clearing at the carnage that lay about them. Blood was all over and bodies: Rue, the girl from 5, Marvel and Clove. Pain returned with a vengeance, his leg, shoulder and forearm were on fire. Nausea made his stomach roil.

"Gale?" Madge's weak voice called out.

"Need… a… minute," he stammered as whatever he ate started to come back up. He rolled away from Madge and vomited. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "S-sorry."

"Haymitch sent medicine. It's around here somewhere," Madge said softly.

Gale suddenly couldn't stay upright. His vision dimmed and a roaring sound filled his ears. "Need a-a moment."

"I see it," Madge said, her voice sounding further and further away.

Gale clung to the sound of her. He closed his eyes and fought the wave of panic as he lay back. _Cato and Thresh are still out there. I can't die_. _Madge still needs me._ He felt his shirt being pulled away and hissed at the pain.

"Sorry, but I need to stop the bleeding." Madge rubbed that miracle medicine into his shoulder and he immediately felt the pain lessen. She took his arm in her hands and rubbed the cream over the cut on his forearm.

"Madge, stop," Gale gasped, opening his eyes to look up at the angel sitting next to him. His hands grabbed hers and the jar of cream she held.

"Is it hurting?" Madge's blue eyes looked over him as she shoved herself back into a sitting position.

"Hurts like hell, but you need this more than me," he said.

"No, Gale, I don't." Madge looked away. "You need your strength to face Cato or Thresh."

Gale knew what Madge was thinking. She was going to sacrifice herself so he could win. He slid his fingers under her chin and turned her to face him. Tears filled her eyes and a look of hopelessness covered her face. "I'm not going to let you give up. Not when we're so close to the end."

"Gale, only one of us can…"

"No!" he shouted, cutting her off. After murdering three people to protect her, the last thing Gale wanted to hear was her talk about dying. "Give me the medicine." He used a harsh tone - the one he used with his younger siblings when he wanted them to obey with no questions asked.

"Let me take care of your leg. If there's any leftover you can use it on me," Madge replied, her chin lifted and a determined expression set in her eyes.

"I take care of you and you use what's left on me," he countered. They sat on the forest floor staring at each other with stubbornness in their features. After a couple minutes, Madge relented.

"Good girl," he said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't get cocky, Hawthorne."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he reached for one of the knives Clove had dropped. "You are something else, Undersee. You come off all sweet and soft, but underneath you've got a spine of steel." Her shocked expression was so cute that Gale leaned in and kissed her. The gentle brush of their lips was the final proof they needed that the other was still alive. It was also a reminder of all that could never be because their time together was almost up.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Writing action is exhausting. I hope this flows and you can _see_ what's going on. Down to the final 4.**


	25. A Brief Interlude

**A/N: You asked for it so here is some fluff. ****(I was planning on it anyways, but I'll let those who asked feel like they prompted me.)**

**Thanks to **_**Belle453**_** and **_**NurseKelly**_** for their beta.**

* * *

Gale pulled back and looked at the petite girl facing him. Her eyes were closed and lips wet after their brief kiss. He wanted so much from her – for her - but couldn't ask for more than for her to want to live. Madge shivered and pulled her arms tightly around her midsection. Gale had seen people suffer horrific injuries from the mines and knew that a person could go into something Mrs. Everdeen called shock. He couldn't quite remember what it was, but he knew it was bad. His eyes scanned the clearing for a pack. They were hidden behind a big tree near Rue's body.

"Madge," he said gently. Her blue eyes opened and the pain reflected in her features made Gale forget about his own pain. "Stay here, I need to get your packs from the other side of the clearing."

"That's funny," she offered with a weak smile. "I don't think I'll be moving my leg now that the adrenaline is wearing off." Tears leaked out of her eyes when she squeezed them shut again.

He looked down and saw some blood on the knee of her pants, but couldn't tell much else. "I'll have to cut your pants open to look at your knee."

"Okay," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

He reached out and gently brushed her cheeks with his fingers before moving toward the tree, dragging his injured leg. Gale felt a stronger rage against the Capitol that he'd ever felt before. The kind and gentle Mayor's daughter should never have had to face the brutality of the Games. As he hobbled to the tree, his mind thought of Posy, Rory or Vick one day facing something like this and it pained him to know there wasn't anything he could do to prevent it. _At least I can make sure Madge makes it out as a triumph for goodness and love over the Capitol's violence._

* * *

Madge could barely remember the pain from the creature's attack earlier that week, but it couldn't have been this bad. _Had it really been so little time? _The Games usually went on for weeks, but this Game was going fast. It was as if the Gamemakers were killing off all the tributes around her until she'd be left with the strongest. _I doubt I'd be enough of a threat for that to happen. _She chuckled to herself.

Gale had made his way to the packs she and Rue put behind the tree. _Rue!_ Her eyes were drawn to the small body. Tears flowed as she was racked with sobbing. Deep down she knew Rue had to die and was happy it wasn't as horrific as the others – a painless death by poison was a blessing in these Games – but she still was too young to die at all.

"Shhh," Gale whispered into her ear.

Somehow he'd returned, took hold of her and wrapped the sleeping bag around her shoulders without her noticing. He'd sat next to her and pulled her against his chest. Gale was careful not to move her injured leg as he gently rocked her.

A noise drew their attention toward the sky. The forest floor around them darkened as a hovercraft moved overhead. _The bodies!_ The Capitol sent a hovercraft in after a battle to retrieve the dead bodies. They were told during their training that once they killed they needed to move on unless they were injured. Atala had repeated the order daily at training and now Madge and Gale might find out what happens when you didn't heed the warning.

His arms tightened around her as they stared up at the massive vessel. It lowered to a position just above the top of the trees. "Tributes, do not move." A door opened on the underside of the vehicle and a large platform lowered.

"Peacekeepers," Madge whispered. Fear that they'd kill her and Gale washed over her. She turned her head into his chest and clutched his shirt. There was so much to tell him, but no time. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it," Gale pulled her even tighter against him.

His heart thundered beneath her ear. The feel of his muscles wrapped around her body made her feel secure. _How crazy is that? Feeling secure moments from death._

Madge looked up to see several Peacekeepers loading bodies onto the platform. They tossed the dead tributes like they were pieces of trash. She felt Gale's arms tighten around her and she nodded against his chest, a silent agreement with his outrage for the way the children's bodies were being treated.

The Peacekeepers got back on the platform and were lifted into the hovercraft. Gale and Madge both looked up and saw that a huge cannon was aimed at them from the forward part of the vessel. Red dots surrounded them in the dirt.

"They would have killed us in a second if we moved," Gale said as he relaxed his hold on her.

"Rue…" Madge began only to feel fresh tears.

"Don't think about it. Right now I've got to take care of your leg." Gale moved away, tugging the sleeping bag tightly around her and pulling out a bottle of water from the pack.

A shiver ran through her as she drank from the water that he offered. Gale found the packet of dried meat and leftover berries that she picked with Rue. He divided them between them. "Eat up. The final battle will be tomorrow at the latest, so I don't think we need to save any."

"One of us will be heading home," Madge replied. "I wonder what Cato and Thresh are up to."

"Beating the crap out of each other," Gale said with a chuckle. "Thresh and I could have been great friends. Wish he'd been born in 12."

"He seemed kind of like you." Madge smiled as much as she could.

"How's the pain?"

"Getting worse." She tore into the jerky to keep from gritting her teeth.

"I'm really sorry, Madge, but it's going to hurt a lot when I move your leg." His eyes were soft and his voice full of compassion.

"Why couldn't we have met back home," she voiced aloud.

"Because I was a cocky jerk and you were," he paused as a flush darkened his olive complexion, "_untouchable_."

Her face flamed and she rolled her eyes thankful he was trying to distract her. He picked up his knife and moved to her feet. Madge looked at him and prepared for a jolt of pain when he reached for her leg.

"You might want to bite down on that jerky," Gale directed. "I helped Mrs. Everdeen set Rory's broken arm once and he passed out screaming."

"Nice to know."

"I'm sure you never broke anything?" He was smiling, but it didn't reach is eyes.

"No. Do you think my leg's broken?"

"I'm not sure." He looked at her bloody pant leg and then at her. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry, Madge. This is going to hurt."

She nodded as he took a hold of the cuff of her pants. Madge hissed as her pants rubbed against her knee sending a shaft of pain through her body. Gale looked pained and stopped moving her leg.

"Just do it," Madge whimpered. She took a large piece of jerky between her teeth.

"I'll go fast." Gale nodded, took the cuff in one hand, inserted his knife between her skin and the pants and sliced the cloth up to her thigh.

Her moan was somewhat hampered by the food between her teeth, but it didn't go unnoticed by Gale. His face was now pale and his lips pulled into a thin line.

"H-how b-bad?" she gasped as she shivered and closed her eyes.

"I've seen a lot worse," he shot back, his voice sounding pained. "I'm going to clean some of the blood off."

She nodded and then nearly jumped out of her skin when Gale's warm hands touched her thigh.

"Does it hurt above your knee too?" Gale asked, his eyes flicking from her leg, held immobile between his big hands, to her widened eyes.

"N-no," she stammered, her face flaming. Since she was freezing the heat that flooded her system was a welcomed relief.

He poured a small amount of water over her cuts and the cool liquid felt like a soothing balm to her heated flesh.

"I'm going to spread the cream over the area." Gale gently stroked her skin as he spoke.

The effect on Madge was anything but soothing. His hands left her skin, returned with the cool cream and sent another shudder through her.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Gale held her leg by the thigh in his left hand, which almost wrapped around her thin leg. His right hand touched her leg tentatively around her kneecap.

Madge never had anybody touch her so intimately. Because it was the handsome boy who had been holding and kissing her, the sensation overwhelmed her. Her heart rate kicked up to a point she thought it might explode and her breathing came in gasps.

"Madge, I'm so sorry," Gale said, his voice desperate. "I don't like hurting you."

"You're not-not hurting me… not exactly." She was having trouble putting her thoughts together. When she opened her eyes and saw the horribly swollen knee, her mind blocked it out as some anomaly – not really a part of her body. The sight of Gale's darkened hands on her white thigh was another story. Her entire focus was on those strong but gentle hands trying to soothe her pain away.

"What do you mean?" His grey eyes were so dark they were almost the color of stone on the Justice Building.

"Well…" She felt her face flame and wanted to tell him to stop touching her, but the young woman who was desperately in love with him wouldn't allow it. "No-no one's ever t-touched…" Madge found she couldn't get over her embarrassment. It seemed so intimate to be talking about her body with Gale.

When she met his eyes, a smirk graced his face. The hand holding her thigh gently slid away and he removed the one rubbing cream on her knee as well. "Will it make you feel better to know I haven't touched a girl above her knee either?"

"You just trashed your reputation, you know?" she said, unable to hold in a small laugh.

"What do you know about my reputation?" he asked as he moved to sit next to her. Gale pulled out a second sleeping bag and spread it over her now ripped pants.

"I've told you that being ignored means you hear a lot." Madge shivered now that he had moved away. The heat his touch generated in her was fading.

"Such as?"

Her face flamed again as Gale set the container of medicine down. She was surprised to see he left some.

"I'll do it," Gale said quickly when Madge reached for the container. "I can only stand so much torture for one night."

"What?" Madge's brow furrowed.

"Madge, I don't think the Hunger Games is the right setting for us to be having _this_ conversation, but I'll confess that your touch has the same effect on me as mine does on you." He leaned in for a quick kiss before he got on his knees and reached around to rub cream through the cut in his pants onto his thigh.

Madge looked away, praying that her mother and father weren't watching this. _Or Katniss! _

* * *

Gale wanted to scoop Madge up and kiss her until she passed out. But what good would that do. It would only make him want to live all the more. Not to mention it would take away from what she should share with the man she will love and marry one day. _When Madge gets home from the Games, there will be thousands of men clamoring for her._ His hands clenched into fists as he imagined her being wined and dined by the likes of Finnick Odair, the _Stud of the Games _as he was named by many of the Seam girls that Gale knew. Her beauty surpassed that of even Cashmere, another Victor that the Capitol flaunted on television constantly.

His leg was numb and he needed to move around to burn off the frustration he had bottled up. "I'm going to look for something to splint your leg."

"Okay," Madge answered quietly.

"I'll be right back." He knew he was leaving mid-conversation, but trying to calm the jealous rage that suddenly hit him would take some time.

It didn't take him long to hobble around and find a couple of long branches that he could chop up. The sky was darkening and the temperature dropping. Gale knew the cold would actually be a good thing for the swelling in Madge's leg, but not good for the rest of her. He moved as quickly as his stiff leg would allow and returned to Madge before it was too dark.

"You should get up a tree," she said.

"I won't be able to get you up there with me. I'm going to move us to those trees over there. They're tall and wide, so nothing should come up directly behind us. Since we didn't hear a canon blast yet, Thresh and Cato are probably still hunting each other."

"Or one of them is dying," Madge added.

"Or both of them," Gale countered. If the other two died in the night, Gale would slip away from Madge and find a way to end his life quickly. The thought of dying for Madge calmed him, as long as he knew the others wouldn't be there to harm her.

"I'm going to carry you over there after I get a splint on your leg." Gale set the stick down and took out a rope, which he cut into pieces.

The anthem suddenly played and both of them looked up. Marvel, Clove, the girl from 5 and finally Rue appeared. Gale kissed his fingers and saluted her photo without even thinking. He looked at Madge and saw that her eyes were dry. She'd obviously cried her eyes out. "I'm sorry that you lost so many friends."

"Don't be. I had one friend back home and now I've had half a dozen," she said. "I would rather that we had some happy moments to share instead of spending my time here in terror as I waited to die alone."

"Only a half dozen?" Gale wasn't surprised that Madge found something good in all this. He originally thought her sweet spirit would be crushed and all that made Madge the girl he could fall in love with would go away. Once again he was pleasantly surprised her strength shown through. "Don't I count in that number?"

"You're more than a friend," she said and then her eyes widened.

"I'm not a very good boyfriend," Gale said with a chuckle. "Our second date was the Hunger Games."

"The first date was the most incredible date a girl could ever have, so the second doesn't have to be as good," she said with a laugh.

Gale smiled and once again the possessive side of him wanted to run off with her. He knew there was no place to go, that the arena was housed in a force field and they'd probably be killed if they got to the edge, but for a moment the thought crossed his mind. Instead of carrying her off, he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Any time with you is great, Madge." Her arms slid around his waist.

The held each other for some time. Gale pressed a few kisses to her head and stroked her hair and back. If he was going to die, he wanted to spend as much of his last few hours in her arms.

With regret, he finally pushed away. "I need to get that leg splinted."

"Okay," she agreed. Madge held the sleeping bag tightly around her shoulders and tried not to gasp when he touched her leg again.

"On three?" Gale asked. "One. Two. Three." He straightened her leg as much as he could as quickly as he could.

Madge's scream coincided with a canon blast.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. Who is Gale's final opponent? **


	26. Final Three

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews for this story. I cannot believe I'm almost at the end of the Games. I've gone back and forth as to who the opponent will be for Gale. No matter whom I choose, someone will have expected it so I'll just go with my gut.**

**Thanks **_**Belle453**_** for your beta.**

* * *

Haymitch sat with Johanna and Finnick as they watched Gale tend to Madge's wounds.

"He's gotta kill her," Johanna said. "The sooner the better. If she kills herself first, it will probably destroy him."

"You're a heartless bitch sometimes, Johanna," Haymitch said. The spiky-haired woman from 7 glared at him, so he added, "I mean that with love of course."

"Handsome needs to win this," she said. "Even his precious little Madge wants him to. The Capitol is in love with him already."

"They're going nuts out there," Finnick added from his spot near the window of the penthouse suite. "I've never seen them in such a frenzy. There could be riots when one of your tributes dies."

The screen switched back to a vicious battle between Thresh and Cato. Both young men were covered in blood from a multitude of cuts. With Gale hardly injured thanks to Haymitch's final gift, it was clear to the three of them that Hawthorne should come out the Victor in a match with either.

A parachute came down through the trees near their battle. When Cato glanced up from the swordfight the two of them were in the midst of, it gave Thresh the chance he was looking for.

"Get him!" Johanna leaped to her feet and swung her arm with an imaginary weapon at Cato.

Thresh seemed to be on the same wavelength as Johanna and swung with all the strength he could muster with one arm. The sword connected with Cato's side, slicing deep. A cry from the Career tribute shook the very forest around them. When he dropped to his knees, Thresh swung again and severed his head from his body. A canon blast sounded as Seeder's tribute fell as well.

"Take that Enobaria, you bitch!" Johanna shouted as she shook Haymitch.

"Do you think Gale can kill his friend?" Finnick asked as he walked over to sit on a chair next to Haymitch.

"To protect his little sweetheart, he'll do anything," Johanna said with distain in her voice.

"Love is stronger than almost anything," Finnick said. He lifted his drink toward his fellow Victors.

"What do you know about love?" she questioned. "Surely you don't love all those ladies?"

His eyes narrowed to slits so Haymitch sat up to put himself between their glaring match. "Thresh needs time to recover, so I don't expect much more to happen tonight. Why don't you two get the hell out of…"

"Haymitch!" Effie Trinket screeched upon her entry to the suite. "How could you desert them! What's wrong with you?"

"On second thought," Haymitch said. "Don't leave."

* * *

Hazelle left the bedroom after getting Posy, Rory and Vick down. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to lose her temper. The Capitol had begun to take the sweetness from her little Posy and it was killing her. The little girl sobbed uncontrollably when Madge and Gale were injured.

"_Why, Momma?" Her big grey eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "Why would anyone hurt Madge?_"

She'd been able to shield her youngest from most of the horrors, but Posy came from her bedroom just as Marvel slammed a rock into Madge's knee. Her screams caused everyone to jump and it took Hazelle a long time to calm her down. Time spent away from finding out if her son made it out of the fight alive or dead didn't help her anger. Most of the time Hazelle was even-keeled and calm, but when harm came to her children she could be a force to be reckoned with.

Stepping out onto her front step, she was surprised to find Katniss Everdeen seated on her porch. Hazelle thought all the Everdeens had gone home earlier, but obviously Gale's best friend hadn't.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked the dark-haired girl.

"I didn't mean to linger," Katniss replied as she moved to get up.

"Please sit with me," Hazelle said as she touched the girl's arm.

"Sure, Hazelle." Katniss sat rigidly next to her, staring at the stars.

"Madge is your friend right?"

"I guess," Katniss replied. She was a girl of few words unless she was with Gale or Prim.

"It must be," Hazelle paused as she hunted for the right word, "_strange_ to see them carrying on in the Games like they are."

"Strange doesn't begin to cover it," Katniss offered.

"I'm sorry," Hazelle comforted. "I know Ivy and I often thought you and Gale were more than friends…"

"Gale's not coming back, Mrs. Hawthorne."

Hazelle was taken aback by Katniss's interruption. She could sense that the stoic girl was keeping a lot bottled up, but knew better than to push. Katniss had to have some feelings for her handsome son. She spent days alone with him in the woods and Gale always had a way with the ladies, no matter their age. "I know, but sometimes it's better to talk about things that could never be… Just to put them to rest."

"Prim will try to visit with Posy more. After… you know." Katniss got up. "Good night, Hazelle."

"Take care, Katniss." Hazelle watched the tall brunette walk away with slouched shoulders. The young girl carried so much weight on her shoulders and now was going to lose her best friend. Once again she felt her anger burn hotly. _How much could the Capitol take before someone said enough is enough? _

* * *

The forest around Gale and Madge was quiet except for the wind and a few insects. The sky was clear and the Gamemakers seemed to be allowing them a chance to heal. Why Haymitch didn't send any more medicine pissed Gale off and he wished he could see their drunken mentor one last time to punch him in the nose for making Madge suffer. He'd used all he saved on her and it still didn't help to repair her knee.

She didn't wake after he moved her leg, set a splint around it and carried her to a more secure location. Madge was securely nestled against his chest. He set the bow with an arrow close by if something or someone came at them. Gale also had a few knives within easy reaching distance.

It hadn't been two weeks since he and Katniss Everdeen discussed running away on Reaping day. _What would have happened if they did? Would Madge have still volunteered for someone else? What would have happened to her without him?_

His arms tightened their hold on her. Never before had Gale felt so protective of anyone so quickly. It was as if Madge was a part of him and, other than Katniss and Prim, no girl outside of his family ever qualified for his concern. At the thought of his best friend, he looked toward the trees knowing a camera caught his every movement. Gale wished he could have spoken to each of his family members and Katniss one last time. He knew his siblings wouldn't understand why he was going to die for Madge and he wasn't even sure Katniss would. _Hell, some times I don't get it._

Looking down at the golden hair that was falling out of her ponytail and spread across his chest, he felt something squeeze his heart. This sweet, innocent girl held more courage in her body than he'd ever known. When he pressed a kiss against her brow, she made a soft sound like a sigh and his resolve was set. Madge Undersee was going to be the next Victor of the Hunger Games. She'll be a role model to Prim, Posy and all the young girls of Panem. The Games didn't change the caring, compassionate soul that made her who she was. That will make her the strongest Victor the Games have ever known.

* * *

Madge was warm. Her body was cushioned by something firm, yet comfortable. She shifted to get closer to the warmth that one side of her body was exposed to. _Maybe I've died._ Pain shot through her from her leg, reminding her that she was still very much alive and in the Hunger Games.

"Shh," Gale whispered into her ear. "I don't think it sees us."

Madge's eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was Gale's black shirt and then the forest beyond. She turned her head and saw something that could only be described as a huge dog foraging on the other side of the clearing from where they sat. The large tree protected their back just as Gale promised, but if this thing turned and charged, it would trap them too. Madge's ability to climb a tree was shot.

"I need to get my bow ready," he breathed the words into her ear, setting off a shiver that reached her toes.

Madge nodded against his chest and prepared herself to roll off his lap so he could shoot the creature. She was certain it was a Capitol mutt and not a normal animal_. One that will be hell-bent on devouring us._

Gale's left hand was gripping his bow and arrow; the top of the bow was laid across Madge's legs. His right arm was wrapped around Madge, so he was slowly sliding his hand across her back.

"Tell me when to move," she whispered. An intense feeling came over her as she looked up at his handsome face. His grey eyes never wavered from the creature in front of them even though his mind was obviously running through his next moves._ A perfect hunter. A perfect Victor._

"Now," Gale hissed.

She dropped forward to roll off his legs. Shafts of pain made her bite her lips to keep from screaming. Gale was up on his knees and loosing the arrow before she rolled onto her back.

A howl drew her attention to the creature as it stood on its hind legs. The arrow was in its neck, causing blood to flow, but the creature was still staggering toward them. Gale released another arrow, which stuck in the center of the creature's chest. It collapsed with a final growl.

"Madge!" He fell to his knees next to her, one hand touching her forehead while the other held the bow. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she said weakly. "There could be more."

"I know," Gale said. "Getting low on arrows. I hope I have time to make some more."

"Do you know who's out there?"

"No. I'm hoping it's Cato." Gale confessed as he helped Madge to sit up.

"I know. It will be hard to kill Thresh. He's been a good friend." Madge didn't let go of the hand that Gale used to pull her up with. She knew their time together was rapidly ending and wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

Gale looked to the forest after a look of distaste came over his face. Madge squeezed his hand and he looked back at her.

"What?"

"I can't hide anything from you," he said with a faint smile.

"I guess we're just in tune with each other," Madge offered as she realized she hadn't let go of his hand since he helped her up. She felt her face flush and quickly released his hand.

"I guess so." Gale's brows furrowed. "Don't want to hold my hand anymore?"

"Gale, we're in the Hunger Games. Not exactly the place for hand holding." Madge felt her face flame.

"Or kissing," he added with a smirk. "Or sleeping together either, but that hasn't stopped us." He leaned close when he added the last line.

Madge's eyes widened as if she realized for the first time where she'd been sleeping the last few nights. "My father! My mother! Your mother!" Horror filled her and she felt her face turn from red to white. Gale laughed. It was a wonderful sound and even her humiliation couldn't keep her from enjoying it. A rustle in the bushes brought Gale to alert and send a chill of fear through Madge. When she saw Thresh step into the clearing, bloody and with tattered clothing, she forgot about the fact that two of them needed to die. "Thank goodness you made it."

Silence filled the clearing and Madge felt like an idiot. Now Gale was going to have to kill their friend. _And then me, which he'll never be able to do._ Suddenly an idea sprung to mind.

"Do you want to do this now, Hawthorne?" Thresh asked.

"No!" Madge shouted. "Gale, can you give Thresh and me a few minutes?"

"Absolutely not," Gale shot back. He stepped between them, his knuckles white as they gripped the bow.

"Gale," Madge scolded. "Thresh is our friend."

"We're the final three," Gale said, his eyes never leaving Thresh. "There are no friends."

"So just shoot me then," Thresh said, throwing his bloody sword down. "Then you can kill yourself."

"What!" Madge screamed. She was so frustrated that she was stuck sitting on the ground because of her leg. "Gale Hawthorne, you are not going to kill yourself."

"We're not having this conversation, Madge," he replied.

"I offered to kill you," Thresh said, looking at Madge. "I promise I'll do it without too much pain."

"Shut up!" Gale shouted.

Madge swallowed. Talking about her impending demise should cause her fits of terror, but it was somehow calming to know a friend would do it. "How?"

"You are not laying a finger on Madge," Gale bellowed. He dropped the bow. "You said we'd do this hand-to-hand, so let's do this."

"Gale, let him rest. He's injured," Madge said. "And help me get up. I hate just sitting here." She glared up at the boy from the Seam who towered over her. Gale had been angry many times during the Games but now was different. His entire body was vibrating with a concealed rage. "Gale," she softened her tone. "Please help me up. If you are fighting to the death, I'd like to…" Her voice gave out on her. _What if Thresh killed Gale? _

"Say your goodbyes, Hawthorne," Thresh said. "One of you is going to die, if not both of you."

Gale growled as he stepped back, his hunter's eyes never wavering from Thresh. He leaned down, slid his hands under her arms and pulled her upright. With his eyes still on Thresh, he helped her to a large rock so she wasn't on the ground any longer.

"Thank you," Madge said, her mind racing in a hundred directions. "We should give Thresh's mentors time to send him medicine."

"I don't have the sponsors Hawthorne has," Thresh said. "He gets everything: medicine, weapons… and the girl."

"What?" Gale snapped.

"You heard me," Thresh said with a laugh. "I like being the underdog though. Everyone thought you were going to win since training."

Gale narrowed his eyes. "If you want to piss me off, you're succeeding."

"That's the general idea." He laughed and then looked at Madge. "I should have let that boy kill you the first day, but I couldn't. You're the nicest, prettiest girl I've ever seen, let alone talked to."

Gale rushed Thresh as quickly as his injured leg would allow him to. He put his shoulder down and slammed into the other tribute's stomach. They both crashed into a large tree. When Gale came up, his fist connected with Thresh's cheekbone. Thresh retaliated with a punch of his own to Gale's midsection. The tribute from 11 was hit again and the two young men exchanged blows while Madge helplessly watched.

Thresh found enough strength to shove Gale back, causing the Seam boy to fall and hit his head on ground. He was slow to get up and during that time, Thresh moved to Madge.

Her eyes widened as he approached. "I wanted to say goodbye to Gale."

"He knows how you feel about him," Thresh said with a smile. He removed a large knife from behind his back. "Everyone does."

Madge felt tears fill her eyes and she was helpless to keep them at bay. _This is all wrong. Gale has to win. He's got to get home to his family._ "You won't use any weapons against Gale. Right?"

"I'm a man of my word," he replied. His brown eyes were soft as he looked into her blue eyes.

"How?" she asked weakly. Now that her death was imminent, her heart was racing and her breathing shallow. Every fiber of her being told her to run, but she was frozen. _Gale must return to his family. If you keep Thresh distracted until Gale wakes up, he can sneak up on him._

"If I slit your throat, you'll bleed out quickly." He spoke so matter-of-factly it had a calming effect on her.

Madge wanted to look at Gale one last time, but Thresh towered over her and blocked her view of her fellow tribute. "Like the animals Gale killed from the snares."

"Yeah." Thresh didn't take his eyes off her. "You really are the nicest girl I've ever known."

"Rue was nice," she replied. "And Emi, Lacey and Flora too." Tears fell and her voice broke. "And Levi and Lucas. They were my friends."

"There are no friends in the Games," Thresh said sadly.

"You and Gale could have been great friends. I like to think of you as a friend."

A smile crossed Thresh's face. "Thank you, Margaret Undersee."

Madge shook with fear now and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. _This is it. Oh I hope it doesn't hurt too much. _Her heart thundered in her chest and she hoped it would explode first.

* * *

Gale was almost there. A couple more steps and he'd save Madge from death. The thought sent a chill through him and he had to pause mid-step to control his fear. His hand-to-hand instructor showed them how to do a chokehold, cutting off the air in the windpipe of your victim. They would lose consciousness and if you didn't release it, they would die. The thought of killing Thresh should bother Gale, but it was to protect Madge and he needed no justification for that.

When Thresh reached out to her and raised a knife in the other hand, Gale pounced. He got his left arm around the other boy's throat and grabbed the hand with the knife with his right hand. The correct way would have been to get his right arm around Thresh's neck since he was right-handed, but keeping the knife from hurting her was more important.

"Damn, Hawthorne," Thresh growled before Gale got his arm around his throat.

"Gale!" Madge screamed.

"I told you not to touch her," Gale barked. He tightened his grip with his right hand, pressing between the bones in Thresh's forearm. "Now I have no regrets about killing you."

"Me neither," Thresh wheezed. He leaned forward and then brought his head back, hitting Gale on the jaw.

Gale loosened his arm around Thresh's neck after the impact. He tasted blood in his mouth, but still managed to hold onto his opponent's right arm. Thresh swiveled on his right leg and brought his left knee into Gale's stomach. Air rushed from Gale's lungs and he staggered. Stars filled his vision, but he still held on to Thresh.

"No!" Madge screamed and her voice gave Gale the strength he needed.

He swung with all his strength at Thresh's side - where the instructor said your kidneys were. Because he was using his left arm, his hit wasn't as strong as it could have been. Thresh still staggered so Gale hit him again.

"You're one stubborn fool…" Thresh started.

"So my mother always said." Gale punched again and Thresh groaned in pain. The knife fell to the ground. He twisted Thresh's arm and then shoved with all his might, sending the other boy back into the brush.

He glanced at Madge to see that she was white-faced and trembling. Tears flowed down her face and her eyes were wide with fright. Gale longed to pull her into his arms but needed to dispatch Thresh first. Shaking off the pain in his abdomen and head, he stalked toward the fallen tribute.

"Gale? Is he…" Madge asked, her voice raw.

Gale stepped up to the other boy where he lay in the foliage and closed his eyes.

"S-should of…" Thresh coughed. "P-paid attention… to where I… w-was," he gasped. A large piece of wood was sticking through his abdomen and blood was flowing freely.

"Gale?" Madge called again.

"Sorry, pal," Gale said. Sadness filled him now. _This is so wrong. None of us should have to do this. _He kept the words to himself as he slowly lowered his aching body next to Thresh.

"I'd kill for… her… too." His breath came in wheezes now.

"Gale, what happened?" Madge questioned and then he heard her cry out in pain.

He looked up and saw that she slid off the rock and was going to hop to them. Angrily, he pushed himself up and walked to her. "You don't want to go there."

"He was a friend and if he's going to die, I want to say goodbye." She narrowed her eyes, raised her chin and glared at him.

"Fine." He swept her up in his arms before she could protest and staggered to Thresh's resting place. The pain in his leg and stomach, not to mention his aching head weakened him considerably.

"Oh, Thresh," Madge cried when she finally saw him. Gale set her between him and Thresh so she could take the other boy's hand.

"B-boyfriend m-might get… jealous," the fallen tribute stammered between fits of coughing that made blood run out of his mouth.

"He'll have to get used to sharing me with other handsome men," Madge said as she squeezed his hand.

"I still might kill you," Gale threatened.

Thresh, Madge and Gale shared a laugh.

"You two should both win," Thresh whispered as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"No!" Madge cried as a canon fired one more time.

Gale pulled her against his chest and held her tight. It was time for him to plan his own death. _But first I'm going to enjoy one final kiss with this amazing young woman._

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I debated having Madge kill someone, like many of you suggested. But I decided to stick to my original plan. I do understand if you stop reading because she's not "your' type of Madge, but I hope you'll see the strength in Madge in not letting the games change her.**


	27. The End of the Game

**A/N: This chapter is going to several places. The words in italics are being _watched_ on the television.**

**Without further ado, here is the end of the Games. **

**Thanks to Belle453 for her beta.  
**

* * *

Seneca Crane was panicking.

"I just know he won't kill her," Plutarch cried. "Our Victor won't have killed anyone. She'll win due to the suicide of her fellow tribute." The white-haired gamemaker clenched his hands and pounded on his terminal. "This is a disaster!"

"Maybe I can tempt him," Crane offered. He called to Claudius Templesmith with a sly gleam in his eye.

"What do you have planned?" Plutarch asked.

* * *

Gale held Madge close. He was trying to memorize her scent, the feel of her body, the sound of her breathing so they would be the last things he remembered. It was his plan to dive into the lake and drown. It seemed to be the best way unless he ran into a Capitol mutt before then. _I hope Mom understands that I just can't kill Madge._

"Gale," Madge said softly.

"Not yet," he muttered into her hair. His arms held her close as they sat facing each other with Madge's legs stretched out behind him. Her arms tightened around his waist and he was overcome with emotions. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Madge shifted so her lips grazed his and Gale forgot about everything. For a moment, he was just a teenage boy who was falling in love with the girl in his arms. His lips claimed Madge's and this time he didn't stop himself from sampling the sweetness that he knew lay beyond her lips.

At first Madge stiffened when Gale's tongue rubbed her lips. She wasn't stupid and knew that kissing often involved more than just joining your lips together. Honestly she'd always thought the idea of kissing with your tongue disgusting. _What a naïve thing to think? _Her lips parted after Gale pulled her lower lip into his mouth to nibble on it. The velvety softness of his tongue on hers as he deepened the kiss caused her to moan. She was tentative with her foray into his mouth, but a similar groan from Gale excited her. The idea that Gale could be as moved by her kiss as she was by his, gave a heady sense of power.

His hands found their way into her hair as he shifted her head so their mouths could fit together as perfectly as they complimented each other. The sensations shooting through Madge's body were foreign, but enjoyable. Never did she realize that her lips could set off nerves in other parts of her body. Another soft moan escaped her as one of Gale's hands slid down her back, pulling her body as close to his as they could manage.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but eventually Gale and Madge realized they did need to breathe and pulled back at the same time. When her blue eyes opened she saw that Gale's lips were swollen and his eyes were almost black, only a tiny ring of grey was visible. Their breathing was coming in pants and she felt tremors shake Gale's body just as they did her own.

"Madge," he breathed. "I shouldn't have done that. That's the kind of kiss you should share with your future husband, but I couldn't help myself." Gale smiled sadly.

* * *

Thousands of Capitol citizens swooned in the square outside President Snow's palace. The citizens' love affair with Gale and Madge resulted in most Capitol women coloring their hair blond and making their eyes blue. Her gown from the interview was being demanded by women for every social event they had. Cinna was suddenly a genius of the fashion world. Not to be outdone, the men were all sporting black hair, grey eyes and taking drugs to enhance their physique to look like Gale.

Throughout the Districts things were different. The Districts 1 and 2 were stunned and their Victors outraged that a boy from the poorest of districts defeated their tributes. They suspected Haymitch Abernathy, who no one trusted because he was a drunkard, was secretly training him. The other districts were very proud of their tributes – especially 3, 4, 7 and 8.

In District 11, riots resulted in the destruction of several transmission towers and the death of a couple hundred citizens after Rue's death. Everyone was ordered into their housing units so the same couldn't occur after Thresh died. As another act of rebellion they all pounded on their doors and windows when the male tribute died.

In District 12 everyone was gathered in the square. Most people from the Seam were cheering that Gale – one of their own – had made it to the end. The Town people wept for them because they didn't believe that Gale was being authentic in his protection of Madge. When he finally kissed her, most were expecting him to shove his knife in her back.

"_I'm not going to have a husband," Madge said._

"_Men will line up throughout the land for a beautiful Victor like you," Gale replied._

_"Gale, I am not going to win." Madge's eyes narrowed and her hands clutched his shirt._

"_Madge…"_

_Gale was cut off by the sound of Claudius Templesmith's voice, "Attention tributes! A rule has been modified so that if a Victor kills their opponent and they have siblings, the entire family shall be treated as Victors. The siblings who have not been reaped will never face a Reaping because they are already victorious."_

Gasps of shock sounded from the crowds in the square. Hazelle's eyes went to Vick, Rory and Posy, cradled on her brother's lap. She looked at the Mayor, who was too upset to make eye contact. "Get up," she called to her children.

"Why, Momma?" Posy asked.

Hazelle pulled the small girl out of Rory's arms. "All of you go. Now!"

"Ma'am," a burly Peacekeeper said, stepping toward the exit from the stage.

"Out of my way," Hazelle growled. "I'll not subject my children to any more of this."

"I'm sorry…" he began.

"Darius!" the Mayor called, interrupting the Peacekeeper.

The young redheaded Peacekeeper rushed on stage. "Have any of you ever seen the inside of a Peacekeeper automobile?" he asked of the younger children.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"You can all go with Darius," she said, forcing a smile. On the screen, Madge and Gale stared at each other in stunned silence. _Those bastards! How could they torture those two kids?_ For the first time in her life she truly had no idea what her eldest son might do.

_Madge smiled and moved her hands to frame Gale's face. Tears filled her eyes, but the young blonde looked at peace. "I know you don't want to kill me, Gale, but there's a way you can do it without having to hurt me."_

_Gale's eyes were out of focus, but his body was tense. There was obviously an internal struggle going on. Madge leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. She drew back and reached into her pocket to take out a bag that they used for food. "You can feed me these." Madge opened the bag and took out a black berry. "Rue and I gathered them. We were going to crush them up for you and Thresh to put on the tips of your weapons. I thought the nightlock might be a poison if injected, not just eaten."_

_Gale continued to stare; his hands had slid down to rest at Madge's waist. A look of pure agony was on his face. "Madge…"_

_"Shhh." She placed a hand over his mouth. "It'll be better this way. I'll just go to sleep."_

_"No," Gale whispered._

_"Gale, I could never hurt you," she said. "The devotion you show to your family is one of the things I love most about you. I still remember how tall and proud you stood at your father's memorial. I couldn't look away from you._"

_"Don't say that," Gale cried, his voice breaking. He tugged her against his chest and then pushed her back. His hands closed over the bag containing the nightlock. "I won't let you do this."_

"_You are going to win for me and your family." Madge kissed him again. "Just a couple berries will do it."_

"_No!" he shouted and threw the bag away._

_"Don't be stupid, Hawthorne," Madge scolded._

* * *

"No!" Crane shouted as his fists hit the table causing all the Gamemakers to jump.

"Damned fool kids in love. I knew that it was a mistake to let this romance go on," Plutarch groaned. "I bet they'll just end up killing themselves like some stupid romantic tragedy my late wife used to read."

Crane glanced at the monitors that showed the crowds in the Capitol sobbing and carrying on as if the end of the world were coming. "Send some mutts."

"But you know the crowds hate it when a Victor is chosen by us," Plutarch whined. "Snow will be furious."

_Before Gale could respond to Madge howling and growling filled the area around them. He jumped to his feet and lifted Madge. She groaned and he quickly apologized. "Sorry, Madge, but I don't have time to be gentle with your leg." Gale turned and set her in the bough of a tree. "I know you can't really climb but try to pull yourself up."_

"_Gale!" Madge screamed._

_He turned and saw one of the mutts racing at him on powerful legs. He dove and grabbed his bow. Within seconds, he loosed two arrows that killed the creature. Another raced behind that one and Gale took it down. _

"His aim is improving," Katniss said to Hazelle, who sat next to her. Primrose and the Hawthorne children went for a walk with Darius and Purnia, a female Peacekeeper that often patrolled the Seam.

Another creature charged and Gale took him down. "He's going to run out of arrows," Katniss said through clenched teeth.

_Two more mutts attacked and they both went down. Gale stood looking around with his last arrow notched and ready to go._

Up in the Gamemakers' control room chaos reigned. Fed by the fear of Plutarch Heavensbee, many of the Gamemakers were in tears. The Game was falling into ruin. Without deliberately killing one of the tributes, which was a serious offense when the final two tributes were left, there didn't appear to be any way to get them to kill each other.

_"There'll be more, Gale," Madge said. Instead of climbing, she was sliding herself out of the tree and preparing to drop to the ground._

"_It's quiet right now," he said softly. His stance relaxed a bit but he was still on alert._

_When Madge dropped to the ground, the impact to her leg made her scream and fall forward. Gale spun and grabbed her before she hit the ground. His bow dropped and was forgotten as he lowered her into a sitting position._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

"You need to win."

_"Madge, I can't let you die," he said. "You are exactly the kind of girl I've dreamed of all my life. You're selfless to a fault, kind, funny, brave the most beautiful woman in all Panem and I'm falling in love with you."_

_"Gale," Madge sobbed so he wrapped his arms around her. "I've already fallen." They pulled back enough to kiss once more._

"Look!" Plutarch shouted. "The crowds are in tears. They're chanting Gale and Madge forever. What if they could both win? They cannot kill each other so it's like a draw. They are both the strongest."

"Think of the joy," another Gamemaker said. "Why they will be the darlings of Panem? Can you imagine the celebration if they ever get married?"

"Why the love affair with Finnick Odair never hit this level of mania," a female Gamekeeper added.

Seneca looked at his team and then reached out to call Claudius once again.

* * *

"Your attention tributes," Claudius said again.

Madge and Gale broke their kiss and looked into each others eyes. Both figured something awful was going to be announced or they would both be executed for refusing to play the Game by the Capitol's rulebook.

"We uncovered a little known rule that has never come into play before. If the final two tributes are from the same District, there can be two Victors. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games: Gale Hawthorne and Margaret Undersee."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for jumping around, but I really wanted to show what was happening outside the arena as well as inside. I hope you stick around to see what I have planned because their story is far from over. I debated adding or removing the challenge with regards to killing Madge, but wanted to show the cruelty of the Capitol. Refusing to immediately take up their command is just one more way Gale can rebel. **


	28. The Crowning of the Victors

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but illness and the busy real world take their toll on my writing time. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful support – especially from those who I cannot personally thank because they don't have accounts.**

**Thanks to **_**Belle453**_** for her beta and for letting me borrow one of her characters from the awesome story **_**Eyes on the Future.**_

* * *

Coriolanus Snow had never been disobeyed. Even as a child he was given whatever he asked for. Within the last 48 hours, he had never had so many refuse to do what they were supposed to. He was forced to shut down fruit delivery from District 11, lumber from District 7, clothing from District 8 and fish from District 4 because of citizens' disruptions in those districts. The tributes in the 74th Hunger Games refused to kill one another. His Head Gamemaker created rule changes that only showed the populous that there were ways around his absolute laws. And to make everything worse, he was unable to get to the control center because the streets were filled with thousands of Capitol citizens screaming for Madge and Gale. Coriolanus had to squeeze his eyes shut to prevent the arrival of another headache.

The only shining light in the last two days was that Capitol citizens were lining up to meet the lovers from District 12. _Why those stupid coalminers might actually be worth more than Cashmere and Finnick Odair combined?_

The door to his office opened and two Peacekeepers escorted in Seneca Crane and Plutarch Heavensbee. The Head Gamemaker had a broad grin on his face. His associate did not look to be as confident. _At least my new Head Gamemaker won't defy me after this demonstration._

"Sit, Mister Crane." Snow left no room for disobedience in his tone. His eyes took in Heavensbee's quick swallow and furtive glance toward the window.

"Mister President," Crane began. "This has been the most popular Game ever. Did you see the crowds? They are still dancing and singing in the streets over a day after the Games ended. Do you know that thousands haven't returned home since the Games ended? I do believe our Victors are more popular than any before. The romance, the sacrifice…"

"Drink some tea," Snow growled, cutting off the imbecile who sat before him.

"Oh… Of course," Crane stammered and reached for the cup and saucer in front of him.

Once he took a sip of the hot liquid, President Snow smiled for the first time since the Games ended. "Mister Heavensbee, I congratulate you on your position as Head Gamemaker for the Quarter Quell next year."

Seneca's eyes widened and mouth fell open. He was turning red and grabbed at his throat.

"I discovered that nightlock tea was often used by women who wanted to rid themselves of their spouses or lovers in some of the outlying districts. It was easy to obtain and simple to use." Snow looked up at Plutarch, who was pale as he watched his previous supervisor slump out of the chair and thud on the floor. "I have not decided on the _special_ feature for the Quarter Quell, so only worry about the arena design for now."

"Y-yes, Mister President," the new Head Gamemaker stuttered.

"Now I will go crown our two Victors," the President scoffed. "I believe your suggestion to kill them both was the best way to go. All this drama is making me sick. A fight to the death is what we expect at the end of the Games."

Plutarch nodded. His eyes were drawn for a moment to the monitor behind President Snow. On it was a tape of what transpired in the control room during the final moments of the Games. The man could obviously hear his own voice begging Seneca Crane to kill both of the Victors and be done with it because a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before he bowed to the President.

Snow narrowed his eyes for a moment. _Maybe this one is as blood thirsty as me._

* * *

"I want to wear what Madge is wearing!" Posy screamed as only a four-year-old could. The Capitol stylist, who showed up that morning to prepare the Victors' families for their debut on television, only smiled.

"So adorable," the blue-eyed blonde said. "I wish I knew what Cinna was going to dress her in myself, but I don't."

"Posy, just pick a color," Rory growled. He and Vick were already in black suits with white shirts and polished shoes. Their mother had on a blue dress and her hair was styled for the first time in her life. Their lives changed drastically the night before and the children were still trying to understand what was happening.

"White or pink," Posy said. "She'll be in white or pink."

"Posy Anne Hawthorne," Hazelle scolded. "Don't you dare make demands about clothing."

"Madge is going to be my sister – like I told you!" She shot daggers from her clear grey eyes at her brothers who both rolled their eyes. "I want to look like Madge. I want pink!"

"Posy!" Hazelle snapped in exasperation. Just because they were suddenly going to be showered with attention and wealth, it was not going to change them. She had witnessed her son become the type of man his father had been. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the Mayor engulfing her in a hug and telling her just how wonderful her son was. Pride warmed her once again.

"_I can't wait to shake that young man's hand. He saved my baby." The Mayor was choked with emotion at that point and excused himself._

After that Hazelle was surrounded by people from Town and Seam, every one of them telling her about their admiration for her son. The only thing to bring her down a bit was some of Gale's old female friends. They were talking about his need to play the field and how they couldn't believe he was really falling in love with a girl like Madge.

Katniss was suddenly in their faces with a ferocity that Hazelle never saw in her. The girls scattered after she finished telling them off, but then left before Hazelle could talk to her. Once again she wondered if Katniss had feelings for her son, but now knew they would never be returned. If Katniss were as close to Gale as she seemed to be, she would have seen the sincerity in Gale's eyes when he told Madge he was falling in love with her.

"Momma, look I'm an angel too." Posy pulled Hazelle out of her recollection of the other night.

A smile spread over Hazelle's face when she looked at her baby girl. Posy's black hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a white ribbon. She was dressed in a ruffled pink gown with white tights and pink shoes that matched her dress perfectly. "Thank you for making my little girl feel special," Hazelle said to the stylist.

"With your brother vanquishing all who dared endanger his Madge in the Games, you are very special already." The girl positively glowed when she talked about the Games. "Such romance. If only I'd meet a man like your brother."

"I've got two more," Posy replied.

"You better gag Pose or this will be a short-lived love affair between the Capitol and our family," Rory said quietly.

* * *

Madge inhaled cool air that smelled of perfume and soap. Her memory of the Remake Center came flashing back as her eyes snapped open. She saw white everywhere. Jumping off the bed she rested on resulted in her head spinning and the need to grip the side rail.

Once the dizziness subsided, Madge took stock of her body. There weren't any bruises on her hands, arms or legs. The short gown she wore was blue and exactly like the one she wore when she first arrived. _Did I dream the Games?_ Her hands felt over her body, tugging the neckline of her gown aside to look for the scars that creature made when it jumped on her. Her skin was pale and smooth like it had been in District 12. _What was going on?_ The last thing she remembered was Gale jumping up after the announcement of two Victors to block her from the hovercraft that almost instantly appeared. He was obviously concerned they might kill both of them for refusing to kill each other. It was a thought that went through Madge's mind too.

The walls of the room looked seamless and fear took hold of her heart. She was trapped in this place with no way to get out. _Perhaps the Games are still going on?_ A sound behind her caused her to scream and spin around.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Madge," Cinna apologized.

Madge launched herself at her stylist and captured him in a tight hug, which he returned.

"I am so proud of you, Margaret," Cinna said softly as he pushed her back from his embrace.

"Where's Gale? Is he okay? Did they really let us both win?" Madge rattled off the questions faster than she could draw breath.

"Slow down," Cinna said with a smile. "I haven't seen Gale since the broadcast stopped, but have to assume he's here."

"What did Haymitch say?" Madge was afraid something happened to Gale after his refusal to kill her to protect his family. Fear for the Hawthornes caused her to tremble as well.

"Haymitch got into a bit of trouble. I haven't seen him since before the end of the Games."

"_Trouble?_" Madge gasped. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he'll be here. Now let's get you dressed for the crowning." Cinna slid an arm around her shoulders and moved them toward the door. "I need you to trust me when I dress you for the crowning and the interview. I'm going in a different direction."

"I trust you, Cinna. I know you wouldn't do anything too outlandish." She smiled at him as her arm settled around his waist, happy to be leaving the stark white room.

* * *

Gale paced and raged for hours in the brilliant white room. He'd spent the entire Games trying to keep Madge safe and she was snatched from him at the end. When the hovercraft appeared seconds after the announcement of two Victors, he jumped up to block Madge with his body. The Capitol weapon that stunned him also knocked him out at the same time. He really had no idea if they only stunned Madge like they did him or if they would use her to punish him because of his refusal to kill her or let her kill herself. The promise of two Victors didn't set well with the suspicious young man. Trust in the Capitol was non-existent all his life.

When his father was killed the Capitol refused to give them his final pay even though he'd worked the entire month before he was killed. Oran, who was chosen to be the new crew chief, delivered the pay after another month. Gale never questioned where it came from, but after getting to know Madge he was certain it was from the Mayor.

"Damn," Gale cursed at whoever was watching. He awoke and found himself in the same blue gown he had on in the Remake Center. All bruises and signs of injury were gone from his body. They must have polished him like they did before the parade. "Somebody answer me! Where is Madge?" he shouted and hit the wall.

The pain felt good and pushed aside the emotion that Gale hated the most. _Fear_. It was a feeling that the head of the Hawthorne family didn't have time to entertain. Now that he was locked away with no way to get out, it ravaged his mind. _If something happened to Madge now… Or to my family._ Gale groaned and shouted a stream of obscenities at the air.

"You better curb the swearing. It won't sit well with the _gentle souls_ in the Capitol," Haymitch scolded when he stepped through a door that suddenly opened next to Gale.

"Where's Madge!" He charged at his mentor, but came up short when Portia entered behind Haymitch.

"Congratulations, Gale," the stylist said with a broad grin. "I knew you would win."

He nodded to Portia, but glared at Haymitch.

"The little princess is fine," Haymitch said. "I'm sure Cinna is getting her ready for your debut." The other male Victor from 12 narrowed his eyes and looked over Gale. "You and Madge have captured the nation. I hope for your sake that you weren't just trying to get a piece of action before…"

Haymitch never got to complete his sentence because Gale had lifted him off his feet and pressed the older man against the wall. "Don't ever speak about Madge like that!" Gale spat. "Do you think I'd sacrifice everything for a quick fling?"

"Just checking," he replied without any fear in his voice. "You and your girlfriend are going to spend the rest of your lives in the public eye so you better get used to one another."

"I was hoping not all of our time in the Games was broadcast." Gale didn't like the idea of his feelings being marketed across the nation. He couldn't imagine that Madge would be too happy about it either.

"Everything you do and say is for public consumption." Haymitch narrowed his eyes and nodded toward the walls as if telling him someone was listening. He stepped closer and said quietly, "You are a Victor of the Hunger Games. Trust me when I say it would have been better to have died in the Games."

Gale felt the grip of that dreaded emotion once again because this was his greatest fear. Winning the Games was the beginning - not the end - of their trials.

* * *

"I look like a doll," Madge said. The girl looking back at her was nothing like the young lady who was interviewed by Caesar Flickman. Her dress was pink. Her shoes were pink. Her lips and cheeks were tinted pink with sparkles mixed in. The golden glitter on her skin and the white ribbon holding some of her hair back were the only other colors used.

"Perfect," Cinna said. "You look sweet and innocent."

When he said _innocent_, Madge's eyes widened. Now that she was out of the Games and going home, her actions finally registered. She won the Games without killing. Based on the gifts she received, she gave hope to the family of those who died. Those were terrible offenses for a district citizen.

"Now they are going to do a few different things this year," Cinna explained as his hand rested on her shoulders to guide her toward the door. "You and Gale will be crowned on the President's balcony in the square and then ride a chariot to the communications center for your interview. Haymitch will meet you backstage and bring you back to the President's Mansion for the banquet."

"Banquet?" Madge muttered.

"All the Victors will gather along with wealthy Capitol citizens," Cinna continued to explain as they walked down the corridor to the awaiting vehicle that would sweep them to the mansion in secret.

"Just to meet us?"

"Yes. Some of them might have been sponsors, so you need to thank them." Cinna tightened his grip on Madge and leaned close. "Stay near Haymitch and Gale. Don't go anywhere alone." When he pulled back, he offered her a small smile. His eyes were full of concern and Madge nodded quickly. An ominous feeling settled in her stomach as they climbed into the limo.

* * *

Gale stepped out of the limo and was blinded by flashing lights. The roar of the crowds was deafening and it took him several seconds to realize they were screaming his name. He stopped to offer his hand to help Portia out of the car and he swore the women shrieked even louder.

Once he adjusted to the glare of the lights, he noticed a lot of blonde women interspersed with the red, blue, pink and purple hair – not to mention the ridiculous hats that were taller than his little sister. The thought of Posy and his family heightened his sense of foreboding once again. His eyes flew over the crowd, looking for Madge. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure Madge has been swept inside as quickly as possible," Haymitch said. The mentor had been serious in the car and his manner was still more controlled than before the Games. "Remember what I told you. Once you two are together, don't let anyone separate you. Your strength lies together."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Once I get my hands on her, I'm not letting her out of my sight." Gale walked next to Haymitch through a gauntlet of flashes, screams and flowers being thrown at him. A few other items were mixed with the flowers and the young man from the Seam felt his face redden when he recognized a few panties littering the street. A scream pierced the night and he turned to see a woman collapse into the arms of a man nearby.

"Better watch out," Haymitch said with a sly grin. "Women will do a lot more than throw underwear at you and pass out when you smile at them."

All the insanity made him yearn for the quiet of his favorite hunting spot. A smile curled his lips as he thought of taking Madge to all his favorite places. More screams and fainting women followed him up the steps into the Presidential Mansion for the crowning.

* * *

Gale and Madge didn't see each other until they both stepped out onto the balcony of Snow's mansion. The President, Haymitch and the Gamemakers were between them. Both of their eyes widened as they took in each other. Gale was dressed in black with a grey shirt that seemed to make his eyes shine like silver. Madge looked like a doll that Posy dreamed of owning in the window of the toy store.

The President droned on, mentioning something about an unfortunate accident during the celebrations that cost Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker, his life, but the two Victors only looked at each other. When Snow took a gold crown and reached up to put it on Gale's head, Madge thought that Gale looked more powerful than the leader of all Panem.

Snow approached Madge and she shivered. He smelled of blood and roses. The combination was nauseating, but Madge used all the manners she'd been taught. She smiled sweetly when he put the crown on her head. Once Madge and Gale were crowned, they stood with the leader of Panem standing stiffly between them as the throng of people shouted and cried their names. He turned and Peacekeepers stepped up to direct them each back through the curtain into different rooms.

Madge was scared and angry. She wanted to see Gale and couldn't understand why they were being kept apart. _Was it a punishment for their closeness in the Games?_ The reaction of the crowds when she arrived suggested that the Capitol citizens enjoyed having two Victors.

Uncertainty filled her as she realized she was alone with six Peacekeepers who towered over her petite form. The sense of being small and insignificant that led her to volunteer for the Games crept back into her mind. She was a Victor because Gale refused to kill her or let her die. _Not because of my own actions._

"Madge!" Gale shouted.

She spun around and saw him rushing toward her. Madge rushed between two of her escorts and ran to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and she threw her arms around his neck. Gale lifted her off her feet and held her tight against his chest.

"I was so worried," Madge said as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Don't ruin your make-up, sweetheart," Haymitch said from behind them. "You've got a big performance coming up."

Madge felt tears well up in her eyes as she ignored Haymitch's comments. Once again she was safe in Gale's arms and that was all that mattered.

His lips brushed her cheek and he whispered, "I'm so glad to see you." His arms tightened around her waist and he trembled.

"Me too," she agreed, turning her head to press a kiss to his jaw.

"Come on," Haymitch scolded. "Get on that chariot and wave to your adoring fans."

"I am not being paraded around…" Gale began.

Madge was terrified he was going to say the wrong thing so she used her favorite distraction technique on him. Her lips slammed over his mouth and she closed her eyes to savor the feel of his soft lips under her own. He kissed her back, but the loud clearing of Haymitch's throat caused them to separate.

"Will you two get out there?" Haymitch pointed to the chariot that awaited them.

Gale set Madge on her feet, but kept an arm secured around her waist. He meant it when he told Haymitch he wasn't letting her go. "I don't want to wave and smile at them."

"Just smile at Madge," Haymitch said as he turned away. "The dopey look you get on your face turns the Capitol women to mush."

"What?" Gale questioned, but Haymitch was quickly walking away.

"Come on." Madge slid an arm around his waist. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go home."

"Home." Gale said the word as if it were food for a starving man. "I never thought…"

"Me neither," Madge agreed as she led them to the chariot.

Gale picked her up by the waist, his hands almost encircling her small form. He stood close behind her and kept his hands on her waist. The guides led their two black horses toward a door that was rising up.

The central avenue they'd ridden down barely a week ago was strewn with roses. Their faces were on banners all along the way and a huge screen at the end of the avenue broadcast a montage of images of them in the Games. Madge stiffened when she saw the faces of her dead friends.

Gale moved even closer and slid his arms around her stomach. "Just smile and wave. I've got you."

Madge smiled because of the concern in Gale's voice. As she looked at the thousands of people shouting her and Gale's name, his comment from the night on the roof came back. She looked up at him, catching his grey eyes with hers. "I guess there is a tomorrow after all."

"There sure is." Gale smiled broadly and kissed her forehead.

* * *

President Snow watched the lovers of District 12 head toward their interview with Caesar Flickman.

"Mister President," his aide said from his side as he watched the parade from his suite above the balcony.

"Bring Cashmere and Finnick to me," he ordered. _Perhaps once they succumb to the seduction of another they won't be so beloved._

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this filler, but I had a lot to wrap up before I start the next part of their story.**

**I am aware there is a difference between what Plutarch said in the last chapter and what Snow **_**heard**_** him say in this one during the end of the Games. All will be explained in due time. I am not being inconsistent ;-) **


	29. Caesar and Some Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for the support you give this story. As I mentioned in the previous AN, this story is differing from the Hunger Games trilogy going forward. There will be some similar elements, but the different Victors are going to change a lot of things. Some of you have picked up on some changes already in the reviews.**

**Thanks to **_**Belle453**_** and **_**NurseKelly**_** for their help. Sorry for the long delays. **

* * *

"I don't know if I'll be able to watch…" Madge's voice caught; she placed a hand over Gale's, which were still firmly wrapped around her waist, and squeezed. "I don't think I'll make it through the viewing when the… others die. It was terrible the first time around." She blinked against tears.

"Just squeeze my hand as tight as you need to," Gale whispered, close to her ear. The feel of his warm breath on such a sensitive spot caused her to shiver.

They had pulled into the chariot loading area below the tribute training center. The Communications building was connected, so they didn't need to resurface until they got off the elevator to see Caesar Flickman.

Gale pressed a quick kiss to Madge's cheek before he let her go. He hopped off the chariot and lifted her down. When she was standing in front of him, she threw her arms around his waist. Her fellow Victor returned the embrace. "I can't wait to get back home. I have so many things to show you."

"I never thought I'd see my parents again," she mumbled against his jacket. The feel of his strength surrounding her was just what she needed before she had to face the horrors of the reviewing.

"Ahhh!" a shrill scream pierced the air, causing Gale to tighten his hold on her. They looked up and saw Effie running – as best as one can in three-inch heels – toward them. "You are the darlings of Panem! I can't believe we did it."

Gale's brows rose and a look of hostility settled on his face. Madge scolded. "Gale, be nice."

"We're Victors," Gale replied. "We don't have to do anything we don't want to. Right?"

Madge could tell by his eyes that he didn't mean that. Concern flashed through his eyes and she felt that unknown foreboding once again. "Effie," she said sweetly as she turned in the shelter of Gale's arms.

"So gorgeous!" Effie crooned as if talking to a child when she finally reached them. She engulfed them both in a hug that resulted in Madge being crushed between her and Gale. "Everyone is trying to look like you. You have set the stylists in a frenzy throughout the Capitol."

When Effie stepped back, Madge felt Gale's arms tighten for a moment before he dropped one arm and wrapped the other firmly around her waist. He pulled her close to his side and they fell in behind Effie.

"I wanted them to keep the reunion until you got on Caesar's show, but Haymitch would hear none of it. I can't believe the two of you were acting the entire time. I was at a loss when the romance came out. You shouldn't have done that to me," she chided. Her high-pitched laughter led them to the elevator. Her smile appeared almost clownish except for the sincerity in her eyes. "I just love the two of you. Now get up there and give them the show of their lives!"

Madge had no idea what she was saying and neither did Gale by the look of surprise on his face. "Acting?"

"No clue," Gale replied.

"I'll see you after the interview. We'll get you changed and off to your banquet." Effie looked as if she was going to cry. "I wish I could see the two of you take your places with the other champions."

"Why can't you?" Madge asked. For some reason the flamboyant woman from the Capitol touched Madge's heart. She knew what it was like to be left out. Effie was their chaperone and should have assisted in securing sponsors as well. Because District 12 did not have a female Victor – until Madge – a female from the Capitol provided a chaperone to the female tribute.

"Oh you dear," Effie said, her hand patting Madge's cheek. "It's for Victors and sponsors."

"Don't Victors get what they want?" Gale asked; he used his harsh tone, which caused Effie to look serious for a moment.

"Well, if you want me…"

"Yes," Gale said. "Madge should have a chaperone in case I can't be with her all the time. You know, when she needs to powder her nose and stuff like that."

Madge couldn't believe that Gale had warmed to Effie Trinket, and having a familiar face should she need to go to the ladies room wasn't such a bad thing.

"I'll mention it to Haymitch," Effie replied.

"I'll mention it," Gale said, his take-charge attitude was now in control.

Madge couldn't help but smile. This man could move mountains if he set his mind to it. As her grin widened, she thought of all the good they could do because of Gale's stubborn determination. "Let's go. I'm in a hurry to get this over with so I can go home."

"I can't wait to introduce you to my family in person," Gale said, he voice softening when he looked at her. He could change from a determined man to the sweet boy who protected her in a heartbeat. "I'm sure they're already in love with you." Pride shone in his features as he spoke.

Madge was speechless. She never remembered anyone showing pride in her before. A shy smile covered her face as they stepped into the elevator. Effie was still prattling on about something or another, but Madge was too caught up with Gale's words and expressions. She was still tucked against his larger form with his hand gently affixed to her waist. It made her feel like the most special person in all the land and able to take on anything.

* * *

From the moment they stepped onto the stage, they were surrounded by pictures of every intimate moment they'd shared: Gale treating her injury, their first kiss in District 12, sleeping in each other's arms, her kiss and shove in the water, their _farewell_ kiss. Everything. Madge was in shock and Gale was furious.

The female Victor was afraid their date on the roof would be captured too, but thankfully what Haymitch said about the roof must have held true. By the time they sat next to Caesar on a small loveseat that seemed to be sized perfectly for them, Gale was as rigid as a post. Madge knew from their time together that he was ready to tear someone apart. For a heartbeat she was afraid it might be Caesar.

"I can't believe how good of an actor you are, young man," their host said as he nudged Gale's knee.

Her fellow Victor squeezed their entwined fingers, signaling to Madge the extent of his anger. His jaw was clenched, his gaze icy and his nostrils flared with each breath. She knew he was using incredible self control, so she offered him a smile of support and pulled their joined hands onto her lap where she could cover his hand with her other one.

A collective sigh came from the audience.

Their seats turned of their own accord and allowed them to face the huge screen at the back of the stage. A montage of their moments set to the screechy, high-pitched voice of a Capitol singer filled the screen. The song was ridiculous and the arrangement more so. It took all Madge had in her not to laugh. Melodrama was the order of the day apparently.

The presentation changed into a review of the Game and this was when Madge started squeezing Gale's hand tightly. The bloodbath was condensed and she felt tears about to fall when she saw Emi die. When Thresh saved her from certain death, they did fall. She heard Gale clear his throat and he pulled her hand to his lap after that. With his larger, stronger hands holding hers, Madge felt strength surge through her.

"Now when the District 7 tribute tried to kill you, you wouldn't let the male tribute from 4 kill her," Caesar interrupted the viewing and faced Madge. "Why was that?"

Madge noticed he never spoke the names of the dead tributes. It was something that was common in all the recaps. It was as if once they died they should be forgotten. "Flora was brave, strong and smart. We needed her in order to survive."

"You didn't think she'd attempt to kill one of you again?"

"There is a saying I heard somewhere," Madge began. She knew she had to be careful with what she learned in her family's secret library. Most of the ancient books had been banned for centuries. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"That sounds like a brilliant strategy," Caesar said as he nodded to the audience.

The camera flashed to the first two rows of seats and Madge gasped when she saw the faces of previous Victors. Many of them nodded in agreement with the phrase.

The viewing continued and Gale flinched when the creature jumped out of nowhere to attack Madge. Seeing herself be mauled was hard, but Gale's white face and glazed eyes made Madge stay strong. She leaned forward to whisper in Gale's ear. "It looks worse than it was. I was unconscious right away."

He looked at her with pain in his eyes and pulled her hand to his lips for a kiss. Madge could see a few women in the audience fanning themselves after the gesture. Their ignorance made it hard for Madge to hate them. She felt anger for Snow and the others before him who make the Capitol citizens too stupid to know better.

The viewing continued with interruptions from Caesar. Gale provided one or two-word responses while Madge offered a bit more feedback. When the viewing finally reached her and Gale, Caesar stopped and they all turned back toward the audience.

"Now, Madge," he started with a serious tone. "What were you thinking when you were going to sacrifice yourself for this young man?"

Madge looked up at Gale, ignoring everyone around them. His grey eyes held hers and warmth spread from her chest through her body. Love for the man before her gave her voice an intensity and conviction that no one who ever loved another could miss. "Gale is the perfect Victor. He's brave and strong, fearless, yet so smart it scares me sometimes." Gale laughed and squeezed her hand. Their joined flesh provided a barrier against the glare of the nation and created a world only they inhabited. "And I don't need to tell everyone how handsome he is." She felt her face flush and saw a tint of red on Gale's cheeks as well.

* * *

Women and men alike were sighing and saying _Awww_. Gale pulled Madge closer by their joined hands. "And I couldn't let her die because she's the perfect Victor in my eyes." His grey eyes looked over her and pride shown on his face. "She's brave and fearless, yet generous and kind. Her intelligence amazed me on a daily basis. Nothing could have prevented me from saving her life."

Gale forgot the entire nation was watching them. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. His focus was on Madge alone. This petite beauty caused him to do so many things outside of his comfort zone, he almost wondered if she had magical powers.

Shrieks rang out and several women, as well as a few men, passed out after his confession. Caesar was smiling and fighting back tears. The Capitol's reaction was ridiculous. Their interest in the affairs of two teenagers from District 12 only increased Gale's hatred. _Why couldn't they leave them alone and let them get back home?_

Gale looked at Madge and saw tears fall from her eyes. He was ready to kick himself until he saw her smile. It was like sunshine breaking through a long cloudy spell. It warmed him so much that he once again forgot about the Capitol stooges.

"Now we're going to do something different this year," Caesar proclaimed. "Our gracious President has decided that the Victors will travel home via all the districts. It will take some extra days, but all of you will get to see Gale and Madge before the Victory Tour in six month. It will be a great way to celebrate the end of the Games with everyone in the nation, not just the winning district."

The people of the Capitol went nuts, but Gale only raged. He wanted to go home and see his family, get back into the woods and spend time with Madge. She squeezed his hand, but he only stared at the audience. The spotlights were bright, but he could make out the front row and saw Haymitch seated next to a young woman that Gale recognized as Johanna Mason and one of the District 3 Victors. Gale couldn't remember his name, but he knew it was a couple of letters. Haymitch shook his head as if to say, _I had no idea._

When the sounds in the audience settled, Gale noticed one of the mentors remained standing. A voice rang out loud and clear without the amplification of the microphones. "I would like to repeat what Caesar said. This is a brilliant idea to celebrate with everyone. It will be like parcel day in all the districts. Personally, I cannot wait to show the lovely Miss Undersee around District 4."

_Odair. What the hell is he doing?_ Gale felt anger rip through him. His vision seemed to have a red tint as he watched the Victor of the 65th Hunger Games approached the stage.

"And of course, Mister Haythorne as well."

Gale's jaw locked as he surged to his feet. Madge was pulled up with him. Caesar stood as Finnick approached the couple on stage. The older Victor was Gale's height, with a similar athletic build. The smile on his tanned face was aimed at Madge and Gale was ready to knock it off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment of glory, but I just had to offer my congratulations to this sweet lady." He seemed to ignore Gale's presence as he reached out to take Madge's free hand and offer it a lingering kiss. "Your visit will be a great celebration for all in our Districts."

Gale opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Madge. She was a lovely shade of pink and looked awestruck. Her eyes darted anywhere but Finnick's face and her smile was so sweet that Gale wanted to vomit. _This is not happening!_

"Thank you, Mister Odair…"

"Finnick to you, lovely lady."

"_Finnick_, perhaps you'll allow us to finish up here," Gale barked. "I'd hate to be late for the banquet." His words were spoken with a venom he only used when confronting anyone who was going to harm Madge during the Games.

"But of course," Odair said, a smirk on his face as he finally made eye contact with Gale. "I can't wait to spend the evening with you and your _friend_."

A challenge was thrown down if ever Gale had heard one. Before he could respond, Madge was tugging him back to their seats.

"Wasn't that a wonderful display of welcome from a past Victor!" Caesar quickly got the audience in an uproar again.

"Sorry," Madge whispered. "I had a crush on him forever."

"What?" Gale felt his heart drop.

"Not like the crush on you," she replied in haste. A smile overtaking her red-cheeked face, causing Gale to soften slightly.

"Better not be," he breathed quietly. When they sat, he put his arm possessively around her shoulder and shot a withering look at the Capitol's playboy. Odair tipped his head and offered a salute, only causing Gale to silently rage even more.

"Since there will be a delay getting you home, we have arranged a brief video feed from your district," Caesar said.

"What?" Madge sat up straight next to Gale.

"There are some folks who wish to congratulate you." Caesar turned and a grainy video took over the screen.

Gale's rage drained away when he saw his family standing with the Mayor. His brothers, baby sister and mother had never looked better. They were dressed in fine clothing and had broad smiles on their faces. Posy was exactly as he always wanted her to be – dressed in a beautiful pink dress and her shiny black hair up with a ribbon in it. She squealed when she saw him and started waving. Her elfin always drained away his anger and made him smile.

The Mayor stood to the side of the Hawthornes. "I am so proud of you both. I cannot wait to shake your hand, Mister Hawthorne. You have made your family and I very proud with your actions during the Games. Your devotion to my daughter was a welcomed surprise."

"Th-thank you, sir," Gale stammered. He and his girlfriends' fathers never got along. To have Madge's father, the Mayor, greet him with such praise made him feel stronger than before. "Hi, Ma. Rory. Vick. Posy."

"Madge, we have the same dress!" Posy squealed, tugging at the huge pink skirt section of her dress. She was small in stature like his mother, so she stood on her chair to show her entire dress.

"You look beautiful, Posy, and I can't wait to meet all of you in person," Madge replied, her face mirrored Gale's when Posy spoke. It was impossible not to smile at his adorable sister.

"We are thankful for you saving Gale's life, Madge," his mother said, tears in her eyes. "I am so very proud of both of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawthorne," Madge said. Her hands were clenched on her lap because Gale still had his arm around her. "Dad, give Mom a kiss for me will you?"

"I can't wait for you to come home," he replied as tears filled his eyes.

Before Madge could ask anymore, the feed stopped.

"What happened?" Gale shouted.

"I'm afraid we have some technical difficulties from District 12, so we won't be able to transmit any more video." Caesar looked apologetic. "Now let's get the two of you off to your celebrations! Tomorrow you will tour the Capitol and then head to District 1 where Cashmere and Gloss will welcome you."

Gale and Madge exchanged a brief look when Caesar said welcome. Both obviously expecting anything but a warm welcome.

* * *

President Snow called in the head of all the District Peacekeepers, Romulus Thread. When he was 18, he was Reaped but lost a battle for the position to Brutus, who went on to win his Games. Since that day he'd risen through the ranks quickly. He had the same philosophy as Snow, use brutality and violence to terrify those who would dare show signs of rebellion.

"Do you remember your time in District 12?" Snow asked when the man entered. He always went straight to the point with his military.

"Yes, Mister President," he replied in a clipped voice. "It was my second assignment." All Peacekeepers rotated through the district after they came out of the Academy in District 2.

"It's my understanding that the homes of miners' widows are quite… _poor_?" Snow said.

A smile slid across Thread's face. "Yes, Mister President. The houses in the Seam are susceptible to electrical malfunctions and… _fires_."

"How very tragic," Snow sneered.

"If you will excuse me, Mister President, I must contact my head Peacekeeper in District 12." Thread returned the sneer.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I hope you will enjoy where these twists are going to take this story.**


	30. New Threats

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate the feedback. **

**There seems to be a bit of confusion about the '_acting_'. People think Gale was acting when he did his interview, which was true. No one thinks they are acting now. Sorry if many of you were confused and thought I was following most of these stories and making this all an act. **

* * *

Gale tugged at the collar of his black tuxedo. He barely recognized the young man whose hair was perfectly combed and clothing freshly pressed_. No way my friends in the Seam would believe this._ A chuckle emitted from his throat as Portia swirled around him. His temper had apparently scared off the rest of the prep team since they returned from the interview. He clenched and unclenched his fist, causing Portia to _tsk_.

"He made me look like a fool and deserved what he got," Gale stated. " He had no right to use my feelings for Madge and create a teen drama within the Games."

Portia gave him a sharp look that halted his tirade. Madge had stopped him from doing more than punch Haymitch once they reached the penthouse to change for the banquet. Gale hated that they were used to feed the Capitol's endless need for entertainment. His feelings for Madge were real and strengthened on a daily basis. All of these new feelings were private and shouldn't be shared with any but those he loved. Anger boiled up again as Gale thought of what Haymitch had done.

"Relax," Portia cooed as she smoothed the shoulders of his jacket. "You survived and so did Madge. You have much to be thankful for."

Gale nodded as he swallowed his further comments about the Capitol's need for a show. Being dragged through the districts to show off the Capitol's strength angered him, but not as much as the conversation with his family being cut off. That demonstrated the Capitol flexing its might more than anything they threw at Madge and him so far.

If Gale were honest, he wasn't angry. He was afraid. Afraid of how his feelings for Madge took over and made him do things he'd never do before. Afraid for his family and Madge. _Would the Capitol take out their anger at him and those he loved?_ Haymitch had no family, but he must have once upon a time. _What became of them?_

A loud squeal alerted him to Effie's presence. He swiftly turned and shook his head at her attire. Her blond hair was braided and wrapped around her head with feathers and oddly shaped jewels intertwined with it. Her dress was so tight she appeared to waddle. It was also the most hideous shade of green that Gale had ever seen. There was a pink sash around the waist and the entire combination reminded him of Rory's vomit that he once had to clean up.

"You are soooo handsome!" Effie cooed.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Haymitch said from behind Gale.

Effie ignored Haymitch, stepped up to Gale and touched his shoulder. "My, you are tall. The Capitol is just swooning over you and Madge."

"Speaking of Madge," Haymitch said, nodding toward the corridor from their rooms.

Gale spun back the way Effie came from and froze. Cinna once again dressed Madge in something straight out of a little girl's storybook. She looked like a doll that Posy always wanted come to life.

A shy smile graced her beautiful face so Gale felt his anger melt away. The District Angel was a fitting description of her. She positively glowed from the glitter in her hair, on her skin and covering the dress. It was some type of sheer material covering a light blue gown beneath it. The covering went over her arms and ended with gloves on her hands.

The bodice buttoned all the way up her neck, so the only exposed skin was her arms and face. Since the brief encounter with Finnick Gale was reminded of just how beautiful Madge was and what an appealing prize she would seem to the many men. _It'll be over my dead body that anyone touches her. _

"You're… I don't have the words to describe how beautiful you are right now." Gale stepped up to her and took her hands in his. The material kept her skin from touching his, but he still felt the warmth of her flesh and it made him feel like he could take on all of Panem.

"I can say the same about you." Madge blushed.

"Ohh," Effie shrieked. "I'm going to cry."

"_Please_!" Haymitch barked. He looked past Gale and Madge, who were staring at each other, to Cinna. "Good work again, my friend."

"It's a pleasure working with Madge," Cinna replied.

"Now if you, Portia and Effie will excuse us…" Haymitch began.

"I'm going with you," Effie chimed in.

_"What?"_

"I invited her," Gale said.

"You obviously have a _date_." Haymitch gestured to Madge. "What do you want with her?" He looked over Effie like she had a plague and the Capitol chaperone only smiled smugly back at him.

"She's a chaperone for Madge." Gale glowered at Haymitch, begging the mentor to object. Anger still coursed through him and it needed an outlet.

"The next time you take a swing at me, kid, you won't succeed," Haymitch threatened. "I need to talk to you and your little sweetheart for a minute." He gestured for them to follow him.

Madge pulled on Gale's arm and smiled at Cinna, Portia and Effie. "Excuse us."

* * *

As they climbed the stairs to the roof, Madge blushed. The last time she was here was her first real kiss. Her hand was wrapped around Gale's arm and he put his over it.

"This is how I wished we could have been dressed for our first date," Gale said softly next to her ear. He had to lean down from his considerable height to whisper to her.

"You are more handsome than anyone I've ever known." She felt herself flame a brighter red. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine being on Gale Hawthorne's arm, dressed in a ball gown and off to a banquet in their honor. The sense of foreboding was still there, but she tried to push it aside and enjoy the moment.

"Even Odair," Gale growled.

"I told you it was a childhood crush," she said. Having never had a boy show any interest in her, she thought it was cute how jealous Gale was.

"I thought I was a _crush_ too?" Gale held the door to the roof and ushered her through.

"Finnick was a _I-think-he's-handsome-and-sweet _kind of crush," she explained. "You were a _I-think-I-would-pass-out-if-he-spoke-to-me_ kind of crush."

"Since you kissed me first, I guess you overcame the _pass-out_ part."

"You have bigger problems than Odair," Haymitch said, obviously overhearing their entire embarrassing conversation.

Madge felt her face heat even more and once again grabbed onto Gale's arm.

"He's only a danger to Madge's virtue and your pride," Haymitch said in a nonchalant manner. "I guarantee you if you lose your temper with him, he won't hold back like I've done."

Gale growled and Madge felt her mouth fall open. "M-my virtue?" she stammered. "I am not the kind of girl Finnick Odair likes."

"Finnick likes whomever he's told to like," Haymitch stated.

"So he is a Capitol lackey after all," Gale said.

"But he sent…" Madge started.

"Shhh." Haymitch looked around, lowered his voice and continued, "If anyone knew that other mentors funneled sponsor money to us it would put us all in danger. And you two are in plenty of trouble already."

"Because of how we won the Games," Madge said, her happiness at being with Gale gone. _By not killing herself she put him in more danger._

"Yes," Haymitch explained. "You made them look like fools."

"No victor won without killing except…" Madge started.

"Annie Cresta." Haymitch finished.

"I also remember that there have been several times when two Careers from the same district were the final two." She looked up at Gale with a sorrowful expression. _Why couldn't I have just died? Why did I have to hold out for him? Because you love him_, the voice of reason in her head said. He squeezed her hand and offered a smile, as if reading her thoughts.

"Yes, Crane is dead because of that, but I don't know if that will placate Snow. As long as you two continue being young and in love, you should be okay. However, many victors think you were shown preferential treatment because the citizens were enamored with your love story…"

"So we need to continue to watch our backs until we get home," Gale interrupted as he slid his arm around Madge's waist to hold her tighter against his side.

"I'll introduce you to a lot of wealthy Capitol citizens tonight, the other mentors and some government agents. Smile, laugh at stupid jokes and don't say much besides, _I'm so happy to meet you and excited about being a Victor_. And don't do anything to bring extra attention to yourselves this evening."

* * *

"Come on, Hawthorne, time to party with some real Victors." Cashmere tugged on Gale's arm. He seemed to be stunned at the attention from the gorgeous, sexy older woman.

Gale, Madge and Cashmere were in a corridor outside the grand ballroom, surrounded by people all clamoring for a smile or a word from them. Haymitch and Effie were lost in the crowd, leaving Madge and Gale alone in a sea of people until Cashmere materialized next to him. The glare she shot Madge told her to get lost.

Madge's eyes narrowed as she stepped up to Cashmere, who stood as tall as Gale in her heels. The way she looked at Gale and licked her lips made Madge think of Glimmer, one of Cashmere's tributes. The blonde getting a kiss from Gale in the Games still didn't sit well with Madge.

"Why don't you go play with your dolls, little girl?" Cashmere sneered down at her. An appreciative look took over her face as her eyes traveled from Gale's broad chest down. "Your boyfriend deserves a real woman to help him celebrate the spoils of victory." The barely clothed Victor from District 1 leaned into Gale's side. Her sheer gown had sequins covering strategic locations, but left the rest of her body free for all eyes to see. Of course the teenage boy struggled to keep looking at her face, but failed miserably.

"You got the _spoiled part right_," Madge added. The crowd around them gasped at her comment. Realizing she needed to look strong and not still be a liability to Gale, she pulled back her arm and slapped Cashmere.

"Madge!" Gale gasped, getting his arm back from the nearly naked woman. His eyebrows were lost under the wispy bangs Portia had over his forehead. A look that was part concern and part pride covered his handsome face.

Madge's hand stung, but she knew she had to act strong. Cashmere had been too surprised to respond and the laughter of several people broke through the silence. The crowd split to allow access by some very famous Victors.

"Lucky for you, Cashmere, that she didn't have any rocks," Johanna Mason said between fits of laughter.

Cashmere glared at Madge and stepped forward.

"Now, now," Mags cautioned. "This is a celebration, not another Game between Victors."

"You only won because of Hawthorne," Cashmere spat.

"Not true," Finnick said, his broad grin making Madge feel at ease. "Madge had my little man Levi to guard her for most of the Games." He stepped up and took the hand Madge slapped Cashmere with. "Allow me to ensure you didn't hurt yourself, princess."

"Back off, Odair," Gale threatened, stepping up to take Madge's hand from Finnick.

Madge couldn't respond because Finnick's sea green eyes seemed to draw her in. She'd never seen a color like it and wasn't sure if they were real or contacts. "Gale," she said, her face turning pink. It was impossible for the wallflower not to feel a boost to her self-esteem to have these two gorgeous men vying for her attention. Of course her heart belonged to Gale, but a moment of attention from _The _Finnick Odair couldn't be any worse than him having the overly endowed Cashmere rubbing on him.

"I hate to break up this little love-fest," Haymitch said, pushing through the crowd. "But many of us need a drink and you're blocking the way."

"Madge," Effie's high-pitched scolding voice called from behind Madge. Her high heels could be heard clicking as she made her way through the wall of people. "Madge, what did you do?" she said quietly once she reached Madge's side.

"I just wanted to make sure no one thought I was weak just because I hadn't killed anyone in the Games." The eccentric woman drew Madge to her. Haymitch always treated Effie as an outsider on their team and Madge always supported those on the outside looking in. _That's what I am amidst of these powerful victors._

Gale's strong hand took hers and slipped off the glove. She gasped when his lips pressed against her stinging palm. "Does it feel better now?"

She nodded and when her clear blue eyes met his stormy grey ones, she found strength. _It looks like I'm going to need it to help keep him and I alive once again._

* * *

**District 12**

"Mayor Undersee?" Darius called, his voice unsteady as he stood in the Mayor's home office. His uniform was slightly disheveled and his hair looked like he'd just gotten out of bed.

"What is it, Darius?" The young Peacekeeper had been a frequent bodyguard to Madge and himself over the last two years since the boy arrived from District 2.

"A communication came from the Capitol on secure channel moments ago," he paused, his eyes boring into the Mayors, "_directly_ to Cray's quarters."

"How long was it?" James Undersee knew it would only be a matter of time before the Capitol came after more of the family members of the District's victors. The death of his wife, which he had kept under wraps – only the doctor and gravedigger knew someone died in the Mayor's house- was the first salvo. Madge and Gale won in a very un-traditional manner. _How like their mentor Haymitch in that regard._

"Very short, sir," Darius said. "Probably a sentence or two."

James nodded. The young man had repeatedly shown loyalty directly to the Mayor, so he didn't feel awkward asking him to notify him immediately if any communiqués came from the Capitol after the murder of his wife.

"Sir, it came from Head Peacekeeper Thread's office." Darius's eyes were wide and he swallowed audibly after saying the name.

"Thread," James breathed as he slumped back. The man's name was synonymous with cruelty and violence. _Something terrible is coming our way… Soon._

"I better get back in case Cray needs me," Darius said as he turned.

"Get me the Hawthornes and bring them here immediately," the Mayor ordered.

"_Sir_?"

"I'm afraid your friend has angered many with his refusal to do the Capitol's bidding during the Games, but don't tell Hazelle that. Just say I found a way to get in touch with Gale so we can finish the reunion."

"Yes, sir!" Darius snapped and darted out the door.

"Make sure you get all of them!" he called after the young man who gave him a salute as he closed the front door.

James looked out the window of his house and closed his eyes. His world had been collapsing since Madge volunteered. He hated himself for not making her a priority, but all the work he did was to ensure District 12 stayed under the Capitol's radar. My absence from Madge's life led her to volunteer. Now all of the Capitol is focused on my little district. He felt a tear slide out of his eye. There was nothing he could do but wait for Snow's wrath. More tears fell as he turned and took a photo of his beloved girls from his desk. He picked it up like the cherished object it was, cradled it to his chest and sobbed.

* * *

Head Peacekeeper Cray picked up his communicator off the floor. When a message came in, he was _occupied_ with a young lady from the Seam. His immediate response was to swat it off the bedside table.

"Damn!" he swore. The screen was cracked and the message was distorted. All he could read said:

… **burn the Hawthorne's house. Tonight.**

Cray snorted and reached for his pants. _I guess they don't want squatters moving in. Better find a few Peacekeepers that aren't drunk and torch the place. _

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I am really busy and wanted to get something out, so I apologize I didn't get to the banquet itself in this chapter. I didn't want you to fear for the Hawthornes for too long!**


	31. Danger Threatens

**A/N: Thanks for all the continued support.**

**Thanks **_**Belle453 **_**for her assistance.**

* * *

Pounding on the front door dragged Hazelle from the bedroom that her children were sleeping in. She was ready to shout at whoever was coming by at this hour. The steady stream of well-wishers had grown old earlier in the day. Not to mention the last few had been more beggars than anything.

"What do you…" She yanked the door open to see an agitated Darius on her step. "Aren't you…"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hawthorne, but the Mayor ordered I bring you and the kids to his house immediately." The young man kept looking over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"He has a connection to the Capitol so you can finish your conversation, ma'am." The redheaded young man forced a smile on his lips.

Hazelle had three boys so she knew something was wrong, but seeing her eldest one more time was too tempting "Give me a few minutes."

"I'll help," Darius offered. "I had several siblings. What do you need me to do?"

"Just stay here," she said.

"What's wrong, Ma?" Vick asked as he brushed sleep out of his eyes.

"We need to go to the Mayor's house," she said as she lit a small lamp in the room.

"To see Gale and Madge again?" Posy squealed as she jumped out of bed. "I need my dress."

"Posy, you don't need to dress up." Vick rolled his eyes and reached for his boots. "Rory and I aren't even getting out of our pajamas."

"I am wearing my dress every day!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to hurry," Darius said from the doorway.

"The signal will probably be gone by the time we get there," Rory said from his spot on the floor. "I'm staying."

"No!" Darius shouted. "You all have to come." His voice softened.

"Why?" Hazelle asked. "You're hiding something."

"The Mayor hasn't been in a great mood since he couldn't talk to Madge. I don't want him to take it out on me if I don't follow his orders. He said all of you." The young man shot a look at Rory. "That means all of you."

Posy tore her dress out of the box next to her mattress. The ribbons were in one little fist with her shoes and the dress was clutched in the other hand.

"Fine," Hazelle replied. "Rory, up! You just need your shoes and a heavy shirt. It's cool outside."

She grabbed her shawl, pulled on her boots and took Posy's sweater. It was obvious there was no time for her daughter to change into the dress, but it wasn't worth the battle to get it out of her hands.

"What did you take!" Vick roared at Darius in the living room.

Hazelle hurried out to find Vick tugging at Darius's arm. Fear for her son pushed her forward. "What is going on?"

"He put something in his pocket," Vick shouted.

"This is ridiculous," Darius said. "I live in the barracks. What could I possibly want from your house?"

"I thought you were Gale's friend…" Rory started.

"Let's go," Hazelle said, disappointment in the young man's snobbery obvious.

"Sure." Darius went to the door and waited outside for them.

"Get your sweater on, Posy," Hazelle said as she tried to get one of Posy's arms to slip into the sleeve.

"I might drop my dress!" the little girl shouted.

"She has been impossible since Gale and Madge won," Rory muttered. He stepped up and scooped his little sister into his arms.

"I can't wait until Gale gets home," Vick said quietly. "Nobody will treat us like dirt ever again." He shot daggers at the Peacekeeper who led them down the darkened street toward town.

Laughter filled the air coming from a side street. Hazelle could make out a few figures in white moving through the Seam. _More drunken Peacekeepers._ She shook her head, glad to be heading away from them.

* * *

"Please come in," the Mayor said when the stepped on the porch.

"Thank you for thinking of us." Hazelle thought it odd that he met them at the door, but it was late at night.

"Please, head down the hall into the living room. The kids know where it is." He smiled at her children as they entered. "Darius, thank you for getting them so quickly."

"No problem, sir." The young man stepped up to the Mayor and whispered something in the man's ear.

"Good job," the Mayor said quietly. "Good job."

Hazelle had no idea what was going on, but the Mayor obviously wanted them there. Crackers, cookies and milk were set on a table in front of the television. It currently had a rerun of Caesar's interview on.

"I want to look like Madge!" Posy demanded, her little voice rising.

Hazelle groaned.

"Miss Hawthorne," the Mayor said. "Could I ask you something?"

Posy looked a little taken aback by the direct question from the Mayor. People seldom spoke to Hazelle's only daughter directly and the fact that he knelt down to her level was even more surprising.

"S-sure," she replied in a tiny voice.

"Did you know that Madge could put on her own dress, shoes and ribbon when she was five?" he said, his eyes filling with tears.

Posy shook her head, her black hair flying into her face.

"I bet you could learn to do it when you are four," he said in a conspiratorial tone. "Do you want to use Madge's room and try right now?"

"Oh yes!" Posy gushed. "Can I try, Mama?"

"Of course," Hazelle agreed. "I'm right here if you need me."

"Madge's room is down the hall. It is the last door on the right side."

"I'll take her," Rory volunteered.

"Thank you," Hazelle said as she dropped onto the couch. "I've had…" A phone ringing in the room to their immediate right interrupted her.

"Excuse me," the Mayor said as he left the room.

"Hey, they are showing Madge and Gale at some type of party," Vick said.

"I'm sorry," the Mayor said as he rushed into the room. "There is a fire and I need to go."

"A fire?" Hazelle shot to her feet. Fire in a coal-mining district had the potential to be a huge a disaster.

"It doesn't sound too bad, but I'd like to go check on it." The Mayor nodded toward the television. "I'm sorry I can't try to get a channel up, but this is a priority."

"Yes," Hazelle said as she let out the breath she was holding. "I understand. Go."

"It looks like they are showing arrivals at the Victor's banquet. I'm sure Madge and Gale will be highly featured."

"Look at Madge," Vick said, his voice in awe. "She looks like an angel. Just like Posy always says."

The Mayor turned away from the screen, but not before Hazelle saw a tear trickle out of his eyes. The events of the evening were extremely unusual, but at the moment they were in a warm house, with food and their brother to watch on television, so nothing else should matter.

Gale and Madge appeared together on the screen as Rory and Posy came back. If Madge's dress were white, Hazelle would think this was her son's wedding day. Posy flew over to sit in front of the television with her dress and shoes on. The ribbons had obviously been forgotten.

Her eyes were drawn momentarily to the window and a distant red flame that shot into the night sky. It came from the Seam. Her heart thudded against her chest. _Oh no!_

* * *

"So lovely," the overweight Capitol official mumbled to his colleague as they stepped away from Madge.

Gale knew he was losing his temper at a rate that was going to get him in a lot of trouble. Each new Capitol citizen he and Madge were introduced to caused him to feel more anger. Their extravagant clothing, coloring and make-up made them look like aliens. There was nothing _human_ about these people. Except the way they looked at Madge and him. The lust in their eyes was a very human emotion. Rage flowed through his system as quickly as his blood.

Madge tightened her grip on his hand as she nodded and smiled at the beastly people looking at them like they were food on a buffet table. Cashmere wasn't the only woman to throw herself at Gale and try to remove him from Madge. _Not for his life would he leave her side. _This room was more dangerous than the forest arena they just exited.

Effie's laughter pulled his attention back to their ridiculous chaperone. She stood next to Madge and didn't leave her side since Madge's outburst. He was thankful for that and let some of his hostility toward her go. She seemed to keep the Capitol people at arms length at least.

"Miss Undersee." Beetee, the mentor of the District 3 tributes, stood before her. "Allow Wiress and I to present you with a small token of gratitude for all you did for Emi during the training and the Games."

"Thank you. But it's not necessary. Emi was my friend…" Madge began, a pink blush shading her cheeks.

If it were anyone else in the room, Gale would doubt the sincerity. Because it was the girl he was falling in love with, he knew she meant it.

"It is necessary," Wiress said as she took the bracelet from her fellow mentor and pressed it into Madge's palm. "Emi talked to us about the time you spent with her at the hospital. We relayed that to her family. The Crays are truly grateful for you. They expect you to dine with them during your visit to District 3. If they see you with this bracelet on, they will know that you accept their gratitude."

Gale was stunned so his eyes sought out Haymitch. His dire warning about mentors helping each other came to mind. Their mentor was with Johanna Mason and Mags. It was then that he noticed they wore similar bracelets to the one being offered to Madge. His eyes were drawn to Beetee and Wiress and, sure enough, there were bracelets on their wrists as well. A search of the victors nearby didn't reveal any more of these bracelets. It wasn't until he saw Finnick Odair coming toward them with two flutes of liquid that he saw another one. _What could possibly unite all these people and the District 3 tribute's family?_

"Then I'll be proud to wear it," she said, pulling her arm from Gale's so she could attach the bracelet to her wrist.

"I have something for you as well," a dark-skinned woman said from Gale's right.

She was much older than the District 3 tributes, perhaps in her 60s. A large man that momentarily reminded Gale of Thresh accompanied her. He was missing part of his arm and Gale knew instantly this was Chaff, another District 11 victor. The woman must be…

"I'm Seeder," she said as she reached for Gale's hand. The faces of Thresh and Rue suddenly invaded his thoughts. He heard Madge gasp from his left and reached for her hand. "I…"

"We're pleased to meet you," Madge continued, her voice cracking slightly.

Before either could react, the woman stepped forward and engulfed them both in a hug. "Rue and Thresh couldn't have asked for better allies in the Games. We in 11 are eternally grateful for all you did for them." She pulled back quickly and raised her voice. "Rue would have wanted you to have this back."

Gale saw the gold mockingjay pin that Madge wore at the start of the Games in Seeder's hand, as well as another bracelet. He looked up and caught Chaff's eyes. The big man moved his right arm and Gale saw a bracelet. _Something is going on. _

"Let's dance," a female cooed from his right.

When Gale looked down, he wanted to cringe – and probably did. The black-haired beauty smiled and showed off fangs. Every one of her teeth had been filed to a point.

"Down, Enobaria," Finnick purred from behind her. "He obviously likes blondes." Gale glared at Odair, but the older man only smiled smugly.

"Cashmere has no bite," her voice thrummed with sexual innuendo. "Obviously I do." She leaned into Gale and her hand was getting very close to…

"I don't dance." He stepped back, bumping into a table behind him. He and Madge were lined up next to a table that had monitors showing highlights of their role in the Games.

"You have nothing to fear from me." She stroked the lapel of his jacket, making him more squeamish. "I don't bite on the first date." Her tongue, which seemed far too long for her mouth, circled her lips as her eyes slid over his body.

_This place is insane. Madge and I have to get out of here. _ He looked past her for Haymitch and noticed that the Victor from 4 had moved. Gale swung around and saw Finnick practically pinning Madge to the wall.

* * *

"Your beauty surpasses that of everyone in the room, my lovely Margaret," Finnick said as he took her hand in his. Somehow he'd gotten between her and Gale when Madge was in shock from seeing her aunt's pin again.

She looked for Gale as Haymitch's warning came back. Finnick was so close she could smell the liquor from the glass he held. _He's only a threat to your virtue._ Anger suddenly filled her as she looked back at the smiling face of District 4's most famous victor. "First my name is Madge and second…"

"Then, my lovely Madge, allow me to ease your fear that Mister Hawthorne might interrupt us." He tugged off her glove and turned her hand so her palm was facing up. "I can assure you that _others_ will keep him occupied so I may get to know you better." He then pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

Madge's eyes widened and when his wet tongue flicked her skin, she pulled back. "Don't do that!" she shouted, causing everyone around them to look in their direction.

Finnick only grinned more.

She leaned closer before she spoke, drawing him to her from his towering height. "I never dated in District 12. I never had a boyfriend. By a miracle, the boy I've always been infatuated with and I survived the Games. I am not going to waste a second of time on anyone else until Gale decides to toss me aside."

"And that'll happen over my dead body," Gale's voice growled from behind Finnick.

A fist flew at Finnick, but the Victor caught Gale's hand. "I'm not as slow as Abernathy." He turned while holding Gale's fist in his hand.

Madge could see anger in Gale's eyes and his other fist clenching.

"Balcony. Now!" Haymitch barked as he stepped out of the crowd of onlookers.

* * *

When Madge and Gale stepped into the cool night air, both exhaled and stepped into the others embrace.

"You…" Haymitch started, only to turn away in disgust. He turned back and pointed at Gale. "First you…" His face turned red. "Then…" His eyes focused on Madge before he closed his eyes. "What am I going to do with the two of you!"

"Why don't you get us home?" Madge asked. It was hard to keep the anger out of her voice. She watched the man she loved be mauled by despicable women, had to fend off the Capitol's playboy and hold back sobs after receiving her family heirloom. The fact it came from the dead body of a little girl she adored as a younger sister made it even worst.

"I'm trying to, but you keep messing it up!" He raged. "I told you to just smile and…"

"You mentioned nothing about men undressing Madge with their eyes," Gale barked back. His arms tightened around Madge.

"Nor having women practically rip off Gale's pants! What is wrong with these people?" Madge added.

Haymitch stomped over to stop in front of them, his eyes flicked to Madge's wrist and he closed his mouth. "You are one lucky little lady."

"Why?" Madge asked.

"The bracelet." Gale stated. He lifted her arm. "Haymitch's got one. Beetee, Wiress, Mason, Seeder, Chaff, hell even Odair has one."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too damned nosy?"

"Can't say that's ever been a complaint made against me," Gale snarked.

"I'm getting you out of here," Haymitch said. "Madge, swoon, pass out or do something so Gale needs to take you home!" He headed back toward the door.

Gale leaned close to Madge and whispered against her ear. "The roof after we get back."

"I was going to suggest that too." She turned and her lips brushed his cheek. He pulled back slightly so she could see a smile spread over his face. It sent a shiver down her spine and butterflies zooming around in her stomach. Shortly she and Gale would be back in the spot where they had their first date. Tears filled her eyes. "Wha…" Suddenly she found herself swept up in his arms.

"Haymitch, Madge just passed out. I think the excitement has gotten to her," he called to their mentor.

Their mentor only shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Watch the muttering, old man," Gale cautioned as he walked by. "They might think you're going senile."

"I can't believe I stayed sober for this."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't let you suffer over the Hawthornes for too long. I also need to do some fluff because I've been without it for way too long. I hope you agree. If not, skip the next chapter ;-)**


	32. The Journey Home Begins

**A/N: Thank you for enjoying my bizarre take on the Capitol. I think if they live for pleasure only, they will treat anything new like it was something to be devoured. As for what Darius took and what the bracelets are all about, it will be explained in due time.**

**Sorry for the delay, but someone- **_**Belle453**_**- has me writing another story. I will thank her for her help with this though.**

* * *

Madge scrubbed hard to remove the glitter and make-up. She felt dirty by the way the Capitol people looked at her. The machine would remove it, but there was something refreshing about cleaning it off herself. For the thousandth time, she thanked Cinna for dressing her as conservatively as he did.

Her stomach was still on edge after Effie asked her to join her in the vomitorium. Madge would rather do just about anything than throw up. The fact that Capitol people did it several times in one night truly turned her stomach and stoked her anger. Millions of people starved in the districts so Snow's puppets could eat their food and then toss it back up.

When she felt clean again, she exited the shower, used air to dry herself and headed to the mammoth closet. A smile spread over her face and her upset stomach was now caused by something different. _What will we do on the roof?_ It was obvious by the way he held her and kissed her during the Games that he liked her a lot more than just a passing infatuation. They were willing to die for one another. Even an inexperienced girl like Madge knew that was a sign of love that couldn't be faked. But she was inexperienced and if the rumors were true, Gale was not. _Is he going to want more than some kissing and cuddling? Shouldn't he deserve more?_

Anxiety drove Madge to go through multiple clothing changes before she settled on loose fitting black pants and a peach-colored sweater. She left her hair down, put on her Mockingjay pin, the bracelet from BeeTee and Wiress and left her room._ I just survived the Hunger Games and I'm in love with Gale. Nothing that happens between us should frighten me. _Her pep talk did nothing to remove the fact that she'd never had a relationship and didn't know the first thing about what a couple did once they were _officially_ a couple.

* * *

Gale paced back and forth a dozen times before Madge stepped out into the rooftop garden. A grin spread over his face and he rushed to her, taking her hands in his and pulling her toward a blanket. "I got some food," he said, his eyes taking in her appearance and smiling with approval. "I didn't eat at the banquet."

"I know what you mean. As soon as Effie talked about vomiting, I couldn't eat a bite either." Her face scrunched up and Gale couldn't help but laugh.

"You're adorable," he said and pulled her into a hug. Gale had promised himself that he wasn't going to spend the entire evening making out with Madge. There was so much for them to talk about that it seemed like pure selfishness to do anything else. "And beautiful." His eyes slid over her, noting the way her shirt accentuated certain aspects of her body. He turned quickly to lead her to the blanket before he really got himself in trouble.

They sat on the blanket under overhanging tree branches and behind shrubs. It was a small patch of grass, but Gale hoped it would keep any prying eyes off of them. He wanted time alone with Madge that wouldn't be broadcast throughout the nation.

"The Capitol tour tomorrow will be exhausting," Madge said as she picked at some cheese. She sat with her feet under her across from Gale. The tray of food and drinks was between them.

"I can't believe these people." Gale shook his head in disgust. "It's almost like they're little children."

"When everyone waits on you and you never do a thing for yourself, you don't grow up."

"Well then Posy is older than these folks." Gale looked around and lowered his voice. "They are so easily manipulated."

"I know," Madge whispered too. "If only they'd start to think, they'd realize what they're doing…"

"I doubt it," Gale cut in. "People like to not have to worry about where their food comes from and if they'll live to see tomorrow. Why develop a conscience?"

"I did." Madge looked down at her hands.

Gale closed his eyes and reached for her hands. "I'm sorry, Madge. It'll take me a while to stop saying stupid stuff." He touched her chin with his other hand and lifted her face. "We need a secret signal you can give me around other people to shut my mouth." A smile touched his lips.

"I can stomp on your foot," the beautiful girl offered as she fought a smile.

"That's my tough, little Victor."

"That is so condescending, Hawthorne," she scolded, pulling away from him.

"I'm pretty rough around the edges. You sure you still want me when the likes of Finnick Odair is chasing you?" Gale tried to keep his voice light, but jealousy suddenly clouded his thinking.

"I think I turned him off," Madge replied, a crimson wave spreading over her face.

"I would have had no problem messing up his pretty boy face," he growled.

"Only he would have messed yours up too," Madge said.

"Don't count me out," Gale said, waggling his brows. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for that fish monger."

Madge laughed and the sound brought joy to Gale's heart. He couldn't help but join in. The light on her golden hair, the soft way it framed her face once again made him think of Posy's claim that Madge was an angel. For a moment, Madge looked as carefree as the night they vowed that there was no tomorrow. But there was a tomorrow and then another eleven days after that before they would be with be back home. Gale's laughter faded.

"Gale?" Madge asked, laughter gone from her beautiful face too.

"I was just thinking about home," he confessed, his thoughts suddenly taking a dark turn. The laughter of the beautiful girl in front of him might have come at a high cost. Gale had blocked the last few minutes of the Game from his mind. Suddenly in the quiet of this place, it came back.

* * *

Madge watched Gale's eyes go from carefree to troubled in a moment. She moved quickly to kneel before him. Her hands framing his face and making his silver eyes focus on her. "What?"

"Nothing." He reached up and ran a hand down her hair. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

"Don't try to distract me," Madge scolded. She took his hand in hers and squeezed. "You were happy and now you're not." The young woman looked down at her small hand holding his much larger one. "And I know why."

"Madge, I'm fine." Gale took her other hand and pressed his mouth to her palm.

Unlike when Finnick did it, she now felt flutters in her stomach and throughout her body. Gale's smooth, soft lips traced a path across her palm to her wrist. Her heart pounded in her chest and she swore she really did catch fire. "G-Gale, wh-what are you doing?"

"Showing you that I can't live without you," he said before he lowered her right hand and picked up her left to kiss in the same manner.

"We should talk about why you were upset." Madge had to sigh, her train of thought lost by the sensation of his mouth on her sensitive skin.

"I'm not letting you martyr yourself, Madge," Gale said. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. His hands held hers, sharing his strength with her. "I stand by my choices. I could never, ever hurt you or let you hurt yourself."

"But your family. What if…"

Gale's lips silenced her. Madge was helpless to the onslaught. The soft kiss brought tears to her eyes and made her squeeze his hands, which still held her own. The gentle pressure was like a sweet reward for all they'd survived. Faced with the honesty of his words and touch, it was impossible to hold her emotions in check any longer.

She pulled back and let a sob escape her lips. "I'm s-sorry." Her voice cracked and her body shook.

"It's okay," he said. "I've still got you." Gale pulled her onto his lap and cradled her in his arms.

Her head rested against his chest so she could hear his heart beating steadily under her ear. The feel of his strong body surrounding hers once again brought a feeling of security. It was more than security of her physical being. She knew Gale would protect her spirit as well. In his arms and by his side, there was nothing Madge couldn't overcome.

They sat like that for some time, Gale stroking her back as Madge shed several more tears. "What are we going to do?"

"Stay together," Gale said. "No matter what. I think the Capitol will try to separate us. We know they never wanted two victors."

"You know if any of your siblings get reaped, we'll be their mentors," Madge said softly.

Gale tightened his hold on her, but said nothing. It was her confirmation that he was thinking that he might have sacrificed them for her life.

"It's all about sponsors and we would get the most." Madge moved her mouth close to his ear. "We can train them too. Make them the best- like the Careers."

Gale trembled under Madge's arms. She pulled back to see his eyes squeezed shut. "Oh, Gale, I'm sorry." Madge shifted to hug him tightly around his neck.

"They can't…" Gale's voice broke so he stopped talking.

"Shh." Madge pressed kisses to Gale's cheek, his nose, his eyes, his chin and finally his lips. As soon as her lips touched his, he took control. She felt herself being pushed back until she felt grass beneath her. Gale was pressing her into the ground with his chest. His hands moved to tangle in her hair. His lips and tongue teased her mouth until she allowed him entry. This kiss was unlike the one in the Games because they both knew it wasn't their last.

His kiss continued for a long while. When he finally pulled back, Madge could barely breathe. "Stay with me." Gale's voice was rough and she hardly recognized it. Somehow her body did because it made her positively hum with strange sensations.

"I'm not going anywhere." She looked up into his eyes, which were glassy from unshed tears. Insecurity threatened the warmth of his touch. A smile spread over her swollen lips. "Together. Remember?"

Gale nodded, closed his eyes and pulled her against his side. During their passionate kiss they somehow ended up on the blanket. She felt him tug on it and heard the tray of food topple off. Warmth spread over her back as he pulled the covering over her.

"Can we stay here? Under the real stars." Gale pressed her tightly against his chest, one hand rubbing her back and the other cradling her head.

"I can't think of a better place to be." Madge snuggled close, inhaling the scent of his clothing and _him_. Gale was now her favorite scent- surpassing even strawberries.

* * *

"Get inside before Effie has a heart attack!"

Madge and Gale were rudely awakened by Haymitch's bellow. They sat up a tangle of limbs and blanket.

"Do I look like I give a damned about Effie's heart at the moment," Gale growled. His hair was messed up and his clothing wrinkled.

Madge felt her face heat up in the morning sun. Haymitch knew her father and mother. While their sleeping together in the Games played along with his story, now was another matter. Once again she was the Mayor's daughter from District 12 and simply could not sleep with a boy.

"Inside, Madge. Now." Haymitch's tone and the set of his body- hands on hips and eyes narrowed as he glared at Gale- had them on their feet swiftly.

"I'll…" She turned to Gale only to have Haymitch grab her wrist and push her toward the door.

"Go get all dressed up for the tour of the city," he said, his voice a bit softer.

"Okay." Madge looked back at Gale, who looked like he'd been caught stealing something. "I'll see you soon, Gale."

He smiled and nodded before looking back at the ground. Gale knew what was coming. So many fathers had pinned him with _that_ gaze in the past. And as with all those occasions the father had been wrong about what transpired. "Nothing happened."

"I was young once," Haymitch spoke over Gale and stepped up to him. The older victor was smaller than Gale, but it didn't seem to diminish his anger.

"You built this love story around us…" Gale started.

"You two have been through hell," Haymitch continued as if Gale never spoke. "It's perfectly nature to want some pleasure after that."

"Nothing happened!" Gale shouted, exasperated, his hands fisting at his side. "I'd never take advantage of Madge."

"Even I heard the stories about you."

"They're exaggerated. I kissed and a bit more, but I never did _that_ with anyone at the slag heap." Gale couldn't believe he had to defend himself to Haymitch.

"Gale, you and Madge are going to be thrown together forever because of this Game," Haymitch said quietly. "She is only sixteen. Try to remember that."

"I sacrificed everything for her! I'd never use her."

"I didn't say that." Haymitch took a step back when Gale leaned forward. "You might get carried away."

"Stop!" Gale shouted. "I know how sex works."

"Do you want her to get pregnant?" His mentor continued. "Because it…" A beeping from the bracelet on his wrist ended his rant. "You need to get ready to tour the Capitol."

"What's with the bracelet?" Gale asked. "Why does Madge have one?"

Haymitch pushed it under his cuff and looked around. "I'll tell you in due time, but not here and not in the next couple of days." His eyes stared into Gale's. "District 1 and 2 won't be a lot of fun."

"Wasn't expecting it to be," Gale confirmed. There was something going on with Haymitch and some of the other victors. Maybe when they got to 3, where those things were made, he'd get to the bottom of it.

"Just make sure Madge keeps hers on as much as possible." Haymitch nodded to the stairwell. "And don't think we're done talking. Madge's door on the train will be locked and only Effie and I will have the key."

"Good thing I know a thing or two about explosives," Gale mumbled. A hard smack on his shoulder and laughter surprised him.

"Damn, you make it so hard for me to hate you."

* * *

Gale was in a black suit with red piping and Madge was in a knee-length peach-colored dress, like the shirt she wore last night. It had short sleeves and covered her modestly like all the dresses Cinna put on her. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborate braid wrapped around her head and her face had only traces of make-up.

A smile curled Gale's lips when she stepped into the living room. His hand immediately reached for hers and he pulled her close for a chaste kiss. "You are more beautiful every time I see you."

"You're spoiling me." Madge blushed and giggled.

Effie squealed and Haymitch groaned.

"What are we supposed to do?" Madge asked the others.

"You're in a convertible automobile," Effie explained. "You just wave and be your wonderful selves." She clamped her hands together and bounced in her high-heels and tight, shiny silver dress with a huge bow on one shoulder.

"A convertible?" Gale questioned.

"A car with no roof," Madge explained, her hand intertwined with Gale's. His presence calmed her as nothing else could. "At least we won't have to stand on a chariot."

"Your clothes will be loaded into your rooms on the train. We'll leave from the station and have our dinner on the train," Effie explained as they headed toward the elevator.

"Just stick together," Haymitch ordered.

Gale pulled Madge close, let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist. If they were going to face Panem again, he wanted her as close as possible. The feeling of dread returned thanks to Haymitch. The gift of the bracelet and the constant reminder to keep her with him fed his fears. _Madge was in danger. I have to get her home where I can take care of her. _

They sat on the back seat of a vehicle driven by a Peacekeeper. Capitol citizens lined the streets, hung off balconies and lined rooftops. Screams echoed down the long boulevards they rode down.

Gale couldn't help but feel claustrophobic. He had been destined for the mines, but something about the towering glass and metal buildings caused him to feel small. That was something he liked even less than feeling fear.

"What was that for?" Madge kissed his cheek, startling him out of his thoughts.

"They're yelling, _Kiss_. Can't you hear them?"

Of course the repeated chant of _Kiss, Kiss, Kiss_ now echoed through the streets. Gale looked around at the brightly colored citizens of the Capitol. Anger raced through him when he spotted a couple of dogs with colored fur and expensive hats and collars. _Little children starved while they catered to animals. _

"Gale, you need to smile," Madge pleaded.

He looked into her eyes the color of the sky and saw fear. _She's concerned about my safety._A sincere smile spread over his face as he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. The crowd went insane.

"That's more like it," Madge said softly. "I know you don't like this. I don't either, but if it gets us home sooner…" She stopped talking when Gale leaned over and picked up a large pink flower that landed on the back of the car.

"I am not doing this because of them," Gale corrected. He'd be damned if he was going to perform for them. Madge was the reason he smiled, the reason he felt joy. Even though they'd survived hell, she was still kind and caring.

"Gale," Madge said, her mouth formed a soft smile.

He brushed hair behind her ear and slid the flower into place, enjoying the softness of her skin and silkiness of her hair against his hands. Gale then leaned forward and kissed her softly. The response was deafening. Snow could even hear it across the city in his mansion.

When Gale pulled back, he tugged her firmly against his side. The feelings of protectiveness that swept through him gave him a feeling of invincibility. The towering buildings weren't nearly as frightening with Madge at his side.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Finally heading home. They are on to District 1 and 2, those freaky women with their eyes on Gale. I'll try not to take so long to update. **


	33. District 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had writer's block with regards to what to do in District 1 and 2. I hope you like what finally came out of my head.**

**Thanks Belle453 and NurseKelly for brief beta's. Strange twists and mistakes are all mine.  
**

* * *

"Help me, Madge," Levi cried, his arm was reaching, stretching out to grab Madge. As their fingers brushed, he vanished to be replaced by Flora and then Lacey. Finally Rue, who was devoured by a giant snake, made Madge scream. She flew from her bed, tossing the covers for fear there was a snake in them.

Her chest heaved and she shook. Looking around the well-furnished room she'd been escorted to promptly after dinner by Haymitch, she wondered why Gale didn't come to see her. At the thought of her fellow victor, she rushed to his room. Madge and Gale's rooms were at opposite ends of their train during this trip so she had to go through several cars to get to him.

"Now you know why I drink," Haymitch's voice came from the darkened corner of the dining car.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Madge stammered, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light.

"It's so nice to be numb again." His voice had a dreamy quality to it.

"Haymitch?" Madge approached him with caution. Her mentor was sprawled across the sofa at the back of the dining area with a large bottle in one hand.

"Come and have a drink," he offered, lifting the bottle toward her. "You'll forget them all."

"No." Madge crossed her arms. "I don't want to forget my friends."

"You lived. You need to forget them and enjoy your victory." Haymitch surged to his feet and wobbled so much that Madge rushed to help him sit back down. "Their faces will invade your thoughts every night," he added softly. He slid an arm around Madge's shoulders. "When I first saw you…" His arm tightened and he took another swig of liquor. "You reminded me of…"

"My Aunt Maysilee," she offered, as she swiped at a tear. "Mother often confused me with her sister…"

"She was almost as tough as you." Haymitch rested against the back of the sofa. "You Donner women seem good at pulling one over on me." He laughed and took another drink. "Wish I could just forget…" His voice drifted off and the bottle fell to the floor with a thud.

Madge sat in silence, listening to his soft snoring. Images of her dead friends filled her mind. Tears fell but a smile spread over her face too. Memories returned without anything dark from her subconscious to distort them: Rue's smile and laughter, Flora and Levi's bickering, Lacey and Emi's peaceful ways and even Thresh's needling of Gale.

In the dark train car with her sleeping, drunken mentor, Madge found something new to fight for. _Maybe I couldn't save their lives, but I can keep their memories alive. _

* * *

Gale stared at the ceiling for a long time after he'd encountered Haymitch in the dining car. He was on his way to visit Madge and make sure she was okay when their mentor stopped him. It appeared he didn't trust Gale any longer to be alone with his beautiful fellow victor.

"_Have a drink with me, boy," Haymitch offered._

Gale stomped back to his room. Haymitch's drunkenness was the thing Gale despised most about their mentor. Growing up in the Seam, he'd seen what white liquor did to people all his life. Men and women squandered what little they had so they could buy it from Ripper. Spouses and children starved to death while their loved ones drown their lives away. Usually the drunk would be found dead in a ditch, frozen or with a broken neck from a fall. _Gale Hawthorne wouldn't succumb to the false sense of security liquor provided._

His sleep was fitful after he'd returned to his room. He kept seeing harm come to Madge or his siblings while he was powerless to stop it. They were still in great danger – his hunter's instincts were never wrong about things like that.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Portia asked Gale as she prepared him to greet the citizens of District 1.

"I refuse to wear leather pants," Gale glowered. He'd seen several District 1 citizens out the window of the train when they rolled into the station in leather. "I can't even imagine how uncomfortable that must be."

Portia laughed as she turned to open one of the many bags of clothing in his closet. "I will admit it can take some getting used to." She pulled out a black suit that appeared to shimmer in the light. "But no. I want to dress you in a silk suit. This was made here in District 1."

"Won't that be a mockery to them?" Gale narrowed his eyes. "I did smash in the skull of one of their tributes and now I show up in _their_ clothing."

"Cinna and I don't think so." Portia held the jacket out for him to touch. "If you say the right things, it could be a great compliment to those who work hard in the District. The ones in the factories that make these luxury goods." Her gaze stayed locked on his.

Portia wasn't afraid of him like the rest of his prep team was. A broken nose and his hostile looks sent the Capitol weaklings fleeing from him. Gale had succeeded in scaring them all off, except for his stylist. He admired her strength and found it refreshing for one brought up in such a pampered place. Just like Madge.

"What is Cinna putting Madge in?" Gale asked, finally rising so Portia could get him dressed. He didn't touch the material she offered, which she took as a sign he agreed with her selection.

"Something equally as nice, but with a lot more jewels. You don't seem the type to wear jewelry." Portia's black eyes sparkled. "Unless it's a wedding band some day."

Gale couldn't keep a smile from touching his lips. _What would it be like to be able to marry Madge some day? To truly make her a part of his family? Could what started in the Hunger Games lead to a life together when they were older?_ "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get home." The desire to spend time with Madge and his family grew stronger. "I promise I'll be good and wear whatever you want to put me in."

Portia's laughter could be heard in the next car of the train.

* * *

"I am Mayor Topaz," the tall woman said to Gale and Madge when they stepped on the train platform. Her hair was white-blond and she appeared to be nearly as old as Greasy Sae at the Hob. It was obvious she had once been as beautiful as Cashmere or Glimmer. "I welcome the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games to District 1."

The crowd clapped upon her announcement and it was then that Gale truly looked around the square. His gaze never left Madge since the moment she stepped into the car with him when they arrived. She was wrapped in a dark blue dress that covered her body, but left her curves on view for his eyes to feast on. A tiny diamond-studded crown was set on top of her golden hair. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but it seemed Haymitch, Cinna, Portia and the ever-annoying Effie wanted to put an end to any time they would have alone. She stepped up to him as the door opened and they stepped out hand in hand. _Had to be punishment for the night on the roof._

The square in front of the train station was about as big as in District 12. This one was filled with well-groomed citizens however. There wasn't coal dust covering everything and the people looked like they eat well. With ten victors and a whole system to prepare kids to fight meant they couldn't be as hungry as the others.

The ten victors of District 1 were lined up on the stage. They ranged in age from nearly 80 to 18 year-old Dazzle – a boy who won the 71st Hunger Games. He was a nasty boy who chopped the heads off all those he killed including his fellow Careers. His eyes and most of the men were glued on to Madge. He caught Cashmere's smirk and a wink, which only made him angry. He pulled Madge closer and smiled down at her. _Let everyone know that Madge is with me and that they can all go to hell if they think they can separate us. _Her smile strengthened the protective instincts he felt since she kissed him back in District 12.

"Sorry," Effie said from his side. "These two lovebirds are always fawning all over each other. Makes for an interesting job as a chaperone."

"I apologize, Mayor Topaz," Madge said in her sweet voice. "This is all a bit overwhelming to us."

"I understand," the Mayor said, with disdain in her voice. "There is no precedent for this type of tour nor your victory." Her eyes narrowed and Gale stiffened.

"Perhaps a tour of your district could be in order?" Madge asked, her voice as sweet as ever. "We would like to thank the artisans who made our fabulous clothing."

Gale could only stare at his fellow Victor. She was so sincere that even the old bat of a Mayor softened.

"It would be my honor to escort you." Gloss stepped up and offered his arm.

"Wonderful." Gale sized up Cashmere's brother and slid his arm around Madge's waist. Their eyes locked and the older man smiled.

"Cashmere, Satin and Dazzle can join you," Mayor Topaz added. "The younger victors will have much to discuss."

Gale was glad to see that Dazzle was shorter than him. The two female victors were almost mirrors of each other – golden hair and perfect figures. Somehow the petite girl under his arm, with proportions that fit her body was far more appealing to him._ I'm sure they bought those bodies anyways._

Madge's arm snaked around his waist, causing him to look down at her. Even in heels, her head barely brushed his shoulder. "Great. Another one," she muttered under her breath.

"That's how I feel about the guys," Gale whispered back before placing a quick peck on her cheek. A rosy glow spread over her face making her more beautiful. "I better keep a tight hold on you."

Madge chuckled as they followed the Victors, Mayor Topaz and Effie toward awaiting vehicles.

* * *

After touring factories that made clothing, jewelry and fancy household items, there was a banquet in a large room at the Justice Building. It involved the parents of past tributes, including Marvel and Glimmer, as well as all living D1 victors.

Madge was seated between Gale and Gloss with Cashmere on the other side of Gale. All the victors were on a table positioned higher than the parents of fallen tributes. When the meals were brought in, Madge quickly noticed that she and Gale had larger servings than the other victors or the Mayor. When her eyes reached the families' tables she saw bread, a slice of fruit and water being given to them all. Anger flashed through her like a hot flame.

"Excuse me, Mayor Topaz," she asked, leaning forward so her eyes would meet the leader of District 1.

"Yes, Miss Undersee?"

"May I have a word in private?" She was still Audra and James Undersee's daughter and would never forget all her manners.

"Of course," the Mayor replied, rising from her seat in the middle table below the dias.

"What's wrong?" Gale whispered, his hand grabbing her wrist.

"Look at the plates of food," she replied quietly.

His eyes narrowed as he looked around the tables before them. With a nod he rose alongside her. "May I join you?"

"Is something wrong?" Gloss asked.

Madge had come to hate the elder brother of Cashmere during their tour. He was condescending, arrogant and ignorant of his own district, having no clue what anyone did when they met various artisans. It was obvious that he had no desire but to rest on the laurels of his victory.

"Yes," Gale replied with a cold voice.

"Oh dear," Effie squeaked from her seat at the Mayor's table. No one from their party but Effie was invited to the banquet. "I better come as well."

"What's the problem, Hawthorne?" Gloss rose to his towering height, which put him a couple inches taller than Gale. "Don't like the company?" Goading Gale seemed to be something the male victors enjoyed doing.

"It's not that…" Madge started.

"Some of the company is objectionable."

Madge felt Gale's gentle pressure tugging her behind him. Knowing that a fight among victors was the last thing anyone wanted on this smaller victory tour, she stepped in front of him. "We object to having more food than the rest of you. I wanted to bring it up privately."

"Since you're too stupid to know what manners are, we'll just embarrass all of you." Gale stepped up, physically pushing Madge back with his entire body.

"We're the Victors," Gloss proclaimed, sweeping his arms at the others at the table. "We should feast."

"Gale, don't." Madge cautioned. She grabbed his arm, which had hardened in preparation for a battle with the larger man.

"Please stop this," Effie's voice also rang out as her heels clomped toward the stage.

"So Victors in District 1 always do what they want?" Gale asked, ignoring Madge's pleading.

"Absolutely," Gloss boasted with a laugh. "We bring great glory and honor to our district and deserve to be treated like the champions we truly are."

Madge's eyes swept the room, noticing the Peacekeepers taking cameras from the small film crew that followed them around all day. They settled on a small blond boy at one of the tables. His bright blue eyes were full of fear. _I need to do something. If Gale and Gloss fight it will ruin everything. No more fighting._

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Madge said, letting go of Gale.

"What?" her fellow victor asked.

"Trust me," she said quietly as she reached past him for her plate, which was overflowing with food. Without saying another word, she picked up the plate and walked across the dais, down the steps and to the table with the 3 children and their mother.

"I offer this feast in honor of your fallen loved ones." Madge set the plate down and turned to see Gale following her path down the steps. He approached the table holding Marvel's family. Madge knew it was his mother and father because they looked like him.

"Your son was strong and smart," Gale said. "I hope you will always be proud of him."

Tears filled Madge's eyes and an even deeper connection to Gale filled her. Without thinking, she swept across the room to take his arm. She looked at Effie, who was crying, and then turned with Gale to face the stunned room. "Thank you for your hospitality. We enjoyed seeing your district and look forward to returning on the Victory tour in the summer."

* * *

Madge and Gale were safely in the train before they spoke to each other. Effie spoke enough for both of them on the ride back to the train. She went from raining praise for their generous nature to scolding them for insulting their hosts. Once on the train, she informed Cinna, Portia and Haymitch all about it.

The couple stood, holding hands and waiting for a few moments to speak their peace. For Madge, she was so happy that Gale took the peaceful route over pummeling the pompous jackass, Gloss, into the marble floor that she was still speechless.

Gale was still seething over the way Gloss acted. Haymitch was a drunken fool, but he didn't lord his victory over anyone. After surviving the Hunger Games, Gale couldn't imagine feeling superior to anyone. He'd murdered children, many younger than himself. To keep Madge or his loved ones safe, he'd do far more, but it wasn't something to be proud of.

"Don't you have anything to say to them?" Effie waited for Haymitch to respond.

"Long ago I told you two to stay alive." Haymitch walked past them. "So far you've managed to without listening to me, so why should I give you more advice to ignore."

"Haymitch!" Effie's shrill voice scolded.

"I'll be getting drunk again if anyone wants to join me." Haymitch shot Effie a leer. "It might loosen you up."

"You odious man." Effie stomped her foot and crossed her arms like a petulant child. "Cinna? Portia?"

"I couldn't be prouder," Madge's stylist said, stepping up to kiss her forehead and shake Gale's free hand.

The pair of victors from District 12 smiled.

"I guarantee you made quite the impression with your clothing and your sincerity," Portia added.

"Cashmere wishes a word with your victors," a Peacekeeper interrupted.

Madge and Gale looked at each other with confusion while Effie whined about being banned from returning. As time wore on, it appeared she dwelt more on their rudeness than their generosity.

"Tell her we'll meet with her in the dining car," Madge said. "What do you suppose she wants?"

"To tell us not to come back." Gale smirked as he slid his arm around her waist. "You were incredible. I was upset you wouldn't stand behind me, but I do find your spunk adorable." He leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Excuse me for interrupting," a cool voice spoke from behind.

Gale groaned and rested his forehead against Madge's. "What do you want?" He stood up and faced District 1's most recent female victor.

"May we speak privately?" She looked to Madge when she asked.

"Of course." Madge slid her arm around Gale's waist when they stepped into the dining car. She wanted the gorgeous older woman to know her and Gale were a couple.

"I can't stay long." Her eyes glanced around the room and settled on Madge's wrist. "I came to thank you for standing up to my brother. He's a conceited, arrogant pig and needed to be knocked down a peg. Just watch your back, Gale, the next time you're around him."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"That's why you need to watch your back." She glanced toward the window and then the door to the other car. "I wanted to thank you for showing such respect to Glimmer and Marvel's families. We've never seen anything like it. Most of the rest of the victors shared their meals too."

Madge and Gale both were stunned. They never expected that reaction from Career Victors.

"You acted the way I always wanted to when I became a victor, but…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes looked down.

"But you couldn't because your brother wouldn't let you?" Madge offered.

"No," Cashmere said quietly. "I…" She looked up at them and tears welled in her eyes. "You're both innocent and I don't want to see you destroyed like the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" Gale asked.

"I should go." She looked around and stepped closer to them. "Enjoy your time now. Once you return to the Capitol as a mentor your life will change. You're both so good looking that he'd never pass up the money you could make him."

"Money? Who? What are you talking about?" Madge asked as a million questions raced through her head.

"Miss Cashmere, the Peacekeeper said you need to be going," Effie interrupted. "I'm terribly sorry but he's being quite emphatic about only having a couple more minutes."

"Okay," Cashmere said. She lowered her voice so only they could hear. "I had little time to see you, but I had to. I had to tell you that even in District 1 there are those of us who admire you. I wish I could know love like you two have. Hold on to it as long as you can. It might save you from the our fate."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Need to have a few mysteries to unfold during their trip back home. As we all know nothing is easy for a Victor of the Hunger Games. Thanks for continuing to read and reviews are much appreciated.**


	34. District 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked the twist with Cashmere. I'm not going to show every district because there isn't always something important going on there.**

**Thanks _Belle_ for your beta.**

* * *

Hazelle stared at the blackened ruin. She stood where the porch had been. Memories of her husband carrying her over the threshold for their toasting came to mind. The wind blew the smell of smoke into her face, making her cough and step back.

"Bastards," Thom, one of Gale's oldest friends, said as he kicked some boards.

"Quiet," Katniss hissed at him. The young girl looked at the Mayor's back and then at Thom, calling him an idiot with her eyes.

Thom huffed. He walked over to Gale's mother and put an arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. H."

"Thank you, Thomas," she said, patting him on the cheek. "I appreciate what all of you did trying to save our home."

"Yes, you all worked so hard," the Mayor added. He had been on a communication device, which he stowed in his pocket. "I got an update that Gale and Madge's visits to Districts 1 & 2 are over."

"Glad they made it out alive. None of the other families should hate Gale as much as Marvel and Clove's. _Should they_?" Thom raised his eyebrows and looked at Katniss.

"He impaled the girl from 4 with a spear," Katniss reminded, her grey eyes assessing the rest of the burned out neighborhood.

"I can't wait until he's home," Hazelle said. "Thank you and your friends for coming. I hope you can all join us for dinner."

"It's like they knew Gale would never have move into _that_ house…" Thom started.

"Thom!" Katniss cut him off.

"It's okay, kids," the Mayor said. "I have no love for the Capitol. Besides, I know what you and Gale did outside the fence. I didn't report you then and I won't now. You can trust me."

Hazelle smiled at the Mayor. They had spoken briefly when he hired her to work at his house about Gale's law breaking. He'd thought it might give Gale an edge and he was correct. She agreed with the kids, but wasn't going to admit it. _No reason to worry them even more about her and her family._

The Seam kids smiled and nodded at the Mayor before walking up the road toward their homes to get their families. Since Hazelle and the kids moved into Gale's house in Victor's Village, she invited her friends from the Seam for dinner each night. She knew Gale would want his friends to benefit from his position as Victor.

Once the kids were far enough away not to hear, Hazelle turned to the Mayor with tears in her eyes. "This was a message. Wasn't it?"

When James Undersee shook his head and looked away, Hazelle knew that he was lying. "You saved my family. Thank you." She reached out and touched his arm. "I can never repay you."

"Your son saved my daughter. There is no greater gift."

"At least you have your child back. You don't have anyone else to…" Hazelle choked.

"Hazelle…" James stepped up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to take all my children." She couldn't hold in the tears.

"We don't know that." James slid an arm around her shoulders. He didn't say anymore because he knew it was true. _No one upset the President and got away with it._

The sound of a car approaching made Hazelle quickly wipe her face and give James a nod of thanks. The car stopped abruptly a few yards away and Darius jumped out.

"I'm sorry, Mister Mayor. Mrs. Hawthorne," the young Peacekeeper said. "There is an important transmission for you, sir."

"Very well," James said. "Hazelle, come with me. I'll go to the office and Darius will take you home."

"Thank you."

* * *

After dropping off the Mayor at the Justice Building, Darius headed to Victor's Village. Hazelle had never ridden in a car until Gale had been a finalist in the Games. She had to admit it was nice to get places quickly.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Darius said, as he looked at her in the mirror.

"About what?"

"I have something for you and your family." He pulled a package wrapped in a cloth out of his pocket. "I… I was afraid something bad was going to happen that night I brought you to the Mayor's house."

"Thank you." Hazelle took the small square package from the redheaded Peacekeeper. She unfolded the brown cloth to see a photo of her late husband. It was taken the day they got married. Tears dripped onto the glass. "Jake," she breathed. Longing pierced her heart as it did every day she thought about her lost love. Four years felt like four hundred to Gale's mother.

Gale's designated house was at the opposite end from Haymitch and Madge. Hazelle was certain it was the Capitol's way of separating Gale and Madge even though they couldn't during the Games. She said a silent prayer that their bond would be as strong as her and Jake's had been. They were both young when they married, but they loved each other deeply every day of their 15 years of marriage.

"Mrs. Hawthorne?"

"Sorry, Darius," she said, clearing her throat.

"I said I grew up in 2." He stopped the car in front of the large, two-story white house that belonged to the newest male Victor in District 12.

"I think Gale mentioned that once."

"Anyways when we were around Vick's age, they tested us to see if we could make it as a Peacekeeper, go to the quarries or train for the Games." Darius turned to face her, his youthful features turning as red as his hair. "I could… I might be able to help train…"

"That's very kind, but I really can't think about the next Game." Hazelle climbed out of the car before she broke down again. "Thank you for the picture." She closed the door and turned to the house. Posy raced down the steps with ribbons streaming from her black hair and Prim Everdeen followed behind.

"Momma!" Posy squealed. "Madge and Gale were on TV. They looked like they had armor on."

"Really?" Hazelle laughed. "I have to see that." It seemed the stylists were dressing them to look like the districts. _An interesting idea. Not sure Gale will enjoy everyone seeing Madge in a bathing suit in District 4._

* * *

Madge was annoyed with their chaperones and wasn't going to take it any more. First Haymitch kept her from Gale and then Cinna last night. She knew she could get past Portia or Effie, so Madge got up, pulled on her robe and headed toward Gale's room.

The dining car was dark and Madge hoped for a minute that the adults finally trusted her and Gale. A cough from the couch told her she was wrong. A bright light turned on to show Haymitch stretched out with a bottle of liquor in front of him and a glass in his hands.

"Madge, go to bed." His voice was raspy and slurred.

Madge narrowed her eyes and walked to him. She sat next to him, took an empty glass and put liquor in it. "I'm going to find Effie to join us."

"What do you want with that old bat?"

"She's my friend." Madge took the bottle and filled up Haymitch's glass. "You better stop being so mean to her. I think she likes you."

"Hell, no!" Haymitch downed the glass she filled. A resounding burp echoed through the car.

"Why else would she put up with you?" Madge stared into glazed eyes. She took his glass and filled it up again. "She is always kind to you."

"I'd rather kiss a toad," he slurred, downing the glass. His eyes started drooping.

"I didn't say anything about kissing her. Just not yelling at her." Madge put more liquor in his glass. A wave of guilt passed through her. _This is so wrong._ "I'll bring her out here…"

"Uhhh," Haymitch moaned, downing the third glass she filled. He put his head back on the sofa but didn't raise it again.

"I am in such trouble," Madge whispered. She got up quietly and slipped past her mentor.

* * *

Gale lay in bed, reliving every moment of their encounter with the other tributes' families in 2. The pain etched on the face of the older couple that had given birth to Clove would never leave his face. He tried to tell them that she was brave and strong, but the words wouldn't come. Their hatred was just too strong that it left him speechless.

A sound outside his door caused him to jump up. He crossed the room in a couple of strides and waited to see if it was Madge.

"Gale?" Madge's quiet voice called.

A grin spread over his face. He pulled the door open and tugged Madge in. His arms were around her and for the first time in days he felt at peace.

"G-gale?" she mumbled against his t-shirt.

"Sorry I'm crushing you, but I am so annoyed that they are keeping us apart." Gale pushed her back and claimed her mouth before she could say a word. As his lips glided over hers, Madge's arms slid around his waist. The protectiveness he felt when the men of District 2 examined Madge returned. His hands slid into her hair and he pressed his lips harder against her. It was a big surprise to him when her tongue traced his lips.

Unable to control himself, he groaned and slid one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees to scoop her up. A sound of shock came from Madge, but it only allowed Gale to deepen the kiss as much as he wanted to. Her hands clung to his shoulders when he turned. The bed was only a few steps away, it was only a matter of seconds before his knees encountered the soft mattress.

Gale lowered Madge, while continuing the assault on her mouth. He'd never kissed a girl so sweet, so giving as Madge. Her gentleness was the perfect match for his roughness.

As soon as his arm and Madge made contact with the mattress, her body stiffened and she pulled her mouth away from his. The sound of her heavy breathing echoed in the room.

"We're in _bed_," she gasped.

"That's right, sweetheart," he said with a smile. "Didn't mean to shock you, but I'm sick of sleeping on hard surfaces with you. Tonight, I want to be comfortable while I hold you in my arms."

"But it's a _bed_!" Madge said, her hands squeezing his biceps.

"_Yes_?" He pulled back enough to see her in the dim light. Her eyes were dark blue and wider than he'd ever seen them. Her pallor was gone, replaced with a healthy red glow. "You are so beautiful." He shifted to take his weight on one arm. The other rested near Madge's head on the pillow, his hand resting under her neck.

"G-gale?" Madge's body remained stiff next to his and fear laced her voice.

"What's wrong?" Concern filled him. "Did I really crush you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. But we're in a bed."

"Madge, I don't…"

"Gale, I never kissed a boy before you and I know you've done a lot more than that." Madge took a deep breath. "I-I'm not sure… I'm not ready…"

"Oh, Madge." Gale let out the breath he was holding. He pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to her head. "I know you're not ready. But you are going to have to get used to having a boyfriend who wants to hold you in his arms." He stroked her back. "And kiss you." His lips brushed against her warm cheek. "And sleep with you in my arms whenever I can." Both arms wrapped around her and he rolled onto his back so Madge was hovering over him.

"Gale, I…" Madge's golden hair hung down around their heads. It was a curtain that Gale could get lost in forever.

"Madge, my father drilled into my head since I was old enough to think girls were pretty that you don't have just sex with them because you think it feels good and want to." Gale saw her eyes widen and knew she was so innocent she couldn't even say the word _sex_ without turning red. "I'm a virgin too."

"You are?"

"Don't believe all the rumors you hear," he cautioned, but couldn't help smiling. "Adding more kids to the Hawthorne clan wasn't something I wanted to do until I could support them."

"Kids?"

"Madge, you do know that sex can produce children. Right?" Gale teased, reaching up to tug on a strand of her silky hair.

"Of course I do. I just thought," she paused and shifted so she was lying at his side, "I thought you could do things… so that… so it didn't happen."

"Maybe wealthy folks, but not in the Seam." Gale's voice lost its teasing tone. "There are tons of unwanted kids running around." He decided to refrain from telling her about the pregnant girls who suddenly weren't or the ones who had a baby, but it was never seen again. It was an effort for Gale to tap down the anger that engulfed him. The poverty that Snow forced them into was responsible for all those deaths.

"That's awful." Madge's face filled with sadness. "Did your family want…"

"My mom and dad love kids. They'd have had dozens if they could." Gale smiled, the love for his family and parents evident in his voice. Between his memories of them and the feel of sweet Madge in his arms, his anger subsided.

"That's nice. My parents wanted more kids too, but my mother's health caused issues."

"Just one Madge Undersee is enough." Gale smiled, one hand rubbed her back while the other cushioned her head as they lay facing each other.

"You're sweet." Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink.

"Now that's a rumor I don't want spread," he said, snuggling Madge closer. "We better get some rest before someone discovers you're not in your room."

"Gale?"

"Yes?" He inhaled the smell of flowers that permeated her hair. Peace spread through him. His eyes closed and the rightness of her in his arms took away all his anger and pain.

"Do you think they'll hate us in every district?" Madge asked, fear in her voice.

"Not in 11 or 12, that's for sure." Gale felt sleep tugging at his body. Madge was the best medicine for his overactive brain.

"I'm glad you're here. I never could go through this without you."

"Me neither, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to head.

She pressed a kiss to his jaw and settled with a contented sigh.

"I'll always be here to protect you," he said softly after she fell asleep.

* * *

Breakfast was silent the next morning. Effie and Cinna were scolding Haymitch for letting Madge slip into Gale's room. Madge was ready to apologize, but Gale shook his head. Waking up in his arms was wonderful. Her face reddened as she remembered Effie's shriek when she opened Gale's door and saw them in bed together. The fact they were fully clothed with pajama top and bottom did nothing to calm the Capitol's chaperone.

"When we get to 3, we'll have a tour and then a meal with the Mayor, the past victors and a few influential families," Effie explained. "Everyone…" she glared at Haymitch," will be on their best behavior."

"People in District 3 don't dress with too much style so I thought you'd like to be comfortable." Cinna's eyes looked from Madge to Gale.

"Jeans and a t-shirt are great," Gale replied. "Especially after yesterday."

Madge flushed a deeper red remembering how he teased her about the breastplate on her dress. "Thank you, Cinna and Portia. You've had great judgment since the Games began. We trust you."

"Too bad we can't trust you." Haymitch finally spoke, his eyes boring into Madge.

"Don't speak like that to Madge?" Gale shouted, stabbing his fork at Haymitch.

"She got me drunk to sneak into your room," he growled.

"You got him drunk?" Gale looked at Madge, admiration on his face.

"It's not hard to do," Madge replied, her face as red as the strawberries she loves.

Laughter rang out in the car and Haymitch's was the loudest of them all. "Touché, my dear."

* * *

Madge and Gale stood waiting for the train doors to open and for them to step onto a small balcony on the side of the car. Their hands were entwined as they prepared for their reception.

"Emi was your friend," Gale said quietly. "You know her family will be happy to see you."

"That's two people," Madge replied.

"I'm sorry they embarrassed you this morning," Gale stated. "We know nothing happened, so that's all that matters."

"That's easy for you to say," Madge said. "I never disappointed anyone before. Did you see Cinna's face?" She closed her eyes momentarily.

"I'll talk to him. Okay?" Gale let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist.

"Really?" Madge looked up with a smile, tears drying up in her eyes.

"For you, I'd do anything." Gale's slate gaze didn't waver even as the door opened and hot air flooded the train.

Madge and Gale looked into the clear sky, which was dominated by tall steel buildings. The architecture wasn't at all like the colossal buildings of District 1 or the Capitol. They weren't made of granite and stone like District 2. The structures were blocky and lacked windows.

A sound drew their eyes to the square before them. The noise drew their eyes to a massive crowd. Everyone was holding up his or her hands in the three-fingered salute that Madge had given for the first time after Emi had died. Tears flooded her eyes and Gale's arm tightened around her waist.

"Welcome, Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, to District 3," a nasally voice said. "I am Mayor Gates."

Madge and Gale stepped forward and the tall, thin Mayor held out a hand to assist Madge down the steps. "Thank you."

"We are honored that you grace us with your visit," he continued in a rush of words. "I believe you know some of our past Victors."

"Welcome, Madge," Wiress said as she stepped up and shook Madge's hand before taking Gale's.

"It's wonderful to see you again," Beetee added as he too shook their hands. "Let me introduce Cobol and Pascal." He motioned to an older woman and an even older man with thick grey hair and even thicker glasses. They had to be older than Haymitch, but it was hard to tell.

* * *

They were moved swiftly off the podium and into another open-topped car to drive through the district. Everyone they could see looked thin and frail. They obvious had less food than even those in District 12. Many of the people they met in the factories had strange coughs and seemed to sniffle all the time.

"What is the awful smell?" Madge said quietly to BeeTee after leaving a place that made televisions and communication equipment. There were a lot of Peacekeepers on patrol to protect the valuable technology they produce.

"It's the material we use on the metal boards that drive our technology." Beetee spoke openly. "It damages our lungs…"

"And many can't breathe by the time they're thirty," Wiress finished. The two Victors often completed one another's sentences and thoughts.

Madge was shocked they'd speak such a thing in the open where Capitol spies or listening devices could detect them. The panic on her face must have shown because Wiress nodded for her to step into the restroom with her.

"Madge?" Gale called.

"Wiress doesn't like to wander off alone," Beetee explained to Gale.

"So she's dragging Madge with her?" Gale's voice rose.

"I'm fine," Madge replied. The District 3 Victor had grabbed Madge's arm and tugged her into the ladies room.

"It's okay to say whatever's on your mind as long as you wear the bracelet." Wiress pointed to the light blue strip of metal around Madge's wrist.

She and Gale had looked it over but other than a couple of small holes they couldn't see that it was more than a piece of light blue metal.

"It's quite ingenious really," Wiress gushed as she leaned against the sink. "The Cray's developed it, but Beetee perfected it. The algorithm takes what you are saying and translates it into what we call Capitol-Speak." She laughed and snorted.

Madge felt lost. _What is she talking about? Capitol-Speak? Algorithms? _

"If you think about what went into it, why Beetee and Matrix must be the smartest humans to ever live." She continued her snorting laugh and Madge was certain the woman was losing her mind. "I wonder what it is possibly transmitting for this conversation." Wiress stood up, straightened her loose-fitting tan shirt and headed for the door. "So, stay close to your fellow Victor until we can give him a bracelet tonight. Then you can talk freely."

Madge followed Wiress from the restroom as confused as she went in. Gale was waiting close by and swiftly retook his position at her side.

"What's going on?" Gale said.

"I think the smells makes them crazy, not just sick."

* * *

The capitol emblem filled the wall in front of James Undersee. He stood at attention, waiting for Snow to connect to his screen. The Mayor had only had one private conversation with Snow in all of his life. It was immediately following his appointment to District 12. Snow told him to quickly find a wife in the district to make a _connection_ to the people. The young man who grew up in the wealth of the Capitol had been shocked when he first arrived in 12. The previous Mayor was getting old and Snow wanted a younger man to take over.

He had to change his train of thoughts before he broke down. It was when he stepped off the train that first time that he'd seen Audra Donner. Her family owned the sweets shop in town so they were part of the welcoming party for the new Mayor.

"President Snow will now speak with you," said a man who appeared on the screen before disappearing.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Mayor Undersee," Snow said, his cold blue eyes and expressionless face filled the wall. "Congratulations on your daughter's victory."

"We are very proud of both of our Victors." He felt the icy grip of fear clutch his heart. For Snow to start by talking about Madge didn't bode well.

"I heard there was an attempt on the lives of Hawthorne's family?" Snow raised a snowy white brow.

"It was an accidental fire, but the houses in that part of the district are coated in coal dust. There was little chance of saving the homes." James tried to look concerned, but not angry. A communiqué direct to Cray a couple hours before the fire made James know the real cause.

"And his family is safe?"

"Yes, Mister President. They have moved into Victor's Village."

"Good. These Victors are extremely popular. More so than even Finnick Odair." Snow looked off screen and then back at the Mayor. "Their security is of my utmost concern."

"I understand. Once they are back home…" James began only to be cut off.

"I don't believe they are safe in District 12," Snow stated. "Peacekeeper Cray has been very lax in his duties. Extorting sexual favors from girls is more important than security to him."

James tried not to look shocked that Snow knew the inner workings of his District. _How many spies did the man have in 12? Does he know the fence if always off? Does he know about Gale's hunting?_ "How should we remedy the situtation?"

"I am sending my Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread to ensure the District is safe for these two popular victors. He will have total control over all security measures and if he deems it unsafe for Miss Undersee and Mister Hawthorne to live there, they will be returned to the Capitol at once."

James clenched his fists and fought to keep his posture and face neutral. He nodded and waited for the President to finish.

"He will arrive in the next few days." Snow looked off the camera again and started to rise, but stopped. "I'm sorry Mayor Undersee, but I almost forgot to offer my condolences for the loss of your wife. I was so upset to hear about her death. She was a most beautiful woman. Much like her daughter."

It took every ounce of James' discipline as a politician not to cry out. It was obvious to him that there was no one at all he could trust in the district. With Thread coming, even he was going to lose all his powers. No one told Romulus Thread what to do except the President. He almost felt sorry for old Cray, but the beastly man deserved to be shot for what he did to young girls.

"Good day, Mayor Undersee." The video cut out and James swayed. He caught himself on the edge of his desk. Madge was in more danger now than she was in the Games. _And there's nothing I'll be able to do to help her._ Tears once again fell down his cheeks for his lost wife and his daughter.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I admit to having fun with technology terms and names in this chapter. I'm sure some geeks like my husband would love the names Belle and I came up with.**

** District 4 coming up. Can't wait to imagine Gale in swim trunks. There are a few photos on the web of Liam Hemsworth in trunks for me to use as a model. ;-)**


	35. District 4

**A/N: I feel I have to tell everyone that I probably have a different take on Finnick than most. Also, I have a four-year-old so please excuse a couple of the names of the D4 folks. I guess I should also give a nod to **_**Disney**_** ;-)**

**Thank you to all the new favorites and followers. And thanks for **_**Belle453**_** and her beta skills.**

* * *

"Finnick," Snow said. "I hope you have been enjoying your time at home."

"Thank you, Mister President. I have." Finnick replied, his voice the right mixture of sorrow and gratitude. "But the Capitol is my home now."

"Of course." Snow leaned closer to the camera. "You've been my most loyal Victor."

Finnick said nothing and only smiled. His stomach was roiling and bile crept up his throat.

"It would appear Hawthorne and Undersee have some level of fondness for the other." Snow huffed in disbelief. "I need her unattached when she returns to the Capitol for the Quarter Quell."

"Young love can be irrational at times, Mister President," Finnick ventured. Thoughts of the sweet young girl falling into the same fate as he, Cashmere, Johanna and countless others sickened him.

"Don't pretend you know what love is." Snow's laugh was enough to cause Finnick's flesh to form goose bumps. "I want you to separate them any way you can. Even if Hawthorne has to have an accident."

Finnick felt rage roar through him. He wasn't an assassin. _Wasn't it enough that I allow my body to be sold to the highest bidder? _His jaw clenched along with his hands. "Mister President, surely…"

"I need to go," Snow cut him off. "Please give my regards to your father. I'm sure the loss of his wife was difficult."

"I-I will." Finnick felt his stomach sink. His mother died after Finnick refused to initiate someone's teenage daughter in the arts of seduction. He knew it was a sign. Just like the death of Adira, his beautiful little sister with golden hair and sea blue eyes who was only ten when she was murdered. He was eighteen and that was the first and last time Finnick asked how long he had to have sex with the highest bidders. The beautiful young Victor of District 12 reminded him of Adira so much it made him cry. There was no way he'd seduce her.

"There's going to be a problem with their train so they'll be staying overnight in your District." Snow's eyes grew cold and looked beyond the camera. "Make sure they have an _eventful_ visit."

Luckily for Finnick Odair the video feed cut before he had to answer. He sunk to the floor of his empty Victors' Village house. His father, aunt, uncle and cousins would never visit him there. Most of his family rarely acknowledged him unless it got them extra food at the markets.

_But could he kill Hawthorne?_ Poison wasn't as easy for him to use as it was for Snow. From a physical point of view, they could be equally matched. When he swung at Finnick, it was almost too much for District 4's Victor to hold off the younger man. If anyone harmed Annie, Finnick would fight with the strength of ten men. He didn't doubt that Hawthorne would be the same. _So_ w_ould Snow kill another victor to punish me? _The answer to that question might haunt Finnick for the rest of his life.

* * *

Gale cradled Madge on his lap. They were in her room this time, his back against the wall on her bed. Her sobbing wouldn't stop and it killed him that he couldn't make her let go of her dead friends. Her concern for others was causing her to make everything personal. His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. _But that's what makes her the woman I'm falling in love with._

Madge's sniffling against his chest and the lifting of her head signified the end of this bout of crying. He shifted so she could face him and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Better?" A smile spread over his lips in the hopes of cheering her up.

"I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a crybaby." Madge swiped her face with the sleeve of her bathrobe.

"I think you're full of love and concern for those you let into your heart." He leaned forward, kissed her forehead and sat back with a bigger grin. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Wiress said she drew the picture the night after we left the hospital." Madge looked at a black drawing on white paper next to her bed. "I can't believe she saw us like that."

"She was an artist," Gale agreed. "Almost as good as that kid from town who wins the contests at school. The baker's kid."

"Peeta Mellark." Madge reached out and picked up the picture. It depicted her and Gale on a chariot pulled by a mockingjay with flames around them. They appeared to be floating above the crowds of cheering people. "He was always sweet to me."

"_Sweet_?" Gale growled. "How _sweet_?"

"So sweet that he'd slip in an extra cookie every time I went to the bakery." She giggled at Gale's jealousy.

"How many guys do I need to pound on when we get home?" Gale stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles.

"You are not pounding on him." She continued to giggle and kissed his chin. "He can throw these huge sacks of flour around. He might be able to pound you back."

"Since he made you smile and laugh, I'll let him off the hook, but if he tries to _slip you a cookie_ I'll kill him." Gale waggled his brows and Madge dissolved into a fit of laughter. He felt his own heart soar. As long as he lived, the sound of her laughter and the radiance on her face when she was happy would always lift his own spirits.

Madge settled back against him and set the picture Emi Cray drew back on the table next to the bed so they could both see it. It was easy for Gale to see Madge as she was through Emi's eyes. The girl on the paper had flowing hair, big eyes and a wide smile. She radiated light and joy just as the flames represented.

His depiction in the drawing was surprising. To the small girl from 3 he probably did look like he towered over Madge. His eyes were focused on her as he held his fellow tribute in his arms. The smile on his face is what shocked him. Emi's pencil captured a look that he could only describe as adoration. _Do I really look like that when I look at Madge? _

His eyes were drawn down to the girl leaning back against his chest. Without conscious thought, a smile curved his lips. _I guess I do._

"I really can't believe her family wanted me to have this." Madge finally broke the silence.

"Why not? I'm sure Emi would have wanted you to have it." Gale pressed a kiss to the top of her head and tightened the hold he had around her waist.

"It'll be nice to have something personal that belonged to her," Madge replied.

"A nice way to keep her memory alive."

"That's what I want to do, Gale." Madge twisted so she sat next to him, her eyes full of determination. "I want to make sure that _all_ tributes are never forgotten."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Concern once again took over Gale and that cold feeling he had since the Games ended returned.

"I don't care." Madge shook her head. "These kids - all of them over the last 74 years - deserve the same honor and respect as those who survived. Even more if you ask me."

"I agree with you, Madge, but _I_ care about you." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "If anything were to happen to you…" The words wouldn't come so he swallowed and stared into blue eyes that had darkened with anger.

"I…" Madge looked down at her hands, which were clenched in her lap. When she looked up tears filled her eyes. "I'm not used to having someone care."

"You better get used to it." Gale pulled her toward him and brushed his lips softly over hers. "Because I plan on caring for you for a long time." He pressed his lips more firmly to hers and tugged her closer. She came willingly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss. In that moment he knew what he'd be doing in the near future. Meeting the rest of her friends' families was going to be very hard on Madge. It would be his job to protect Madge from her own big heart.

* * *

"No way!" Madge shrieked. She held her blanket clutched around her body and glared at Cinna.

"Madge, everyone will be wearing a lot less than this when you get to the water," Cinna reassured, his voice soft. "You said you trust me."

"_Trusted_." Madge shivered as she imagined walking out in public in her underwear. "And it was hot in District 3, but we wore t-shirts and jeans."

"That was a dry heat." Cinna smiled, obviously trying not to laugh. "Madge, we agreed that you should dress like the districts to show your support for them."

"I didn't know they'd be naked!"

"Madge, you're wearing a bikini. You're not naked."

"I'm wearing underwear in public!" she shouted, her temper rising.

"You'll have a cover-up over it." Cinna picked up a piece of silk with a floral print.

"No! I won't do it." Madge shook her head, blonde hair flying.

"Fine. I'll tell Portia to send Gale out by himself. We'll say you were sick."

"Wait." Madge held out her hand. "Is this place going to be full of girls dressed in these?" She motioned to her blanket-clad body.

"When you get to the beaches, you'll see some with less."

Madge stomped across the room, grabbed the cover-up from Cinna's hands, slid the fine material over her arms and sat in front of the mirror. "Work your magic."

Cinna managed to stifle his laughter. He imagined Portia was having a similar conversation with Gale. Using their jealousy for the other was pretty low for the stylists, but they had the most stubborn tributes ever imagined.

* * *

Finnick stood in the hot sun between Mayor Triton and Mags. Annie Cresta was behind him with the five other victors from District 4. Because it was quite impossible to keep the residents from gathering fish or shellfish along the coastline, the residents weren't starving as badly as other districts. Having Career tributes also gave them more food from the Capitol because of the citizens' love of the bronze warriors from the seaside.

The crowd swelled beyond the capacity of the train station and surged into the surrounding streets. It appeared the entire fleet was docked so all the fishermen could see the Victors of the 74th Games. He couldn't remember seeing so many since his return from the Games. Annie was slipped in during the night after her win because the crowds terrified her; even now she was softly humming to block out the noise. Rip, winner of the 66th Hunger Game, was disliked because he sold out to the Capitol and made no excuses for it.

In the front row were the families of the fallen: Levi and Ursulla. Levi's three brothers stood by his parents looking sullen. Finnick knew they were ashamed of their cowardice for not volunteering when their thirteen-year-old brother was Reaped. His mother clutched something in her hand and looked anxious to be out of there. Ursulla's sister, her only living relative was softly crying, her hand resting on a pronounced belly. There was no doubt to Finnick that Ursulla needed to win to support her sister and future niece.

Gale and Madge finally emerged holding hands with their chaperone Effie, interrupting Finnick's musing. The crowds erupted. Everyone shouted, clapped and cheered. The elderly held their hands up in the salute Madge gave to her fallen tributes. Finnick was stunned. District 4 never showed this kind of support for any tributes but their own. _They love them. _

Madge looked beautiful, as if she grew up in the district. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate braid that wrapped around her head. Woven into her hair were green ribbons with seashells attached; a silk wrap baring her shoulders and legs from the knees down outlined her womanly curves. A beautiful pink blush covered her skin as she shyly looked smiled and returned the waves. The crowd ate it up, which also shocked Finnick. District 4 was the most pragmatic of the Career Districts and never got caught up in the melodrama of the Games.

Mags nudged Finnick, pulling him out of his assessment of Snow's next victim. He looked at his previous mentor before realizing that he was standing on the stage staring at Madge. Shaking off his shock, he began to clap and whistle along with everyone.

"_We love you!"_ Several people in the audience shouted at Madge and Gale, reminding Finnick of how they were greeted in the Capitol. _No wonder Snow's terrified of them. If only there was a way to use their popularity against Snow._

Finnick smiled broadly in welcome to Madge when he caught her eye. His smile dimmed slightly when he met the steel eyes of her fellow Victor. If Gale Hawthorne's stare could kill, Finnick would have died a thousand painful deaths in the last few minutes. _He thinks I'm checking Madge out. Maybe I'll be the one having the accident. _

* * *

Madge was still getting over seeing Gale's nearly naked chest at eye level, when she stepped into the hot and humid air. The size and noise of the crowd stunned her. True to Cinna's prediction, many in the audience wore less than Madge – both male and female.

Gale was in a sleeveless shirt that was missing most of its buttons. The opening went to below his diaphragm, and the shorts Portia put on him left a good portion of his strong legs visible too. She snuggled in those arms and against that broad chest many times, but seeing them in their natural state sent heat flooding through Madge's body. If he wasn't holding her hand, she feared she'd fall right off the stage.

A slight breeze moved the hot air and blew some of Gale's hair over his brow. She successfully fought the urge to brush it back into place. Eventually she got her wits about her and looked around, smiling shyly. Gale wouldn't wave and had seemed more overwhelmed than her. Before they stepped out of the car, he was so flustered that he walked into the edge of the table and nearly tripped over Effie.

Her eyes caught Finnick's and she offered him a smile. He might be a shallow flirt, but he was handsome, especially wearing a green shirt that brought out his eyes. She felt like she was cheating on Gale. With one glance at the tall, handsome man next to her all thoughts of any other male of the species vanished.

His eyes landed on hers and a smile spread over his face. He pulled her closer, raising their joined hands so all could see and finally waved back at the crowd. A deafening cheer echoed through the crowd. Finnick, Mags and the Mayor moved across the platform to greet them as the shouting subsided.

"I am Mayor Triton," a tall man with white hair said as he reached forward to grasp Gale's hand. "Welcome to District 4."

"Thank you, Mister Mayor," Gale replied.

"Gale and I are glad to be here. Levi was a friend to both of us and we're honored to be welcomed by his home district," Madge added. She reluctantly removed her hand to shake the Mayor's. "We met once…"

"You were a precocious six-year-old who wanted to know if whales and dolphins still existed." The Mayor held Madge's hand as he spoke into a nearby microphone. "I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Undersee as a child. She wanted to walk in the sand and go fishing. Do you think District 4 can fulfill the wish of a child?"

"I would be more than happy to make those dreams and any others come true." Finnick purred from Madge's side.

He moved as stealthily as Gale, for she had no idea he was there until he spoke. Gale's arm slid around her waist and pulled her close. His skin sliding over her upper back, causing goose bumps to break out on her skin even though it was extremely hot and humid.

"Didn't you get her message the other night?" Gale growled quietly, his body tense and prepared for a fight. The crowd was cheering loudly again, so the microphone wouldn't pick up the conversation.

"I remember catching your punch." Finnick smiled and winked, which only infuriated Gale.

"So, Miss Undersee and Mister Hawthorne," Triton said. "Do you wish to take a voyage on one of our fishing vessels?"

"I'm not sure I want to be on the water," Madge said quietly, her eyes drawn to a family in the front row. The woman was small and had curly hair, like two of the three boys. It was obvious they were Levi's family.

Silence gripped the crowd and the other people near the stage moved aside to allow the woman, her husband and sons to use the steps. Gale stepped forward, releasing Madge's hand and held a hand out to the woman.

"Let me help you." Gale stepped down and the woman took his hand. He led her up to stand before Madge. The rest of her family followed her and stood around them. "Your son saved our lives. There are no words I can offer you except Thank you. Thank you for raising such a fine young man." Gale's manners and voice were genuine and Madge couldn't help but fall more in love with him.

Madge couldn't stop tears from running down her face. She heard Effie sobbing behind her and for once wanted to slap their Capitol chaperone. _This was real, not some staged production._

Before Madge could get any angrier with Effie, frail arms wrapped around her and the mother who lost her son offered comfort to the Victor. "I never saw him prouder of himself than when he was with you." The woman gripped Madge tighter. "Thank you for making his last days joyous."

Sobs ripped through Madge and she clung to the woman. After a few moments, the woman stepped back and Gale's strong arm slid back around her.

"I have something for you. Each of you." The woman motioned to her husband, who stepped forward with two chains.

"It is a common among boys to keep a souvenir from the first large fish they killed." The man held up the chains so the pendants could be seen. Two large, jagged teeth were strung on the silver chains.

"They're sharks teeth," Finnick explained, his voice soft and without any Capitol-accent. "Levi's first kill was a bull shark. Quite impressive for a boy of his stature."

"Yes, it was." Levi's father and mother laughed. "He was quite proud and kept the teeth. I know he would want each of you to have one."

Madge's hand shook as she nodded and allowed Levi's mother to put one on her. Gale leaned down so Levi's father could place it around his neck. Once they hugged his parents and shook hands with Levi's brothers, the crowd erupted once again.

Gale looked at Madge and said quietly, "I don't want to be on the water either, but I feel I should go. For Levi."

Madge couldn't speak and only nodded before she threw her arms around Gale and hugged him tightly.

"I'll try my hand at fishing. Can't be too difficult," Gale replied, his voice filled with the cocky bravado that Madge loved.

"We'll see, Hawthorne," Finnick responded. "We'll see."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the filler, but the rest of D4 will take some time to pull together and I didn't want you to think I forgot you and this story. Thanks for all the support.**


	36. District 4 P2

**A/N: Thank you again for all the added Favorites and Alerts each month. Thanks **_**Belle453**_** for your partial beta. Any mistakes are mine.**

**The trailer was great, but I'll miss Madge terribly in this movie. **

**Snow and Plutarch scene was great! Philip Seymour Hoffman is playing Plutarch as I envision him ;-) I could definitely use that scene for my story!**

* * *

The horizon was so far away. It was hard to tell where the blue ocean ended and the blue sky began. Waves lapped at the stones, not far from where she stood. The vastness of the ocean caused Madge to feel small and insignificant. Memories of being dragged below the water returned. _If one were dragged below this, they would disappear forever. _Madge's breathing became shaky and her heart raced. She closed her eyes as she fought the wave of dizziness. Tremors driven by memories of icy water and burning lungs shook her petite frame. She wrapped her arms around her middle as goose bumps covered her bare limbs.

"I can't go near the water anymore, either," a soft voice said.

Madge let out a breath and turned to meet the sea green gaze of Annie Cresta. Because there was something wrong with their train, they would be spending the night in District 4. It gave them time for an extended amount of time with the other Victors. The young woman had said nothing until now, following behind their band as they toured the city.

Effie had left them when they approached the fish-processing plan with its pungent odor. Haymitch was nowhere to be scene since they arrived in the district. After the seafood processing area they toured the center of the city, the docks and then came to their beautiful location.

Gale, Levi's brothers, Finnick and some other Victor's currently stood some distance from her and Annie on a small peninsula that was surrounded by smooth rocks rising up among the reeds. They were teaching Gale how to fish from the shores and then they were going to head out in a fishing boat. Madge desperately wanted to get out of that.

"After the river…" Madge's voice broke. She couldn't make her tongue mention her near drowning.

Shouting made her look to the others. Gale stood on a large rock and thrust his spear into the water. His spear came out with a fish impaled on it. The others cheered and Madge smiled at his success.

There were apparently many ways of fishing and Gale expressed an interest in seeing them all. Finnick, Rip, Kelp and Peter, other Victors from District 4, held tridents and were waiting to show Gale how to fish with those.

"We don't have to go in the water," Annie assured, her cold hand rested on Madge's shoulder.

The act of kindness from the _Mad Victor_ made Madge smile. She squeezed Annie's hand and said, "I'm sorry you're afraid of the ocean, but I appreciate having someone understand."

"Crazy Cresta doesn't understand much." The arrogant, annoying voice of Rip broke into Madge and Annie's first conversation.

Pain flashed in Annie's eyes. She pulled her hand away from Madge and stared off across the ocean, her mind now far away after the insult.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Madge shouted, anger burning through her. She pulled herself to her full height, putting her head even with Rip's nose and continued, "She survived the Hunger Games…"

"Without killing another soul," Rip sneered. "Just like you." His gaze roved over her partially clad body and huffed with distaste. "Neither of you deserve to be called victors."

Before Madge could respond, a net covered Rip. "What the hell!" he shouted as he staggered under the weight. Someone tugged on a long rope coming out of the net and caused Rip to fall to the ground. "Wha…"

A silver trident sailed through the air and pinned one of Rip's arms in the sand. The young Victor screamed in pain because one of the prongs of the trident imbedded in his bicep. Madge gasped and pulled Annie away from the injured victor.

"I warned you," Finnick growled. The warm, flirtatious man Madge encountered was gone and in his place was the Victor of the 65th Hunger Games. His green eyes blazed and every feature on his handsome face was set like stone. This was the young man who killed over a dozen of his fellow tributes to win. This young man was capable of killing again. "Insult a fellow victor again and you'll pay the ultimate price."

"Y-you son-of-a-bitch! My arm!" Rip wailed.

Finnick stepped up, yanked the trident out of his left bicep and stabbed it between Rip's legs. It didn't hit anything but Rip's scream caused Madge and Annie to gasp.

Both women were pulled back by strong arms and turned away from the scene before them. Madge looked up to see that Gale had moved them away. His eyes were still trained on what Finnick was doing to Rip, but his hold on them was gentle. Anger radiated from him as well and Madge knew everyone had heard Rip's opinion of her and Annie. Madge was proud that Gale was showing concern for the poor girl as well as her.

"Once Finnick is done with him…" Gale growled.

"There's no need," Madge interrupted. "I know I didn't kill anyone. I wish you didn't have to either…"

Gale had released Annie and placed both hands on Madge's shoulders. "Madge, if you ever killed anyone it wouldn't have been you. By not killing you stayed true to who you are. The Games didn't change you."

Madge's spirit was lifted because Gale found her weakness to be something to be admired. She felt her face flush and looked down from his intense gaze.

"You're both so sweet," Annie said softly. Her eyes looked coherent as they moved from Madge to Gale and back. "And you're beautiful."

"I wouldn't say I'm beautiful…" Gale started with a laugh in his voice.

"Beauty is a curse to the victors," Annie continued as if Gale never interrupted her. She was staring at Madge and then looked to Gale. "_He'll_ twist it until it's something dirty." Fear crossed her face. "Just ask Finnick."

"Ask me what?" Finnick came up behind Gale and Madge, his trident clean once again.

Annie's eyes glazed over as they focused on the trident in Finnick's hands.

"Sorry," he said and set the trident down quickly.

"Annie just said beauty is a curse," Madge offered. The strange girl seemed more like a child than a twenty-year-old victor.

Finnick stiffened as he looked around. After he abused Rip, Kelp hustled Levi's brothers away while Peter led the crying Rip back toward the town. The four of them were now alone on the beach. "Sometimes you are kind of… _vague_." A smile spread over Finnick's face. He seemed to be searching her eyes for something, but Annie quickly looked away.

"It didn't sound vague to me." Gale looked at Finnick with suspicion. "She said, _he'll_ _twist it until it's something dirty_."

"Who do you mean, Annie?" Madge asked.

"Just forget it," Finnick said. "Let's get to the docks. Since you got the hang of spear fishing, I'd love for you to try it out on the open ocean."

"No." Gale shook his head and looked at Annie. "Is it Snow?"

"No!" Annie's shriek caused Madge and Gale to start. She dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her body and rocking. "Don't say his name. He's a monster. He'll come when you say his name." Tears ran down her face.

"Don't ever say his name around her," Finnick barked. He moved toward Annie but Gale got their first.

Madge watched him drop to his knees in the sand and take Annie's arms in his big hands.

"Annie, look at me," Gale said softly like he was talking to a child.

"Get your hands off her," Finnick growled.

Madge shushed him and stepped in front of his advance on Gale. "Let him try to help her," she said quietly. "He's got younger siblings. Annie seems like she's a child sometimes."

"Annie, don't be afraid of saying someone's name." Gale's voice was low, calm and soothing. "Don't give them that much power over you."

Annie looked at Gale when a sudden smile spread over her face. "Finnick, I like them."

"We like you too, Annie," Gale said, returning her smile. He got up and then offered her a hand to help her up.

"Yes we do." Madge stepped up to Gale's side. His arm automatically went around her waist as they faced the young woman.

"I hope we can be friends," Annie said softly.

"We'd love to be your friends," Madge replied.

"Did you hear that, Finnick? I have new friends." Annie's smile brightened up the beach.

Madge noticed that Finnick didn't seem happy. She thought it downright odd that he had a look of annoyance on his face. When it turned to panic, she approached. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied curtly.

"What did Annie mean about _beauty being a curse_?" Madge asked again. "What will Snow do?" Annie squeaked a little, but Gale's voice could be heard reminding her it was only a name.

Finnick looked back at Annie and Madge saw a look of affection, like Gale showed for her. "Stay with Annie tonight." He nodded to Gale. "You'll stay with me."

"And if I don't want to?" Gale drew to his full height and stood with his arms crossed.

"If you want the truth you will," Finnick answered. He seemed to deflate and his hands had a definite shake to them.

"I'm not sure Effie will let…"

"In District 4 the victors get to do what they want." Finnick looked between Madge and Gale. "There'll be no problem with you two staying with us."

Madge felt the same concern she'd felt after winning the Games. _I just know life is going to become even more dangerous than it has been._

* * *

Gale was on edge the entire night. After a meal with Levi's family, Ursulla's sister and the other victor's, Angler and Peter, two older male victors from the district, escorted Madge and Annie home. Finnick, Mags, Harpoon and Kelp remained behind trading stories about fishing. Gale was leering of telling them about his hunting, but his skill with snares had to be explained. After he explained his past a friendly net tying competition started and lasted for several hours after dark. Gale found Finnick to be quite likable now that the man wasn't chasing after Madge.

"So is Annie only acting like she's crazy?" Gale asked quietly of Finnick after tying the other victor in a their last contest.

All the camaraderie of the night was gone as Finnick's green eyes blazed and his body went rigid. "She's not crazy," Finnick ground out through clenched teeth.

Gale felt like his life was momentarily in danger. He didn't say another word, only observed Finnick's reaction. When Odair seemed to calm, he continued, "I don't mean it to insult her. I've known plenty of people who've lost touch with reality. Most of them because of the hopeless situation they live in."

"Annie… She saw a boy get beheaded in front of her. His blood splattered all over her. She…" Finnick stopped speaking and rose to his feet. "Gale and I are leaving." The other victors said farewell and Gale got a kiss on the cheek from Mags after she hugged Finnick.

"You take care of that sweet girl of yours." Mags's eyes bore into his. "You've got lots of friends in District 4. Don't you ever forget that."

"That's nice to know." Gale kissed the old lady on the cheek.

"If I were younger that little pixie of a girl wouldn't stand a chance of holding your heart." Mags and the others laughed.

"My _little pixie_ is a lot tougher than anyone gives her credit for." Gale smiled, but he hoped they heard the underlying seriousness in his voice. He wasn't going to allow anyone to call Madge a weakling.

"No one doubts how strong she's been," Mags clarified, her gaze drifted to Finnick and then back to Gale. "The concern is for how strong she'll need to be in the future." She nodded. "You two get home before someone comes looking for Hawthorne."

"I thought you said Victors could do what we want?" Gale asked Finnick as they stepped out of Mags's house. Annie lived several houses away from Mags and across the street from Finnick.

"We can, but I'm not too sure about you and Madge." Finnick motioned for Gale to be quiet and led him to his house. They stepped in and Finnick flipped on a light. The room was Spartan with the exception of an elaborate television system. "We need to wait a few minutes before we go."

"Go? Go where?" Gale felt dread rising again.

"To my private beach," Finnick explained. He motioned for Gale to follow him to a door off his kitchen. "I had it built for times when I needed to get away without anyone knowing."

Finnick opened the door, moved a couple of brooms out of the way and pushed on a panel in the wall. The entire back of the closet slid up to expose a ladder going under the house. The smell of dirt made Gale take a step back.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked.

"If I didn't get reaped, I'd be in the mines." Gale took a deep breath. "My father died in a cave in."

"So you don't like being in tunnels?" Finnick surmised.

"Not really."

"Well, I've used this one many times, so I swear it won't cave in."

"So this goes to the beach?" Gale asked as he worked up the courage to step closer to the opening.

"Yes. Annie and Madge should already be there," Finnick said, as he dropped down the ladder. "When you come down, close the door and hit the button to the left of the ladder. It'll close everything up."

"Okay," Gale replied. He took a few more deep breaths and thought of Madge with her shy, sweet smile, hair like spun gold and eyes the color of a cloudless sky_. I can do this._ Without a second thought, he pulled the door shut and moved onto the ladder.

"Don't prove me right, Hawthorne," Finnick called from below.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gale snapped as he gripped the ladder rungs and noticed it was some distance to the base. _Don't think about the amount of dirt on top of you._ _Madge is on a beach - in that outfit._ Creaming shoulders and soft skin filled his mind. His hands had brushed her bare skin a few times during the day and at dinner. Memories caused his blood to race like it did then.

"That you're not man enough for a beauty like Madge Undersee."

"Bullshit." Gale cursed as he nearly dropped straight down the ladder to punch Odair. He found the other victor laughing and moving down a well-lit tunnel.

"You are touchy when it comes to her," Finnick smiled.

"And I'm the only one who gets to be _touchy_ where she's concerned," Gale threatened.

Finnick only laughed as he led Gale deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

Madge and Annie sat on the beach next to a small fire. The odd girl from 4 brought some crackers and chocolate to heat on the fire. She said the melted chocolate was heavenly.

The more time Madge spent with Annie Cresta, the angrier she got at the Capitol. Here was a sweet girl, who was tormented with memories of so much death and dying. The memories took so much of her life away that she seemed to be only half a person.

Annie lived with a cousin because the rest of her family was scared she might kill them in their sleep. The Capitol doctors told Annie's mother and brother that she was _unstable_ and capable of hurting those she loved. Madge had dealt with Capitol doctors and didn't trust them for a minute. She thought the idea was ludicrous, but Annie's cousin Aquanta said all their family believed it.

"Annie, did you know Finnick before you went… to the Capitol?" Madge was careful not to set her off, but she was curious about their relationship. Finnick seemed very protective of her but in a subtle way, almost as if he wanted to keep it private.

"We all knew Finnick. He was the most popular victor we ever had." Annie was fashioning some sort of sandwich with the chocolate, a sugary white substance and the crackers.

"But did you know him personally?" Madge pressed.

"No. I never met him before…" Annie stopped speaking, her eyes looked distant and Madge cursed her careless tongue.

"He's very kind to you and seems to be a great friend." Madge hoped to snap Annie out of her daze by just continuing to talk to her. _It worked with mom so maybe it will work now. _"I barely knew Gale before, but now it feels like I've known him forever. I never knew falling in love could erase all the insecurities that kept us apart."

"He won't let you stay together," Annie said in a bitter voice that Madge barely recognized.

"What do you mean?" Madge looked at Annie, who was busy with her treat. The cryptic comments were both frightening and annoying. "Why can't anyone give us a straight answer?" she muttered to herself.

"Because you won't like the answer." The deep voice of Finnick Odair from behind her and Annie caused Madge to shriek and jump up quickly.

She's spun so fast that she lost her footing and stumbled. Finnick moved toward her, but Gale's arms caught her first. Her breath stopped when his arms wrapped around her. The light fabric of her wrap did little to keep the heat of his arms around her waist from scalding her skin.

"Gotcha," he whispered near her ear as he helped her stand, his arms settling around her.

Where his arms were bare and touched her flesh, Madge felt like electricity was racing over her exposed skin. The play of his muscles as he tightened his hold on her, left her heart racing. _How can the simple brushing of skin cause my body to react so?_

"Sorry to startle you," Finnick said, a smile aimed at Annie.

"I knew you were coming, so I didn't get scared," she replied.

"Are you making some new creation?" Finnick asked as he took a seat next to her. He looked up at Gale and Madge. "Take a seat."

Gale released Madge and placed his work-roughened hands on her shoulders. It was a feeling that Madge couldn't get enough of. Gale's hands fed his family, provided for them and protected those he cared about. They weren't the soft hands of men who never worked and that filled Madge with pride and affection for him.

"Do you want to sit on the rocks?" Madge asked Gale.

"The sand should be softer," Gale said quietly, his tone was gentle as was his touch. "Are you okay?"

"I'd like to get to the bottom of this," Madge confessed.

"Finnick," Gale demanded. "Either tell us why we're on a dark, empty beach in the middle of the night or Madge and I are gone."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Finnick looked at Madge and shook his head. "You're the daughter of a mayor. You volunteered. You didn't kill anyone. You formed an alliance of primarily weak districts. Then you had the audacity to _survive_." He stopped speaking and looked to Annie who was contently making her treats.

"I don't like what you're implying," Gale growled. His arms tightened around Madge and he pulled her closer. "You make it sound like she planned this to make them look stupid."

"Didn't you?" Finnick asked Madge, his face devoid of emotions.

Madge's breathing increased.

"That's ridiculous…" Gale started.

"I did volunteer," Madge said softly. She pulled away from Gale and sunk to the ground.

"Madge, you saved Prim," Gale said. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I was going to volunteer no matter who was Reaped. I wanted to show that District 12 could have pride. That not everyone was terrified. I wanted…"

"You wanted to be important," Finnick replied.

Madge's eyes filled with tears as she looked into Finnick's green eyes. "Not exactly. I told you I never planned to live." Madge looked at Gale and grabbed his free hand. She was happy that he didn't pull his arm away. "Until you."

"We can't forget that you protected her," Finnick jumped in.

"That's why he threatened my family."

"Gale, I'm so sorry." Madge couldn't stop the tears. She threw her arms around him and pressed her face to his chest. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you."

"Madge, I've told you already that I don't blame you for any of this," Gale soothed, pressing kisses to her head. "So what is Snow going to do about it?"

Annie looked up with a gasp, causing everyone to look at her.

"Annie, it's just a name," Gale reminded. "Don't be afraid."

"It's the name of a monster," she added. "And he'll do horrible things to punish you."

"What kind of things?" Madge felt cold and Gale tightened his hold around her.

Finnick looked into the fire, but remained silent.

Madge lifted herself from Gale's chest to sit at his side. Gale wiped her tears and looked at her with concern in his grey eyes. The fire reflected off his features, casting them as if in stone.

They sat silently with only the waves and popping of the fire before them for noise. A slight rustling of the leaves signified a breeze coming from the ocean, bringing warm air with it. Madge thought she could sit there next to Gale forever, but something was wrong. Something terrible was hanging over her head and Finnick knew. All the Victors knew. "Don't you think I have a right to know what Snow has in store for me?" It was difficult to keep the anger out of her voice.

"None of the rest of us did," Finnick said bitterly. "We all thought everything was going to be perfect once we won. A big house. Never worrying about food for our families or us. Even bringing Parcel Day to our district." His hands clenched and his face twisted with so much pain that Madge felt it in her heart.

Gale tightened his hold on Madge and his breathing seemed to stop.

"Tell them, Finnick." Annie's voice was calm. She looked at Finnick with complete trust and devotion.

Madge knew in that instant that Annie was in love with Finnick as surely as Madge was with Gale. When Finnick looked at Annie with tears in his eyes, Madge knew he felt the same. How was it possible a playboy like Finnick could love an injured, traumatized girl? Madge was certain the answer to that question would be for another time because Finnick looked at her. His green gaze caught hers and wouldn't let her eyes stray.

"At first I loved the attention. Snow sent me to parties and the food and gifts given to me were beyond my wildest dreams. The golden trident I received in the Games could have fed my village for years." He laughed in disgust. "I thought I won the favor of the Capitol and the President by being the bravest and toughest Victor. But I was naïve."

Silence once again settled over them. Finnick was tossing small pieces of wood into the fire; Annie was humming to herself with her eyes closed. Gale moved closer to Madge and tipped her chin so she faced him. "It doesn't matter what Snow's go in store for you or me. We'll tackle it together. Just like in the Games."

"He won't let you be together," Finnick growled. "This love affair will end in a way that puts you in the worst light imaginable."

"He can't tell me who to care about," Gale barked. "So far you only told us how tragic your victory turned out. It doesn't look too bad to us. You've got a dozen Capitol woman showering you with gifts and attention every time you go. You've got a home, a private beach…"

"And I sold my very soul to get them!" Finnick shouted back. He and Gale were on their feet before Madge could say a word.

"And how much was your soul worth?" Gale spat.

"The life of my mother and sister," Finnick replied. "Not to mention the love of my father and family. They despise me now. I'm just a Capitol lackey to them. The only reason I was supported so much during your visit was because Levi was my tribute. If he'd been Mags' no one would want me there."

"That's not true, Finnick," Annie said softly. She stood and put a hand on Finnick's arm.

He pulled away like he'd been scalded. "Don't, Annie. Don't make excuses for me. I knew what I was getting into."

"Spit it out, Odair," Gale shouted. "What did you do that cost your family their lives?"

"I didn't want to be a whore anymore." Finnick lowered his voice and directed his words to Madge. "If you are handsome or beautiful or desirable in any way, Snow will use that. He'll sell you to the highest bidder and if you refuse… Well, you're smart enough to figure it out." He turned and walked toward the seashore, his yelling made Annie pull back and start humming once again.

"Get back here," Gale shouted, stepped forward and yanked on Finnick's arm. "You don't say something like that and walk away."

"You want the details?" District 4's Victor snapped. "I was invited to a party when I was sixteen. I thought I was so cool, older women throwing themselves at me. Hell, I can't even remember which one took my virginity. I was thrilled. But it didn't end there. When I finally asked when it would end, Snow killed my baby sister. Then when I refused to do something, he killed my mother."

Madge felt an odd mix of compassion and disgust as she looked at his tall, muscular body. The way he flirted with her and the way Cashmere flirted with Gale came rushing back. "You and Cashmere were supposed to separate Gale and I? We were supposed to be initiated by each of you."

"Never!" Gale roared. He strode back and pulled Madge into his arms. "No one is going to use you. Not while I'm alive."

"And what about your sweet little siblings?"

"We'll leave our district. I can survive in the woods. I've already thought about doing it…"

"You won't get away. He'll hunt you down," Finnick was laughing and crying now. "Don't you think we try to sail away? It doesn't work because they're out there." His arm swept at the vast ocean before him. "They're always watching. I guarantee you that they're beyond the fence in 12."

Madge trembled. A wave of nausea washed over her as she imagined the Capitol men who looked at her with hunger in their eyes having their way with her. She wasn't so ignorant of men that she didn't know what they'd do to her body. Finnick and Gale were still arguing about a way to get out of the situation. For every point Gale made, Finnick had a counter point. The sound of their voices began to fade as Madge stared into the black over the ocean. The reality of her and Gale's situation came down on Madge like a wave washing her innocence away with it._ That explains why they let us both live. They now have two new toys for the Capitol to play with. _

The voices got softer and a ringing sound increased in her ears. The blackness over the ocean, over her soul darkened out even the small campfire. Madge's last awareness before darkness fully engulfed her was Gale calling her name.

* * *

It was warm and quieter when Madge regained her senses. She was held against Gale's hard chest, his arms around her upper body. There was concern laced with anger in his voice as it pulled her back to consciousness.

"Finnick can't be trusted," he said softly. "You heard how he got caught up in it. I'm sure any sixteen-year-old could."

"Gale?" she said softly. "What happened?"

"I think you tired yourself out." He smiled at her, but his eyes still blazed from his encounter with Finnick.

"Did you make him leave?"

"No, Annie was upset so he took her home." Gale shifted Madge so she was seated between his legs, her back against his chest.

"I think they're in love with each other," Madge said, entwining her fingers with Gale's larger hands.

"Maybe, but Finnick said everyone he cares for dies or is turned against him." His arms pulled her closer. "I don't know…"

"He has no reason to lie to us. What does he gain by telling you and I that we're going to have to chose between our loved ones and our virtue?"

"Maybe he wants us to run," Gale's mused. "It could be a plan of Snow's."

"I don't think so," Madge replied. "I think he feels sorry for us or at least me. He wanted to prepare me."

"Why?"

"Guilt? The chance to do something good?" Madge twisted so her legs were draped over one of Gale's thighs.

"I don't buy it." Gale's body was shaking and his grey eyes looked as dark as steel. "And I won't let anyone turn you into a prostitute. I've seen what happens to girls who felt they had no choice but to sell their bodies."

"Gale," Madge gasped. "I won't risk your family…"

"No!" Gale's harsh voice silenced her. "We will figure something out. The fact that you didn't fall for Finnick and I didn't fall for Cashmere has to be in our favor."

"Or it will make him even angrier." Madge looked down where she held on to Gale's hand with both of hers. Her hands were so small compared to his. She was small compared to him, compared to everyone. _Powerless if someone wanted to get their own way._

"Hey," Gale said, tipping her chin so he could see her face. "We're smarter than them. We survived everything they threw at us. Remember what Haymitch said about staying together?"

"He knows!" Madge exclaimed.

"He's probably known all along, which is why he hated you volunteering, why he hated you being in the Games." Gale shook his head. "I think I need to punch him a couple more times."

"We need to stay together." Madge smiled and framed Gale's face between her hands. "That's it!"

"What?"

"He's _been_ helping us. Haymitch said we should never separate. He means as long as we're not afraid to be paraded around as two young lovers, Snow can't touch us."

Gale stared into her eyes for several minutes with a serious expression. She was starting to think her thought process was wrong under Gale's scrutiny, but when he smiled she knew he agreed.

"I told you we're smarter than them." He laughed for the first time in hours and waggled his eyebrows. "Since we really do care about each other that'll be easy." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

The simple gesture melted Madge's resolve every time he did it. It spoke of caring at a level so much greater than friendship; it was only something she'd ever seen people in love do for the other. "I hope you're right because if I was the cause of anything to happen to your family or mine…"

"Shh." Gale placed a finger over her lips. "Don't say it. We saw our family in the Capitol and you better believe the masses want to see our happy reunion with them." Her fellow victor pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Come on. Let's relax and look at the stars."

She nodded and once again turned so she was seated between his legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his hot breath caused her to shiver.

"Are you cold?" He pulled her even closer.

"N-no," she stammered. "I'm just not used to being so exposed."

"I don't like you being so exposed, but at least you weren't wearing those skimpy things the other girls wore in the water."

"And what if I was?" Madge was suddenly annoyed Gale noticed other girls.

"I'd drag you off the beach so no one could see you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be the only one to see more of you than anyone else," Gale explained, his voice taking on a huskier tone.

Madge shivered again. "Gale, if we had to… _you know_… Would you still… care about me?"

"Madge, nothing that could happen to your body could change how I feel about you. You're beautiful, inside and out. But no one is going to touch you, so you don't have to think about it." Gale turned her so she faced him. "If I have to fight to keep you safe, I will."

Madge slid her arms around his waist and kissed him. When her lips brushed his, Gale slid his hands around her back and crushed her to him. The kiss turned from a sweet sign of thanks into a sign of love between two people fighting the insanity that pressed in around them.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: It was hard to figure out how to write Annie. She's pretty much an open book since she has such a small part in the book. I hope you will continue to enjoy this. **

**I also had a hard time getting Finnick to trust Gale and Madge. I hope it **


	37. The Journey Home Continues

**A/N: I don't know if people are insanely busy or didn't like my portrayal of Annie and Finnick. I will admit I'm a bit down because of the weak response to the last chapter. For the people who took time to review, add this to their alerts and favorites, I thank you. **

* * *

James Undersee took a long drink of white liquor. He never developed a taste for the stuff in his years in the district, but the events of the last few days had him rattled. Snow was sending Thread to 12. His citizenry had already been terrorized by deteriorating mines, Hunger Games snatching their children away, starvation and would now face the fear of whippings, hangings and beheadings in the town square.

A knock at his office door pulled him from his dark thoughts. "Come in." It was late, so he had sent his assistant home to be with his new bride. The young couple had married earlier in the week, but the Mayor felt no joy for them.

"I have Oran like you asked, sir," Darius said after removing his Peacekeeper helmet.

"Thank you," the Mayor replied and motioned for Darius to leave once the large mining foreman stepped in.

"Mister Mayor," he said, his eyes flickering around the room.

"We don't have much time," James said, standing to shake Oran's hand.

"Time for what?" The huge man's hand shook as he glanced around the room.

"We can talk freely, but won't be able to in the near future. The President is sending a new head Peacekeeper and he's going to make life rougher than it already is." James noted the disbelief on Oran's haggard face. "Romulus Thread is more evil that Cray. He enjoys punishing people. I need you to spread the word through the Seam that everyone is to follow the new rules until we get through Madge and Gale's Victory Tour. I expect things to settle after then."

"Spread the word?" Oran's face went ashen.

"Jake Hawthorne and Clint Everdeen told me you were a man they trusted with their lives." James knew he was taking a big risk, but he trusted someone from the Seam far more than anyone in town at the moment.

"Jake and Clint?" Oran's square jaw fell open and his grey eyes rounded like two stones.

"They did a job for me a while back," James said. He closed his eyes and relived one of his greatest failures. "I will never forgive myself for their deaths."

"You had them dig that tunnel?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Please spread the word about Thread," the Mayor pleaded. "We will be the center of attention when Madge and Gale get home next week."

"Okay," Oran agreed. "I never knew who they were working for, but they trusted you and that's good enough for me."

"Thank you." James hit a button and Darius appeared to take Oran home. "Don't tell anyone I told you about Thread."

"I'll say I overheard some Peacekeepers talking."

"Good idea." Once Oran left, James collapsed in his chair. His nerves were on edge since Audra was killed and his emotions were always inches below the surface. Tears poured down his cheeks as he realized the number of deaths on his soul. _Please let me save someone in my lifetime._

* * *

After more kissing, Gale and Madge fell asleep on the beach. The stars, the soothing lap of waves on the shore and a feeling of security that they hadn't felt in a long time allowed them to sleep through the night.

As dawn was breaking, Gale opened his eyes and smiled. Madge's golden hair was spread out over his arm, which cushioned her head all night long. He might barely be able to feel it any longer, but it was worth it to protect her from the hard ground. The protectiveness that he always felt seemed to have been magnified a hundred fold after Finnick's confession. Gale would never allow the sweet, angelic woman in his arms to be used by anyone. Rage roared through him and he had to clench his fist to stop from screaming. _Wasn't it bad enough kids had to kill each other? _When he rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his head, Madge shifted and woke up. "Sorry to wake you," he muttered.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leaning over his chest. The blanket slid down so he felt her bare skin under his hands one again.

His eyes flew open and he touched her soft face. "You're even more beautiful in the early morning light." She smiled and Gale knew she was blushing.

"Did you sleep okay?" Madge asked, resting her head on his chest, one arm sliding across his chest. Her fingers traced patterns on the linen material of his shirt.

"Yes," he murmured, his anger dissipated rapidly under her calming touch. "How about you?"

"Good, thanks to you." She shifted so she was resting her chin on her hands, which now covered his heart. "Gale?"

"Yes?" He moved so one arm was behind his head and the other held her.

"If there is no way…" she paused and looked at his chin. "If we can't avoid our fate…"

"Don't!" he growled. Gale sat up and pulled Madge along with him. His hands took hers and held them firmly. "I won't let that happen."

"Gale, how many victors before us thought the same thing?"

"I don't give a damn about previous victors. They're all a bunch of cowards if you ask me." He shook his head in disgust at the thought of allowing his body to be used as a plaything.

"You know if Snow threatened your family and you could save them, you'd do it." Madge pulled back. "If it meant everyone would be safe, I'd…"

"No!" He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter. Finnick screwed half the Capitol but his sister and mother were still murdered. If Snow wants us, we have the power. Not him. Katniss and I were talking about how everyone has to watch the Games. What if no one did? What if nobody gave a damn about who won the Games? It would end."

Madge bit her lip and Gale knew he had her thinking. Her eyes looked off in the distance, obviously far away. "It wasn't always like that. When my ancestors and the country were free."

"I don't know anything about my ancestors except that they worked in the mines."

"My family has several books from hundreds of years ago," Madge lowered her voice. "Some of them were personal journals."

"Could I read them?" Gale longed for anything that spoke of a better world than they currently lived in. "The Capitol propaganda that we have in school made me sick."

"We need to do it at my house. They've been guarded for centuries. If the Capitol ever found out about them, they'd be destroyed." Madge's face fell after the enthusiasm of a moment ago. "My mother was the last of her family. With no male Donners left, the family name has finally died out."

"Not if you keep their memories alive," Gale pressed. "Tell me what you remember." His thirst for knowledge, especially knowledge to be shared with Madge, gave his voice the tone of a child begging for a bedtime story. "Please?"

"You should know I can't refuse you anything," Madge said with a soft laugh. "Especially when you say _please_."

"I know." He leaned in to softly brush her lips. "And the answer to the question I wouldn't let you ask before was _yes_."

"_Yes_?" Madge's brows rose.

"You were going to ask if I'd be your first if we had to… _Argh_. I can't say it because it won't happen." Gale felt his stomach twist and anger once again flood his veins. "I can assure you that I will share my first experience and all the rest of them only with you." Her eyes were huge before she looked away with a shy smile on her face. Her innocence and shyness changed Gale's anger. A calm that seemed out of place took over; it was the calm that came from knowing one's purpose in life. _And mine is to protect Madge and all those thousands of innocents like her. _

* * *

"Is it done?" Snow asked, his face filling the screen in Mayor Triton's office.

"No!" Finnick snapped. "There was a complication." He shook his head in disgust and turned to his companion.

"Rip attacked Madge and Finnick was forced to defend her, Mister President," Mayor Triton added. "We were concerned he snapped in the Games and it looks like we were right."

"How badly was he hurt?" Snow asked, his voice like steel.

"I'm afraid I killed him, Mister President." Finnick looked down like he was sorry. Groveling before Snow was something he learned to do right away in order to survive in the Capitol. "I lost my temper and before I knew it… Let's just day he looks like a sea creature got him."

"And that's just the story we'll tell everyone," Triton said.

Snow's eyes blazed as he steepled his hands. He turned slightly to seek out someone outside the camera's field. The unknown person received a clipped nod from Snow before he addressed his allies in District 4. "We can still use this. And perhaps Finnick can get another chance, now that you have their faith."

"Thank you." Finnick nodded, forcing a smile. "Without any others to interfere, the job would be done in no time."

"Very well. We'll try again." Snow seemed ready to dismiss them before he looked at the Mayor. "I want you to restrict your fishermen from sailing more than a mile from shore."

"What?" Triton gasped. "We'll never harvest enough fish for the Capitol and our own needs."

"Your people must be punished for the attempt on my Victors' lives." Snow cut off the transmission at that point.

"I told you all this was a stupid plan," Haymitch Abernathy said from his location in a dark corner of the Mayor's office. "Plutarch can figure out how to enact his grand plan from his plush Capitol office. I still want no part of it."

"Haymitch…" Triton began.

"Don't Haymitch me!" Abernathy threw his glass across the room. "Didn't any of you learn anything over the years? Snow is invincible!"

"Yet your tributes found a way to pull one over on him," Finnick countered.

"My dumb ass kids fell in love during the Hunger Games! What the hell was the chance of that?"

"Your dumb ass kids are more popular than Odair ever was." The Mayor drew his impressive six and a half foot height up and dared Haymitch to counter that.

"Thanks a lot, Triton." Finnick offered a smirk after his quip.

"You! Why did you have to attack Rip? Couldn't you control yourself! If Snow finds out about this infatuation that you have with Annie, he'll serve her up to those Capitol hounds…"

"I'll castrate any man who touches her!" Finnick stared down the larger white-haired Mayor.

"Oh yes," Haymitch mocked. "Big, bad Finnick Odair will castrate half the Capitol's citizenry for defiling…"

Finnick's punch came quicker than Haymitch could react and sent the older man falling back over the Mayor's couch. As he struggled to get up, Finnick leapt over the couch and had a death-grip on his throat. "Annie's never harmed another creature. Don't ever imply she could be touched by anything evil."

"Finnick," Triton soothed. "You know Haymitch is a drunken fool. We've already killed Rip because he might suspect something between you and Annie. Don't make me have to dump Abernathy in the sea."

Finnick got up and shook his head in disgust.

"Plutarch has a plan for the Quarter Quell. I don't know what it is, but you two need to be ready." The Mayor finally turned on all the lights to reveal two angry Victors.

"Forget it." Haymitch stood, brushing his shirtsleeves down and adjusting his hair. "I won't be involved and my kids won't either."

"Your kids?" Finnick laughed. "Mags was right. You do care about them."

"No! I don't."

"Then why are you here?" Triton asked.

"Because I'm on the same train they are. If Snow's going to send assassins after them, I want to know about it." Haymitch looked around and shook his head in disgust. "Don't you have anymore liquor in here?"

"Just give Plutarch's idea some thought," Triton suggested.

"How do you know it's not some Capitol plot to see who's really loyal?"

"I've known Plutarch Heavensbee since I he was a kid." Triton lowered his voice when he continued. "He never fit in with the Capitol crowd as a child. After he lost his wife and son that really did him in."

"I never knew he had a son," Finnick replied.

"He would be about eighteen now." Triton looked from Finnick's green eyes to Haymitch's grey. "His wife disappeared one day with the boy when Corn was nine. We all assumed one of Snow's lackeys was responsible, but no one knows."

"We've all lost people…" the District 12 Victor started.

"Sp Plutarch wants to avenge his son and thinks Gale and Madge can help?" Finnick summarized. "I will admit when I was in the Capitol that I was shocked at the response they got. The crowds were eating out of their hands. And then when they arrived in District 4, I was blown away by our District's response."

"Imagine when they get to 7, 8 and… _11_?" the Mayor continued. "Some of those Districts are more populated that ours and already rebellious."

"I've heard enough," Haymitch growled. "I'm going to get drunk on the train and forget I ever heard you lunatics talk about rebellion." With a wave of his hand, he stalked out the door.

"Do you really trust him?" Finnick asked, looking at the closed door where Haymitch left.

"Yes…" A loud thud and the sound of someone rolling down some stairs interrupted his speech. "Besides, I doubt he'll even remember this conversation. Come help me carry him to the train."

* * *

The next few districts flew by for Madge and Gale. All their free time was spent discussing her knowledge of history. She learned that he loved learning and history as much as she did. It was a good thing they had a distraction because their visit to District 5 was hard on Gale. The family of the female tribute refused his apology. The mother sobbed and screamed he murdered their daughter who was only trying to help an injured Madge.

That night in his room on the train, she held him while he was consumed with remorse. It took a few hours of her gentle touch, a few kisses and a profession of her undying faith in his natural goodness to snap him out of it. Their chaperones had given up trying to keep them apart and Madge didn't care what they thought any longer. _If the Capitol wants to make me into a whore, why should I care now?_

After a depressing visit to District 6, which was heavily industrialized like 5, they grabbed food and retired to Madge's room.

"I don't know how they find anything to live for," Gale said as he sat on the floor biting an apple. "At least in 2, 3, 4 and 12 people can see more than buildings."

"Curie said that half the children in 5 are born with something wrong with them." Madge sat next to him and offered him some sandwiches that she made.

"Edison was too drunk to tell me anything," Gale replied as he took a sandwich from the plate and rewarded her with a devastating grin. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

"What?"

"The cooking."

"I didn't cook this. I only assembled it." Madge still blushed. Even though they practically lived together on the train and slept in the others arms, she still was getting used to having a boyfriend.

"I don't know if you noticed but the victors in 6 acted very strange," Gale said, getting back to discussing their visit.

"Morphling," Madge said, putting her sandwich down. Her appetite was gone.

"The pain killer?" Gale stopped eating.

"People become addicted to it. It kills all pain and eventually other feelings too." Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered all that the drug had taken from her mother over the years.

"What?" Gale nudged her with his shoulder.

"My mother is addicted to the stuff." Madge sniffed and fought back the tears forming in her eyes. "It's all that helps with her pain, but it took her away."

"I'm sorry, Madge." His arm slid around her shoulders and he pulled her to him.

Madge was powerless to stop her tears in his gentle embrace. "She barely knew who I was when I said goodbye. She thought I was her sister." Her fingers clutched his dark blue shirt, which was the color of the uniform of D6. "I missed her so much."

Gale stroked her back, kissed her head and let her cry for some time. She slowly realized that he released her hair from the French braid that Cinna put it in for their visit to the factories that made hovercrafts, cars and trains. His hands were sliding through and each stroke felt like weight being pulled off her chest. She snuggled against his strong chest and flattened her hands against his back.

"Better?" he whispered near her ear. The heat of his breath caused her to shiver.

"Thanks to you," she replied, smiling against the cloth.

"I am so sorry for what I thought about you before. I was an asshole."

"Gale?" Madge pushed back so she could see his face and was surprised to see anger in his features.

"I had no idea your mother was so sick." She wiped her tears and settled her hands in her lap. Gale shifted so he now sat facing her. "The one thing I've been blessed with my entire life was a family that loved me. My father always found time to take me hunting and show me how to be a man. My mother would do anything, including go without a meal, for me and the kids." His grey eyes filled with an emotion Madge didn't recognize. He took her hands and held them up to his chest. "I swear Madge that you'll know what a family that loves you feels like. My mother, brothers and sisters will love and adore you."

"So I'm now an honorary Hawthorne?" Tears were making a trail down her cheeks, but she let them.

"Sure." Gale laughed and kissed her fingers, but then seriousness took over his features. "You also have my time. As much as you need and whenever you need it."

"Even in the middle of the night during a blizzard?" she asked, her heart doing flips in her chest.

"Definitely. I'd love to snuggle with you during a long snow storm." He laughed and then grew serious. His grey eyes darkened as his hand brushed hair behind her ear.

Madge's heart beat furiously and her stomach began doing somersaults. Even though they'd kissed a lot in the last week, every time Gale took his time before kissing her it sent her body into a tailspin. Her mouth went dry and she unconsciously licked her lips.

His eyes zeroed in on the now moist flesh, a smirk spread over his face and the hand that had been tracing her ear cupped her chin. His steely gaze returned to Madge's azure one and the intensity caused her to gasp. "I'll never, ever let anyone hurt you again, Madge." Before she could respond, his mouth covered hers and his arms engulfed her.

Being held by Gale's arms was wonderful, but when it was coupled with one of his kisses, it literally blew her mind away. Her senses were overloaded with his presence. His muscular body provided her with much to explore, her hands traveled over his broad back and powerful arms. Her nostrils were filled with his soap, which had a woodsy odor to it. The smell of the forest would forever make her think of this man. On her tongue she tasted apple and the familiar flavor of _Gale_. A moan rose from deep in her chest to blend with Gale's. Hearing him react to her kiss in the same way that she reacted to him was a powerful aphrodisiac.

When Gale finally pulled back to gasp for breath, Madge had to rest her head on his shoulder. _What would it be like to do more than kiss? If kissing makes me lose control of my senses, what would making love do to me?_ She was shocked her mind went to such a place. She was sixteen, far too young to think about giving herself to a boy. _But Gale's not a boy. _

"That was…" Gale paused and tilted her chin, "amazing."

His words brought her back from her deteriorating thoughts. She couldn't help but blush and smile.

Gale moved and rested his head on Madge's lap. "May I have a bedtime story? Please?"

Madge laughed as she attempted to regain control of her mind and tell him more stories of the heroic Donner clan as they braved an unknown frontier. After a kiss to his forehead, she began to thread her fingers through his hair and speak. The young couple had no idea where the path ahead of them would go, much like her ancestors. They too hoped to conquer the dangers together.

* * *

A/N: **Thanks to **_**Belle453**_** for letting me borrow Oran and Corn from her awesome **_**story Eyes on the Future**_**. Check it out!**

**If anyone can tell me about the historical Donner family or a famous fictional archer named Clint in a PM, I'll answer one spoiler question for the story ;-) **


End file.
